Para olvidar el amor
by KaoruB
Summary: Que los Uchiha contasen entre su legado con los procedimientos para olvidar el amor, ni siquiera el propio Sasuke lo hubiese sospechado. Hasta que el Hokage le impuso aquella desatinada misión. ¿Que ayude a Hinata Hyuuga a olvidar a Naruto? ¿De veras? Los caminos de la expiación podían ser exasperantes...
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto_**

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n  
_

 _El primer fic que publico este año, me decidí por un sasuhina. La verdad es que hace tiempo que tenía guardado este proyecto, pero nunca publico nada hasta haber avanzado lo suficiente en la escritura como para estar segura. He aquí, pues, un nuevo intento para emparejarlos._

 _De entre las cosas que he aprendido últimamente, el arte del olvido vino a resultar de las más edificantes. Antes lo consideraba una cualidad negativa, limitante, negadora de las cosas, pero se ve que ya he vivido las experiencias suficientes para enfocarlo con nuevos ojos, para comprender su aspecto sanador y liberador. Hay que aprender a soltar, a dejar atrás las cosas que nos hacen mal o nos estancan, sobre todo si duele. Porque si nos aferramos innecesaria y obstinadamente a lo que nos duele entonces no podemos progresar. Sólo vaciando nuestra vida de ciertos infortunios es como lograremos llenarla de cosas nuevas._

 _Bueno, me estoy poniendo vieja XD La cuestión es que esta idea del olvido constituye el leit motiv de la historia que comienza a continuación. Consiste básicamente en un continuo intercambio de "consejos" entre Sasuke y Hinata, en parte humorístico y en parte reflexivo. La verdad es que me he divertido bastante exagerando ciertos rasgos del temperamento de Sasuke y verán que el relato en general adopta su perspectiva. En fics anteriores me he puesto más del lado de Hinata, así que ahora quise cambiar un poco._

 _Si leyeron el resumen, ya saben de qué se trata. Los que hayan leído mis anteriores sasuhinas, además, no se sorprenderán demasiado de mi pertinaz insistencia en partir del enamoramiento de Hinata por Naruto, porque desde ahí es como me gusta que nazca el amor nuevo. Por otro lado, no creo que el verdadero Sasuke hubiese accedido a semejante tontería, pero como se trata de un fic y en un fic uno hace lo que quiere... hice que aceptara hacer la tontería XD Insisto, habrá un marcado contenido humorístico -o más bien burlesco- en cuanto a su personalidad._

 _Precisiones sobre causas, tiempo y edades figurarán a lo largo del texto. Aclaro desde ahora que no habrá lemmon y que el amor irá desarrollándose con lentitud. Los que han leído mis historias saben que trato de compensarlo con una prosa legible, con actualizaciones sostenidas, con el máximo respeto posible por los personajes -todo lo que me permita la dinámica de la trama, bah- y con la confianza de que a su debido tiempo el fic llegará a concluir. Aquellos que no me conozcan pueden pasar por mi perfil para verificar que todos mis long-fics están terminados._

 _(Aunque siempre rezándole a todos los dioses del universo para que internet siga funcionando u_uU)_

 _Si después de tanta cháchara todavía quieren darle una oportunidad, sepan disculpar los posibles fallos que puedan encontrar y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 _La cura para el dolor por aquello que perdimos es el olvido_.

 **Siro**

* * *

 **I**

 **¿Es en serio?**

* * *

Y un buen día el aclamado héroe de Konoha decidió sentar cabeza. No hubo aldeano, shinobi o autoridad alguna que se perdiera el gran acontecimiento, fuese invitado o espectador curioso. La celebración de la boda de Naruto Uzumaki y Sakura Haruno fue todo lo alegre, bulliciosa y alborotada que cabía esperarse.

Todos estuvieron allí, incluso una de las presencias más conflictivas de los últimos tiempos. Sólo que Sasuke Uchiha, fiel a su adusto carácter, prefirió observar los pormenores del evento a la distancia, oculto entre los árboles o deslizándose sigilosamente sobre los tejados. Resuelto aún a permanecer alejado de la aldea para continuar con su camino expiatorio, se negó a formar parte de aquellos desatinados festejos. Sobre todo, en realidad, por lo de _desatinados_.

Desde luego, no hubo shinobi que no se percatara de su furtiva presencia, pero prefirieron ocuparse de los protagonistas de la jornada antes que del malogrado ninja rebelde. En todo caso, les bastaba con adivinar la satisfacción de Naruto por aquella secreta compañía. Además, Sasuke demostraba así, a su peculiar estilo, cuán significativo era el vínculo que guardaba con él.

Para Sasuke, todo lo que tuviera que ver con Naruto y con la aldea, aunque fuese un asunto tan banal como una boda, lo mantenía actualizado y pendiente. Reacio aún a radicarse allí de forma definitiva, solía acercarse cada vez que sus misiones se lo permitían para verificar que todo marchase con normalidad, que la Konoha que su hermano mayor se había empeñado en defender hasta las últimas consecuencias se mantenía libre de cualquier clase de amenaza. Y jamás volvería a renegar de eso.

Así que allí estaba, observando la evolución de la fiesta desde lejos hasta que los jóvenes ninjas de su generación empezaron a caer uno tras otro en los efluvios de la borrachera. Tan típico… Los muy negligentes habían bebido como si no hubiera un mañana, brindando y aullando los nombres de los celebrados a los cuatro vientos, con demasiado estruendo para la susceptibilidad de Sasuke. Los vio entregados a ese desmesurado jolgorio casi sin podérselo creer primero y con un profundo desdén después. ¿En qué rayos estaban pensando?

Hacía cinco años que la guerra había terminado. Aunque la paz seguía extendiéndose y los focos de rebeldía y enemistad se controlaban más con diplomacia que con batallas, seguían siendo shinobis con un compromiso moral que, a las claras, esa noche se había borrado de sus cerebros. Si a algún enemigo se le hubiese ocurrido incursionar en la aldea, hubiese hallado el terreno dispuesto y una hilera de ninjas despatarrados por la ebriedad.

Ojalá se hubiera marchado antes para ahorrarse el espectáculo. Hacia el amanecer, examinando el calamitoso estado del espacioso recinto que había funcionado como salón, decidió que ya había visto suficiente. _Están como una cuba,_ masculló para sí. Sin embargo, antes de irse se dignó a emerger de su escondite para echar un último vistazo.

Circuló entre los durmientes asegurándose que, dentro de todo, a ninguno se le hubiese reventado el hígado después de aquella vehemente competencia de resistencia. Menudas preocupaciones se presentaban en períodos de paz… Con el mayor sigilo y su natural indiferencia, los observó uno por uno sin que ningún detalle particular le llamase la atención. Hasta que pasó por delante de cierta kunoichi y escuchó un borboteo.

Hinata Hyuuga yacía seminconsciente sobre la mesa junto a unas tazas desperdigadas y vaciadas. El ninja había creído que estaba durmiendo, aunque al parecer todavía conservaba cierto grado de lucidez. ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado de ella? Pero ahí estaba, pagando las consecuencias de su lucha por no quedarse atrás ni siquiera en la bebida.

Sasuke la observó por una fracción de segundo, chasqueó la lengua con desdén y se aprestó a continuar su camino, pero una mano se cerró repentinamente en torno a su muñeca. Se detuvo, volvió el rostro y comprobó que se trataba de la misma joven.

Quiso soltarse, pero ella se aferró.

-Sasuke-kun… Eres Sasuke-kun, ¿verdad? –musitó torpemente, apenas removiéndose.

Él siguió contemplándola desde la altura de su imperecedera soberbia.

-Duerme –le recomendó, sin asombrarse mucho de que supiera que se trataba de él. Aunque borracha seguía siendo un shinobi, y además era la única que había podido permanecer despierta. Quién hubiera imaginado que terminaría siendo la vencedora…

Hinata se removió un poco más, sin soltarlo. De repente se sentó derecha con una profunda inhalación, como sobresaltada, con los ojos entrecerrados por la modorra, pero todavía alerta, el pelo cayendo sobre su rostro de forma desordenada. _Se ve genial_ , pensó Sasuke con insidiosa ironía, _completamente borracha y genial_. De a poco, no obstante, pareció que se le despejaba la vista y que podía enfocarse mejor.

-Sasabía que se trataba de ti –agregó.

Sasuke empezó a sentirse fastidiado. Esa mujer no lo soltaba y él quería irse de una buena vez, sobre todo antes de que Naruto o Kakashi lo interceptaran.

-Será mejor que sigas durmiendo si quieres recuperarte –le aconsejó con indolencia, y volvió a tirar del brazo, sin mucho éxito una vez más.

-Hum… Siempre tatan sigiloso –suspiró ella.

Ahora el joven permaneció estático, sin saber muy bien cómo interpretar sus palabras. No podría decidir si las había dictado la conciencia o la embriaguez, por lo que tampoco fue capaz de darles su justo valor. Además, nunca había visto a Hinata en ese estado. Ella solía tartamudear, pero jamás decía tonterías.

Optó por hacer caso omiso del asunto. No estaba para absurdas elucubraciones sobre su personalidad, así que intentó desprenderse de su sujeción. Sin embargo, otras palabras volvieron a contener sus tentativas.

-También te quedaste solo, Sasuke-kun…

Él se le quedó mirando durante algunos instantes. Patético... Luego, ya sin contemplaciones, se desprendió de su mano con un violento tirón para poder seguir su camino. A los pocos pasos, no obstante, se detuvo. Algo misterioso e inusitado había empezado a carcomerle por dentro.

Se volvió hacia ella. Hinata ahora dormitaba, las mejillas más coloradas que de costumbre, la cabeza negligentemente volcada sobre el brazo extendido sobre la mesa, entre los restos del festín. Sasuke masculló una nueva maldición.

Con fines que contradecían su principio de "nada me importa más que mi odio", buscó con los ojos a los compañeros más cercanos. Divisó a Shikamaru, que también dormitaba.

-Shikamaru –lo llamó, e insistió un par de veces sacudiéndolo del hombro, hasta comprobar que era inútil. Buscó a alguien más-. Kiba –llamó al advertir su proximidad, pero tampoco obtuvo reacción. Menudos ninjas en los que se habían convertido.

Sasuke suspiró con hastío. Volvió con Hinata, trató de despertarla, de reanimarla, pero también fue en vano. Entonces, de nuevo contra sus prioridades, contra sus intenciones de partida y contra su atávica insensibilidad hacia cualquier espécimen perteneciente a la raza humana, la sentó con corrección para facilitar la maniobra y la cargó en su espalda para poder llevarla hasta su casa. Y maldita sea la cosa que seguía chicaneándole por dentro.

Amanecía sobre las calles de Konoha. A paso lento, paciente, Sasuke trasladó a la kunoichi hasta su casa preguntándose por qué había condescendido a comportarse de ese modo. Por alguna razón que se le escapaba, sólo le interesó hacerlo por Hinata.

Consideró que tal vez fuese por capricho. O tal vez por alguna extraña y secreta afinidad…

-Naruto –murmuró ella dolorosamente sobre su hombro, donde reposaba su cabeza.

Finalmente lo comprendió. Sasuke sabía muy bien cuánto podía calar la forma de ser de Naruto dentro del alma. De pronto cayó en la cuenta de que, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, ella seguía enamorada de él y no quiso, ni le interesó, imaginar cuán duras habrían sido las últimas jornadas.

Sí, era verdad, ambos se habían quedado solos. Hinata a causa de la falta de correspondencia y él a causa de su historia y expiación. Como en un condenado melodrama de domingo. Sin embargo, quizá, todavía podrían procurarse alguna oportunidad, aunque tuviesen que buscarla muy adentro o, por el contrario, mucho más allá de sus propias fronteras.

Así había hecho él durante los últimos años. A Sasuke se le dio por pensar entonces que tal vez fuese por esa pequeña posibilidad que estaba haciendo por ella lo que no hubiera hecho por nadie más.

Los primeros aldeanos madrugadores empezaron a circular en torno a ellos. Sin hacer caso de sus miradas curiosas, Sasuke avanzó siempre a paso lento, siempre paciente, sin pensar en nada más. Después, sólo por Hinata, que se había quedado dormida por fin, se lanzó hacia los tejados para ganar velocidad.

 **.**

 **.**

Para eludir a los sirvientes que ya trajinaban en la propiedad de la familia Hyuuga, Sasuke se desplazó con sigilo por las medianeras y los tejados. De alguna manera localizó la habitación de Hinata, entró por la ventana y la dejó durmiendo tranquilamente sobre su cama. Luego, sin mirarla una segunda vez, se marchó por donde había venido.

No llegó a alejarse mucho de la casa cuando, al borde de una arboleda, detectó una conocida presencia. Hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-Kakashi –profirió.

El Hokage se materializó frente a él con un simpático ademán de saludo.

-Sasuke… ¿Madrugando?

-Sabes por qué estoy aquí –repuso el susodicho. Había sentido los ojos del tipo en cada paso que daba desde que había llegado a la aldea-. No tengo que darte explicaciones.

A Kakashi le gustó que al menos él lo tratase con la familiaridad de antes, había echado de menos ese característico desaire. El carácter de Sasuke no cambiaba. Aun así, notó los diferentes matices que confería la experiencia.

-Gracias por traer a Hinata, ha sido difícil para ella.

-Ya me iba.

Pero Kakashi apenas le permitió dar un paso.

-¿Tan pronto? ¿No quieres quedarte al menos por unos días? Sé de algunas personas que se alegrarán de verte.

-Sólo dos, para ser precisos.

-¿Y qué importa? Si quieres que sean más, deberías quedarte más.

Lo último que podía interesarle a un sujeto como Sasuke Uchiha era caerle bien a alguien.

-Nos vemos, Kakashi.

De nuevo intentó marcharse, y de nuevo fue retenido.

-Te ves bien –comentó aquél.

- _Estoy_ bien –afirmó Sasuke, algo crispado.

-Entonces deberías ser capaz de quedarte para empezar a trabajar en lo que falta.

-¿Y qué falta, según tú?

-La confianza de las personas.

-No me interesa.

-Lo sé. Pero lo necesitas.

-¿Y se puede saber qué te hace suponerlo?

Kakashi se encogió de hombros como si se tratase de un detalle sin importancia.

-El hecho de que todavía te preocupen tus compañeros.

El joven guardó silencio. Había llegado a Konoha para asistir a la boda de un amigo, procuró observar desde lejos, iba a marcharse sin mayores inconvenientes, sin molestar ni ser molestado, y de repente se le ocurría echar un vistazo entre un grupo de borrachos. Tendría que haberse ido en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad.

-Sólo ayudé a una muchacha vulnerable. En estos años he intervenido de formas más complejas.

-No lo dudo.

-No es que me conmueva especialmente su situación –se esforzó en aclarar Sasuke.

-Precisamente _por eso_ , ya es hora de que regreses.

Un águila sobrevoló chillando sobre sus cabezas. Kakashi seguía observando a su otrora alumno con el mismo gesto cálido de siempre, conociendo perfectamente a qué clase de escrúpulos se enfrentaba. También sabía que no podría convencerlo fácilmente, que en realidad Sasuke parecía haber iniciado una vida más allá de las fronteras de Konoha, cada vez más alejado tanto desde el aspecto geográfico como desde el afectivo. Y esto era lo que más le interesaba remediar.

De algún modo tenía que conseguirlo, tenía que lograr que el ninja volviese a vincularse con ese lugar, con esa aldea, con aquello que alguna vez había sido su hogar. No ya entre su familia, tal vez, pero aún entre los suyos. Sólo entre su gente podría completar el camino autoimpuesto.

Sería difícil que Sasuke lo comprendiese, pero ya había pergeñado el modo de intentarlo.

-Todavía tengo mucho que recorrer –alegó finalmente Sasuke, desentendiéndose del tema.

-Y mucho que aprender –agregó Kakashi componiendo un gesto resignado-. Por ejemplo, que como ninja de Konoha te debes a la autoridad del Hokage.

-Tonterías.

-Y que si el Hokage te ordena algo, tú tienes que obedecer. De lo contrario, volverás a caer en una figura desagradable… ¿La de desertor, tal vez?

-Disfrutas hostigándome.

-Como al parecer tú disfrutas rebelándote ante todo –observó Kakashi, más serio esta vez-. Un poco de rebeldía es bueno, e incluso saludable, pero sólo a determinada edad. Si destruyeras el mundo donde vives porque estás insatisfecho con él, como pretendieron ciertas personas en el pasado, ¿en qué mundo vivirías entonces?

-¿A qué viene la moralina ahora?

-A que precisamente _ahora_ eres un hombre y debes hacerte responsable. De la compañera que acabas de ayudar, pongamos por caso.

Sasuke lo miró con el ceño fruncido, confuso por el viraje de la conversación. Además, ya se había dado cuenta de que el tipo se traía algo entre manos, algo que a él, desde luego, no le gustaría nada.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Hyuuga con todo esto?

-Hinata ha estado muy solitaria últimamente, conoces los sentimientos que tenía por Naruto.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?

-Necesita apoyo, motivación, alguien que la oriente.

-¿Para qué?

-Pues para olvidar el amor.

Por unos inciertos instantes, el joven no supo cómo reaccionar ante semejante enunciado.

-No te recordaba tan cursi –repuso por fin.

-Ni yo tan lento para entender.

Sasuke volvió a mirarlo con incredulidad. Poco a poco, sin embargo, la luz de la clarividencia se abrió paso entre la niebla del pasmo y la negación. ¿Podía ser posible? ¿Era en serio? ¿De verdad se lo estaba pidiendo?

¿Acaso le estaban ordenando a él, al mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha, que se convirtiera en alguna clase de… _dama de compañía_? ¿Qué diablos había desayunado ese sujeto?

-Estás bromeando.

-En absoluto.

-Haré de cuenta que no he escuchado nada –dijo el joven, y reinició su postergada marcha.

El otro, no obstante, supo detenerlo otra vez.

-Es una orden, Sasuke –dijo con parsimoniosa, pero inflexible cadencia.

Resulta muy difícil explicar la raigambre de un imperativo. Los ninjas no obedecen sólo porque están bien entrenados, sino porque generación tras generación han nacido para cumplir con una función definida, casi absoluta. La única diferencia reside en el tipo de autoridad que los guía así como en la coyuntura que les toca vivir.

La autoridad, entonces, es la autoridad. Se puede entrar en excepciones, en cuestionamientos, pero de por sí una orden del líder es inapelable. Y Sasuke lo sintió, sintió en cada fibra de su ser, ahora que había tenido que sufrir y que pagar, ese atávico sentido del deber que creyó haber conseguido despistar. Todo el tiempo había estado ahí, latente, esperando el día en que pudiera recordarle, para su desgracia, quién era en realidad y a qué lugar pertenecía.

Una orden del Hokage… _Maldita sea la hora en que se me ocurrió venir a este condenado lugar_.

Lo miró con ojos inescrutables, pero Kakashi podía leer dentro de él. Al menos había conseguido hacerle dudar.

-No tengo por qué –siseó Sasuke, la última carta que su orgullo Uchiha guardaba.

-¡Sasuke-kun!

De pronto se vieron interrumpidos por la inesperada aparición de la propia Hinata, que corría a su encuentro. Sasuke observó que se había lavado la cara y cambiado de atuendo, pero que todavía no había descansado adecuadamente. La mirada vidriosa y algo ansiosa que le dirigía así se lo revelaron.

-Sasuke-kun –repitió ella, jadeante, y se inclinó ante él con agradecimiento-. Gracias por haberme traído a casa y por haberme cuidado. Me siento mumuy avergonzada.

El ninja se le quedó mirando sin responder. Era insólito que le agradecieran de aquella manera por una nadería en el momento menos oportuno para hacerlo. Kakashi, en cambio, observó todo con las manos entrelazadas en la espalda, sinceramente divertido. Sasuke lo notó y lo maldijo por lo bajo.

-Quisiera agradecerte como es debido –continuó la kunoichi, ajena a la tensión reinante-. Por favor, acepta desayunar conmigo.

-Me estoy yendo, Hyuuga.

-No pupuedes irte sin desayunar antes –insistió la joven-. Ya lo he preparado todo y sólo tienes que venir a casa. Por favor, Sasuke-kun, sólo será una cocomida.

Kakashi carraspeó para disimular la risa. Hinata lo saludó con un gesto pero volvió a enfocarse en Sasuke, quien no podía salir aún del estupor. Pocas veces le había tocado protagonizar escenas de ese estilo.

A lo largo de su viaje, como le dijera a Kakashi, había ayudado a un sinnúmero de personas de un sinnúmero de formas. Había tenido que interferir en problemas de todo tipo, conoció a criminales de toda laya e incursionó en los asuntos de aldeas remotas y diversas. Sin embargo, en escasas ocasiones las personas por las que había abogado se dirigían a él con esa demanda, en parte por timidez, en parte por su amedrentadora apostura y en parte, quizá, porque ni bien completaba la misión solía marcharse de inmediato sin mirar atrás. Sasuke vivía para evitar esas engorrosas situaciones.

Por eso Kakashi se divertía tanto. Sasuke no sólo era insensible, sino indolente. Le costaba conectar con las personas, vincularse, y no únicamente para salvarlas de algún peligro. Por el contrario, el que necesitaba ser salvado ahora era el propio Sasuke, de una manera que él todavía se negaba a comprender.

De modo que había más de _dos_ personas interesadas en él…

Sasuke balbuceó alguna nueva excusa, impotente ante la insólita determinación de Hinata, pero la kunoichi fue más perseverante de lo que pudo prever. Ella jaló de él y a Sasuke no le quedó más remedio que seguirla, entre azorado y confuso. Años atrás hubiera reaccionado con violencia, pero en la actualidad era incapaz de hacerlo, mucho menos con alguien que se conducía con esa clase de gentileza.

¿Siquiera recordaba ella todo el mal que había causado?

La cosa cálida que lo había aguijoneado antes volvió a arremeter dentro de sí, contrariándolo aún más. Mientras se alejaba con Hinata le echó un último vistazo a la figura de Kakashi, que se iba quedando atrás.

El maldito meneaba la mano en un burlesco gesto de saludo.

 **.**

 **.**

Y ahí estaba de nuevo en la casa de los Hyuuga, más precisamente en la sala. Frente a él, una opípara charola con comida humeante y aromática aguardaba de forma tentadora, pero carecía de las inclinaciones glotonas de Naruto o de Chouji. Sobre todo en las presentes circunstancias.

Definitivamente, tendría que haberse marchado mientras había podido. Pero así las cosas, no le quedó más remedio que adaptarse. Como lo hizo antes, como lo hizo siempre.

Ella lo invitó a servirse con un gesto, ruborizada a más no poder. Entre la bebida y el bochorno seguramente la pobre tendría bastante con qué lidiar. El ninja un poco se apiadó de eso, entendió lo que ella intentaba hacer y, frugal hasta la médula, procedió a servirse apenas un poco de arroz.

Sólo entonces Hinata pareció calmarse.

-Es lo menos que pupuedo hacer para agradecerte –declaró-. A lo largo de la fiesta habías estado tan apartado que temí haberte molestado con mi imprudencia.

-Preferí manejarme con discreción –dijo Sasuke, por decir algo.

-Entiendo –afirmó ella-. Hubiera querido hacer lo mismo, pepero la invitación de Naruto-kun fue tan emotiva… No podía ser la única que se negase a concurrir.

-Pues yo me negué.

Ella sonrió ante su actitud, cosa que lo ofuscó bastante.

-No te negaste, Sasuke-kun, simplemente observaste entre las sombras –dijo. Luego la sonrisa se le borró y, cabizbaja, en un susurro, agregó-: He estado en ese lugar.

Sasuke se llevó un bocado a la boca mientras pensaba en ello. Cierto, desde niña ella se había dedicado a observar a Naruto de lejos, así como al resto de sus compañeros. Supuso que le había llevado tiempo, interacción y fortaleza animarse a salir a la luz, dejarse conocer y recibir la confianza de los demás, pudo discernirlo con sólo evocar algunas imágenes, recuerdos lejanos de una vida que le parecía extraña, pero de la que había formado parte. Él también muchas veces había observado el mundo desde afuera.

Se vio en ella como a través de un espejo invertido. Mientras él rumiaba pesares y rencores, ella se armaba de valor para enfrentarse a la realidad. Mientras él se aislaba, ella se esmeraba por edificar el lugar que, como shinobi, tenía que ocupar. Mientras él huía, ella, por el contrario, se quedaba, y mientras él se rendía, ella peleaba.

Una niña a la que casi nadie miraba, una niña aparentemente débil que pasaba desapercibida. Y él, que tanto prometía, sólo fue capaz de entregarse a una causa absurda y egoísta.

-¿Sasuke-kun?

Hinata lo miró con interrogación. Sin darse cuenta se había quedado absorto con los palillos a medio camino, meditando en todo aquello. Se sintió un idiota. Dejó los utensilios a un lado con el propósito de cortar la situación.

-Tengo que irme –repitió, y antes de que ella pudiera decir nada, agregó-: Créeme que acepto tu agradecimiento, pero no hice nada del otro mundo.

-Para mí fue importante.

-Nunca he hecho nada que merezca esa valoración.

Ella percibió un dejo de amargura en su voz.

-Pero te esforzaste, y eso para mí titiene valor –repuso con dulzura.

Sólo entonces Sasuke entendió lo que había movido a Kakashi a darle una orden tan disparatada. Si había alguien que podía entender la necesidad de ocultarse en las sombras y el esfuerzo por cambiar, ese alguien era Hinata. Si había alguien que podía mirarlo sin rencor, con franqueza, vacía de prejuicios, ese alguien era Hinata. Si había alguien que podía lidiar con su temperamento sin sentirse afectada, ese alguien, por lo visto, era la misma Hinata.

La joven estaba hecha de un material que a él le resultaba del todo ajeno. Ni siquiera podía identificarlo. La fuerza que anidaba dentro de sí, la convicción con la que se movía, constituían valores de muy difícil comprensión para Sasuke y unos potenciales rivales de cuidado. Él carecía de armas para luchar contra esa clase de elementos.

Lo supo y entendió, entendió por fin el propósito de Kakashi. _Maldito seas por conocerme tan bien_. Por segunda vez en el día, contra sus principios, sus verdaderas motivaciones y aun contra lo que todo su ser se inclinaba a realizar, fue aguijoneado por la duda.

-También tú deberías esforzarte en olvidar.

Hinata supo bien a qué se refería.

-Eso intento –admitió-. Eso intento… cada día.

-Pero no lo estás haciendo bien –observó él.

-No es fácil olvidar –dijo ella en voz baja, algo avergonzada-, mucho menos cucuando se trata de algo tan significativo. Tú lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Claro que Sasuke lo sabía. Lo había vivido en carne propia, lo había padecido, le había conducido por una senda de regreso arduo y doloroso. Pero esta vez no se trataba de él, sino de ella. Al igual que en las misiones que había acometido a lo largo de su viaje, para su fortuna y liberación, se trataba de pensar en alguien más y no en sí mismo.

Estaba cansado de pensar en sí mismo. Kakashi había pinchado donde debía.

No sólo podía ver en Hinata un reflejo inverso, sino que también le resultaba fácil identificarse. Ambos habían perdido mucho tiempo distanciándose del resto de las personas. Tal y como ella le había dicho antes, se habían quedado solos, con las manos vacías y un dejo de insatisfacción que difícilmente podían soslayar. Eso eran ambos, precisamente: dos huérfanos emocionales con la incertidumbre del porvenir.

¿Cómo afrontar semejante acontecer? ¿Qué habría del otro lado? ¿Cuánto podrían recuperar? Si es que había algo del otro lado y si es que, efectivamente, merecían tomarlo para sí.

Sasuke vaciló un momento más.

-Debes poner más empeño –indicó.

-Eso hago, pero no alcanza. ¿Qué más podría hacer?

-Pues en principio, sería bueno que dejes de beber como anoche.

Hinata volvió a ponerse intensamente colorada y empezó a gesticular con desesperación.

-Dedesde luego, ¡jamás volvería a hacerlo! ¡Jajamás volveré a dejarme llevar! Me sentía tan frustrada que… -La joven se detuvo, miró a Sasuke con escrúpulo y optó por dejar el enunciado a medias-. Quiquiero decir…

-Entendí –se apresuró a decir él con sequedad. Si iba a aceptar aquella fastidiosa misión, habría muchos momentos pasibles de _incomodísima confidencialidad femenina_ como ése y empezó a maldecir para sus adentros-. Sólo recuerda que la bebida no soluciona nada, sino que lo recrudece.

-Sí –afirmó Hinata.

-El poder del alcohol está sobrestimado.

-Entiendo.

-Si quieres olvidar, tendrás que buscar alternativas más motivadoras, más intensas.

-Eso haré.

-Deberás estar enfocada en nuevos propósitos.

-Nuevos propósitos –repitió Hinata como si estuviera memorizando una lección escolar.

-Tendrás que ocupar el tiempo, conocer gente, no permitirte ni un instante de sosiego. Si lo haces, si te dejas llevar por la abulia y la tristeza, estarás cediéndole espacio a la emoción que pretendes dejar atrás.

-Ocupar mi tiempo -repitió ella con mayor convicción.

-Y de ninguna manera volver a beber –insistió Sasuke con severidad-. Si te frustras, pues a soportarlo y ya, nada de ofrecer espectáculos.

-Así lo haré, _shisho._

Ahora Sasuke casi colapsó. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Shisho? ¿Le había dicho shisho? ¿A él?

-Jamás vuelvas a llamarme de ese modo, Hyuuga –siseó con encono apenas controlado.

Hinata, no obstante, se limitó a sonreír. ¿Pero en qué diablos se había metido?

Lo había hecho. Incluso a pesar de la renuencia inicial, de lo absurdo de la empresa e incluso a pesar de sí mismo, ¡lo había hecho! Antes de sopesarlo e incluso antes de tomarse al menos la dignidad de unos segundos para mentalizarse, había terminado por aceptar la misión. Como el idiota que era, ¡como el idiota considerado en el que se había convertido! Otra de las nefastas consecuencias de haberse comportado como no debía.

Además, ¿quién era él para andar ofreciendo tales consejos?

 _¿Shisho? ¿Dijo shisho? Que me aspen si algún día llego a creerme semejante estupidez._

Sasuke deseó con toda el alma que la tierra se lo tragase. Sin embargo, como si su conciencia se hubiese desdoblado, de pronto se oyó asegurándole a Hinata que al día siguiente regresaría con indicaciones más específicas. Ni él mismo podía creérselo.

Por lo visto se quedaría en Konoha acatando el pedido del Hokage, y que un mal rayo lo partiera por haber accedido a eso.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n  
_

 _Aquí empieza entonces este loco e impensado itinerario de redención -y de saaaabios consejos- para Sasuke, esperemos que se arme de paciencia y lo afronte con dignidad. A partir de este capi y a lo largo del fic también intercalaré algunos pequeños flashbacks para cargar de significado la historia._

 _Aprovecharé este espacio para agradecer los reviews anónimos. Saludos para **Guest** , la primer persona en comentar, gracias por leer n.n **Clau** , me alegra que te haya gustado la propuesta, y tal cual los imaginaste es como los imagino. Gracias! _

_Disculpen por los posibles fallos que puedan encontrar y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **II**

 **Abstente de toparte con el sujeto en cuestión, al menos por un tiempo**

* * *

 **.**

 _Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, con todo su corazón, pero cuando alzó la vista, las espaldas de sus compañeros tomándole la delantera le recordó una vez más que era la más lenta de todos. Hinata, decepcionada, apretó los puños para contener las lágrimas que ya se le agolpaban en los ojos. Bajo la tácita mirada paterna, siguió corriendo por pura fuerza de voluntad._

 _Hasta que sobrevino la verdadera catástrofe. Tan concentrada iba en su esfuerzo por alcanzar al resto, que terminó por tropezar y caer en un charco enlodado. Desalentada, Hinata permaneció allí, estática, sin atinar a nada._

 _Aunque sólo contase siete años de edad, supo bien que lo había arruinado, que ya le resultaría imposible llegar a la meta._

 _Tampoco podría pedir ayuda, pertenecía a unos de los clanes más importantes de Konoha, su principal heredera además, por lo que debería bastarse por sí misma incluso para quedarse atrás. Su padre se lo había señalado en más de una oportunidad y uno de sus principales temores era el de decepcionarlo. Pero en ese momento, fue incapaz de reaccionar. Las lágrimas amenazaron con desbordarse, le nublaban la vista y el entendimiento._

 _Fue entonces cuando Naruto pasó a su lado, corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo._

 _-¡Los alcanzaré, los alcanzaré, ya lo verán! –les gritaba a sus compañeros, rezagado por alguna clase de razón-. ¡Los superaré a todos en todas las carreras! ¡Y seré Hokage!_

 _Cuando vio a Hinata caída, no obstante, se detuvo. Amagó con dirigirse hacia allí tal vez con el propósito de ayudarla, pero se frenó en seco, sonrió y retomó la carrera._

 _En ese preciso instante, Hinata sintió unas manos deslizándose por debajo de sus brazos que la alzaron en vilo sin mayor esfuerzo. De pronto se vio de pie y, antes de que pudiera averiguar la identidad de su benefactor, Sasuke Uchiha, otro rezagado, también se echó a correr como si lo persiguiera una manada de lobos hambrientos._

 _-¡Corre o te quedarás atrás! –alcanzó a gritarle._

 _La pequeña Hinata demoró un poco en salir del desconcierto, pero luego comprendió. Aunque llegase última, tenía que seguir corriendo o Iruka-sensei le asignaría una labor fuera del horario escolar, y su orgullo saldría peor parado. Así que se restregó los ojos con el antebrazo sucio de barro y empezó a correr, algo más reconfortada a pesar de su torpeza habitual. Quizá por primera vez, alguien se había fijado en ella._

 **.**

 **.**

En su tercer día en Konoha, Sasuke consideró que había pasado ya demasiado tiempo en una aldea en la que todavía no podía sentirse a sus anchas. Ni siquiera tenía una casa. Conforme a su adusto carácter, rechazó el hospedaje ofrecido por Hinata y pernoctó en el bosque, reflexionando sobre sus circunstancias actuales de cara al cielo nocturno.

Dama de compañía… Los caminos de la expiación podían ser espeluznantes. Que ella se dirigiera a él como shisho, además, no mejoraba en nada la cuestión.

 _Susanoo se encargará muy pronto de ti, Kakashi, ya lo verás,_ masculló para sus adentros quizá por millonésima vez.

Como "residencia", eligió un árbol grande y añoso cuya frondosidad lo defendería tanto de la lluvia como del inconveniente sol de la tarde. De noche, además, se sentiría cobijado entre sus gigantescas y retorcidas raíces, las cuales sobresalían de la tierra con la fuerza de su antigüedad. Nada pretencioso, pero más que suficiente para él.

Resignado a su destino, por la tarde se dirigió al dojo de los Hyuuga para encontrarse con Hinata. Si había aceptado la insólita misión de reorientar sus arraigados sentimientos por Naruto, lo mejor sería empezar sin pérdida de tiempo. ¿Para qué demorar la tortura? Con viento a favor, en menos de una semana, quizás, el trabajo estuviese terminado.

Apenas podía creerse que le cruzaran por la mente semejantes especulaciones. Maldita sea su suerte y ese costado incómodamente amable que, al parecer, había desarrollado. La cosa cálida que había despuntado en su interior, inclasificable todavía, continuaba irradiando una energía nueva y desconocida, pujante, luchando por todos los medios para sobrevivir.

Al parecer, y a su pesar, en algún punto del trayecto expiatorio había empezado a desarrollar sentimientos humanos… Y de los más molestos, además.

Por fin llegó al dojo. El lugar aparecía en completo silencio y escasamente iluminado, pero aun así le resultaba cálido y extrañamente familiar. Hacía mucho que Sasuke no pisaba uno de esos tan emblemáticos lugares, tan pacíficos y llenos de historia y de promesas. Respiró hondo, embriagándose por un momento del viejo y conocido aroma a madera y a incienso. De pronto descubrió que lo había echado de menos.

Contra la pared principal, en el altar, ardía el incienso en cuestión junto a unas flores blancas y una vela sin encender. En las demás paredes, algunos retratos y diversos lemas de familia parecían recibirlo con cierto recelo, pero también, inexplicablemente, con aceptación. Hinata se hallaba en el centro sentada en posición meditabunda.

Por un instante, fue como si el tiempo hubiese dado un giro de vértigo, viéndose a sí mismo de pequeño junto a su padre, su hermano y el resto de los integrantes de la familia Uchiha. En su propio dojo, ante sus propios lemas y ante los retratos de sus propios antepasados, con las velas encendidas porque estaban en clase. Sasuke se sintió extremadamente perturbado.

Pero la visión duró apenas un parpadeo, un relámpago, y se disolvió en el aire. A continuación, se forzó a desechar tales impresiones. De nada le valdría lamentarse por lo que ya no tenía remedio. Nunca lo había hecho ni empezaría ahora. En cuanto recuperó la compostura, se dirigió hasta el centro y se sentó frente a Hinata asumiendo la misma postura.

Durante algunos minutos permanecieron en silencio, cada uno sumergido en sus cavilaciones, hasta que Hinata retornó a la realidad.

-Shisho.

A Sasuke volvió a irritarle el apelativo. A pesar de su sempiterna impasibilidad, le tembló la ceja izquierda y la encaró con evidente disgusto.

-Te dije que no me llames así.

Hinata prácticamente se horrorizó ante tal desatino.

-¡No podría!

-Al diablo.

-Desde ahora eres mi maestro.

-Te lo estás tomando demasiado en serio, Hyuuga.

-¿No debería?

-¡Por supuesto que no! –exclamó Sasuke, al borde de la indignación por la necesidad de aclarar lo obvio-. Mi función aquí se limita a… a…

Ni siquiera podía poner en palabras el insensato propósito que lo retenía en Konoha contra su voluntad y junto a Hinata contra todo sentido común. ¿Cómo denominar un rol tan problemático? ¿Dama de compañía? ¿Gurú espiritual? ¿Exorcista del amor?

También por millonésima vez, Sasuke deseó desaparecer del universo.

Pero la kunoichi supo discernir a qué se refería.

-Olvidaré mi amor por Naruto-kun –afirmó con convicción-. Desecharé esos sentimientos para siempre y pondré en mi corazón motivaciones nuevas –anunció casi en tono militar.

La formulación verbal de semejante desatino como si se tratase de un asunto de vida o muerte lo encrespó todavía más, además de tan innecesaria dosis de determinación. Y sin embargo, le guste o no, él se encargaría de ayudarla justamente en eso, y que el diablo se lo lleve.

Con razón se dice que el camino al infierno está sembrado de buenas intenciones… Aunque tal vez estuviese dándole un sentido equivocado a la afirmación.

-Como sea –masculló, recurriendo a todo su autodominio-. Esta será la primera lección: jamás, por ningún motivo, vuelvas a decir esas palabras. Mucho menos delante de la gente.

-¿Porque se trata de una misión secreta?

-¡Por supuesto que no! –lanzó Sasuke, de nuevo indignado ante su candidez-. Porque se trata de un asunto que sólo nos concierne a ti y a mí, así que has el favor de callártelo -siseó.

-Entiendo –afirmó Hinata.

El ninja dudó de que realmente lo entendiera, pero por lo pronto tendría que conformarse con eso. _Si no puede discernir lo vergonzoso del asunto, allá ella y su ingenuidad_ , se dijo con disgusto.

-Salgamos –determinó-, daremos un paseo. No conseguiremos mucho aquí encerrados.

Hinata aceptó y salieron del dojo. En cuanto pudo respirar aire puro, Sasuke consiguió apaciguar por fin las inconvenientes sensaciones que el lugar le había generado y que había tenido que contener. Aunque sabía que tendría que regresar y que también a eso debería adaptarse.

La primavera les ofrecía una tarde apacible, agradablemente cálida, con un sonrosado panorama crepuscular asomándose apenas a lo lejos, en el cielo. Circularon pausadamente por las calles aledañas, mucho más tranquilas y escasamente concurridas que las del centro de la aldea. Aunque a esas alturas ya no pudiese pasar desapercibido, Sasuke persistía en su resolución de evitar a sus compañeros, vecinos u otros curiosos en la medida de lo posible. Bastante incómodo se sentía ya con la obligación contraída.

No es que Hinata representase una carga. Por el contrario, la chica era tan modesta que resultaba imposible sentirse molesto con ella. El objetivo que lo mantenía a su lado, no obstante, seguía mortificándole, y en nada le entusiasmaba la idea de dar explicaciones si se cruzaba con determinadas personas. Ya bastante embarazoso se le hacía tener que lidiar con eso como para tener que lidiar también con las reacciones ajenas, fueran cuales fueran.

Aunque, como siempre, las previsiones terminan hundiéndose en el pantano de la fatalidad. Una de esas "determinadas personas", más precisamente Naruto Uzumaki, venía a su encuentro con la frescura y la sincera predisposición que a Sasuke _tanto_ le fascinaban.

-Ey, ¡Sasuke! –lo abordó el tipo sin dejar de sonreír, evidentemente enterado y dichoso de verlo por allí-. ¿Es verdad que te quedas en Konoha? ¿Kakashi-sensei te ha asignado una misión? ¿Te hospedarás en la casa de Hinata? ¡La otra noche me casé y ni siquiera te dignaste a saludar!

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua con desdén. El elemento perturbador número uno se había hecho presente en el momento menos oportuno y ante las personas menos adecuadas. En eso sí que tenía puntería, el muy insensato.

-Siempre tan molesto –ofreció como saludo. La espontaneidad de Naruto se expandía sobre los otros con la potencia de un tsunami pero a él nunca le había afectado ni le había interesado sucumbir a ella-. ¿No deberías estar en la luna de miel?

-Regresamos esta mañana, el pase para las aguas termales valía por dos noches –explicó con su desenvoltura habitual-. ¡Será genial tenerte entre nosotros, Sasuke! Sakura-chan también está ansiosa de verte. Yo me adelanté.

-Pues pierdes tu tiempo, no estoy para hacer sociales.

-¡Siempre tan idiota!

-Y tú tan pesado –manifestó Sasuke, e intercambiaron miradas hostiles. Hasta que, de pronto, sintió una punzada, un cosquilleo, como si algo se le hubiese pasado por alto. Y lo comprendió: Hinata seguía a su lado, callada, petrificada, obnubilada con la presencia del epicentro de sus desdichas. Maldijo para sus adentros.

De un solo vistazo vislumbró la magnitud de su desasosiego y casi dio un brinco ante el tétrico panorama. Hinata se había convertido en un espectro, en una criatura de los días antiguos, en la representación sombría e infame de la desilusión amorosa. Su cabizbaja actitud, su ominoso silencio y el deprimente distanciamiento con el que transitaba la escena no dejaban lugar a dudas: la cercanía de Naruto la trastornaba, y de una forma bastante aterradora, por cierto.

Hasta el propio diablo se asustaría si la viera en ese estado, parecía haber descendido del cartel publicitario de una película de terror. Sasuke gruñó por lo bajo. Se había descuidado. Con una rápida y discreta maniobra conminó a la sombra a volver a sus sentidos.

-Ya nos íbamos –anunció con brusquedad sin atender a las palabras y a los reclamos que insistía en dirigirle su amigo.

Dio algunos pasos con la sombra pegada a sus talones, y no precisamente la que proyectaba su cuerpo. Sentía escalofríos, y no precisamente porque el clima se hubiese puesto frío. El estado anímico de Hinata era, literalmente, de terror.

-¿Ya se van? –se extrañó Naruto al verse cortado de aquella súbita manera.

El interpelado apenas si le prestó atención. Ante el abatimiento ajeno, tuvo que gesticular con disimulo para atraer la atención de la sombra y obligarla a reaccionar. Hinata pareció volver en sí y, aún abrumada, se dispuso a seguirlo.

-¿Hinata también irá a la misión contigo?

Naruto, como de costumbre, hacía gala de su proverbial inoportunidad.

-Sí, Hinata está involucrada en la misión –se apresuró a desvirtuar Sasuke con poca paciencia, la única manera que halló para neutralizar la indiscreción del tipo.

-Al menos asegúrate de venir a mi casa de vez en cuando, Sasuke-idiota.

Sasuke balbuceó algo que bien podía ser una afirmación o bien una plegaria dirigida a los dioses de turno. Acto seguido, él y su nueva sombra aceleraron sin miramientos. Ante la insistencia de Naruto, que lo hostigó con improperios a voz en cuello, el ninja se limitó a elevar el brazo bueno a modo de saludo.

¿Hasta eso tenía que hacer por ella? Que los dioses lo asistan.

 **.**

 **.**

De regreso al dojo de los Hyuuga, Sasuke no hizo más que meditar en la fatídica escena que acababan de protagonizar, una muy cotidiana en realidad, pero evidentemente devastadora para la sombra que todavía caminaba a su lado. _Esto es un desastre_ , suspiró para sus adentros con desgano, _un auténtico desastre_.

Se debatió entre reprocharse el descuido y reprocharse la estupidez de preocuparse por algo tan trivial. Sin embargo, al final logró imponerse su sentido de la responsabilidad. Él se había comprometido con la misión, una misión absolutamente ridícula, cierto, pero una misión al fin, y debía asumirlo como el ninja que era, o más bien como el ninja que venía trabajando por ser. Si tenía que convertirse en un gurú, pues en eso se convertiría.

Contempló a Hinata a través del cristal analítico del shinobi estratégico. La sombra persistía en su decadencia existencial. Meneó la mano frente a sus ojos para corroborar el nivel de su catatónico estado. Por fortuna, lo que otrora fuera una dulce y gentil muchacha todavía yacía en lo profundo de su desmoralización y poco a poco pareció emerger de los abismos del desencanto.

-¿Estás bien?

Fue como haberle ofrecido el milagro de la última balsa salvadora. Sasuke fue testigo del cambio progresivo de su semblante, interiormente asombrado de que una pregunta tan simple pudiese ejercer un efecto reparador.

-Estoy bien –murmuró Hinata. El rostro estaba más animado y los hombros aparecían relajados.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso?

-Lo siento, shisho –musitó ella entre compungida y avergonzada-. Me cocomporté como una tonta. Para mí Naruto-kun es… Nanaruto-kun es…

La frase murió en sus labios. Sasuke suspiró con hastío. Sí, Naruto-kun _era_ , Naruto-kun siempre _sería_ , y ella no podía venirse abajo cada vez que se cruzase en su camino. Y se lo cruzaría muchas veces. No obstante, fue lo suficientemente perceptivo para entender que, para alcanzar un estado de normalidad, la chica aún necesitaba tiempo.

-Tendrás que aprender a lidiar con eso, Hyuuga –le dijo-, pero hasta entonces empezaremos con lo básico: abstente de pasar tiempo con él, al menos por ahora.

Ya estaba, el primer consejo de una larga serie que sobrevendría de allí en adelante había sido pronunciado. La palabra sagrada, la frase orientadora, el primer ingrediente activo para elaborar la compleja y misteriosa fórmula para olvidar el amor… Buscada por todos, encontrada por pocos y verificada por ningún individuo que nos merezca confianza.

Lo había hecho, Sasuke había asumido el rol de guía espiritual. Por más que se debatiera, el proceso se había iniciado y jamás podría retroceder a su palabra. Plagiara o no a Naruto Uzumaki, esa era la verdad pura y simple, la verdad que lo definiría de allí a la posteridad.

Al oírlo, la kunoichi abrió los ojos casi con desesperación, como si le hubiera pedido que fuera hasta el edificio más alto de Konoha y se arrojara de cabeza al vacío. Unos segundos después, no obstante, pareció recuperar cierto aplomo. Haciendo un esfuerzo sublime, esfuerzo que no pasó desapercibido para su interlocutor, cambió la expresión angustiosa por una enfocada y atenta.

-Entiendo –repuso con firmeza.

-De nada te servirá fingir indiferencia ni esforzarte en parecer serena ante su proximidad, ya hemos visto que, en todo caso, en el presente te perturba bastante.

-Así parece –reconoció ella ahora en voz baja, apenada.

-Si lo ves dirigiéndose hacia el norte, procura irte por el sur.

-Sí.

-Si te lo cruzas en el mercado, vete de inmediato sin preocuparte por comprar nada.

-Me iré sin comprar nada.

-Si te llama, si te saluda, si por el motivo que sea te busca o incluso si sueñas con él, harás lo necesario para evitarlo como si se tratase de un insecto.

-Como si fuera un insecto… Pepero, shisho, ¿qué clase de insecto? Gracias a Shino-kun me he acostumbrado mumucho a ellos.

El planteo le resultó por demás absurdo y de muy buen grado se lo hubiera reclamado a los gritos, pero volvió a recurrir a su característico temple de acero para seguir comportándose según su imagen de ninja inconmovible. Para bien o para mal, tendría que aprender a lidiar con esas instancias, por más exasperantes que fuesen. Y estaba completamente seguro de que no sólo se repetirían, sino que habría muchas y aún más desatinadas.

-¿Cuál es el que te impresiona todavía? –preguntó, adaptándose una vez más y una vez más maldiciéndose por eso.

-Las cucarachas –respondió Hinata sin vacilar.

-Pues a partir de ahora Naruto Uzumaki es una cucaracha.

-¿Naruto-kun? ¿Naruto-kun una cucaracha?

-Una cucaracha.

-¿De veras?

-Como lo oyes

-Pero… ¿una cucucaracha? –insistió en preguntar ella en un hilo de voz.

El ninja volvió a hacer acopio de paciencia.

-Una cucaracha –ratificó-. ¡Y deja de poner esa cara de tragedia, Hyuuga! –se quejó luego, aunque sin mucho enojo en verdad. En algún rincón de su espíritu, la idea que buscaba generar en ella no le disgustaba tanto, recordando, tal vez, algunas de las pasadas desavenencias vividas con su amigo-. Desde ahora y hasta que diga lo contrario, Naruto Uzumaki es una repulsiva e inoportuna cucaracha. Hazme caso, mujer.

Tratando de controlar cierta contrariedad (le resultaba bastante difícil e injusto imaginar al ídolo de su infancia y al amor de su primera juventud bajo una forma tan desagradable), Hinata asintió con severidad. Contra todo decoro y nobleza, contra su arraigada forma amable de ver el mundo, se ajustó rápidamente a la… inusitada sabiduría desplegada por el nuevo gurú de Konoha.

-Naruto-kun es una cucaracha.

-Repítelo.

-Naruto-kun es una cucaracha.

-Bien dicho –apoyó Sasuke. Efectivamente, en el fondo la idea implantada le divertía demasiado, aunque trató de reprimir tan comprometedor sentimiento. No porque perjudicase a su amigo, desde luego, cosa que le tenía sin cuidado, sino porque delataba una debilidad propia, o más bien la contradictoria predisposición a llevar adelante tan insólita misión.

Y eso atentaba contra su orgullo. _No te diviertas, Sasuke_ , se dijo a sí mismo como advertencia, _nunca te diviertas con estos consejos y con esta situación._

-Pero, shisho… -decía entonces Hinata.

-¡Ya deja de llamarme así!

-¡No podría!

-¡Claro que puedes! Es absolutamente innecesario y molesto.

-Pero shi… -La amenazadora mirada que le dirigieron tuvo el efecto de amilanarla en mitad de la protesta-… _sho_ … -dejó caer a continuación en un solapado murmullo.

Sasuke, disgustado, continuó un rato más aleccionándola al respecto. Cualquiera haya sido la nueva objeción que intentase esgrimir la joven para preservar al malhadado amor de su vida de aquella metamorfosis intelectual, quedó relegada por la reconvención que el ninja le dirigiera ya sin tanta contemplación, pues detestaba que ella se empeñase en dirigirse a él con ese apelativo.

Hinata se comportaba como una discípula dispuesta y confiada, pero cuando se trataba de los aspectos formales de la interacción se mostraba demasiado convencional y estricta. Las jerarquías pesaban mucho en ella y él se esmeró en hacerle entender que entre ellos esas formalidades resultaban del todo vanas.

Lógicamente, no tuvo mucho éxito. La determinación y el respeto de Hinata eran de temer, más todavía que la pavorosa forma de comportarse cuando se encontraba con Naruto.

Así las cosas, entonces, su estancia en Konoha se prolongaría. Sasuke lo aceptó resignado. Después de darle vueltas al asunto llegó a la conclusión de que nada le reportaría revelarse contra eso y no era tan necio como para negar que, de todos modos, algún día tendría que suceder. Por lo tanto, mientras ayudaba a Hinata a salir de aquel trance, se centraría en sobrellevar también sus propios procesos internos.

A pesar de aquel primer e inconveniente asomo de diversión, lo cierto era que todavía se sentía irritado. Sin embargo, se sentiría aún peor si reprimiera o postergase el trabajo sobre las otras emociones, sobre todo las relacionadas a su vínculo con la aldea y su conexión con los demás. Sin buscarlo, había empezado a desarrollarlas, los típicos sentimientos de interés y preocupación que podrían transformarlo en un ser humano hecho y derecho.

En resumen, Hinata se había convertido en una discípula, Naruto en una cucaracha y él en un inverosímil proyecto de abecé para olvidar el amor. A pesar de sus intentos, había reducido su preciado orgullo Uchiha a la delicada abnegación de una simple dama de compañía o a la esotérica entrega de un improvisado guía espiritual… La cosa cálida debería dejarlo en paz.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto_**

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

 _Les pido mil disculpas por la demora, estoy sin internet desde hace más de diez días. Entenderán mi estado de ánimo actual. De hecho, estoy actualizando en el trabajo con una compu prestada, a toda prisa y mirando por encima del hombro, por lo que no podré responder a los comentarios. Les agradezco a todos por seguir la historia y por el apoyo._

 _Espero que el inconveniente se resuelva pronto, pero no lo sé. Sepan sí que si demoro se trata de esto y no por otras razones. La historia tendrá veinte capítulos y ya estoy escribiendo el último, así que no será por falta de inspiración que tarde._

 _Disculpen de nuevo y muchas gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **III**

 **Proponte nuevos objetivos**

* * *

Con el correr de los días, las cosas fueron acomodándose solas, como suele suceder. Sasuke persistió en su capricho de pernoctar en el bosque, por más testarudo, ingrato, altanero, apático, lunático, indolente… quisquilloso y antisocial que pudiera parecer. Le importaba un rábano lo que pensasen los demás y los demás tampoco le dieron mayor importancia. Allá él y su temperamento.

De todos modos entraba a la aldea con frecuencia, incluso cuando no había quedado con Hinata. Por más desinteresado que se mostrase, se tomaba el tiempo para circular por sus calles con el propósito de reconocer ciertos lugares, notar los cambios y las variaciones que la destrucción de Pain y la guerra habían generado. Como solía vigilarla de lejos, nunca se había dado la oportunidad de reparar en ellos y resultó ser un entretenimiento para su abúlico acontecer.

Le costaba. Todo le parecía por momentos demasiado extraño, ajeno, pero aun así trató de volver a familiarizarse. _No importa qué, aquí naciste y es parte de ti_ , se decía a sí mismo. _Le debes a tu hermano mayor, al menos, el intento._

Al mismo tiempo, echaba de menos la vida errante. Sus viajes por las diversas aldeas de las distintas naciones le habían reportado grandes beneficios entre experiencias y relaciones. Había terminado de crecer y madurar, había podido compensar, había descubierto aspectos de sí mismo que sólo estando en soledad y en movimiento salían a la luz para poder evaluarse. Arraigar en una aldea acotaba esas vivencias, las reducía a las meramente cotidianas.

Toparse en aquellos caminos a niños como él en búsquedas similares a la suya le había ayudado mucho a entenderse a sí mismo y, tal vez, a perdonarse algunas cosas. Le resultaba muy difícil, penoso, pero aunque fuese para convertirse por fin en un ninja útil y digno de confianza, procuró afrontar aquellas flaquezas y encontrar el modo de absolver al muchacho que había sido. Pero, precisamente, perdonarse a sí mismo era lo más duro.

A veces podía. Otras veces, en cambio, ni siquiera salvando de un aciago incendio a veinte aldeas a la vez conseguía sentirse en paz. Se preguntó si algo de eso había entrevisto Kakashi la fatídica hora en que había pergeñado el modo de retenerlo en Konoha. De todas formas, lejos estaba aún de sentirse agradecido por eso.

Más allá de todo, el camino todavía se abría ancho y arduo por delante, augurándole toda clase de desafíos y oportunidades de redención. Aunque, quién sabe por qué, una incipiente y pertinaz vocecita surgida de la nada había empezado a chicanearlo con la perspectiva de que sólo en Konoha podría completar el ciclo.

Sasuke odiaba esos mensajes subliminales… La conciencia era demasiado metiche, y lenguaraz. Además, la manera en la que se había visto obligado a permanecer en la aldea seguía resultándole un verdadero incordio.

Aquel día, Hinata lo esperaba en el dojo con una abundante comida. Otra vez. La joven continuaba esmerándose para hacerlo sentir cómodo echando mano de los escasos recursos con los que contaba, ignorando que lo lograba sólo con su gentileza natural. Para ella Sasuke se había convertido en algo así como un Buda, o una pitonisa, o tal vez como uno de los veinticinco avatares de Visnú.

Sasuke lo sospechaba, lo leía en cada mohín de su rostro. Cuando él aparecía, la cara de Hinata se iluminaba con un seráfico resplandor de inmaculada brillantez y sus característicos ojos pálidos se dirigían a él candorosos, como elevándose espiritualmente hacia el empíreo de la sabiduría y la liberación. Conocimiento, magnanimidad, pureza y trascendencia parecían augurar cada uno de los pasos del _excelentísimo_ acercándose hacia su devota discípula, absolutamente entregada a la deslumbradora presencia de la encarnación del Principio Absoluto.

O sea, estaba loca.

A él le irritaba enormemente toparse con semejante panorama. Nunca en su vida, ni siquiera cuando portaba la antorcha de la venganza con afán ciego e inconmovible, había pretendido para sí semejante abnegación. Había necesitado adeptos a su causa, y los había conseguido, pero nunca tanta absurda ofrenda.

Ella se lo tomaba _demasiado_ en serio.

¿Qué tanto vería en él para reaccionar de esa manera? ¿Tan edificantes eran los pocos consejos que le había dado hasta el momento y los que apenas podría darle todavía? ¿Realmente sabía él cómo hacer para que una persona olvide definitivamente al amor de su vida? ¿Realmente _sabía_? Y de ser esto cierto, ¿en qué maldita etapa de su camino había adquirido tal capacidad? ¿Y por qué no se había percatado antes que poseía el don?

Debería haberse replanteado la vocación. Seguramente se habría ahorrado muchos dolores de cabeza y todavía tendría los dos brazos buenos.

 _Kakashi, tú y tus condenadas ideas…_

-Hyuuga –saludó con hosquedad, tomando asiento frente a la generosa mesita dispuesta para él.

-Shisho –correspondió ella con gentileza, ya más relajada después de que la sacrosanta divinidad adoptase su acostumbrada forma humana sempiternamente malhumorada. De otro modo, no lo hubiera reconocido.

-No tenías que molestarte. Y deja de llamarme de ese modo.

-No es ninguna molestia –se apresuró a decir ella-. Es lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecerte por el apoyo –agregó con voz cohibida.

A Sasuke todavía le costaba lidiar con esa clase de amabilidad, especialmente con la generosa y espontánea atención de Hinata. Ya la conocía lo suficiente para saber que nada de lo que dijera o hiciese haría que depusiese esa innecesaria actitud, y que por el contrario, cada uno de los consejos que dejase caer de su boca sería adoptado y absorbido automáticamente como si conformasen la secreta e inefable fórmula de la felicidad. Aun así, le generaba cierta contrariedad.

Se trataba de una kunoichi sin duda peculiar.

Resignado, empezó a servirse.

-¿Novedades de Naruto?

Ella meneó negativamente la cabeza.

-Lo he evitado de acuerdo a tus enseñanzas.

Él casi se atraganta con la devota carga semántica contenida en el enunciado. Hizo un mohín de disgusto, pero por fortuna para su vapuleada dignidad shinobi pudo evitar la catástrofe.

-Mejor así –se limitó a decir.

-¿Popodría dejar de pensar en él como una… cocomo una…?

-No.

El tono del maestro no dio lugar a discusión. Hinata se apenó. El tratamiento para olvidar el amor era muy intensivo. Optó por cambiar de tema.

-Por favor, Sasuke-kun, vuelve a considerar el ofrecimiento de hospedarte en casa –intentó tímidamente más o menos por centésima vez.

-Gracias, lo consideraré –fue la escueta respuesta de Sasuke, igualmente repetida.

-Sé que algunos amigos te han ofrecido alojamiento, y que también lo has rechazado.

-Sí, lo han hecho.

-¡Shisho!

Sasuke se crispó.

-Deja de llamarme así, maldita sea.

-¡No puedes seguir viviendo de ese modo!

-Puedo y lo haré.

-Pareces un vagabundo.

-En parte, lo soy.

-Pepero… te creará problemas –le advirtió Hinata en un hilo de voz, y desvió la vista con pudor.

Él dejó de comer y la miró con suspicacia. Pocas veces tartamudeaba, pero había notado ya que le sucedía cuando se ponía nerviosa, cuando se sentía expuesta o cuando necesitaba insistir en su punto de vista. Esto último, quizá, porque iba en contra de su naturaleza amable y calmada. A veces no sabía si señalárselo o dejarlo pasar.

En ese momento, lo dejó pasar. Supo discernir que se trataba del primer caso y tanta insistencia en el asunto había conseguido despertar su curiosidad.

-¿Problemas? –Ella asintió con la cabeza-. ¿Qué clase de problemas?

La joven todavía se tomó algunos segundos antes de responder, como dándose ánimos.

-Ciertos… rurumores –dijo por fin con una extraña mezcla de timidez y cautela.

Sasuke alzó la ceja izquierda con desdén.

-Me importa muy poco lo que pueda rumorearse sobre mí –declaró, y se llevó el suspendido bocado a la boca con absoluta despreocupación.

 _Lo único que falta_ , masculló para sus adentros.

Pero Hinata se alarmó con esa falta de interés. Haciendo a un lado sus escrúpulos, se dispuso a aclararle el panorama a ese ninja insufrible.

-Yo que tú me preocuparía, shisho –dijo ahora con la voz más segura, aunque en un repentino tono confidencial-. Los niños han creado historias sobre fantasmas… sobre ninjas desterrados cuyas almas en pena vagan aún por los alrededores de la aldea –le contó con voz susurrante-. Dicen que _uno_ en particular sigue intentando volver a su hogar, el cual ya no existe, y que por eso se ha quedado estancado.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver conmigo?

Hinata se ofuscó nuevamente con su desidia.

-¡Sasuke-kun! –le reprochó. Al proseguir, no obstante, recuperó el ominoso tono de voz anterior-. Dicen que se trata de un joven shinobi con un brazo vendado y con un kekkei-genkai olvidado que ronda por el bosque en busca de venganza…

El intento de relato de terror quedó en suspenso, aunque con ello distaba mucho de lograr el efecto deseado. Contar ese tipo de narraciones no era lo suyo. Sin embargo, Sasuke empezó a comprender y, por ende, a masticar más lento, algo encrespado con la novedad.

-Dicen también que todas las noches, cuando la luna se asoma en el cielo –prosiguió la kunoichi en el mismo tono-, el espectro del ninja emerge de entre las retorcidas raíces de uno de los árboles más antiguos de la región y merodea sin sentido ni dirección por el bosque e incluso por las calles de la aldea buscando algún sobreviviente de su clan maldito…

Sasuke profirió una desdeñosa exclamación. Definitivamente, era lo único que le faltaba. Al igual que la llorona, el chupacabras, la resentida viuda solitaria o el lamentable negrito del pastoreo, se había terminado por convertir en una pueril, formularia y trillada leyenda urbana. Una sardónica y contundente chanza del destino, que al parecer se la tenía jurada.

En lo emocional, desde luego, no le afectaba en lo más mínimo, pero le impacientaba que ella se lo tomase de forma tan personal. Hinata se mostraba demasiado interesada en su situación, con una sinceridad que a él todavía lo desconcertaba. Entendiendo que por el momento aún se hallaba inerme frente a esa clase de voluntad, hizo lo único que se le pudo ocurrir: desestimar el asunto redondamente.

-Al diablo –bufó entre bocado y bocado-. Y deja de comportarte como mi madre, soy yo el que da las lecciones aquí.

Una vez más la joven lo miró con reproche, entonces él la confrontó con desafío. Ella volvió a mirarlo con determinación, mientras que él le correspondió con una mayor carga de intimidación. El insólito y… prehistórico duelo visual entre un hombre impositivo y una mujer convencida se prolongó durante algunos instantes sin que ninguno de los dos tuviese la más mínima intención de dar un paso atrás.

Hasta que Sasuke se iluminó como el dios que era, como la Divinidad Poseedora del Secreto Universal Para Olvidar el Amor en la que se había convertido.

-Digo que no me interesa. Y como soy tu maestro, esta discusión se acabó.

Sólo entonces Hinata reculó. El dictamen divino había sido pronunciado. Sasuke había recurrido arteramente a sus correspondientes roles, roles que se negaba de plano a aceptar, pero que a ella podían doblegarla. Dado el tenor de la disputa, fue la mejor estrategia que pudo pergeñar para conseguir ponerle un punto final a ese desatino.

Al menos a un desatino, al menos _a uno_. Uno menos era uno menos en esa estólida misión.

En definitiva, sólo a él le concernía que de enemigo público declarado hubiese pasado a ser un simple tema de conversación… _infantil_. Pero bueno, las cosas venían como venían y ya se había hecho a la idea de adaptarse.

-Deja de preocuparte por mí y enfócate en la reorientación de tus sentimientos –añadió luego con el propósito de zanjar definitivamente la cuestión-. Busca nuevos objetivos, proponte metas nuevas. Tómalo como la lección del día.

En un súbito, magistral y muy conveniente viraje conversacional, la vigésimo sexta encarnación de Visnú había emitido una flamante revelación. O la había sacado de la galera, bah. La abnegada discípula cambió de actitud en una fracción de segundo.

-Así lo haré –manifestó con su determinación habitual, la determinación que a Sasuke admiraba e irritaba por igual. Hinata se guardó la decepción que experimentaba después de tan infructífero diálogo y se concentró en el nuevo precepto enunciado.

Desde luego que Sasuke lo percibió, pero si ya la conocía intuyó que no dejaría estar el asunto durante mucho tiempo. Esa chica, a su manera, también era bastante testaruda. Debía terminar la misión antes de que lo fastidiaran con más atenciones culinarias como la presente e irrisorias versiones de fábula sobre su existencia.

Misión… Todavía designaba con ese inapropiado mote a toda aquella absurda situación de "buen compañero al rescate." Por empezar, jamás se creería ni bueno ni compañero, y para terminar, sólo entendía como misión aquello que requería un despliegue de combate. Y sin embargo, aún no lograba hallar un mejor modo de denominarlo. No sin echar a perder el último resto de orgullo que le quedaba.

-Buscar otros objetivos te mantendrá ocupada, te alejará de pensamientos vanos –agregó en un nuevo y encomiable esfuerzo adaptativo.

-Espero que sí.

-Te obligará también a mantener la mente enfocada.

-La mente enfocada.

-Y a canalizar la energía de forma más provechosa.

-Buscar nuevos objetivos, buscar nuevos objetivos... –Hinata repitió la lección como si quisiera grabársela a fuego en toda la extensión de su conciencia.

A él le seguía crispando esa exagerada fe en sus palabras, pero ni modo.

-Podrías evaluar, por ejemplo, plantearte objetivos profesionales –sugirió, dejando a un lado el cuenco vacío. Había que reconocer que la joven cocinaba bien.

-¿Profesionales?

-Profesionales. Siendo ya jounin, podrías entrar a la academia como entrenadora.

A Hinata jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza ocupar un puesto tan importante. ¿Entrenadora ella? Con todo lo que le quedaba por aprender aún, le parecía casi una blasfemia.

Sasuke leyó todo eso de un solo vistazo y se irritó.

-¿Qué tendría de malo?

Ella se estrujó las manos con nerviosismo.

-Pepensemos mejor en otros objetivos.

-Lo más lógico sería que transmitas lo que sabes.

-Pepero…

-Tú y tus peros, Hyuuga.

-Hay ninjas más hábiles y más poderosos que yo –dijo ella en tono defensivo-. Y mejores –agregó luego en un hilo de voz, notando el enojo ajeno.

-Sabía que era eso –gruñó Sasuke. Hablar con ella era como deslizarse por una montaña rusa sembrada de percepciones desvirtuadas, actos de buena voluntad exagerados y constantes auto-boicots emocionales-. Eres tan hábil y capaz como cualquiera, deja de tenerte en menos, mujer.

Lógicamente, Hinata se ruborizó al instante ante el señalamiento de sus virtudes, pero enseguida supo girar en un recodo de la mencionada montaña rusa para no dejarse convencer.

-Es demasiada responsabilidad, shisho.

-Que no me llames… –Sasuke se cortó, indignado tanto con el apelativo como con su actitud. Sin importar cuánto la amonestase, poco y nada lograría al respecto. Aun así, se mostró firme-. Por supuesto que sería una responsabilidad, pero confío plenamente en tus capacidades.

Esa nueva y contundente declaración referida a sus cualidades a Hinata casi la hizo colapsar. Se le quedó mirando azorada, como si le hubiera revelado la misteriosa fórmula de la inmortalidad que tanto había desvelado a Orochimaru.

El viejo Orochimaru… Cuánta nostalgia.

La cuestión es que se quedó pasmada y de nuevo más roja que el tomate más rojo, y Sasuke no pudo evitar sentirse algo expuesto. Había dicho la verdad, pero al parecer de una forma demasiado honesta para el sensible umbral receptor de halagos que poseía la muchacha. Evidentemente, la había elogiado de más.

 _Ni siquiera se le puede señalar una virtud sin que se ponga como la grana_ , masculló para sus adentros. No obstante, en el fondo, muy muy muy en el fondo, le agradó descubrir que tenía la habilidad para hacerlo. Inmediatamente después, se sintió un completo estúpido. Al fin y al cabo, cualquiera podía hacer ruborizar a la personificación misma de la modestia humana.

Tal vez fuese, incluso, el único ejemplar vivo sobre la tierra.

Y sin embargo, tuvo que reconocer que aquella singular forma de ser había empezado a despertar su curiosidad. Hinata se salía de los parámetros culturales, era una mujer de apariencia débil y vulnerable, pero sin duda encerraba una fuerza y un potencial cuya magnitud apenas había podido llegar a vislumbrar. Con toda su experiencia pasada, incluyendo la reunida en los últimos años, Sasuke todavía no conseguía entender la verdadera fuente de esa determinación.

Era su espejo inverso y, a la vez, una figura con la cual identificarse, pero la resolución que veía nacer en el fondo de sus ojos, contradiciendo su aparente fragilidad, cada día le parecía más y más interesante y completamente fuera de lo habitual. Y lo más desconcertante era que la propia Hinata ignoraba cuán valiosa era.

Aunque su función fuera la de aconsejarle, o lo que sea, él también había empezado a sacar algún rédito de su constante interacción con ella.

Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca se había sentido extraño a su lado. En la aldea donde había nacido, crecido y entrenado se sentía todavía ajeno, foráneo, pero con la kunoichi con la que menos tiempo había compartido, con la que menos había conversado y a la que apenas había registrado alguna vez, se sentía cada vez más relajado y familiar.

Era un asunto para meditar.

-¿Un objetivo personal, entonces? –propuso luego, obligándose a volver de tales cavilaciones. Ya habría tiempo para analizar el insospechado vínculo que estaba forjando con ella-. Tal vez le debas tiempo a tu familia, o alguna clase de consideración.

La joven pareció respirar más livianamente ahora que habían maniobrado en otro sentido. El nuevo pasaje de la mentada montaña rusa parecía más tranquilo y conocido que el anterior. Lo pensó concienzudamente durante algunos instantes.

-Mi padre, con los años y después de determinadas vicisitudes, ha aplacado su carácter y lleva una vida muy sencilla y tranquila –consideró, pensando en él con dulzura.

-Como la mayoría de los líderes de los clanes en la actualidad –acotó Sasuke.

-Así es. No creo que necesite más que un poco de compañía.

-¿Los mayores?

-Los mayores, desde luego, no requieren de mí más que continúe su legado.

Aquí Sasuke se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Un afilado y olvidado dolor viejo amenazó con aguijonearlo, pero supo mantenerse fuerte. Ya había experimentado la dosis necesaria de nostalgia cuando había vuelto a pisar un dojo de familia, no precisaba sucumbir ahora a una melancolía agria e inútil.

Hinata siguió sopesando la propuesta un rato más, hasta que al fin se le ocurrió algo.

-Mi hermana me ha pedido muchas veces que entrene con ella –reconoció a media voz, notando quizá después de mucho tiempo la desatención-. Tal vez me resulte más llevadero medir a su lado qué tanto podría hacer por los demás en cuanto a ninjutsu.

Sasuke asintió de nuevo, satisfecho no sólo con la idea, sino también con la inusitada concesión a su potencial. Al fin cedía en eso.

-Es un buen plan.

-Y nos acercará un poco más –admitió ella, que siempre buscaba mejorar la conexión afectiva con su hermana menor aunque ya lo hubiese conseguido hace tiempo.

Así era Hinata y así siempre sería.

-Pensar en alguien más será saludable para ti –señaló Sasuke.

-Así lo creo.

-Cualquiera sea el objetivo que se planteen entrenando juntas, no renuncies hasta el final.

-No lo haré.

-De ese modo, no tendrás que pensar en determinadas personas.

-No pensaré, no pensaré…

-Deberías ponerlo en práctica ahora mismo.

-¿Ahora mismo? ¿Te molestaría dejar la lección aquí, shisho?

Al tipo volvió a temblarle la ceja izquierda, señal de que la referencia casual a una situación por demás incongruente con los verdaderos deberes de un shinobi seguía molestándole. Soportó cuanto pudo las sucesivas referencias anteriores, por lo que el caudal de paciencia del día ya se estaba desbordando.

A Hinata no le pasó desapercibido el gesto y consideró oportuno conducirse con mayor cuidado. Lo último que quería, después de tanta predisposición de su parte, era incomodarlo, por eso se puso a mirarlo ahora con una contrita semisonrisa.

Pero Sasuke era un hueso duro de roer, una piña muy complicada de descascarar y un individuo varón veinteañero realmente difícil de complacer.

-Deja de legitimar lo ilegitimable, Hyuuga –masculló él con mal disimulado encono.

-Está bien –musitó ella con escrupulosa amabilidad.

-Y deja de invitarme a comer.

-Cocomo digas…

Sasuke aprovechó esa repentina disposición a cumplir.

-Y deja de mirarme como si fuese la Fuente de la Verdad.

Aquí Hinata no supo cómo interpretarlo.

-Y por todos los dioses celestiales, ¡deja de llamarme shisho!

Ella desvió la vista y movió la cabeza de forma ambigua. Sasuke ahogó una maldición. Jamás la convencería de renunciar a ese tratamiento y se recordó que antes de marcharse de Konoha tenía que "agradecerle" personalmente tan alta distinción a su _muy_ querido entrenador Hatake Kakashi. Él y sólo él era el culpable tanto de sus quebraderos de cabeza como de su nuevo rol de salvador de almas desilusionadas.

Y, de paso, lo culpó también de la cosa cálida, de los nuevos procesos emocionales que estaba experimentando y de que tuviera que pernoctar entre las incómodas raíces de un árbol gracias a lo cual terminó alimentando las fantasiosas mentes de los futuros shinobis de Konoha.

-Ya, vete con tu hermana –indicó, hastiado de pensar.

-Gracias, _shisho_.

El ninja se encrespó. Hinata salió disparada antes de que Sasuke le devolviese el respeto con una letanía de exquisitos improperios.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n  
_

 _Parece que por fin se ha solucionado el tema de mi conexión a internet, pero la verdad a estas alturas desconfío de cuánto pueda durar. Hoy en día se hace casi todo por este medio, no entiendo por qué todavía hay tantos problemas para utilizarlo con comodidad, ya que no con gratuidad._

 _En fin... Seguimos con esta disparatada historia de fantasmas y de gurús XD Saludos para **Malcos** , me alegra que te haya gustado y he aquí la continuación. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar n.n_

 _Disculpen por los posibles fallos que puedan encontrar y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **IV**

 **Fortalece tu personalidad**

* * *

 _La pequeña Hinata se alejó de la casa y penetró en la arboleda vecina siguiendo el sendero que los mismos viandantes trazaban con su paso, pero no se animó a ir más allá de un banco de madera. Era la única referencia con la que contaba para regresar._

 _Experimentando cierta angustia, se apresuró a llevarse cucharadas a la boca de la crema helada que llevaba consigo por el temor de que su primo mayor la encontrara y se la quitase, tal y como le había advertido. Sin embargo, entre la prisa, el miedo y los torpes movimientos de sus manos regordetas, la verdadera catástrofe terminó por ocurrir. La crema cayó del recipiente como un pesado bloque compacto._

 _Al contemplar su postre favorito en la tierra, las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas._

 _-Por eso mi madre dice que todavía no puedo comer helado –dijo una voz-. Siempre termina en un enchastre._

 _Un niño desconocido se paró a su lado a observar el desastre. A Hinata se le sacudían los hombros por el llanto y no se interesó en el testigo de su pena y frustración. Luego, una barra de chocolate se apareció ante su vista._

 _Hinata resopló. Con el antebrazo se limpió los mocos y las lágrimas, aunque sólo consiguió empeorar su desaliñado aspecto. Por fin miró al niño que esperaba con el chocolate tendido, vacilando sobre su actitud._

 _-Tómalo –insistió él-. No suelo convidarle a nadie, así que aprovecha la oportunidad. Si me viera Itachi, querría quedarse con la barra completa._

 _La pequeña dudó un momento más, sorbiendo por la nariz. Luego, sin decir nada, tomó el trozo que le ofrecían. Al principio mordisqueó sin muchas ganas, pero luego el delicioso sabor le ganó la voluntad y la reconcilió con el mundo._

 _A salvo de las acechanzas, los niños terminaron de comer con gran provecho y felicidad._

 **.**

 **.**

En la siguiente ocasión, fue Hinata quien se le unió en el bosque. Hacia el amanecer se reunieron en un punto convenido y se lanzaron hacia las ramas para avanzar a mayor velocidad, pues se dirigían a los límites del País del Fuego.

El viaje era simple, aunque les llevaría algunos días. Sasuke había planeado llegar hasta el País del Viento. El propósito inicial era el de seguir trabajando en los intereses de Hinata, pero en realidad, secretamente, ansiaba alejarse un poco de Konoha, cambiar de aire, recuperar algo de la vieja libertad.

Podría haberlo hecho solo, desde luego, la misión que lo retenía en Konoha no lo obligaba a permanecer junto a Hinata a sol y a sombra hasta el punto de acarrearla consigo. De hecho, habían transcurrido varios días desde la última vez que se vieron. Sin embargo, por más que le irritase la idea, ya era hora de arremeter con otra experiencia instructiva tanto para ella como para sí mismo.

Y que el cielo lo juzgue si había condescendido a ejercer ese rol de pesadilla.

Cuando unos días más tarde llegaron al límite entre ambas naciones, acamparon en un claro del bosque mientras anochecía. Del otro lado de la vegetación, la monotonía del desierto se extendía hasta donde la mirada podía abarcar, y más allá todavía. A Hinata en particular siempre le impresionaba ese abrupto cambio de paisaje, ese inopinado encuentro entre dos regiones tan opuestas sin solución de continuidad. Y le gustó verlo una vez más sin los apuros de alguna misión de combate.

La luna menguante ofrecía una escasa iluminación. Sentados junto a una cálida fogata, entonces, pudieron dominar un poco mejor el panorama y dieron debida cuenta de sus provisiones después de tan agotadoras jornadas en movimiento. Luego, satisfechos, permanecieron sumidos en un estado contemplativo durante un largo rato.

Con la natural fluctuación de las llamas, los árboles que los rodeaban adquirían una apariencia espectral, pero para ambos viajeros, que los conocían por representar una continuación de su propio hogar, conformaban el marco más seguro y confortable donde podrían hallarse. Además, el silencio no los incomodaba y el sueño todavía no conseguía vencerlos.

-Supongo que es el escenario perfecto para un alma en pena –comentó distraídamente Sasuke.

Hinata lo miró con interrogación. Después, cayó en la cuenta de que se refería a los rumores que los niños de la aldea hacían circular sobre el solitario espíritu del ninja que merodeaba el bosque buscando venganza.

-Supongo –asintió con una sonrisa.

Había empezado a sonreír con más frecuencia, observó Sasuke. Tal vez no estuviera ejerciendo del todo mal su improvisado oficio de consejero sentimental, teniendo en cuenta que la desilusión amorosa constituía una dolencia que le resultaba del todo ajena. Aun así, no podía dejar de notar los primeros resultados, estúpidamente impresionado con su propia labor de asesoría.

Lo dicho: debería replantearse ciertas decisiones de vida, sobre todo en lo tocante a la profesión.

-¿Has visto en estos días a…?

-Una vez, de lejos.

-¿Y?

Ella se tomó algunos instantes antes de responder.

-Lo saludé con la mano y seguí mi camino.

El ninja se mostró satisfecho.

-Mejor así.

-¿Pe-pero cuánto tiempo falta para…?

-Todo el que sea necesario –determinó Sasuke sin dejarle completar la pregunta. Mal que les pese a ambos, el terapeuta allí era él y por ende era él quien decidía cuándo acercarse a Naruto y cuándo no. Para olvidar el amor, nada mejor que los arbitrarios consejos de un hombre insensible.

Consejero sentimental… Nadie menos calificado que él para desempeñar semejante rol. En parte porque nunca se había enamorado, cierto, pero en parte también porque lo consideraba una estupidez. Con los años, por lo visto, la cara se le había vuelto de piedra.

Las personas enamoradas eran escalofriantes. Le parecían seres procedentes de otro planeta, siniestros y sentimentaloides alienígenas de sangre caliente y extremidades inquietas que se ufanaban de poseer un sentimiento que, según él, los reducía a entelequias insoportablemente melosas pero que, según ellos, todo el mundo debería permitirse experimentar. Cretinos.

Para estos nefastos especímenes, el mundo se dividía en dos zonas claramente delimitadas: en una de ellas moran los que, como ellos, están en pareja y preconizan descaradamente su felicidad a los cuatro vientos, mientras que en la otra se arrastran por el piso las sombras lúgubres de los solitarios, los que nunca encuentran su otra mitad, aquellos a los que hay que arreglares citas a ciegas antes de que se abata sobre ellos vaya a saber uno qué tipo de calamidad. A Sasuke se le retorcía el estómago cada vez que se topaba con los primeros, convenientemente amnésicos de su propio y conflictuado período de escasez anterior. Para ellos, el cruce entre ambos universos era tan fácil como caminar, pero bien sabían los del otro lado que el cambio de estado dependía de una ingobernable combinación de fortuna, voluntad, circunstancias y sentimientos, cosa que los otros, hundidos ya en la empalagosa miel del idilio, se empeñaban en olvidar.

Como si no hubiera otra clase de intereses en el mundo, como si el único motor de la existencia humana fuese la cercanía del ser amado. _Malditos fundamentalistas del romance y la idiotez_ , masculló para sus adentros.

Después, cuando sobrevenía la separación, se deprimían hasta límites insondables. "Era el amor de mi vida", gimoteaban, "nadie será como él/ella", "¿qué voy a hacer ahora?", por citar algunas de las frases más trilladas. Como si el mundo se acabase en una única persona. Dementes… A las pocas semanas, no obstante, encontraban de nuevo, aunque en otro referente, el tan mentado "amor de su vida".

A Sasuke le irritaba enormemente la impostada –y del todo vana- situación de derrotismo. Sin embargo, Hinata nunca había actuado de manera cursi o melodramática. Exceptuando el penoso episodio de días pasados, cuando se toparon con Naruto, sobrellevaba el asunto con bastante normalidad, o mejor dicho, con bastante _anormalidad_. Recién entonces, al planteárselo, Sasuke sospechó que la procesión iba por dentro.

Lejos de mostrarse deprimida, se veía hacendosa y alerta. En lugar de decepcionada, aparecía dispuesta. Ahora incluso tendía a sonreír sin aquel dejo de tristeza que él había preferido ignorar. Definitivamente, eso no era normal. Sólo si se detenía en sus ojos, a veces lánguidos, podía entrever su verdadero estado anímico.

Al pensarlo, aprovechó una distracción de la joven y examinó cuidadosamente esos ojos tan característicos. Y aunque por su peculiar tonalidad parecieran inexpresivos, transparentaban perfectamente los matices de su alma franca.

Hinata era incapaz de mentir, de fingir y de ocultar.

-Céntrate en fortalecer tu personalidad –indicó, desviándose del propósito de su escrutinio. En su incipiente sabiduría de guía espiritual, consideró más edificante preocuparse en apuntalarla que en compadecerla por su tristeza.

Al prolongarse el silencio, la kunoichi había estado observando la luna, por lo que se sobresaltó con esa repentina intervención. Lo miró con desconcierto.

-¿Shisho?

Además de distraída, terca como una mula.

-Te he dicho miles de veces… –Sasuke se cortó a causa de la indignación. Gruñó por lo bajo. Acto seguido, esforzándose en recuperar el autodominio, volvió al tema principal-. Una kunoichi de tu nivel no debería permitir que los demás perciban sus emociones.

-¿Mis emociones?

-Es muy fácil saber lo que te pasa, Hyuuga, eres demasiado transparente.

-Mis emociones me delatan –murmuró Hinata, considerando la cuestión. De inmediato se irguió con mayor seguridad, asumiendo la nueva enseñanza con la predisposición habitual-. Así solía decírmelo Kurenai-sensei.

-Por eso debes centrarte en fortalecer tu temperamento.

-Pero jamás he tenido problemas con eso –se apresuró a aclarar ella.

-¿De veras? –replicó Sasuke con incredulidad.

Entonces Hinata titubeó. Diversas evocaciones desfilaron por su mente, significativos detalles de algunas confrontaciones que había soslayado por los resultados positivos obtenidos a la larga, pero que ahora la iluminaban sobre su modo de combatir.

-Ta-tal vez… en ocasiones… algún enemigo se ha aprovechado de eso para sacar ventaja –admitió finalmente, pesarosa-. Y la verdad es que mu-muchas veces me he sentido una carga por esa razón.

-La inseguridad de uno puede afectar al equipo entero –comentó Sasuke.

Ella se sumió de nuevo en la reflexión, algo apenada. De pronto reparaba en un aspecto de su desempeño que había aprendido a tolerar según las misiones se sucedían, sin destinar tiempo real para trabajar en ello con seriedad. Y Hinata era una joven muy seria. Quizás hubiese llegado el momento de enfocarse en eso, corregir lo que para un ninja representa un incordioso defecto.

-Lo intentaré –decidió con la voluntad que la caracteriza.

-Estoy seguro de que podrás.

-Me mostraré inalterable.

-Como todo buen ninja.

-Empezaré ahora mismo –determinó ella.

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ahora únicamente empezaremos a dormir, Hyuuga.

-Por favor, shisho.

-Esa debería ser la última palabra que uses si pretendes convencerme de algo, mujer –masculló él con fastidio. Después de un viaje tan largo a la señorita todavía le quedaban ganas de entrenar, y de noche además. Como si fuera poco, para rematarla, se dirigía a él con el apelativo que _tanto_ gozaba escuchar. Era de no creer.

Lejos de amedrentarse, Hinata fue a sentarse frente a él a lo indio bajo el añoso árbol donde se había acomodado. Allí la luz de la fogata llegaba tenuemente, favoreciendo la intimidad. A pesar de su atávica indiferencia, Sasuke no pudo dejar de percibir el abrupto e inconveniente cambio de clima, desconcertándolo en cierto punto.

Fiel a su adusto carácter, le disgustó esa súbita e inoportuna proximidad. La cosa cálida tanto tiempo aplacada comenzó a removerse otra vez en su interior, irritándole indefectiblemente. Sin embargo, a Hinata parecía no afectarle en nada esa cercanía, lo cual le resultó no sólo indignante, sino insólito. Su proverbial timidez, al parecer, se había ido a dormir mucho antes que su misma portadora, de pronto tan activa y desenvuelta.

 _¿Quién se cohíbe ahora, eh?_ , se preguntó Sasuke, molesto y confuso. Porque para su absoluta contrariedad, de pronto descubrió que era él el del problema. Forzándose a controlar la situación, se prometió pensar en ello más adelante.

-¿Qué te propones?

-Practicar contigo.

-En tus sueños, Hyuuga. Sólo me ocupo de la teoría.

-Te observaré fijamente concentrándome en velar mis emociones –continuó ella con inesperada osadía. _¿Habrá comido provisiones en mal estado?,_ se preguntó el otro sin poder explicarse tan inopinada actitud-. Tú me controlarás.

A Sasuke le fastidió todavía más que lo hubiese ignorado de esa manera.

-Lo único que harás fijamente será dormir.

-¡Pero es que sólo puedo practicar contigo, Sasuke-kun! –demandó ella con voz suplicante.

-¿Y por qué diablos crees eso?

Aquí Hinata pareció recuperar gran parte de su timidez. Desvió la vista, pesarosa, y luego volvió a fijarse en él como si lo estuviera midiendo mientras hacía acopio de valor. Aun así, era evidente que vacilaba.

Sasuke la instó a proseguir con una severa mirada, semejante aseveración requería de una buena explicación. La joven se tomó algunos segundos más antes de responder.

-Po-porque eres el ninja más inexpresivo que conozco –reconoció en un hilo de voz-. Eres mi maestro, mi modelo a seguir en cuando a imperturbabilidad.

Incrédulo, Sasuke apenas si pudo mantener la boca cerrada, porque del pasmo se le abría sola. ¿Él, el Maestro de la Imperturbabilidad? ¿De veras? ¿Hasta cuándo tendría que soportar la afrenta de ser siempre un maestro en disciplinas imprevistas y estrafalarias? ¿Es que el universo no se cansaría nunca de confabular en su contra?

¿Cuánto más tendría que pagar por su pasado y obstinado plan de venganza, maldita sea? A ese paso, hasta se arrepentiría de haber nacido.

Lo único que le faltaba, ¡otro shinobi que lo tomaba como referencia! Primero Naruto, ahora ella. Sasuke bufó, molesto, y Hinata temió que se pusiese violento. Sin embargo, más allá de lanzarle filosos puñales de punta envenenada con los ojos, el tipo ni siquiera se movió.

-Un cuerno –siseó.

-Sasuke-kun…

-Búscate otro modelo.

-¡Pero eres el mejor!

-¡Al diablo!

-La única persona con la que cuento eres tú –dijo entonces Hinata, y fue tan sincera que Sasuke, a pesar del disgusto, sintió con mayor agudeza la carga de la obligación contraída. Además del súbito incremento orgánico de la cosa cálida, desde luego-. No hay nadie más aquí para ayudarme, eres el único que me apoya y me acompaña en este último tiempo.

El absurdo se convirtió de pronto en una confesión emotiva. Sasuke maldijo para sus adentros. La cuenta pendiente con Kakashi no hacía más que crecer y crecer, y bien que se la cobraría. _Ya verás cuando todo esto termine, Hokage del infierno._

En definitiva, había sido así desde el principio, desde que la cargara hasta su casa aquella nefasta madrugada posterior a la boda de Naruto. Ebria o conciente, Hinata le había recordado una y otra vez lo solos que estaban, lo asfixiante que podía ser permanecer en el lugar al que se pertenece pero, por diversas razones, el que se siente más extraño.

Ella se veía apesadumbrada. Se había comprometido a ayudarla y ya no podía echarse atrás, no podía limitarse a enunciar sugerencias gastadas y observar los resultados a la distancia. Habría ocasiones en que tendría que involucrarse más, y eso en parte lo desconcertaba y en parte le daba curiosidad. Seguía resultándole muy perturbador pasar tanto tiempo con aquella kunoichi, pero tampoco atinaba a cortar la situación.

Tendría que pensar en ello también.

-Ya, empieza –masculló, resignándose a dejar los escrúpulos de lado. Otra vez.

Hinata volvió a sonreír con entusiasmo. Asintió enfáticamente con la cabeza, se afianzó en su postura y se concentró para poder sostenerle la mirada sin revelar sus emociones. Guardó silencio, reconcentró el ceño y procedió a practicar el dificultoso arte ninja de mostrarse impasible.

Al principio, desde luego, no le salió como hubiese querido.

-Estás preocupada –anunció Sasuke en cuanto lo notó.

Hinata volvió a concentrarse.

-Ahora estás temerosa.

La joven sacudió la cabeza, respiró hondo una, dos veces, y volvió a intentarlo con la mirada ceñuda. Sasuke también tuvo que armarse de paciencia.

-Molesta… Angustiada… Frustrada… De nuevo molesta… –El prolijo catálogo de emociones que Sasuke advertía entre intento e intento con sólo mirarla a los ojos parecía no tener fin, ni siquiera la penumbra la salvaguardaba de su clarividencia. Hinata terminó por suspirar con desaliento.

-Jamás lo lograré –musitó con pesar.

-Nadie ha dicho que sería fácil, Hyuuga.

-Me expongo con fa-facilidad –señaló ella, analizando el problema-. El rival lo nota, lo usa y termino por co-comprometer el éxito de la misión, exponiendo también a mis nakamas. –Sasuke no dijo nada-. Te-tengo que dominar mis emociones, ocultarlas de los enemigos como si se tratase de cualquier genjutsu… No… _Debo_ conseguirlo.

En el silencio que siguió, meditabundo para ella, Sasuke extrajo una serie de conclusiones que no estaban del todo relacionadas con el tema, pero sí con la muchacha. La primera y la más curiosa: podía leer dentro de ella a la perfección como si la hubiese tratado durante toda la vida. Como ninja experimentado esto no debería sorprenderle, pero por alguna clase de razón, lo perturbaba.

¿Desde cuándo podía percibir tantos detalles? En sus combates podía leer la estrategia y el estado anímico de su oponente, tenía que hacerlo si pretendía alcanzar la victoria, y así los habían entrenado desde niños. Pero una cosa era entender lo necesario para desempeñarse en la lid y otra muy diferente era conocer la gama de emociones que atravesaban a una amiga. Si es que cabía este rótulo para su relación actual con Hinata.

Pero lo había hecho, había captado sin mayor esfuerzo cada uno de los matices emocionales por los que iba pasando en ese improvisado ejercicio. Si a eso le sumaba las otras conclusiones, como la genuina familiaridad que se había generado entre ellos y la declarada confianza que ella le tenía, el resultado no podía ser más incongruente para él.

Tal vez le estaba dando demasiada relevancia al asunto, tal vez estuviese pensando de más. O tal vez había desarrollado dotes de vaticinador, de quiromántico, de profeta de lo sentimental, tanto que ya ningún secreto ajeno podía escapar de sus sentidos. Roles que nunca le cuadrarían en la personalidad, pero que la práctica se empeñaba traicioneramente en perfeccionarlos.

-Sigamos practicando –pidió Hinata una vez que se repuso.

Él se lo temía, pero más temía que prolongaran la situación hasta toparse con conclusiones aún más inquietantes que las extraídas hasta el momento.

-El cansancio te jugará en contra –alegó, agradeciéndole al cielo por esa excusa racional. En los últimos tiempos no le ocurrían muchas cosas racionales-. Mañana ensayaremos otros modos de practicarlo, ahora vayamos a dormir.

-Unos minutos más.

-No.

-Un único intento más.

-No.

-¿Por favor?

Incluso a través de las sombras de la noche, aumentadas por la fogata casi extinta, Hinata fue capaz de percibir la mirada de advertencia que le dirigieron. Evidentemente, una mirada como ésa no daba lugar a discusión.

Hinata volvió a suspirar con pena. A continuación asintió en un murmullo, se levantó y fue hasta el sitio donde había extendido la bolsa de dormir. Sin agregar nada más, ni siquiera el educado saludo que correspondía, se arrellanó en ella y se dispuso a descansar.

Respirando con alivio, ganando espacio para relajarse por fin y para enojarse consigo mismo por revelar de pronto esa insospechada debilidad, Sasuke la imitó y se recostó en su propia bolsa. Dedujo que ya había pasado la medianoche y se preguntó hasta qué hora habrían permanecido despiertos de no haberle puesto punto final a la fastidiosa escena. Hinata era de temer, idea que se decía constantemente. Pero por alguna razón, esa noche superó sus expectativas.

 _Vaya que es obstinada_ , se dijo, repasando mentalmente cada uno de sus intentos por parecer imperturbable. Y a pesar de sí mismo, de su orgullo y de sus quejas, sonrió al evocar cada gesto.

Luego se volteó en su dirección. La observó dormir tratando de recuperar los cuestionamientos pasados, aquellos que lo llenaban de mortificación preguntándose por qué a él, por qué con ella y por qué en un asunto tan ridículo que en nada se relacionaba con los deberes de un auténtico shinobi. Durante la conversación, incluso, se lo había replanteado. Sin embargo, cuando la vio así de silenciosa y tranquila, ya no pudo maldecir de ese modo.

Por el contrario, sintió una inopinada preocupación, un aguijón dentro del corazón. Le admiraba demasiado la determinación de la joven, la forma como luchaba por mejorar, por dar todo de sí.

Y pensar que en el pasado había sido tan ingenuo al creerse el más poderoso, al creer que sólo él podía trazar las líneas en el campo de la moralidad… Ahí estaba ella para demostrarle una vez más cuán corto de entendimiento había sido, cuán vehemente y obtuso.

El gurú de los amores frustrados estaba rozando por fin los contornos de la sabiduría. Reincidió en pensar, con amarga ironía, que quizá debió haberse dedicado a eso.

Después se enfocó en el cielo casi sin luna, pero estrellado, en la promesa del día que estaba por venir. Embargado de tales pensamientos, le costó bastante conciliar el sueño. Tenían mucho que aprender el uno del otro y se preguntó hasta dónde los conduciría semejante camino.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n  
_

 _Un nuevo capítulo para esta extraña historia entre la Desilusionada y el Profeta Sanador (?) Veremos si Sasuke consigue avanzar en sus propósitos o si es un mero fraude espiritual... Me inclino a creer esto último XD_

 _No tuve mucho tiempo para editar y corregir, así que más que en otras ocasiones, disculpen por los posibles fallos que puedan encontrar y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **V**

 **Recurre a tus amistades**

* * *

La misión en Suna fue de lo más sencilla y la resolvieron con el profesionalismo que los caracteriza. Los tiempos de paz no aseguraban estabilidad ni la nulidad de ciertos rencores, por lo que los ninjas tenían aún mucho trabajo que hacer. Sea acordando o sea combatiendo, todavía tenían que realizar su mejor esfuerzo para zanjar los conflictos que se presentasen.

Antes de regresar, se entrevistaron brevemente con el Kazekage, que siempre se interesaba por los asuntos de Konoha y especialmente por su amigo Naruto. Aunque había asistido a la boda, no lo veía desde esa ocasión y aprovechó la oportunidad para pedir noticias suyas.

Fue Sasuke quien se las dio, al menos hasta donde podía. Le disgustaba un poco asumir ese rol –aunque venía asumiendo tantos y tan disparatados roles, que uno más o uno menos, ¿en qué podría perjudicarle?-, pero se condujo con la seriedad debida. Gaara se interesó por las novedades, pero también se interesó mucho por el joven que se las ofrecía.

Había tenido sus intercambios con Sasuke, y ambos los recordaban bien. Sin embargo, nunca había existido entre ellos la suficiente confianza como para demostrarse algo más que respeto y una saludable distancia. Aun así, Gaara disponía de una generosidad de sentimientos que lo impelía a interesarse también por él ahora que las diferencias de antaño ya se habían disipado, por lo que lo escrutaba discretamente.

Hinata alcanzó a percibirlo y se sintió conmovida. Había pasado tiempo suficiente con Sasuke como para entrever la verdadera índole de los cambios producidos en él, pero también para notar los cambios que faltaban. Y vio que Gaara reparaba en lo mismo. Le gustó que hubiera tantas personas sinceramente inclinadas hacia su compañero, dispuestas a confiar o a aprender a hacerlo. Sólo que Sasuke tal vez no lo hubiese advertido aún.

Lo miró de soslayo mientras él rendía cuentas de la misión y respondía a las preguntas sobre Naruto. Sonrió con disimulo. Se le ocurrió imaginar a Sasuke como uno más de su viejo y añorado equipo y consideró que la idea no hubiera estado del todo mal.

 **.**

 **.**

Si al menos pudiera detectar algún otro progreso más allá de lo conseguido hasta el momento, quizá no se sentiría tan estúpido. Sin embargo, ¿con qué endiablado criterio medirlo? Jamás se había involucrado en un trabajo de esa índole y, por ende, era absolutamente incapaz de extraer alguna conclusión a partir de los resultados obtenidos.

Trató de enfocar el asunto desde una perspectiva profesional, como si se tratase de cualquier otra misión. Sopesó los logros y los fracasos, las fallas y los aciertos, las estrategias empleadas y las posibles alternativas en el futuro… Pero le costaba llegar a un dictamen que lo dejase satisfecho. Sasuke bufó con hastío.

 _A menos que esto avance con certeza, juro por todos los dioses shinobis que me largaré de esta aldea definitivamente_ , mascullaba para sus adentros.

Desde luego que sería imposible obtener algún corolario serio de todo aquel disparate reparador de amoríos frustrados, él era un ninja de la vieja escuela, sensato además –y con un oscuro historial para peor-, por lo que nada de lo que estaba haciendo con Hinata podía reportarle algún crecimiento o iluminación respecto a la senda por la que quería transitar. De todos modos, tampoco podía desentenderse.

Cierto que no había ninguna clase de beneficio en esa absurda situación, que las batallas eran más sentimentales que prácticas y que los niños de Konoha seguían arrojándole piedras e improvisados jutsus de conjuración cuando se lo topaban vagando por los alrededores de la aldea sin rumbo –mejor dicho, aburriéndose- como el ánima en pena que consideraban que era. Pero había adquirido el compromiso, la confianza y los votos ministeriales. Y a pesar de sus quejumbrosos reclamos, el maldito deber lo llamaba.

 _Condenado sentido del deber_ …

Ya había transitado por esa vía de razonamiento al menos una docena de veces después de regresar del viaje emprendido hacia el País del Viento. Si pretendía extraer aunque más no fuera un pequeño saldo positivo, debía buscar más detenidamente en esa maraña inusitada de consejos y subterfugios de gurú de última hora, por si algún minúsculo rédito se le escapaba. En algún lugar debería haber algo reservado para él.

Y lo había, sólo que cada vez que se lo topaba le ocasionaba un verdadero quebradero de cabeza. Porque el único corolario posible era el emocional, ya lo había cavilado en varias oportunidades. Pero eso no significaba que le gustase.

Lo del espejo invertido, la determinación, la valentía y la fortaleza espiritual a prueba de malos tragos existenciales, tan propios de Hinata, sólo conseguían confundirlo y generarle esa molesta cosa cálida que todavía no tenía nombre, pero que de algún modo conseguía asomarse en cada oportunidad. ¿Acaso era ése el saldo que obtendría? ¿Lo único que le redituaría la carrera de iluminador de corazones rotos sería la experiencia de crecer en sus propias emociones?

Por más bonito que sonase, la sola idea lo sublevaba. Él quería socorrer a la gente, no hacerse cargo de cada uno de sus sentimientos.

-Sasuke-kun.

Hinata se materializó de pronto acuclillada frente a él. Sasuke se había acomodado en la azotea del edificio más alto que pudo encontrar para echarse a meditar en paz a salvo de las pedradas de los niños, y he ahí que ni siquiera en ese lugar el deber lo dejaría en paz. Debido a los pensamientos que venía hilvanando se limitó a dirigirle una mirada indescifrable, sumando una buena dosis de apatía mientras se preguntaba cómo diablos hacía para localizarlo siempre con tanta facilidad.

-¿Cómo me encontraste? –inquirió, enderezándose de mala gana.

Ella sonrió con apocado orgullo.

-Ni siquiera un Uchiha pu-puede eludir el poder de mi Byakugan –osó decir.

-¿Y eso es algo para presumir? –replicó él con fastidio. _Mira quién aprendió a bromear…_

-¡Desde luego que-que no! –se apresuró a responder ella, temerosa de haberlo ofendido.

-Pues disfrútalo, ya no tendrás otras oportunidades.

Ella sonrió contrita y a continuación se pusieron de pie. Un golpe de viento le trajo a Sasuke un inesperado aroma a hierbas silvestres que al principio lo desconcertó, pero que luego entendió como procedente del pelo de Hinata. Un perfume, un mero detalle, pero sólo con percibirlo se sintió extraño. ¿Por qué tendría que alterarlo un aroma que ya había percibido en otras ocasiones?

-¿Shisho? –indagó Hinata al notar esa mínima vacilación.

Sasuke se forzó a volver en sí. Y vaya que dicho apelativo ayudaba bastante en eso, además de distraerlo de repentinas e inquietantes sensaciones.

-Te he dicho millones de veces que dejes de llamarme de esa forma –masculló.

-Lo siento.

-No lo sientas, ¡sólo deja de hacerlo!

-Vine por uno de tus consejos.

Sasuke suspiró con desaliento. Hinata siempre se las arreglaba para eludir olímpicamente aquel pedido, sin importar cuánta amenaza imprimiera en sus reclamos. Se preguntó si su influencia no estaba fomentándole más la desfachatez que la redirección de sus sentimientos, tal vez Kakashi hubiese calculado mal el tipo de ascendiente que podía ejercer sobre ella.

-No es que me nazcan como hojas, Hyuuga.

-Lo sé –le aseguró la kunoichi, más cohibida ahora-. Sucede que me siento algo nostálgica desde hace días y pensé… pe-pensé…

Él la observó con mayor atención. Parecía cansada. ¿Se habría cruzado de nuevo con Naruto? Si bien la última vez que hablaron de él le había contado que lo saludó desde lejos, podía muy bien sufrir una recaída y ceder a la tentación de verlo y hablarle. Tal vez la vieja herida doliese más en ciertas ocasiones.

A pesar de las dificultades señaladas con respecto a medir los resultados obtenidos, a esas alturas Sasuke había podido extraer una conclusión abrumadora, prodigiosa, insospechada, una conclusión que encerraba dentro de sí revelaciones apocalípticas: no era nada fácil olvidar el amor. Antes de que pudiera pensar en una trillada frase de inútil consuelo -tan gastada como su dilucilador _a_ conclusión-, le salió del alma la espontánea manifestación de su impotencia.

-Hablaste con Naruto.

Pero Hinata se deshizo en atolondrados gestos de negación.

-¡Desde luego que no! –le aseguró-. ¡Ja-jamás me atrevería a desoír tus indicaciones!

-¿Y a qué más se debería esa melancolía?

Esta vez la chica fue incapaz de responder. Volvió a agachar la mirada, y todo quedó claro como el agua. Sasuke suspiró. No lo había visto, pero había estado en lo cierto al suponer que se trataba de una recaída. La nostalgia que sufría era por él.

 _He aquí los mentados resultados obtenidos_ , se dijo con fastidio.

Durante el silencio que siguió, no obstante, fue lo suficientemente empático para entender que las cosas no tenían que marchar sí o sí a la perfección. Hinata no siempre se conduciría de forma tan activa y predispuesta como en el viaje, también tendría momentos de duda, de desaliento, de pesar. Era inevitable que así sucediese, se trataba de un ser humano.

Así fue como Sasuke descubrió que sí, podía empatizar con ella fácilmente incluso en el abatimiento… Un momento... ¿Por qué diablos era él el que evolucionaba en ese maldito tratamiento contra las penalidades amorosas? ¿Por qué ahora "empatizaba" y sentía "cosas cálidas" y "sentimientos humanos" con mayor asiduidad y contundencia cuando debería ser ella quien se liberase por fin de las cadenas de la desilusión? ¿No era Hinata la que tenía que olvidar determinadas emociones? ¿Por qué de pronto era él el que, por el contrario, se daba a experimentarlas?

El tipo apenas podía creérselo. De repente todo le estaba saliendo al revés, ¡absolutamente todo! El proceso se estaba volviendo en su contra y los resultados estaban manifestándose, aunque de forma condenadamente invertida… ¡Era lo único que le faltaba!

Pero no, ¡de ningún modo lo permitiría! Por más que los planetas confabulasen para derrocarlo, su reciente y delirante carrera de gurú todavía no estaba acabada… ¡Eso jamás!

-Recurre a tus amigos –lanzó, y al momento se cuestionó si había sonado tan grosero como había creído sonar. Hasta su preciado autodominio había sido minado.

-¿A mis amigos? –repuso Hinata, más despierta ahora que iba a recibir lo que buscaba.

-Eso fue lo que dije. Chequea tus amistades.

Entonces la joven acogió la descuidada sugerencia como sólo ella podía hacerlo.

-Chequear mis amistades –murmuró, considerándolo con seriedad. Sasuke se golpeó la frente mentalmente, superado por esa repetida reacción. No podía con ella, ¡no podía!-. Tienes razón, Sasuke-kun, hace tiempo que no veo a Shino-kun y a Kiba-kun.

Él ni siquiera intentó corregirse. Lo dicho estaba dicho y la sentencia se cumpliría a rajatabla, lo sabía de sobra. Tal vez no fuera el consejo más inspirado, original, profundo, filosófico o novedoso que pudiera darle, pero al menos la distraería de la imagen del ninja que la sumía en esos pesares.

-Lo que sea –dijo por lo bajo.

-Así lo haré –anunció Hinata, decidida-. Vamos, shisho.

-¿Perdón?

-¡Vamos ahora mismo!

Y antes de que Sasuke pudiera hacer otra cosa que una mueca de disgusto, se vio jalado del brazo y obligado a brincar de techo en techo hasta llegar al de una vivienda en la que nunca había estado antes. Hinata se asomó al interior por la ventana y saludó a Aburame Shino con alegría. Aquél, sorprendido por su visita, la miró con curiosidad, y ésta aumentó exponencialmente, aunque con disimulo, al notar con quién venía.

Sasuke fue el único que se percató de ello. Chasqueó la lengua con indiferencia, enfadado más consigo mismo que con ella por haber cedido sin luchar. Pero es que Hinata poseía esa resolución tan compleja y misteriosa para su entendimiento, que cada día se le hacía más difícil plantarse ante ella. La reacción de Shino lo disgustó todavía más, pero al menos por orgullo tendría que soportarlo. Si se iba teatralmente, quedaría como un idiota.

 _Esto también lo cargaré a tu cuenta, Kakashi._

Los dos amigos intercambiaron algunas palabras, al parecer Hinata le hacía una invitación y el otro aceptaba. Después, los tres juntos prosiguieron hasta otra casa donde Sasuke tampoco había estado nunca – _Menuda vida social he mantenido_ , pensó con ironía-, y pronto descubrió que se trataba del hogar de Inuzuka Kiba. No sabía si indignarse por la liberalidad con la que Hinata lo había arrastrado de un lugar a otro sin la menor consideración hacia su verdadera voluntad o por verse de pronto como un integrante más de aquel reflotado equipo de ninjas.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde en un local de dango. Aquellos tres comieron, conversaron y rieron de lo lindo, mientras que él, la sombra de una sombra, la leyenda urbana de turno, el sempiterno exiliado del género humano, permaneció en un rincón oscuro, bien aislado, mordisqueando su ración con ominosa indolencia.

Sí, menuda vida social…

Hubiera querido estar en cualquier otra parte, Kiba le lanzaba esporádicas miradas escrutadoras y no muy amistosas, la verdad. A él poco y nada podía interesarle su curiosidad o su aprobación, pero le fastidiaba hallarse en el medio de un reencuentro de ex compañeros, reencuentro que él, Dios lo perdone, había propiciado por accidente.

 _Maldita sea mi suerte._

Además, tampoco le interesaba participar de la amenidad, la alegría y la desenvoltura con la que intercambiaban, problemáticos ingredientes de la amistad que a él sólo podían ofuscarle. Aun así, tal vez porque se aburría o simplemente porque no podía evitarlo, de vez en cuando les echaba un subrepticio vistazo, examinando con rigor científico tan alevosa muestra de cariño fraternal.

Pocas veces en la vida había experimentado tales manifestaciones de cariño. Con Itachi en un pasado remoto, tal vez con Sakura cuando ella lo quería, pero nunca con esa espontaneidad. De pronto se preguntó si se debía al pudor ajeno o más bien a su acorazada forma de relacionarse con los demás, tan escrupulosa y llena de recelos. Quizá fuese un poco de cada cosa.

¿Pero por qué diablos le importaba eso ahora? Él había vivido perfectamente bien de esa adusta y autosuficiente manera… Bueno, no tan _perfectamente_ … De lo que sí estaba seguro era de que su conflictuado modo de interactuar con las personas no podía deberse sólo a su parquedad. Siempre había existido esa oscuridad dentro de él, esa brumosa zona de su alma que lo había mantenido a salvo de debilidades, pero también apartado de toda posibilidad de conexión.

Naruto lo había visto, lo había sabido siempre y siempre había intentado llegar hasta allí, sacarlo de allí, jalando de él como había jalado Hinata hacía unos momentos para ir en busca de sus amigos. Ahora estaba a salvo, cuerdo y ubicado en una senda relativamente decente, pero de nuevo expuesto ante sus propias limitaciones.

Hinata parecía haber despertado de una larga pesadilla. Conversaba con ellos con una sonrisa en los ojos que él hasta el momento no le había conocido aunque se hubiese detenido varias veces en sus formas de sonreír. El fenómeno le pareció tan inusitado que empezó a lanzar más vistazos en su dirección, en verdad extrañado con ese cambio.

Fue incapaz de definir si sentía mero asombro o verdadero enojo por no haber logrado fomentar tal vivacidad en el tiempo que llevaban interactuando. Entonces, con mayores aprensiones aún, volvió a preguntarse qué tanto estaba consiguiendo con sus pedestres consejos.

Cuando la noche cayó sobre ellos, todavía lo pensaba. Abstraído, no se dio cuenta de que los muchachos ya se habían ido y que Hinata y él eran los únicos que todavía permanecían en el local.

Ella se había sentado del otro lado de la mesa en un momento que se le había escapado de la conciencia y, al notarlo, Sasuke empezó a sentirse, además de perturbado por el rumbo de sus cavilaciones, como un auténtico novato. Los años no vienen solos, se dice, y el ninja agregaría que las épocas de paz y la falta de entrenamiento acarreaban consigo otros tantos desajustes.

La kunoichi, al captar su atención por fin, le sonrió con dulzura.

-Qué –profirió él, desconfiado.

-Parecías ido, Sasuke-kun.

El joven se sintió incómodo y desvió la vista para disimularlo.

-Sólo pensaba –farfulló.

Hinata asintió con entendimiento.

-Gracias –le dijo.

Sasuke volvió a enfocarse en ella.

-¿Y eso?

-Hoy me has dado uno de los mejores consejos posibles.

-Sabes que no fue un consejo –repuso él, algo cansado de la situación.

Pero eso no pareció desalentarla.

-No importa. Más allá de tus intenciones realmente me ha servido, y por eso te lo agradezco.

Fue tan sincera que la mentada cosa cálida se removió dentro de él ya por milésima vez en el día. _Tranquilo, has sostenido esta clase de conversación emotiva varias veces, ya puedes lidiar con ello, por lo que mantente tranquilo,_ se dijo, para darse confianza.

-Sólo cumplo con mi deber.

Hinata meneó negativamente la cabeza.

-Lo haces porque te preocupas por mí, Sasuke-kun, y por eso te lo agradezco.

Repentinamente, Sasuke sintió un golpe en el pecho. No desde afuera, sino desde adentro. Se concentró, extrañado, tratando de descubrir con más precisión de dónde rayos procedía.

A continuación llegó otro golpe… y otro… y otro más. _¿Qué diablos?_

Hasta que lo comprendió. Desde lo más recóndito de los tenebrosos abismos de su alma, desde las profundas aguas pantanosas de su espíritu, desde las infernales catacumbas de su engorroso temperamento, todavía se arrastraba, jadeante y sufrido, pujando por revivir, el celebérrimo epicentro mismo de la complejísima emotividad humana: su viejo y olvidado corazón. Un latido, y otro y otro más, ésos eran los golpes recibidos desde adentro.

Sí, el muy ladino todavía estaba ahí pidiendo pista, levantando la mano como un participativo alumno en clase, esforzándose corajudamente por palpitar en ese páramo emocional.

Y vaya si golpeaba duro.

Tres palabras, tres malditas palabras dichas con absoluta sinceridad habían bastado para agitarlo hasta ese punto, para recordarle que a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos seguía siendo una... persona. Y podía conmoverse e interesarse por alguien más que él mismo y por una causa noble que en nada lo beneficiaría.

Ya no podía negarlo, Hinata tenía ese poder. Al contrario de lo que había pensado antes, era _ella_ la que podía ejercer ese influjo dentro de sí, la que podía trastocarlo, la que podía incluso modificarlo si quisiese. Y maldito sea por caer recién entonces en la cuenta, por comprender por fin que los resultados aún estaban por verse... Si es que los resultados lo eran todo.

Sí, Hinata estaba alterándolo, ni siquiera en el principio de su relación hubiera podido vaticinarlo. Kakashi nunca había estado errado, Kakashi había calculado demasiado bien. Para su completa desgracia.

-Tonterías –masculló.

-Más que el deber, nos guían la lealtad y el aprecio.

-¿Tú crees? –replicó Sasuke con desdén, demasiado aturdido, pero disimulándolo bien.

-Lo creo. Aunque intentes parecer indiferente, sé que te interesas por las personas.

Él no estaba de humor para aceptar con amabilidad ese tipo de observaciones. Todo lo sucedido, lo visto y lo fatalmente concluido le había perturbado. En ese problemático momento, lo último que quería oír de ella, precisamente de ella, eran halagos o referencias honestas hacia su carácter.

Decidió que por ese día había tenido suficiente movilización emocional. La misión consistía en ayudarla, no en abrumarse con continuos y molestos análisis acerca de cuánto lo afectaba hacerlo, de cuánto lo estaba modificando. Se puso de pie, dando por terminada la conversación.

-¿Shisho? –indagó Hinata, que había notado cierta variación en su semblante. Aunque se había percatado de su retraimiento, se había ilusionado con que, una vez a solas, podrían dialogar con mayor comodidad.

-Has tenido ya bastante tiempo de plática. Regresa a tu casa –dijo él.

-Pero…

-Tengo cosas que hacer –adujo Sasuke para cortar de plano cualquier intento por retenerlo.

-¿Pu-puedo ayudarte? –preguntó ella, levantándose también. Advirtió un matiz inquietante en su mirada, como si estuviera airado, y le preocupó de veras. Además, no comprendía la razón de semejante cambio.

-No –determinó él.

Antes de que Hinata pudiera insistir, Sasuke se esfumó. La kunoichi observó el vacío con una incertidumbre del tamaño del universo y con la penosa sensación de haber hablado de más. Aunque ignoraba cuándo y en qué sentido.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n  
_

 _Hinata deberá enfrentarse una vez más a una prueba de fuego. He aquí, entonces, la nueva directiva espiritual generada por el Gran Ninja Iluminado._

 _"Oh, Sasuke-sama, ¡indícanos el camino a seguir! Guíanos entre las tinieblas de nuestros días, a nosotros, criaturas pequeñas y desorientadas; a nosotros, todo fragilidad y limitado tino amoroso en comparación a tu Sapiente Fortaleza y Virtudes..."_

 _Disculpen por los posibles fallos que puedan encontrar y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **VI**

 **Defiéndete**

* * *

Le tomó varios días restablecer el equilibrio emocional trastocado la última vez, Sasuke nunca había pretendido llegar a rozar tales puntos de su interioridad y tanto sacudón lo descolocaba. Lo único que se había propuesto desde la cuasi-apocalíptica pelea con Naruto había sido iniciar un camino de expiación, recorrer la ruta del conocimiento y la iluminación espiritual, tan simple como eso… Pero ahí estaba, socorriendo a una kunoichi desencantada mientras quien ligaba todos los bofetones existenciales era él. Maldita sea su suerte.

Aprovechó cierta ocasión para trasladarse a una aldea vecina, donde no tardó en encontrar una misión de esas donde un shinobi podía desplegar todo su potencial combativo, las técnicas más mortíferas, las habilidades más arriesgadas… rescatando a un gato perdido. Pero qué más daba, cualquier trabajo era bueno para sustraerse de aquel desatinado proyecto de recuperación de corazones femeninos destrozados.

 _Hasta los gatos perdidos requieren de nuestras habilidades shinobis_ , se decía para justificarse ante sí mismo, sin mucho éxito en realidad. Para ese entonces, ni siquiera una nueva batalla contra Naruto le hubiera alcanzado para canalizar la confusión que experimentaba. Aun así, después del trabajo se sintió mucho mejor, más fortalecido, aunque no menos preocupado.

La misión de ayudar a Hinata había terminado por adquirir visos inesperados, afectándole más a él que a la misma interesada y más aún de lo que hubiese sospechado en un principio. Las cosas no marchaban en la dirección que había creído, sino más bien en sentido inverso. Ella tal vez estuviese en camino de olvidar el amor y la pena, pero él, en el ínterin, acabaría de comprender por fin la calidad de esos sentimientos, los consabidos sentimientos humanos.

Se estaba ablandando… Diablos, ¡hasta el gato le ronroneaba entre las manos como si fuese el sujeto más confiable de la tierra! ¿Es que el mundo se había vuelto loco?

Incluso Hinata confiaba en él ciegamente, llamándolo _shisho_ por aquí y _shisho_ por allá como si fuera la única persona con la que pudiese contar –cosa que se había atrevido a confesarle durante el viaje a Suna, para su completa desazón-, por no hablar de la cosa cálida que se removía cuando ella le abría su corazón. A él, a Uchiha Sasuke, quien supo ser el criminal más buscado en las cinco naciones shinobis…

 _Quién te viera y quién te ve, Uchiha Sasuke,_ se decía con amarga ironía. _Toda fama es efímera, incluso la peor fama del mundo._

Cuando regresó de esa breve incursión, entonces, relajado y más estabilizado, se topó con la propia Hinata, quien lo esperaba en la entrada de la aldea caminando de un lugar a otro, de brazos cruzados y algo preocupada. Al verla, Sasuke reprimió una mueca.

Adiós relajación y estabilidad.

De modo que ahora también lo esperaba… O era ingenua o era temeraria. En cualquiera caso, estaba tan loca como el gato.

-¡Sasuke-kun! –profirió ella cuando lo vio y se acercó a él con una sonrisa-. Aguardaba tu regreso, espero que no te mo-moleste.

Desde luego que a él le molestaba, mucho, sobre todo por una inoportuna sensación que le acometió en las entrañas al verla y al saber que lo esperaba. Sin embargo, se forzó a mantener el autodominio de siempre.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Quería mostrarte algunas nuevas técnicas de combate que estuve practicando.

-No me necesitas para eso, Hyuuga.

Ella casi se horrorizó ante semejante idea.

-¡Claro que necesito tu supervisión! ¿A quién más podría recurrir?

A Sasuke se le ocurrió una lista de veinte personas, pero si ella la omitía tan deliberadamente no sería él quien se la diera a conocer.

-¿Es muy urgente?

-Urgente no, pero apreciaría tu punto de vista.

-Está bien –aceptó casi en un bufido. Lo cierto era que no tenía muchas excusas para evadirse, además de que tal vez, sólo _tal vez_ , en el fondo no le disgustase tanto la idea.

Y maldito sea su disgusto por flaquear en menos de dos minutos. _Disgusto traidor_ , masculló para sus adentros.

Al parecer, le bastaba con un breve período de distanciamiento para reponerse y, a pesar de sus tribulaciones actuales, para recuperar el interés por su misión principal. Le resultó increíble, pero no podía interpretar de otro modo el estado de ánimo que de pronto lo embargaba, aún en contra de su naturaleza, de sus principios y de su orgullo, como últimamente le venía sucediendo sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Con sólo verla, con sólo cruzar dos simples palabras…

Caminó junto a Hinata pensando en ello, analizándolo con sumo cuidado una vez más. Le había gustado alejarse, poner el cerebro y sus jutsus en otros asuntos, recordar que podía tener otro tipo de obligaciones. Con esa gratificante sensación había regresado a la aldea, espiritualmente reconfortado, aunque inquieto todavía, hasta que la presencia de la kunoichi lo devolvió a la realidad. Sin embargo, cosa extraña, en lugar de deshacerse en maldiciones internas, se limitó a aceptar su destino. Con mayor resignación que serenidad tal vez, pero ni siquiera había podido negarse. ¿Tan fluctuante podía volverse todo con su sola cercanía?

Tuvo que reconocerlo, la sensación era demasiado clara y contundente como para ignorarla. Estaba cambiando, o por lo menos algo dentro de sí se estaba transformando, no cabía otra explicación. Incluso alguien tan poco sensible como él por fuerza tenía que darse cuenta de ello, y la certeza de que estaba en lo correcto lo abrumó con el peso de una revelación.

Desde luego, había experimentado cambios desde su pelea con Naruto, tantos y tan naturales que casi nunca había tenido la necesidad de desglosar el fenómeno, ni siquiera de planteárselo. En ocasiones, incluso, tampoco los había registrado hasta que ciertas circunstancias los sacaban a la luz. En el presente, no obstante, había algo nuevo, nítido y particular que lo obligaba a detenerse y reflexionar, a darle vueltas incluso a pesar de sí mismo, como si estuviese guardando un secreto ante su propia conciencia.

Pero el dato se le escapaba cada vez que creía rozarlo. ¿Qué tanto había variado? ¿En qué proporción el intercambio con Hinata lo había afectado? _A las claras_ aún permanecía _a oscuras_. Una ironía estúpida, lo sabía, pero no podía formularlo de otra manera y no tenía ganas de buscar recursos lingüísticos mejores. ¡Ni que estuviera escribiendo la historia de su vida!

Tan sumergido iba en sus pensamientos que apenas llegó a notar que Hinata se había quedado atrás, detenida como por encanto. Cuando se volvió hacia ella, la expresión de su rostro no le sugirió nada bueno. Si en algo la conocía, si había aprendido a leer en ella como creía que podía hacerlo, sólo cabía interpretar esa absorta mirada de una manera. Suspiró con fastidio. Volvió a enfocarse en el camino con ceñuda expresión, hasta que sin sorpresa alguna divisó al agente perturbador acercándose hacia ellos.

De sonrisa descaradamente brillante, andar campechano, mirada transparente y desenvuelta actitud, el sempiterno aspirante declarado a Hokage de Konoha, mejor conocido como Uzumaki Naruto –alias _la cucaracha_ -, se dirigía a su encuentro con la mano alzada en gesto de saludo. Sasuke ahogó una maldición. Ya los había visto y no habría forma de evadir el encuentro.

 _Tan oportuno como de costumbre_ , masculló para sí. _Que el diablo me lleve_ …

Volvió a enfocarse en Hinata y maldijo una vez más. La chica no tenía remedio. Lucía tan tiesa y, a la vez, tan descolocada, que ni siquiera una legión de socorristas de damiselas enamorado-desencantadas hubiera podido rescatarla de aquel atolondramiento. Sólo él estaba allí para intentar el salvataje, sólo él sabía lo suficiente para entender la situación, para sensibilizarse, para compadecerse, sólo él podría ayudar a contener las aguas de la consternación antes de que se desbordasen apoteósicamente… Sólo él.

Pero que un rayo lo partiera si llegaba a mover un dedo.

 _Lo siento, Hyuuga, pero esta será una más de tus pruebas. Veremos cómo te las apañas_ , sopesó, asumiendo de nuevo y sin pensar el inefable rol de consejero sentimental. A esas alturas, al parecer, el chip de gurú se le activaba automáticamente.

-Qué hubo, Sasuke, Hinata –los abordó Naruto con su espontaneidad habitual, sin percatarse aún de lo que su presencia podía suscitar en ciertas personas-. ¿Están en una cita?

Sí, he ahí la espontaneidad habitual de Naruto… y su proverbial sentido de la ubicación.

Hinata pasó del rojo al pálido sin solución de continuidad. La pobre chica casi colapsó ante la sola idea. Sasuke, por su parte, quiso matarlo, pero tuvo la presencia de ánimo suficiente como para limitarse a manifestar en tono irascible lo que pensaba de su "discreción".

-De ninguna manera, estúpido –siseó-. ¿No tienes mejores formas de abordar a tus amigos, cerebro de tomate aplastado?

-Es que últimamente pasan tanto tiempo juntos que…

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

-¡Por eso mismo es sospechoso, Sasuke-idiota!

Como si tuviera pocos, las palabras de Naruto agregaron un asunto más para analizar y analizar en cuanto el ninja tuviera la oportunidad. No en ese momento, desde luego, había otras cosas en juego, pero más tarde seguramente encontraría tiempo para autoflagelarse pensando en la comprometedora imagen suya con Hinata ante los demás al pasar "tanto tiempo juntos."

Y otro motivo para atentar contra la vida del Hokage, el verdadero propiciador de la infamia.

-Hum… ¿Te encuentras bien, Hinata-chan? –indagó ahora Naruto, examinando con empeñada atención el pálido rostro de la kunoichi en cuestión-. Pareces un fantasma de lo blanca que te has puesto. ¿Sasuke no se está portando bien contigo?

Otra inconveniente referencia a su relación y van… Lo asesinaría, ¡Sasuke lo asesinaría!, esta vez sin miramiento alguno y sin dudar. Y a continuación procedería a desmembrarlo y a esparcir las partes por los bosques del País del Fuego para que las aves carroñeras se diesen un festín.

Sin embargo, fue lo suficientemente astuto para volver a enfocarse. Cierto, Hinata estaba siendo sometida a una prueba, complicada y por demás incómoda, pero una prueba en la que podría medir el resultado de su entrenamiento… si es que así podía llamar a lo que realmente hacía con ella. Naruto no tenía idea de cuán lejos se hallaba de la verdad sobre su "tiempo juntos."

Sin prestarle más atención al entrometido de su amigo, miró a Hinata con alevosía. De alguna forma, en medio de su creciente estupor, ella registró ese tácito llamado de atención y lo miró a su vez para decodificar de qué se trataba. Cuando lo entendió, tragó saliva con dificultad.

 _Defiéndete, Hyuuga, ¡defiéndete! Naruto ya no puede afectarte de ninguna manera. ¡Demuéstralo y demuéstratelo a ti misma, mujer! Contesta la maldita pregunta._

El mensaje no podía ser más claro ni la proclama más determinante. Hinata leyó y entendió. De ahí a que se comportara a la altura del intercambio más cotidiano del mundo había kilómetros de distancia, de abismos tan insondables como los que se extendían más allá de todas las fronteras. Pero había entendido. La cucaracha por fin había invadido su jardín y la indicación era defenderse.

Defiéndete, contesta la pregunta… Hinata hizo acopio de valor.

Sasuke la observó con insistencia, la urgió a accionar de acuerdo a la situación, la instó con mirada severa a desenvolverse como la kunoichi que era, como la simple amiga de toda la vida de Uzumaki Naruto. Sabía que semejante perspectiva constituía una demanda demasiado elevada para los sentimientos que ella había guardado siempre hacia él, pero también confiaba en su determinación de dejarlo atrás definitivamente, en la fortaleza de un corazón sensible pero, a la vez, convencido de la necesidad de hacerlo. Así que siguió mirándola, instándola, animándola, echándole coloridas porras a su decisión de seguir adelante como si Naruto fuese una persona de tantas en su vida.

 _Vamos, Hyuuga, ¡vamos! ¡Sé que puedes hacerlo! Contesta la condenada pregunta_ …

Entonces Hinata se enfrentó a Naruto.

-Es que… es que… Te-te-tengo… tengo un problema de baja presión –articuló finalmente en un murmullo inaudible.

 _-¿Eh?_ –se extrañó Naruto, mitad porque no había escuchado bien y mitad más uno porque el diagnóstico esgrimido como fundamento para su palidez tal vez no le resultase del todo familiar.

-Es la pre-presión… –repitió ella en un hilo de voz, y ya no supo qué más decir.

-La presión… –murmuró el otro, todavía en tinieblas.

Sasuke sudó frío. Era la excusa más estúpida que había escuchado jamás. Pero, increíblemente, la única que dejó a Naruto fuera de combate. Cuando algo escapaba a su entendimiento tendía a ignorarlo olímpicamente para luego escaparse por la tangente.

-¿Nunca has oído hablar de la presión? –inquirió de mala gana, pues aunque se había propuesto mantenerse al margen, tampoco dejaría que Hinata se expusiera más.

-Hum… –murmuró Naruto, sopesándolo de veras. Por lo visto, la presión arterial no contaba con mucha popularidad entre los shinobis de aquellas latitudes-. Las únicas presiones que conozco son las laborales –farfulló, todavía meditándolo.

Sasuke suspiró con hastío. Uno era peor que el otro. Ya no supo con qué salidas verbales avergonzarse más.

-¿No estabas de camino a alguna parte? –optó por decir para ver si cortaba con la estupidez.

Aquí Naruto volvió a animarse.

-¡Cierto! ¡Se me hizo tarde y no puedo quedarme a conversar! Sakura-chan me está esperando y la verdad es que no le gusta hacerlo –comentó, meciéndose concienzudamente la nuca por alguna clase de dolorosa razón-. Me voy, pero ya se los advertí mil veces –les dijo apuntándolos infantilmente con el dedo-: están invitados a cenar. ¡Están advertidos!

-Ya vete de una vez –lo apremió Sasuke, al borde del estallido.

-¡Al menos despídete como se debe, Sasuke-idiota!

-¡Me despido como se me antoja!

-¡Pues así me despediré también, entonces!

Sasuke de nuevo llegó a la conclusión de que esos dos no tenían remedio. Tal vez, en algún universo alterno, habían nacido para estar juntos, pero en esa vida el hilo rojo del destino se había cortado en algún accidentado recodo de sus torpes caminos. Eso de las almas gemelas a ellos un poco les iba, aunque en un sentido un tanto contraproducente del que se requería para una relación amorosa con todas las de la ley. Meneó la cabeza con resignación.

Naruto se alejó. Lo observó durante algunos instantes, sintiéndose de pronto algo desanimado. Pensar en esas similitudes a Sasuke lo aguijoneó desagradablemente. Fue un dolor inesperado, en cierta forma subrepticio, pero no lo suficientemente sutil o irrelevante como para pasarlo por alto.

-Lo sé, shisho… Fue patético.

La susurrante y pesarosa voz de Hinata lo retrotrajo a la realidad. Cabizbaja, ruborizada, un poco desorientada, sonriendo con pena, así la vio Sasuke y así pudo cotejar los resultados de la improvisada misión… y maldito sea mil veces por seguir aplicando conceptos shinobis a aquel estúpido tratamiento saneador de amores contrariados. Si es que existía algún modo de rotular las intervenciones fortuitas de un buen amigo.

Bueno, no tan fortuitas.

-Lo importante es que hayas conseguido salir del paso por ti misma.

Ella meneó la cabeza tristemente, desentendiéndose de cualquier grado de reconocimiento. Ni siquiera la generosa consideración de su mentor podría anular la vergonzosa escena que acababa de protagonizar.

-Me-me siento abochornada –declaró.

-Podría haber sido peor –suspiró él, evocando con un escalofrío la Hinata espectral en la que se había transformado la vez anterior.

-Tal vez –concedió ella sólo para no contradecirlo.

Sasuke se hartó de la autocompasión.

-Te defendiste, Hyuuga, así que levanta la cabeza –le ordenó, de nuevo en su papel de divinidad suprema-. Fuiste capaz de reunir coraje, y eso es suficiente para mí.

Ella levantó la vista alarmada, como siempre que recibía alguna clase de crédito, y empezó a gesticular atolondradamente con las manos para negarlo de plano.

-¡Po-por supuesto que no! ¡Fu-fue gracias a tu presencia, a tu mo-motivación que pude articular algunas palabras, shisho! Al menos unas pocas –agregó, de nuevo con pesar.

-Y a mi amenaza silenciosa de revancha si no te ponías firme.

-Y a tu ame… -Hinata casi mordió el anzuelo, pero, espantada ante la sola idea, alcanzó a negar otra vez con atolondrados gestos-. ¡Desde luego que no!

La chica se horrorizaba con facilidad, pensó Sasuke, repentinamente divertido, pues era un rasgo muy frecuente en ella, y en lugar de molestarlo o descolocarlo, le resultaba familiar y agradable.

-En verdad fue patético –reconoció él.

Ella asintió. Hasta que de repente, de la nada, la sonrisa contrita de Hinata se expandió e iluminó como si hubiera visto lo más maravilloso que podía ofrecerle el universo.

-¡Shisho! –exclamó arrobada.

Él se observó la vestimenta por si algo se le había salido de lugar y luego a diestra y siniestra por si alguno de sus amigos se había presentado sorpresivamente y le jugaba una broma, una sonrisa como aquélla sólo podía deberse a ese tipo de cosas. Sin embargo, nada gracioso fue capaz de percibir a simple vista.

-Qué, ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué es tan gracioso? –indagó con absurda seriedad.

Hinata lo miraba con inocultable dulzura, desconcertándolo aún más con los segundos que se tomaba antes de responder.

-Sonreíste –anunció con simpleza.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, extrañado. Eso sí que era inesperado.

-¿Sonreí? –replicó- ¿Quién? ¿Yo?

-Así es.

-¿Cuándo?

-Acabas de hacerlo.

-Imposible.

-Te lo aseguro.

-Estás delirando.

-Estoy bien despierta, Sasuke-kun.

Ante esa seguridad el ninja procedió a repasar los últimos tramos de la conversación como si su mente fuera el más avanzado procesador electrónico, lo último de lo último en radares detectores de expresiones inconvenientes. Al final, vino a caer en la cuenta de que, mientras pensaba en lo divertido que era cada vez que la joven se horrorizaba y gesticulaba por una tontería, había sonreído como un idiota de modo involuntario.

¡Pero qué descuidado! Él que tanto se esmeraba en su imagen atemperada y en el control de sus mohínes, él que tanto trabajaba en su apostura de ninja incólume e inexpresivo… ¡había permitido que se le escapara una sonrisa! ¿Hasta qué punto le estaba afectando su relación con Hinata? ¡Una sonrisa! ¿Cuánto menoscabo a su sacrosanto autodominio tendría que soportar todavía?

-Te confundiste, fue una mueca.

-Fue una sonrisa.

-¡Estaba distraído!

-¿Y qué tiene que ver?

-¡Lo has malinterpretado!

-¡Shisho!

-¡Aunque me llames Sasuke-sama jamás podría sonreír de esa manera!

-Y sin embargo sonreíste –insistió Hinata, muy poco dispuesta a dar el brazo a torcer.

Contrariado, el joven empezó a balbucear una serie de excusas del todo innecesarias, pues qué más daba que su imagen de ninja implacable y malhumorado se viera tan torpemente fisurada. Sobre todo ante los ojos de la entusiasta de Hinata, que lo apreciaba tal cual era y le había gustado mucho verlo sonreír. Sin embargo, su orgullo sufrió un duro revés y, por alguna clase de razón, se sintió expuesto ante ella e impelido a dar explicaciones.

Lo dicho: la relación con Hinata lo estaba afectando. Y no le gustaba nada la manera como los cambios se producían, ni la calidad de las variaciones.

 _También esto lo anotaré en tu cuenta, Kakashi. Y ni todas las buenas intenciones del mundo que puedas invocar te librarán de las tortuosas horas que trazaré para ti con mi Mangekyou Sharingan._

Sasuke no conseguía entenderlo. Ni su reacción tan espontánea, ni la reacción de ella, ni la forma como ahora se enfrentaban el uno al otro: Hinata con una satisfacción que desentonaba a todas luces del estado de ánimo de un momento atrás y él con el superfluo afán de justificarse, también en oposición a su carácter y a los objetivos que lo obligaban a permanecer a su lado. Pero ahí estaban, y que el diablo se lo lleve si podía.

Así que con Naruto se incomodaban, se paralizaban o se encolerizaban, en cambio a solas se calmaban, se entendían y hasta se divertían… Vaya novedad. La novedad más inopinada, más desconcertante y más condenadamente incomprensible con la que le haya tocado lidiar.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n  
_

 _Me tomé un poco más de tiempo para actualizar esta vez y no sé cómo habrá quedado el capítulo, por lo que especialmente hoy pido disculpas por los posibles fallos que puedan encontrar. Y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **VII**

 **Espera**

* * *

 _¿A qué clase de ninja se le ocurría cargar con un paraguas por todo el camino? Shino y Kiba le llevaban la delantera a través del umbroso bosque, y ella más preocupada por un objeto que por la misión que les esperaba._

 _Algo avergonzada, Hinata se detuvo al pie de un árbol y dejó el paraguas apoyado en el tronco, resignada a perderlo._

 _ **.**_

 _La lluvia persistía en su melancólica precipitación. Orochimaru torció la cabeza, como midiendo las posibilidades._

 _-Cesará en dos días –anunció._

 _Sasuke hizo una mueca._

 _-No importa._

 _Kabuto puso los ojos en blanco._

 _-Siempre tan terco –murmuró._

 _Pero Orochimaru sonreía y Sasuke apenas se dignó a mirarlo de soslayo, despectivo. Luego, advirtiendo una irregularidad en la espesura por la que transitaban, se inclinó para recoger un inesperado paraguas. ¿Qué hacía un objeto como ése allí abandonado?_

 _Lo abrió, se cubrió con él y reinició la marcha._

 _-Sigamos. Prometiste entrenarme y supongo que la lluvia no será inconveniente._

 _El insinuante tono de voz volvió a molestar a Kabuto, pero Sasuke, de nuevo, lo ignoró con altivez. Orochimaru, en cambio, sonreía. La empedernida soberbia de Sasuke siempre le hacía sonreír._

 **.**

 **.**

Lo había decidido: se iría de Konoha. Ya no soportaría quedarse más tiempo y consideraba que había reunido la experiencia suficiente en cuanto a forjar vínculos nuevos, sobre todo gracias a sus torpes intentos de reorientar los intereses de Hinata. Iba siendo hora de marcharse. Kakashi había improvisado esa problemática misión con el fin de reinsertarlo en la sociedad, o lo que sea, y a él le comunicaría de su partida primero. Ya vería luego el modo de decírselo a Hinata.

Con un botón basta de muestra, se dice, y para aprender sobre relaciones nada como pasar el noventa por ciento del tiempo con una mujer desencantada. Había intercambiado, había ayudado, había recibido credibilidad, por lo que creía haber obtenido los conocimientos básicos en cuanto a socialización. Si le quedaban cosas por aprender, ya vería cómo, cuándo y dónde preocuparse de averiguar lo demás.

Por fin se había dignado a tomar la única decisión racional en medio de todo aquel desatino, por lo que nada lo haría desistir, ni siquiera el más encarecido ruego. En todo caso, ¿quién le rogaría _a él_? El único rasgo de coherencia del que todavía podía jactarse después de tantas semanas de insensatez y consejos de dos centavos era la resolución tomada, y por todos los dioses shinobis que esta vez la llevaría a cabo.

Volver a ser un ninja, un ninja de verdad… Apenas podía creerse la magnitud del desvío tomado y el tiempo que le llevó retornar a la vía correcta.

 _Sí, hay que irse de una buena vez,_ se repetía en esos días _. Sin mirar atrás._

Aquella mañana, entonces, esperó al Hokage con los brazos cruzados recargado contra la pared de una vivienda, a pocos metros del edificio donde aquél ejercía su mandato. Siendo un lugar de escasa circulación, podría aguardar allí sin temor a irrupciones de aldeanos inconvenientemente comunicativos y, además, podría dedicarse a rumiar su sempiterna indiferencia hacia el mundo.

Sí señor, nada como un rato en soledad para solazarse con la propia acritud. Se iría de esa aldea y ya nadie podría reclamarle su adusta forma de ser.

Le había enviado un mensaje para citarlo esa misma mañana, sólo que había descuidado un _pequeñísimo_ detalle: podría quedarse esperando al tipo hasta la vigésimo novena puesta de sol del siguiente mes sin verlo ni por asomo. Kakashi podía cultivar la impuntualidad con la liberalidad más absoluta, ajeno a expectativas y ansiedades así como a rangos y personalidades. Sasuke, por un milisegundo, lo había olvidado.

La consabida cosa cálida seguía haciendo de las suyas en su vapuleado radar shinobi si hasta semejante circunstancia se le había perdido de vista. _Maldito seas, Kakashi_ , rumiaba para sus adentros, porque a alguien había que culpar.

Una razón más para largarse de allí antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. ¡Mira que desatender a la inmemorial impuntualidad de Hatake Kakashi, tan legendaria como su viejo Sharingan! Bufó con encono, reprochándose su propia negligencia y hastiado de la dilatada demora que padecía como un auténtico novato.

Pasó una hora, y luego otra y luego otra, hasta que ese momento del día se transformó en _otro_ momento del día. La sombra había virado, el aire había cambiado y ciertos ruidos cotidianos se fueron apagando poco a poco, y él seguía allí plantado, en todos los malditos sentidos de la palabra. Y la paciencia se le agotaba.

Pero se desquitaría, el tiempo perdido lo había invertido en idear el doloroso modo de hacerlo. Al idiota de Kakashi le había llegado el turno de aprender lo que era bueno, el precio que hay que pagar por socializar con las personas… a deshoras y después de haberlas hecho esperar hasta la desesperación.

 _La lista de tus deudas sigue creciendo, así que más vale que te prepares._

De no ser porque tenía una nueva reputación que cuidar, hubiera asaltado el edificio para darle una lección. Pero ya no podía actuar como un desertor, pues lo verían con malos ojos. Y todavía había gente que lo veía lo suficientemente mal como para ponerse a echarle más sal a la herida. No, tendría que comportarse como cualquier ciudadano y soportar la espera, aunque la piel se le agrietase sobre los huesos.

Pero que se iba, se iba.

Lógicamente, como el destino siempre-siempre-siempre actúa según nuestros beneméritos deseos, antes que Kakashi la que apareció fue Hinata.

-¿Shisho? –lo abordó, algo intrigada por encontrárselo allí.

El joven se mosqueó.

-Ya te dije… Diablos –masculló, sabiendo que sería inútil.

-¿Esperas a alguien?

-A Kakashi.

-Entiendo.

-No, no lo entiendes –farfulló Sasuke melodramáticamente, detenido al pie de un precipicio con el viento agitando su cabello. ¿Quién podría entenderlo?

-También he pasado por eso –comentó Hinata, abstraída, recordando sus propios y frustrantes momentos de espera, un verdadero y extendido trauma para casi todo el cuerpo shinobi de la aldea de Konoha-. Kakashi-sama no tiene remedio.

-Mira quién habla –murmuró el otro, aunque por fortuna la kunoichi no llegó a escucharlo. Vaya a saber qué tan frustrantes habrán sido esos nefastos lapsos de espera para que se haya retraído hasta ese punto, pero, después del último encuentro con Naruto, ella era la menos indicada para señalarle su falta de remedio a los demás. Sasuke meneó la cabeza con resignación-. Sigue tu camino, Hyuuga, porque si al tipo se le da por aparecer necesitaré estar a solas para hablar con él.

Pero Hinata no se movió.

-¿Es importante?

-¿Es asunto tuyo? –replicó el ninja, fastidiado.

-En parte sí.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque soy tu discípula.

-¿Y eso te da vía libre para meterte en mis asuntos?

Ella se deshizo en sus atolondradas negativas, pesarosa de haberlo molestado. Pero en lugar de divertirse con ello como otras veces, Sasuke volvió a suspirar, tal vez más hastiado que antes. Ese aciago día y la demora de Kakashi parecían no tener final, y he ahí que también se aparecía la que se había convertido en su propia presencia perturbadora. Definitivamente, ese día jamás acabaría.

Aun así, se mantuvo en su postura de hablar primero con él, por lo que se reservó los motivos para la reunión. Más tarde, en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad, lo hablaría con ella.

Sin embargo, la muchacha se había levantado demasiado parlanchina, y sin previo aviso ni asomo de querer marcharse, se lanzó a comentarle sus andanzas del día. Sasuke, imperturbable, se limitó a escuchar con una ceja levantada. Vaya que cuando quería podía ser tan comunicativa como el que más.

Hinata no pareció advertir el malhumor que se traía, por lo que pasó de una anécdota a otra sin solución de continuidad. Así que ahora se había convertido en un cura confesor… Menudo ninja estaba hecho. Un nuevo rol en su vida del que sublevarse, y nadie más allí a quien reclamarle por su ultrajado orgullo.

A pesar de todo, la escuchó sin interrumpir. A fin de cuentas, ¿qué más podría hacer con otro día casi perdido? ¿Acaso su suerte cambiaría? Desde luego que no. Ni Kakashi se presentaría ni Hinata dejaría de dirigirse a él como si fuera el sujeto más confiable del universo.

 _No sé por qué sigo esperando que todo se trate de un sueño_ , bufó para sí mismo.

Hasta que la joven, locuaz como nunca en esta vida ni en la próxima, le contó sobre lo difícil que se le hacía aguardar los resultados de una entrevista que había tenido con Iruka para ocupar un puesto de ayudante en la academia. Eso sí que lo sorprendió y le interesó.

-¿Cuándo tuviste la entrevista?

-Hace tres días.

-¿Y cuándo pensabas contármelo?

-En cu-cuanto te viera –se excusó ella, algo asombrada por el súbito cuestionamiento-. Pe-pero como pasas la mayor parte del día en el bosque y te apareces cu-cuando quieres…

-¿Me estás haciendo un planteo, Hyuuga?

-¡De-desde luego que no, shisho! –exclamó la pobre chica, de nuevo atolondrada.

-Una decisión como la de enseñar es muy importante, habíamos hablado de eso una vez y te habías negado –señaló él.

-Pues desde entonces lo he estado meditando –reconoció ella, dominando la tartamudez-. No he olvidado tus palabras, Sasuke-kun, ni tu confianza. Lo he pensado y por fin me animé a dar el paso.

El ninja trató de abolir la emoción que amenazó con embargarle ante aquel reconocimiento. En cuanto sus sentimientos estuvieron bajo control, prosiguió con su reclamo inicial.

-Deberías haberme buscado, Hyuuga, yo podría haberte acompañado. Se supone que estoy para eso –dijo con cierto reproche en la voz. Hinata asintió como la niña que recibe un regaño comprendiendo que es merecido-. Además, eres usuaria de un jutsu que te hubiese permitido localizarme con facilidad, ¿me dirás que ni siquiera lo pensaste? A veces eres tan extraña… ¿Y cuándo te dirán los resultados? –preguntó al final, porque de todas formas era más importante eso que su propia e inusitada decepción.

Aunque trató de evitar tal rótulo para los sentimientos que experimentaba. ¿Por qué tendría ella que recurrir a él siempre que necesitase de alguna cosa?

-Ayer ya los esperaba, pero no tuve novedades –respondió ella-. En lo que va del día tampoco las recibí, por lo que me he dejado llevar por la ansiedad y me dirigía a la academia para preguntarle a Iruka-sensei personalmente.

-Mal hecho.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque se trata de un trabajo. Un ninja debe esperar a ser convocado, no puede ir a abordar a sus superiores.

-Naruto-kun lo hacía –arguyó inocentemente ella.

Sasuke se crispó.

- _Naruto-kun_ era un idiota y lo sigue siendo –masculló. Le adjudicó al plantón de Kakashi el enojo que lo acometió tan de repente con la sola mención de Naruto. ¡Como si fuera una novedad que ella lo nombrara! La cucaracha se las arreglaba continuamente para escabullirse de algún modo entre las líneas de sus conversaciones.

-¿Entonces qué debería hacer? –indagó Hinata sin percatarse de su fastidio, o tomándolo con la naturalidad acostumbrada, atenta en todo caso a un nuevo súper-mega-maravilloso consejo de su admirado y poco demostrativo mentor.

Porque la pregunta lo auguraba…

El interpelado chasqueó la lengua y volvió a cruzarse de brazos. En el fondo, ocultaba su propia contrariedad. Ahí estaba él desde hacía horas esperando al maldito de su ex-instructor para comunicarle que había decidido dejarlo todo y largarse de una buena vez por todas sin importar lo que pensara o dijese para retenerlo, cuando nada menos que el epicentro de sus inquietantes preocupaciones se hacía presente y solicitaba una nueva recomendación. Lo dicho: ese día no se terminaría sin exprimirlo bien-bien-bien exprimido, tanto mental como psicológicamente.

Sí, en eso se había convertido, en un condenado guía espiritual, en el Pepito Grillo de la kunoichi más despistada del universo, en el Osho del País del Fuego, en el espejo mágico de la Blancanieves de Konoha… y bien que le sentaba a ella la comparación. Y _demasiado_ bien le sentaban a él todos aquellos motes, para su completa desgracia.

Así las cosas, no le quedó otra alternativa que seguir pedaleando por esa ruta resbaladiza, absolutamente ignorante de adónde lo conduciría, o siquiera si tenía un final. Para el caso, anochecía sobre sus cabezas y evidentemente el Hokage había omitido de forma alevosa el pedido de reunión. El muy cretino. Ya se encargaría de él. Por ahora tenía que encargarse de Hinata.

De nuevo.

 _Que el diablo me lleve_ … ¿Qué podría sugerirle en esas circunstancias? ¿Qué nueva y trillada recomendación sacaría de la galera? ¿Qué había estado haciendo a lo largo del día para terminar una vez más en esos apuros?

Pues esperar.

-Espera –propuso.

Hinata pestañeó, procesando, quizá, la respuesta.

-¿Esperar?

-Como lo oyes.

-Es lo que he estado haciendo, shisho –creyó necesario señalar.

Sasuke suspiró con un gruñido de impaciencia.

-Me refiero a que debes ser paciente, sosegarte, aquietar tu espíritu hasta que pueda atravesar el tiempo según las circunstancias –explicó Sasuke en tono demasiado académico a su pesar-. Es lo que hace un ninja en cada misión, antes y durante un combate, cada vez que la ocasión lo requiere: espera, analiza, medita. Teniendo la aspiración de enseñar, tienes mucho que meditar mientras llega la respuesta. Podría no ser afirmativa, y eso no quiere decir que debas renunciar.

-Shisho… –profirió Hinata, conmovida.

-Espera, Hyuuga, con paciencia y convicción –recalcó Sasuke-. Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que te sobra de ambas.

La kunoichi asintió, esta vez con una sonrisa. Lo miraba como si fuese un profeta, el Mesías, la divinidad suprema de la existencia humana. A Sasuke un poco lo fastidió tanta evidente emotividad, y tan honesta y tan espontánea, porque más allá de la puerilidad de la situación, le removía la cosa cálida y le daba demasiado que pensar. Y ese día estaba cansado.

-Entiendo –dijo ella.

-Pues si entiendes, deja de llamarme de aquel modo y regresa a tu casa, a esta hora Iruka debe de haberse ido a descansar –repuso él con irritación apenas contenida. Pero a ella parecía no afectarle su sequedad, pues seguía sonriéndole de la misma manera y Sasuke no pudo interpretar qué diablos les sucedía ahora a sus manos, inesperadamente ansiosas. Tuvo que cerrarlas en un puño y hacer un gran esfuerzo por permanecer impasible frente a Hinata-. También me iré, a ver si por fin se acaba este maldito día –masculló.

-Creo que sé por qué Kakashi-sama no se presentó –dijo de pronto ella antes de que pudiese dar dos pasos.

Sasuke, resignado una vez más a su traicionero destino, se volvió en su dirección conteniendo un suspiro. Las manos seguían escociéndole, como reclamándole por la posesión de algo que todavía no podía comprender, y lo ponía nervioso. Había intentado alejarse, pues sospechaba que tenía que ver con Hinata, pero de algún modo, de algún retorcido modo, ella conseguía retenerlo.

-¿Lo sabes? –preguntó, más por formulismo que por curiosidad.

Ella afirmó con la cabeza. Después habló en un murmullo, pero él escuchó bien. Había aprendido a escucharla.

-Sabía lo que querías decirle y prefirió no venir.

Sasuke se turbó, extrañado de esa repentina clarividencia.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-¿Por qué otra razón Kakashi-sama dejaría plantado a uno de sus más amados discípulos? –replicó la joven.

A Sasuke, demasiado ansioso ahora, se le escapó la pregunta antes de que pudiera evitarlo.

-¿Y tú… sabes de qué quería hablar con él?

Hinata apretó los labios y desvió la vista hacia el cielo, haciéndose la tonta.

-Ta-tal vez.

-Hyuuga…

-Aunque pu-puede que me equivoque.

-Lo sabes o no lo sabes, Hyuuga –la instó Sasuke, de nuevo fastidiado.

Pero la kunoichi, esquiva, empezó a alejarse.

-Ya se hizo tarde y debo regresar –anunció mientras lo saludaba con la mano. Y ahora se decidía a irse, ¡la muy ladina!-. Nos vemos, Sasuke-kun.

Y antes de que tuviese tiempo de replicar, la joven se lanzó hacia los tejados. Sasuke la miró atónito, ya sin ánimos para seguirla ni para volver a preguntarle. ¿Desde cuándo se comportaba tan intrigante? Esa mujer estaba desarrollando unos rasgos realmente perturbadores.

¿Pero en verdad sabría lo que planeaba hacer? ¿Sabía ella a esas alturas cuán deseoso se hallaba de marcharse? Aunque, más que esto, la pregunta que le surgía desde lo íntimo era otra, una tan acuciante como comprometedora. Porque lo que más quería saber Sasuke era cómo reaccionaría, qué haría, qué diría, si es que sobrevendría alguna reacción.

 _¿Pero en qué rayos estoy pensando?_ , se preguntó entonces, negándose a admitirlo. _Mejor dicho, ¿qué estoy esperando?_

-Supongo que estarás contento –dijo luego en voz alta sin dirigirse a nadie en particular, porque desde hacía algunos minutos había detectado una conocida presencia. Una molesta, inoportuna y atávicamente impuntual presencia shinobi.

Cuando se volvió en su dirección, apenas si tuvo tiempo de divisar a Kakashi apostado en una medianera próxima. El Hokage se limitó a saludarlo con un gesto burlón y se alejó tan súbitamente como Hinata, dejándolo solo, irritado y pensativo. Al parecer ese día el mundo había pergeñado nuevas formas de confabularse en su contra, de aguijonearlo hasta el agotamiento.

 _Ni siquiera debería haberlo intentado. ¿A quién se le puede ocurrir solicitar una cita con Kakashi? Es como cavar la propia tumba._

En definitiva, lo único cierto era que al final se quedaría en Konoha, _¡se quedaría en Konoha!_ El Hokage se había salido con la suya una vez más, y que un mal rayo lo parta.

Mosqueado, alterado, pero todavía inexplicablemente lúcido, Sasuke comprendió sin embargo que no podía dejar un trabajo a medias, simplemente _no podía_ , aunque ese trabajo consistiese en mitigar un desencanto amoroso y lo pusiese en la picota emocional de la que, por lo visto, aún no podría liberarse. Tendría que quedarse allí, sobrellevarlo y prolongar la tortura hasta que la vida decida dejar de pasarle facturas.

Si es que tal día estuviese destinado a acontecer.

Meneó la cabeza con resignación. Lo peor que podía hacer por su salud mental era persistir en análisis que sólo lo conducirían a las mismas conclusiones. Tenía que quedarse en Konoha, tenía que quedarse con Hinata y tenía que seguir asumiendo todos los roles habidos y por haber para cumplir su problemática misión, incluyendo el de Pepito Grillo. Sólo el cielo sabía cómo acabaría todo aquello.

Aun así, quiso creer que no podía ser tan malo. Si lo pensaba, en el fondo, también él se sentía importante al ser requerido por alguien que, de verdad-verdad, parecía necesitarlo. Era una sensación muy difícil de explicar, y más aún de soportar, porque dolía. Y Sasuke no terminaba de acostumbrarse a eso, a lo bueno, a que alguien como Hinata estuviese sinceramente pendiente de él y de sus palabras.

Sentirse necesitado, una sensación tan extraña como dolorosa... Agradablemente dolorosa. Pero de pronto, de la nada, sintió algo que lo inquietó todavía más. _Espera_ , le dijo. ¿Pero qué estaba esperando él? Agotado, intrigado por el hormigueo de sus manos, que no cesaba, notó por fin que en realidad era él quien la estaba esperando a ella.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n  
_

 _He aquí la continuación, últimamente noto tan poco tráfico en la historia que aprovecho para tomarme el tiempo necesario para editarla con calma. Espero que los que aún la siguen sepan disculpar la demora._

 _Saludos para **Ema**. Como la historia sigue más la perspectiva de Sasuke que la de Hinata, los pensamientos de ella apenas serán señales que irán apareciendo poco a poco, hay que prestar atención. Hoy, por ejemplo ;) Muchas gracias por leer y comentar n.n_

 _Disculpen por los posibles fallos que puedan encontrar y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **VIII**

 **Forja nuevos vínculos**

* * *

Seguramente, en el futuro, lo asaltarían otros momentos como el de la vez pasada, momentos en que se sentiría más inclinado a marcharse sin saludar –y sin consultar-, que a permanecer un día más bajo aquel cielo descaradamente azul. Se estaba acostumbrando demasiado a ese aire y a esa luz, a las personas y las calles, a la inverosímil ternura de Hinata… Era lo peor que podía sucederle a un joven shinobi de su carácter. Y lo mejor, al menos desde la perspectiva de Kakashi.

 _Sólo es cuestión de tiempo_ , se repetía Sasuke para darse ánimos y para preservar hasta donde todavía le fuese posible su magullado orgullo. En cualquier momento podría largarse sin más, mandar al diablo misión y consejos y que cada quien se arreglase como mejor le pareciera, Hinata incluida. Él había optado por un camino expiatorio lleno de penalidades y desventuras, de desafíos y adversidades, porque sabía que a mayor sufrimiento, mayor compensación. ¡No tenía por qué seguir demorando a causa de un simple mal de amores!

Y sin embargo ahí seguía, embrollado en el dichoso mal de amores. Mal de amores que había empezado a afectarle, mal de amores cuyo origen ya no podía dilucidar con precisión, porque a veces le parecía que venía de afuera y otras veces, funestas y desconcertantes, de su propio y conflictuado interior. Y maldito sea el destino por obsequiarle tan liberalmente con esos instantes de sentimentalidad y de agobiante confusión.

 _Condenado destino y condenados sentimientos humanos…_

Caminando sin rumbo, divagando entre la incertidumbre y la certeza según su predisposición a aceptar o no lo que sentía, sus pies lo depositaron de pronto frente a la academia ninja de Konoha. Hacía tiempo que no pasaba por allí. Observó el edificio con indiferencia, preguntándose por qué se habría dirigido a ese sitio, hasta que captó su atención un bullicioso grupo de aspirantes a shinobis reunidos en el patio delantero alrededor de Hinata, que sonreía pacientemente mientras les daba indicaciones y trataba de aplacarlos.

Bajó la vista hasta sus pies, sus arteros y traicioneros pies… Conque ellos también se unían al complot universal en su contra, ¿eh? Pues bien, se resentiría sin pérdida de tiempo y ya vería el modo de cobrarles la jugarreta.

Aun así, permaneció a prudente distancia, observando la escena con gesto adusto. ¿Tanto le gustaba a Hinata pasar el tiempo con un grupo de infantes demandantes y vocingleros? ¿Qué podía tener de bueno jugar a veces de entrenadora y otras de niñera? Y encima su sonrisa se ensanchaba en lugar de disminuir… ¿Por qué se le daba tan fácil mostrarse amable y generosa?

 _¿Por qué diablos tiene que ser tan buena?_ , terminó por preguntarse estúpidamente, desalentado de su evidente debilidad. Y a tan estúpida pregunta le siguió un sentimiento igualmente estúpido de autoflagelación. ¿Desde cuándo se hacía preguntas tan estúpidas? Qué estupidez.

Podría haber dado media vuelta y marcharse, pero allí se quedó, enraizado al suelo como el árbol donde vivía. Maldita debilidad.

Por lo visto, a Hinata le habían asignado el puesto de asistente que tanto quería y al parecer le sentaba de maravilla, pues a pesar de la jarana que los pequeñajos montaban en torno a ella la joven se mantenía en su sonriente postura, a todas luces disfrutándolo. La enseñanza le sentaba bien y hasta parecía renovarle las energías.

Él, en cambio, jamás podría soportarlo. _Antes muerto que maestro_ , recitó para sí mismo como un mantra, no fuera cosa que el destino le estuviera preparando otra de sus enrevesadas _sorpresitas_.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera intentar despegar los ojos de su atrayente imagen para poder marcharse de allí mientras todavía le quedaba tiempo, Hinata se percató de su presencia. El destino era más rápido que él. La joven lo saludó alegremente con la mano en alto y empezó a hacerle señas para que se acercara, y los niños se giraron en su dirección con las caritas llenas de curiosidad. Sasuke masculló una maldición. ¡Lo único que le faltaba!

 _Había olvidado qué tan fuerte eras, destino… Tú y Kakashi me las pagarán._

No le quedó más remedio que unirse al grupo, ahogando nuevas maldiciones. Los niños, asombrados, lo reconocieron de inmediato, pues habían oído la leyenda del ninja espectral que deambulaba por los bosques de Konoha gimiendo por una misión que nunca llegaba, aullando por una casa que no tenía, lamentando a diestro y siniestro su eternidad de alma shinobi en pena. Era el Uchiha, el último de su familia, un fantasma del pasado… literalmente hablando.

Boquiabiertos, sobrecogidos, enmudecidos a causa de una extraña mezcla de espanto y admiración, alzaron sus arrebolados rostros hacia arriba porque les pareció que era tan alto como el sol. Superados por el estupor, contemplaron la magnificencia de su rostro divino como si la propia Kaguya hubiera vuelto a descender para reclamar su territorio y a su pueblo. Hinata tuvo que reprimir una risita al advertir tan disparatado panorama.

En cambio Sasuke, apático hasta los tuétanos, chasqueó la lengua con desdén. Leyó claramente sus pensamientos infantiles sin importarle un pimiento lo que elucubraban sobre él. Se apostó junto a la kunoichi con semblante impenetrable, soberbia mal controlada y una buena dosis de posesividad, aunque inconciente.

No fuera cosa que su corazón entendiese por fin lo que la cosa cálida llevaba tanto tiempo tratando de decirle.

Durante un indefinido lapso de tiempo permanecieron así enfrentados, fascinación infantil versus desinterés cortante, hasta que Hinata, entreviendo la naturaleza de la situación, decidió dominar la risa y romper el problemático hielo.

-Seguramente ya conozcan a Uchiha Sasuke –lo presentó formalmente con voz apaciguadora-, el último portador del Sharingan.

Él desvió la vista despectivamente. Los niños perseveraron en su maravillado mutismo. Hinata volvió a sonreír, paciente ahora tanto con unos como con el otro.

-Uchiha Sasuke es uno de los jóvenes jounin más experimentados y reconocidos en todas las naciones shinobi –expuso con academicismo, pero también con dulzura. En verdad quería acercar a los dos bandos, o por lo menos haría, como de costumbre, su mejor esfuerzo-. Podrían hacerle a él las mismas preguntas que me hacían recién, ya que seguramente las contestará mucho mejor que yo. Ha viajado por años y cuenta con un gran número de misiones exitosas.

El aludido se mantuvo imperturbable y ajeno, tal y como su temperamento lo dictaminaba. Ni en sus más remotos sueños hubiese anhelado dar alguna clase de charla pedagógica sobre sus jutsus o conocimientos, por lo que no pensaba abrir la boca ni siquiera por Hinata. Esos párvulos no tenían nada que ver con él.

No cedería ni aunque lo pintase como al Supremo Kami-Sama. _No me conmoverás con tus halagos, Hyuuga, ni me dejaré doblegar por esa imagen inmaculada que persistes en tener de mí._ Lo cierto era, sin embargo, que lo conmovía igual que siempre, pero igual que siempre también, procedía a reprimir esa clase de emociones.

Para su fortuna, los chicos tampoco se animaban a interpelarlo. ¿Cómo se le preguntaban cosas a un fantasma? Además, ¿en verdad era tan experimentado? ¿En verdad había colaborado con el Héroe de Konoha para derrotar a la tal Kaguya, según contaban en las clases de historia? Parecía tan indiferente, desdeñoso y enclenque que se acercaba más a la leyenda urbana que al protagonista de las crónicas oficiales.

Tal alevoso escrutinio a Sasuke no le pasó desapercibido y pronto lo sintió grosero y comenzó a hartarse. Hinata, que nunca se daba por vencida, y guiada, tal vez, por sus propios e inusitados sentimientos, continuó balbuceando anécdotas que le adjudicaban unas habilidades geniales y unas técnicas espectaculares para atraer su atención, pero así como ingenuos, los niños también sabían ser desconfiados. Se tragaron su minuciosa vindicación a medias mientras porfiaban en su analítico silencio.

Hasta que uno de ellos se animó a enfrentarlo. O a increparlo, bah, porque de la admiración y del espanto pasaron al recelo sin solución de continuidad. Así son los niños.

-Tú no pareces un Uchiha –lo acusó, apuntándole deliberadamente con el dedo índice-. Tú no eres el que colaboró con Naruto en la cuarta guerra ninja.

Las palabras resonaron como el eco de una fatídica campanada. Una bandada de aves cruzó el cielo, graznándole impunemente a la tensión que le siguió a tan desvergonzada afirmación. El cuerpo infantil al completo había hablado a través del compañero, anunciando su pueril dictamen sin asomo de vacilación.

Ahora fue Hinata quien enmudeció del estupor. Comprendía perfectamente que los niños eran eso, niños, y la honestidad que se traían podía ser así de temeraria, pero dudaba que su maestro tuviese presente ese sencillo pormenor. Lo miró de reojo con prevención, en parte atenta para protegerlos de su reacción y en parte lista para cuidarlo a él… también de su reacción.

Los compañeros de la pequeña sabandija, en tácito acuerdo, asintieron con la cabeza al unísono para acompañar la acusación –mejor dicho, la declaración de guerra-. Por su parte Sasuke, que malhumorado como estaba necesitaba muy poco para reventar, procedió a clavarles la mirada, una mirada cargada de filosos y envenenados puñales.

 _Mocosos descarados._

-Repíteselo a la mano, enano –lo desafió igualmente pueril el acusado, estirando hacia él y los otros el brazo implantado, cuidadosamente vendado, como evidencia irrefutable-. Puede que no sea el original, pero todavía puedo invocar a Susanoo para darles una lección –agregó con incisivo sarcasmo, dejando que las múltiples connotaciones de la última palabra se derramen sobre sus duras cabezas de aprendices con todo el peso de la amenaza.

Desalentada, con ese incidente Hinata aprendería por fin a darse por vencida. Los niños, impresionados y absolutamente convencidos, aullaron de miedo y se alejaron a la carrera, dispersándose en todas direcciones como los insectos de Shino, aunque sin ningún Aburame cerca. La kunoichi intentó frenarlos para aplacarles el susto, pero fue en vano.

Porque ya se sabe: ninja que huye, sirve para otro combate. Aunque fuese uno verbal.

Luego se volvió hacia el causante de tal descuido con los brazos en jarra. Sasuke, sin hacerse cargo de nada, persistía en su altanera postura.

Había que ver lo atrevidas que se habían vuelto las nuevas generaciones, venir a apuntarlo con un dedo a él, _a él_ que era el último de uno de los clanes fundadores de Konoha. ¡Esos mocosos no sabían con quién se habían metido!

A fin de cuentas, ¿qué clase de cosas les enseñaban en esa academia? La paz podía ser verdaderamente contraproducente para sus obtusas mentes de principiantes.

Venir a desacreditar su participación en la guerra, _¡ja!_ Menuda osadía.

-Sasuke-kun –lo abordó Hinata con una buena dosis de reproche en la voz.

-Qué –replicó él de mal modo.

-Sólo son niños, debiste haber manejado la situación.

-Y la manejé.

-Los asustaste.

-Se lo tenían merecido.

-No, no lo merecían –insistió ella, plantándosele como pocas veces. Al parecer se había tomado muy en serio su participación en la enseñanza y ahora sería él quien recibiría una lección-. Ellos han crecido en un mundo completamente diferente al nuestro, no pueden tener noción de las cosas que hemos vivido, no aún. No hasta que alguien se los cuente.

-Por eso digo que en esta academia no les enseñan nada –masculló él, fastidiado.

La kunoichi suspiró, tratando de acopiar paciencia. En ese momento, Sasuke se veía más infantil y caprichoso que los chiquillos a quienes pretendía entrenar.

-Se les enseña de a poco, pero se les enseña –aseveró-. Es demasiada información y, además, muy contrapuesta a la realidad que les ha tocado vivir.

-A nosotros no se nos tenían tantas contemplaciones.

-Tampoco se las tiene a ellos.

-Ni se nos trataba con tanta paciencia.

-Por eso mismo –dijo ella-. Nuestra generación y la de ellos han vivido en dos mundos diferentes, talmente opuestos. Nosotros tuvimos que desarrollarnos y evolucionar a toda prisa, lidiar con la carga de nuestros clanes, enfrentarnos a nuestro pasado, a nuestros antepasados, a los rencores existentes entre nuestras aldeas. Fuimos llevados a la guerra cuando, quizá, todavía no estábamos verdaderamente preparados.

Sasuke guardó silencio. Entendía el punto, pero la actitud de los chicos seguía fastidiándolo. Aun así, entendía el punto y empezó a sentirse en falta. Sólo ella tenía la capacidad de provocarle un sentimiento como ése, incluso como _ése_. Suspiró con hastío.

-Nosotros crecimos asumiendo demasiadas disputas y demasiados resentimientos como si fuera lo normal –prosiguió ella, más dulce y amable al notar que la escuchaba-. Sólo Naruto-kun se atrevió a dar el primer paso para cortar con esa espiral de odio, y recién entonces fuimos nosotros los que asumimos también que teníamos que cambiar. Al menos los niños en el presente están a salvo, crecen con conocimiento y con esperanza, vacíos de los prejuicios y las mezquindades que definieron nuestra formación. Tú más que nadie debería comprender lo importante que es para un niño crecer de ese modo.

Hinata ganaba seguridad en la medida en que le describía a su modo la historia que había vivido y se preguntó cuándo había ganado tanta como para que la lengua no se le trabara como antes. A pesar del sermón no quiso interrumpirla. Le interesaba la forma como miraba las cosas, la forma como las había aceptado en su corazón, tanto a la lejanía como en la actualidad.

Desde luego, la kunoichi concluyó refiriéndose a él y sabía que lo haría, pero aun así se le removieron las entrañas. Había dicho palabras certeras, palabras que describían la situación con verdad. Él había tenido que aprender todo aquello a fuerza de arrepentimiento, de replanteos, teniendo que revisar su concepto de sí mismo y de lo que es ser un ninja. Llevaba años lidiando con ello, años que ella había logrado reducir a una única y precisa idea.

Él lo sabía, lo sabía bien. No cambiaría de lugar con esos niños por nada del mundo, pero sabía que hubiera dado lo que sea por crecer a salvo. A salvo de sí mismo, a salvo de su odio, a salvo de la funesta soledad que arrastraba como a su sombra. Y también sabía que estaba dispuesto a dar su vida para asegurar que esos niños jamás tuvieran que pasar por una experiencia similar. Precisamente en eso consistía su expiación.

-Parece que hoy soy yo el que recibe la lección, ¿eh, Hyuuga?

Lo dijo sin rencor y percibió en Hinata el alivio que esas palabras le generaron.

-No fue esa mi intención –murmuró ella, igualmente sincera.

-Pero nunca es malo recordar de dónde venimos.

Hinata le sonrió, asintiendo con aprobación.

-No, nunca lo es.

Entonces se hizo un nuevo silencio, uno que los sumergió a ambos en reflexiones que prefirieron resguardar porque eran demasiado íntimas y, quizá, involucraban al otro. Una refrescante brisa los envolvió y se enfocaron en el cielo de la tarde, que parecía más prometedor que el que habían visto desde allí mismo cuando eran unos niños y vivían retraídos en su propio mundo, cada uno con sus propias razones, aislados y ajenos a todo lo demás.

En esa época, ni siquiera registraban la existencia del otro.

Cuánto podían cambiar las cosas, cuán inopinadamente y hasta qué extremos. Podían creer que construían sus destinos, que elegían sus caminos, pero siempre se sucederían los imponderables, los eventos imprevistos, los resultados buenos y malos a pesar de sus deseos o de sus voluntades. Eventos que los reunirían muchos años después allí mismo, en ese patio y bajo ese cielo, y con intereses y sentimientos muy distintos.

Pero la melancolía no iba con Sasuke y tampoco con alguien tan luchador como Hinata.

-¿Me buscabas, shisho?

El apelativo lo retrotrajo de un sacudón a la realidad, pero esta vez, más que molesto, se sintió agradecido. Afirmándose en su decisión de cortar de plano con cualquier nuevo e inconveniente intento de análisis, lo último que pretendía era continuar por aquel nostálgico rumbo.

Al reparar en la pregunta, cayó en la cuenta de que, al fin y al cabo, fue él quien se apareció por allí y merecía una respuesta.

-En realidad no, llegué de pura casualidad –declaró. Y no culpó a sus pies porque se reservaba el placer del desquite para sí mismo, y porque no creyó que fuese muy honorable de su parte.

-Ya veo.

-¿Decepcionada? –indagó con malicia, aunque al instante siguiente se arrepintió de la osadía. Hacer esa clase de preguntas después de negarse a hacer más análisis sobre sus problemáticos sentimientos era más bien un arma de doble filo.

Y Hinata, menos hábil que él para disimular sus emociones, se mostró algo nerviosa ante esa inesperada salida. Al advertirlo, Sasuke se sintió peor.

-Yo no, yo no diría eso –dijo ella en un hilo de voz con absoluta torpeza, inexplicablemente roja como el más rojo de los tomates-. Su-sucede que… sucede que…

-Creíste que venía a darte un consejo –interpuso Sasuke como excusa para rescatarla a ella, o más bien a ambos, de la inoportuna zozobra.

Una excusa de la que él, lógicamente, se arrepentiría, pero que a Hinata le vino de pelos.

-¡Eso! –exclamó la joven con rostro alegre y alivio evidente-. Eso mismo, shisho. ¿Qué consejo podrías darme después de lo sucedido? –indagó con esa extravagante atención que le ponía siempre y que a él lo sacaba de quicio por lo absurdo.

Aunque, a decir verdad, sólo _en parte_ , porque desde hacía cierto tiempo Sasuke tuvo que admitir que esa atención en la actualidad ya la encontraba familiar y divertida. Desconcertantemente familiar y divertida, para ser más precisos.

No obstante eso hizo una mueca, desdeñoso hasta el final. En definitiva, al tratar de salvarla a ella había tirado los dardos contra sí mismo y ahora tendría que lidiar con las consecuencias.

-Forja nuevos vínculos –enunció con una desfachatez que a él mismo ya lo sorprendía. _Estoy rompiendo mis propios récords en decir estupideces_ , masculló para sus adentros.

-¿Nuevos vínculos? –replicó Hinata.

-Así es –corroboró él-. Aprovecha que tienes todos esos niños a tu disposición. Relaciónate con las nuevas generaciones, intercambia con ellos y haz que nuestros mundos se acerquen cada día un poco más.

-Shisho –profirió la joven, conmovida.

Él se encogió de hombros como si hubiera dicho algo sin importancia.

-Ninguna persona lo es todo en la vida, Hyuuga –agregó-, y eso también lo sé bien. Salirme del centro de las cosas fue lo más saludable que pude hacer por mí mismo. Así que haz tú lo tuyo, no dejes que esa persona que era tan importante para ti siga siendo el centro de tu corazón. Puedes ser igualmente importante para muchos otros, y esos otros significar otro tanto para ti.

Ella le sonrió abiertamente, visiblemente emocionada. Sasuke se sintió perturbado, no tanto por su sonrisa como por el inesperado rubor que cubrió sus mejillas. ¿Por qué diablos se ruborizaba? Sólo se trataba de otro absurdo y trillado consejo.

-Es una bella sugerencia, Sasuke-kun.

-No es para tanto.

-Y una gran lección.

-Más bien dolorosa diría yo –murmuró él más para sí mismo que para ella.

Hinata, entonces, iba a hacer una pregunta, pero de pronto pareció dudar. No se atrevía. Sasuke lo notó y la instó con un gesto a formularla.

-¿Cuánto te ha costado a ti? –indagó ella en un tímido susurro.

El ninja entendió lo que estaba tratando de averiguar. Y a pesar de sí mismo, le emocionó que ella, a su vez, lo hubiese entendido. Sólo Hinata tenía esa sensibilidad, o por lo menos el valor suficiente para preguntarle.

Podría haberse mostrado despectivo, indiferente o fastidiado, pero ya no tenía ganas de ser así con ella. Al menos no por ese día en que por una vez, por una condenada vez en la vida, lo que deseaba de pronto era mostrarle una parte de sí sin recelos, abiertamente, así como ella se mostraba ante él.

Y en ese preciso momento también comprendió, de paso, que no necesitaba analizar para saber lo que le inclinaba a hacerlo. Pero incluso a un ninja que había sabido enfrentarse a los más crueles y encarnizados enemigos sin una pizca de temor podía faltarle valor para admitir sin tapujos lo que sentía.

Se lo pensó por un momento y cuando le dio su respuesta, se mostró tan imperturbable como de costumbre, pero tan honesto como había pretendido.

-Una buena parte de la persona que podría haber sido –afirmó-. Una buena parte de lo que ya nunca seré.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n  
_

 _Un capítulo más junto a Sasuke y sus tribulaciones existenciales XD Pobre chico, tiene un matete en la cabeza... Matete significa lío o enredo, lo aclaro por si sólo se usa la expresión por mis lares. Hinata también sigue con sus dilemas, pero su maestro la orientará una vez más (?)_

 _Saludos para **Ema** , me reí mucho con el hashtag #UnaCasaParaSasu, esperemos que tu excelente iniciativa prospere XD Muchas gracias a vos por seguir la historia y por tomarte el ratito para comentar n.n_

 _Disculpen por los posibles fallos que puedan encontrar y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **IX**

 **Guíate por tus convicciones**

* * *

A decir verdad, los últimos intentos de orientación habían resultado ser más movilizantes para Sasuke que para Hinata, y a cada paso que daba el ninja no hacía más que verificarlo. Más que un tratamiento para olvidar el amor, había terminado por convertirse en un proceso restaurador de sus sentimientos, en un período de iluminación de su propia interioridad cuyos efectos todavía no podía entender del todo, pero que sin dudas lo afectaban más de lo que había supuesto. Entre esos efectos, sin duda, podían considerarse las inquietudes que experimentaba en torno a la propia kunoichi.

No sólo se estaba habituando demasiado a permanecer en la aldea, sino también a la ternura y el interés sincero de Hinata, la última persona de la que lo hubiera requerido. No porque fuese raro en ella precisamente, sino porque, en todo caso, era raro _en él_ el terminar por aceptarlo. La cosa cálida venía aumentando unos cuantos grados centígrados dentro de sí y ya no podía hacerse el desentendido, pues era evidente que tenía que ver con ella.

Se sentía confuso, pero, a la vez, intrigado por la forma como devenían las cosas.

En un momento de su vida había pretendido arrasar con la aldea donde había nacido sin conmiseración alguna, en cambio ahora, sólo con pensar en Hinata, sería capaz de liquidar al primer desventurado que osase tener un plan similar. Para renegados arrepentidos estaba él, y para idiotas con pretensiones de grandeza ya había tenido bastante. Konoha albergaba un corazón como el de ella, a Sasuke le alcanzaba con eso para defender el lugar de cualquier advenedizo de última hora.

Y la certeza de tales emociones lo confundía todavía más.

Se había convertido en un sentimental, y se maldijo por eso. _Ahora no sólo te apegas a la aldea, sino también a las personas… Bien hecho, señor de los caminos reivindicatorios_ , se recriminaba con amarga ironía.

Sea como fuere, al parecer las cosas no iban a cambiar. Al menos no todavía. El traicionero de su corazón así se lo indicó una vez que la divisó dirigiéndose a su encuentro, pues comenzó a latir de manera desmesurada.

 _El muy desgraciado._

-¡Sasuke-kun! –lo abordó Hinata con aquella sonrisa neutralizadora de resentimientos y defensas psicológicas de ninjas recelosos. O ella había mejorado sus habilidades o él se estaba oxidando, porque le costaba cada vez más mantenerse enfocado ante su proximidad. La confusión se elevó a la quinta potencia-. Te estaba buscando. Necesito algunos de tus consejos.

 _Lo que me faltaba._

-Pues aquí va uno, Hyuuga: no dependas tanto de los consejos de los demás.

Pero ella desestimó el sarcasmo.

-Se trata de una situación comprometida.

 _Exagerada_ , pensó Sasuke.

-Me han asignado una misión…

 _Suertuda_.

-…en una aldea vecina…

 _¿A dónde querrá llegar con esto?_

-..co-con un equipo seleccionado especialmente po-por el Hokage…

 _Se preocupa de más, como siempre. Aunque ese tartamudeo…_

-…y uno de mis co-compañeros es…

Ahora Sasuke se alarmó.

-…es… es… -La vacilación de Hinata transformó su fastidio en preocupación y el ninja intuyó el nombre antes de que el tímido anuncio se perdiera en un susurro- …Naruto-kun…

Ella fijó la vista en algún lugar del suelo mordiéndose el labio inferior, compungida. Sasuke la observó con el ceño fruncido durante algunos instantes, asimilando la novedad. Lo dicho: las cucarachas siempre se las arreglaban para regresar.

El fastidio y la incomodidad se abrieron paso en su continuamente vapuleado sistema nervioso. La mano de Kakashi, sin lugar a duda operando en todo ello, siempre había sabido por dónde atacar, y una misión de naturaleza sentimental no sería la excepción. Más que para Hinata, le resultó evidente que la movida estaba pensada para él.

Maldito sujeto.

¿Pero por qué diablos le molestaba tanto la sola idea de que Hinata partiese en una misión con Naruto? ¿En qué podía modificarlo? Todas las deidades del universo sabían de sobra que, si fuera por él, estaría a unos cuantos miles de kilómetros de Konoha, que había sido obligado a quedarse y que se lo había presionado psicológicamente para servirle de profeta anímico a aquella jovencita atolondrada. ¿Por qué, entonces, sentía como si le hubieran asestado un golpe en el orgullo?

En el orgullo, en el estómago, en la cosa cálida, ¡en el maldito centro de su corazón!

No tenía derecho, Sasuke lo sabía. No tenía ningún derecho a sentirse así, porque nada lo unía a ella hasta ese punto, o al menos así lo creía. La amistad, o lo que fuera que hubiesen forjado a lo largo de esas semanas, apenas alcanzaba para un vínculo de confianza, todo lo demás salía sobrando. Sin embargo era así como se sentía, el dolor persistía, acompañado de cierto enojo y de cierto despecho.

Pese a sus prevenciones, a la larga se trataba, efectivamente, de una retorcida forma de darse cuenta de cuán ligado estaba a ella, y cuántas cosas tenía que analizar y comprender aún sobre la consistencia de ese lazo. Ante Hinata se conducía como un verdadero experto en autoayuda y liberación femenina, pero cuando llegaba la hora de detenerse en sus propias emociones se convertía en un auténtico fantoche.

Pero pronto desechó esos pensamientos para centrarse en las necesidades del momento, por lo que una vez más hizo de tripas corazón, se metió en la cabina telefónica y salió de un salto vestido de superhéroe espiritual. Y a una velocidad que ya quisiera poseer el héroe más mentado. Ya ni orgullo le quedaba.

 _Así que una misión con Naruto, ¿eh? A ver qué haces ahora Hyuuga._

Aunque lo más inquietante era imaginar lo que podría llegar a hacer él.

-Ve al punto, mujer.

Hinata lo miró con estupor. ¿De verdad no entendía cuál era el problema? Él no podía ignorar en modo alguno la clase de emociones que se debatían en su interior. ¿O acaso la estaba poniendo a prueba? La joven no supo cómo interpretar su actitud.

Sasuke fingió indiferencia con absoluta impavidez, una postura en la que ni el mismo Gaara podría ganarle. Se forzó a permanecer impertérrito, como si nada de lo que dijera pudiera afectarle. Por otro lado, ¿hasta cuándo cargaría ella con esa inseguridad? ¿Todavía la alteraba tanto la cercanía de Naruto? Lo lamentó por Hinata, pero, además de su afán de manosanta improvisado, quería averiguar hasta dónde llegaban sus sentimientos aún, y hasta dónde podían llevarla a ella.

Porque como todo joven represor de sus verdaderas inclinaciones amorosas, se había vuelto masoquista.

-El po-problema es –empezó ella, perdonándole según su generoso carácter aquella desafección- que no sé qué hacer. Po-podría inventar una excusa para no ir, pero me sentiría muy avergonzada con el Hokage y los de-demás. O podría ir y dejar que las cosas fu-fluyeran –agregó con cierta carga sugestiva en la voz.

Quizás a ella también se le hubiese dado por ponerlo a prueba.

 _Dejar que las cosas fluyeran_ …

Por más buena fe que tuviesen esas palabras, a Sasuke la imaginación se le bifurcó en una incontenible y nefasta variedad de posibilidades, de escenas, de pinturas de amaneceres con gaviotas alejándose hacia el prometedor horizonte mientras una pareja de jóvenes, de espaldas al ojo observador, avanza en la misma dirección tomada soñadoramente de las manos. Y muchas otras imágenes igualmente melosas, fastidiosas y descaradamente desafiantes de aspiraciones territoriales.

Ahora sí que Sasuke se despojó mentalmente de la máscara de gurú. No le gustó un pimiento la situación. Su discípula sometida a los enrevesados vaivenes del destino, del condenado, sádico y morboso destino que vivía aquejándolo… Ni loco, ¡ni pensarlo!, ni siquiera aunque se tratara de ella y de Naruto.

Vamos, que en esas dos mentes cándidas y perseverantes no cabía ni un pensamiento gris, mucho menos iba a caber uno negro. Además, uno estaba felizmente casado y pensaba en la otra nada más que como en una simple compañera. Ni siquiera irían solos. Sasuke lo sabía bien, pero era demasiado desconfiado, tal vez porque él mismo estaba perdiendo cierto grado de confianza.

Las cosas que experimentaba en el último tiempo, sumadas a esas nuevas tribulaciones, habían conseguido elevar su confusión ya a la enésima potencia. Y otro tanto ocurría con su otrora pobre fantasía, que seguía trabajando en otras tantas e indignantes imágenes románticas de Hinata y Naruto alejándose por el bosque en cámara lenta sonriéndose con complicidad.

 _Las cosas fluirán sobre mi cadáver,_ se dijo con una convicción que, dada su creciente irritación, fue incapaz de cuestionarse.

No obstante, hizo un nuevo esfuerzo para comportarse como lo que en ese momento era, como Hinata lo veía, como ella esperaba que lo hiciera. Haciendo acopio de cordura, se puso de nuevo la máscara removida, la máscara de maestro que a ella tanto le gustaba.

De todas maneras, el verdadero acto de voluntad fue el de contenerse.

-Tendrás que decidirlo tú, Hyuuga –dijo por fin, admirado de su propia sensatez.

Sí, así estaba bien, había dicho lo necesario. Asintió para sí mismo, satisfecho del rol asumido y de la respuesta ofrecida, aunque apenas pudiera creérselo. Era conformarse con eso o enfrentarse a todo lo demás.

Enfrentarse a la extrañada mirada de Hinata, a su tácito interrogante, a la recóndita súplica que asomaba en el fondo de sus ojos y que, para su desazón, podía percibir con absoluta claridad. Hacer eso le demandó más energía que responder de acuerdo a las circunstancias, de algún modo comprendió que iba en contra de lo que en realidad quería.

En defintiva, reculó.

-¿Decidirlo yo, shisho? –replicó ella cuando fue capaz de salir del estupor.

-Eso mismo.

-Pe-pero…

-Nadie puede tomar una decisión así por ti.

-Tú po-podrías –insinuó ella con timidez.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué? –repuso Sasuke. Y al siguiente instante se arrepintió, porque al igual que la vez anterior se daba cuenta tarde de que la pregunta podía resultar comprometedora.

Y el intenso e indisimulable sonrojo de Hinata confirmó sus temores. De nuevo la había puesto en un aprieto y de nuevo se maldijo por eso. Ya bastante incómodo era todo por sí solo como para venir él a empeorarlo con sus "preguntas sin pensar".

-Pu-pues… –empezó a balbucear la chica buscando angustiosamente una respuesta-. ¡Pues porque habíamos quedado en que Naruto-kun era una cucaracha, shisho! Su-supuestamente tenía que permanecer alejada de ese insecto... -Hinata ahora rehuía su mirada y Sasuke se hallaba tan contrariado que esta vez no supo cómo rescatarla de la zozobra-. ¿Debo rechazar la misión? –preguntó una vez más en un hilo de voz.

Pese al desconcierto y el accidentado rumbo que había tomado la conversación, Sasuke se forzó a mantenerse centrado en su rol. Mejor dicho, a mantenerse _centrado_.

-No puedes hacer eso, Hyuuga.

-¿Entonces? ¡Debes darme una respuesta, shisho!

-Tampoco sueñes con eso.

-¿Por qué? Yo co-confío en tu criterio.

Habiendo apaciguado en algo sus problemáticos y acuciantes sentimientos, Sasuke se armó de paciencia.

-Primero, porque mi trabajo es aconsejarte, no decidir por ti. Me pondrías en un compromiso sean cuales sean los resultados –explicó, y parecía que Hinata, a regañadientes, lo entendía-. Por otro lado, si la idea de pasar tiempo con Naruto todavía te hace vacilar, me obligas a revisar lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora, ya que por lo visto fue poco e inservible.

Una afirmación de esa índole por fin logró ajustarles los tornillos de la cotidianidad. Volvían a ser lo que eran, o lo que habían asumido ser, al menos por el momento. Entonces ella empezó a negar con los atolondrados gestos de costumbre.

-¡Desde luego que no, shisho! ¡Todos tus consejos han sido muy sabios y prudentes! Me has ayudado mucho.

-Pero sigues dudando de ti misma.

-Es que… es que…

-Sigues siendo insegura. ¿Todavía no puedes olvidar a Naruto? ¿No puedes aún convivir e interactuar con él con comodidad?

Hinata permaneció en suspenso durante algunos instantes, digiriendo el cuestionamiento. Sasuke había sido demoledoramente directo. Hinata terminó por afirmar con la cabeza, sinceramente apenada.

-No es que sea igual que-que antes, pero... todavía te necesito, Sasuke-kun.

Al oír semejantes palabras él tragó saliva con dificultad, concentrándose en permanecer sereno tanto frente a ella como ante sí mismo.

-La respuesta que buscas está delante de tus ojos, Hyuuga, no me necesitas para verla –logró decir con un autodominio francamente admirable.

Ahora Hinata también se esforzó en permanecer centrada al reconocer el código al que se había habituado. Es decir, cuando reconoció La Inapelable Voz Del Maestro.

-Debo hallar la respuesta –repitió para sí misma.

-Sólo tú sabes lo que quieres hacer.

-Sólo yo puedo saberlo.

-Antes que en alguien más, confía en ti misma.

-Debo confiar en mí misma –repitió ella con la convicción acostumbrada.

Sasuke pensó luego que, siendo usuaria de un jutsu ocular, resultaba por demás paradójico que le costase tanto ver dentro de ella. Aunque él era el menos indicado para juzgarla por eso.

En pocos instantes la firmeza de su temperamento y los preceptos de su guía ejercieron el influjo adecuado. La joven, que al principio se mostró tan desalentada, se recuperó de la consternación. Sasuke asistió en silencio a ese debate interno, acompañó como pudo esa vertiginosa búsqueda de respuestas, se amoldó silenciosamente a su concienzudo escrutinio interior. Y lo hizo con gusto.

Él también se debatía por dentro, dos fuerzas chocaban entre sí y pugnaban por imponerse sobre la otra. Una quería prohibirle irse de la aldea con Naruto –el detalle de que fuera un hombre casado le importaba un comino- y la otra persistía en su afán de darle espacio para que tomara su propia decisión. Y ninguna de las dos le gustaba demasiado. La primera porque había salido de la nada llevándose por delante todas sus aprensiones, la segunda porque le mostraba un costado de nobleza impensable en alguien como él. Pero ahí estaban, pujando y chicaneándolo sin piedad.

Sasuke gruñó para sus adentros. Se estaba ablandando, demasiado incluso para ser un ninja que luchaba por convertirse en una mejor persona. _Esto es lo que me has hecho, Hyuuga, en esto me has convertido. Y maldito si conozco el final de semejante camino._

Aun así, sabía que debía imponerse la idea mejor.

-Guíate por tus convicciones, Hyuuga –indicó, apelando al viejo y conocido formulismo del consejo con el objeto de recuperar otra vez cierto grado de normalidad-. Decidas lo que decidas recuerda no fallarte a ti misma, recuerda que después, pase lo que pase, deberás enfrentarte a tu propia mirada sin dudas ni arrepentimientos.

Hinata lo escuchó con atención. Sasuke pensó que, pese a todo, se veía un poco más segura que antes. Evidentemente, a pesar de sus vacilaciones podía decidir y obrar más allá de él y de sus consejos, y eso lo llenó de tranquilidad y de satisfacción. Nunca se cansaría de admirar aquella fuerza de voluntad que la caracterizaba, una determinación que todavía lo desconcertaba, le admiraba y le hacía respetarla por encima de los demás. Ojalá hubiera tenido aunque fuera un poco de esa resolución en ciertos momentos de su vida.

A los pocos segundos pareció que ella había llegado a una conclusión, porque lo encaró con esa misma resolución. Sasuke se enfrentó a esa mirada con menos seguridad, sintiéndose expuesto, aunque disimulándolo bien.

-Iré, shisho.

El ninja hubiera querido gritar, reclamar, patear el maldito trasero de ese mundo que persistía en cobrarle las malas acciones en forma tan exasperante, pero logró contenerse una vez más. En el fondo sabía que era la decisión más sana que podía tomar, y los sentimientos de Hinata estaban antes que su inoportuno e inusitado sentido de posesividad.

-Bien hecho, Hyuuga –aprobó con toda la sinceridad de la que fue capaz.

-No puedo vivir huyendo de mis problemas, de mis sentimientos o de Naruto-kun, mucho menos mezclar mis asuntos personales con los profesionales –dijo ella, afirmándose en su postura-. Tengo que aprender a vivir con lo que me ha tocado, tengo que aprender a ser feliz con lo que soy, con lo que me rodea y con las personas con las que vivo.

A Sasuke esas palabras lo conmovieron en lo más profundo. Y le decía sabio y prudente a él… De los dos, ella era la única que sabía lo que hacía, la única que podía conducirse de acuerdo a lo que pensaba y sentía sin escrúpulos ni tanto análisis. Dejándose de lado con más facilidad que antes, fue capaz de sonreír de lado con renovada aprobación.

-Así se habla.

-Iré y haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

-No me cabe duda.

-Sólo pensaré en la misión y en trabajar a la par de mis compañeros.

-Estoy seguro de que lo harás.

-Gracias, shisho.

-Que no me llames… Haz lo que quieras, maldición.

Hinata le sonrió.

-Además, ahora que soy entrenadora debo dar el ejemplo.

-Te sientes muy orgullosa de eso, ¿eh?

Ella sonrió más ampliamente, admitiéndolo sin tapujos.

-Ojalá algún día te nos unieras –declaró con timidez.

-Ni muerto.

-¡Sasuke-kun!

-Ya vete, mujer.

Adusto hasta la médula, se negó a doblegarse ante su insistencia. Bastante hacía ya quedándose en la aldea, ¿por qué iba además a entrenar a los mocosos? Le cortó los intentos de persuasión con dos de sus más filosas palabras y la instó a marcharse de una buena vez.

Hinata meneó la cabeza con resignación. Sasuke no tenía remedio. De todos modos, al darse cuenta de que se le hacía tarde, se despidió amistosamente y partió pensando, quizás, en que lo echaría de menos. A esas alturas estaba convencida de que podía contar con dos modelos a seguir, y que el nuevo, aunque desdeñoso, encerraba una capacidad de empatía y consideración que valía la pena remover y motivar.

Aunque, quizá, se interesase por algo más que la empatía.

Después del intercambio con Sasuke ganó seguridad y se marchó con más predisposición y buen ánimo a cumplir con sus deberes shinobis, incluso en compañía del joven que supo ser el amor de su vida. Antes que el consabido y trillado consejo, lo único que había necesitado en realidad era algo tan simple como el apoyo de su venerado mentor. Sólo que Sasuke no pudo darse cuenta.

El ninja, por su parte, permaneció inmóvil en el lugar durante un buen rato, reflexivo. Cualquiera podría pensar, al verlo actuar tan desprendido con la mujer que le interesaba un poco más que como mera discípula, que se había mostrado genial, moderno y superado al dejarla partir, pero la verdad era que se sentía como un completo estúpido.

 _Bien hecho, Sasuke, ¡bien hecho!_ , se repetía con sardónica cadencia.

Antes se había sentido un estúpido por obrar como dama de compañía, como guía espiritual o como sea que fuera el papel. Sin embargo, en ese momento, sí que se sintió el más estúpido de todos los hombres. Un verdadero, obstinado y negligente estúpido.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n  
_

 _Siendo que el fic consta de veinte capítulos en total, con el de hoy estamos ya en la mitad. A partir de ahora las cosas irán tomando el rumbo que más deseamos, pero paso a paso. Me divierte mucho imaginar estos tipos de intercambios entre ellos y por mí demoraría el asunto hasta la próxima vida, pero no soy tan mala e irresponsable XD_

 _Hoy utilizaré una hermosa idea que saqué de FMA, unas palabras que Al tiene para cierto personaje. La frase original es una de las que encabeza mi perfil. También aclararé, por si la expresión sólo se usa por mis lares, que "tener cola de paja" significa algo así como sentirse culpable o responsable de algo._

 _Saludos para **Ema** , un poco de celos nunca viene mal XD Justamente serán los sentimientos de cada uno y la forma como los reconozcan lo que irá develándose ya con más contundencia en los capítulos que vienen, así que espero que sigas disfrutando de la historia. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar n.n_

 _Disculpen por los posibles fallos que puedan encontrar y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **X**

 **Haz lo mejor que puedas**

* * *

 _Ese chico…_

 _Hinata se le quedó mirando durante algunos instantes, desde lejos. Él se había quedado dormido al pie de un árbol. Destacaba en todas las clases, pero siempre solo, apartado, retraído. Pensó que en eso se le parecía un poco. Lo único que pudo hacer antes de seguir su camino fue acercarse en silencio, tímidamente, dejarle uno de los refrescos en lata que llevaba consigo y alejarse antes de que se diera cuenta._

 _ **.**_

 _Cuando Sasuke despertó de la pesadilla, lo primero que lo incomodó no fue el lugar donde se hallaba acurrucado, o que ya atardecía, sino lo sudado que estaba. Nunca había soñado tan nítida y angustiosamente con Itachi, con sus padres y con su gente desangrándose alrededor._

 _Pero todavía era demasiado pequeño para hacer algo más que llorar en silencio._ Algún día _, se decía,_ sólo es cuestión de tiempo. Seré más fuerte, y entonces…

 _De pronto advirtió la inopinada bebida junto a sus pies. Miró en derredor, pero a esa hora ya no había nadie en el parque. Se encogió de hombros y se secó los ojos con el antebrazo._

 _Tomó la bebida y la abrió. Le resultó apenas confortable, pero lo suficientemente buena y dulce para recuperarse del mal sueño. Aunque sabía bien, pese a su corta edad, que cargaría con esa pesadilla durante mucho, mucho tiempo…_

 **.**

 **.**

Nunca en ninguna misión Hinata se había sentido tan extraña, tan inquieta, tan… observada. Era como si alguien estuviera vigilándola, acechándola y juzgando cada uno de sus movimientos. Le dio escalofríos.

Si activaba su Byakugan, se le erizaban los pelos de la nuca como si alguien estuviese midiendo la calidad de su visión. Si vigilaba de lejos la guarida de los criminales que había que detener, sentía a su vez otra mirada igual o superior de vigilante y perspicaz. Si comía, si bebía o se agachaba para ajustarse el calzado, se sentía insistentemente monitoreada. Y si se le daba por cruzar dos palabras con Naruto, la acometía todo lo mencionado al mismo tiempo y por triplicado.

¿Por qué se sentiría de esa manera?

Incluso cuando reposaba no podía hacerlo de forma cabal porque de inmediato era asaltada por una serie de pesadillas con numerosos ojos del estilo Sharingan activándose de todas las formas posibles en torno suyo, como si buscaran atrapar cada uno de sus más íntimos secretos. Para evitar ese desatinado e insano asedio de su perturbado inconciente terminó por sobrellevar la misión de tres jornadas sin dormir más que algunas horas espaciadas.

Jamás conseguiría explicarse aquella incomodísima sensación de _stalkeamiento_ permanente y agobiante, la certeza de una proximidad incógnita que la controlaba entre las sombras. Le resultó de lo más extraño y, por más que mirase sobre su hombro en más de una ocasión, fue incapaz de identificar la fuente del malestar. Algún día, tal vez, alguien se dignaría a recordárselo y justificarlo… con razones de lo más pueriles.

Pero para eso faltaba mucho.

 **.**

 **.**

Después de maldecir, de tratar de olvidar, de permanecer indiferente, de preguntarse cuánto tardaría en regresar, de analizarlo todo hasta el absurdo y de maldecir otra vez –entre otras estrategias indeclarables y muy poco edificantes- Sasuke se resolvió a esperarla. Últimamente lo aquejaba con frecuencia la sensación de que en verdad lo hacía, a cada momento, como si con la sola aparición de Hinata bastase para disipar las sombras que en ocasiones todavía se agitaban en su corazón. Chasqueó la lengua con desdén.

 _Las sombras de mi corazón… Menudo poeta en el que me he convertido._

Pero la ironía no le devolvió el buen humor, sino que, por el contrario, agudizó la sensación de que se había vuelto demasiado dependiente de los requerimientos de la joven, o más bien que vivía pendiente de su llamado. Y una vocecita en su interior le decía que no era debido al gran entusiasmo que había desarrollado por sus funciones de gurú, precisamente.

Recargado contra una medianera, de brazos cruzados y gesto apático, no apartaba la vista de la entrada de la aldea, la que abarcaba perfectamente desde allí. Atardecía. Aun así, ni siquiera las primeras opacidades anticipatorias de la noche podían cubrir lo que relucía en su interior con la potencia del sol, y tampoco era tan obtuso como para negar lo evidente.

Podía ser insensible y desinteresado, pero de ningún modo iluso. Ya había aprendido la lección y no volvería a caer en las redes de la cerrazón.

Y sí, podía dedicarse a la poesía con absoluta impunidad. Era un camino tan bueno como cualquiera para un ninja casi retirado debido a los tiempos de paz y las misiones de socorro espiritual de última hora. Se le daba bien reflexionar, analizar, entender las cosas, buscar las palabras adecuadas para expresarlas de la mejor manera posible, aunque fuera para sus adentros. Porque hacia afuera tenía una reputación de joven parco que cuidar.

Sí, la poesía estaba bien.

A fin de cuentas, ¿qué tan difícil podía resultar construir una metáfora? ¿Y una antítesis? ¿Y una hipálage? ¿Y por qué diablos sabía lo que era una _hipálage_? ¿Dictaban clases de Literatura en la Academia de Konoha?

Habría continuado divagando estúpidamente durante un buen rato si no fuera porque divisó por fin a la persona que lo había generado, y de inmediato retomó las riendas de la realidad.

Hinata, Naruto y los demás –sujetos cuya existencia a Sasuke le daba igual porque lo único que le importaba era lo que había sucedido entre aquellos dos-, regresaban en ese preciso momento con una calma y un estado de satisfacción que no dejaba lugar a dudas sobre el resultado de la misión. Afortunados ellos que todavía podían jactarse de ser unos shinobis hechos y derechos, en cambio él, un muñeco del destino y de los caprichos de Kakashi –el culpable de todo, siempre-, tenía que permanecer allí sujeto a una serie de sentimientos nuevos y continuos replanteos existenciales.

 _Condenados suertudos…_

Pero consiguió superar ese exasperante estado de resentimiento y mal disimulada envidia para dignarse a llamar a Hinata.

-¡Shisho! –exclamó ella al verlo, yendo a su encuentro con alegría.

Demasiada alegría para él. _Menos alegría, Hyuuga, menos alegría, porque si ya no sé qué hacer conmigo mismo, mucho menos puedo lidiar con tu espontánea forma de ser._

-No me llames así en público, maldición –se quejó. Fue sincero, pero también fue el primer subterfugio que se le ocurrió para encubrir sus propias emociones.

Ella, como de costumbre, lo ignoró olímpicamente.

-¿Viniste para averiguar cómo me fue? –indagó sin dejar de sonreír.

 _En parte_ , pensó Sasuke, _y en parte por motivos muy poco inocentes._

-Así es –confirmó con perfecto autodominio aunque conociese hasta el último incidente, cosa que se abstendría por muuuuucho tiempo de revelar-. Cuéntamelo todo con lujo de detalles.

Con entusiasmo pese al mal dormir, Hinata se lanzó allí mismo a la narración de sus peripecias en la aldea vecina junto a Kiba, Shino y Shikamaru, los sujetos cuya existencia a Sasuke le daba igual, aunque supo tolerar la mención de sus nombres. Lo que más le interesaba era lo referente a la cucaracha de Naruto y prestó especial atención para que no se le escapara nada, ni el más mínimo mohín que pudiese delatar algún sentimiento agazapado.

Y porque tenía que disimular, bah.

El relato resultó congruente con sus propias observaciones. Más allá de los avatares de la misión, Hinata supo conducirse a la altura de la situación considerando a Naruto como un simple compañero, alguien en quien confiar y, a su vez, alguien a quien proteger. Sasuke decidió que no podía hacer nada contra eso, pues se trataba del vínculo más elemental en el mundo shinobi, por lo que se resignó a aceptar esa forma de relación. La reciprocidad podía ser determinante en el éxito de una misión y no era fundamento suficiente para separarlos.

O para eliminar a la competencia, bah.

De todas maneras, no pudo evitar sentirse mezquino y estúpido. Cayó en la cuenta de que a lo largo de esos días, mientras permanecía agazapado a prudente distancia para vigilar hasta el último de sus movimientos, en su mente había trazado algún tipo de territorio que dejaba a Hinata adentro y al resto de los individuos de la especie humana, en especial del tipo masculino, del lado de afuera, casi como si estorbaran…

Mejor sin el _casi_ , bah. Y ya eran demasiados _bah_ como para continuar haciéndose el distraído. Lo cierto era que se trataba del sentimiento más inopinado que le hubiera tocado experimentar y todavía no sabía muy bien qué hacer con él, aunque ya lo tuviera identificado.

-En definitiva, creo que he superado la prueba más difícil –concluyó Hinata, retrotrayéndolo a la realidad-. He pasado tiempo con Naruto-kun sin perder el enfoque, he logrado que mis emociones se aplaquen adecuadamente y cambien de objetivo, tal y como me has recomendado.

-Bien por ti –repuso Sasuke con sequedad. De pronto le asaltó la idea de que lo último que quería de Hinata era que le debiera algún sentimiento relacionado con Naruto, sea cual fuese.

-Seguiré esforzándome, Sasuke-kun.

-Eso espero.

-No te decepcionaré.

-Lo sé.

-Persistiré en alcanzar la meta que hace tanto tiempo me propuse: convertirme en una buena kunoichi –siguió diciendo ella con el ceño fruncido cómicamente por la determinación-. Una persona, por más importante que haya sido para mí, e influyente, no puede definir lo que soy.

Esta vez Sasuke sucumbió ante su semblante decidido y la entereza que constantemente ponía a prueba su propia visión del mundo. Nunca estaría ciento por ciento seguro del modo como debería conducirse con alguien así ni del modo como sobrellevar los sentimientos que le removía.

Porque cada vez le removía y le creaba más sentimientos, esas agudas sensaciones dolorosas y, al mismo tiempo, agradables que forman parte de la esencia humana. Por ende, Sasuke también era un ser humano, a pesar de sus continuos intentos por evitarlo.

Él, un ser humano… Debería reclamarle a la joven por recordárselo tan a menudo, por provocarle la cosa cálida que no paraba de bullir y de anunciarle a los gritos lo que en realidad se estaba cocinando dentro de él.

-Estoy seguro de que harás lo mejor que puedas, Hyuuga. Siempre lo haces.

Hinata le sonrió, cohibida ante el inesperado halago.

-¿Es otro de tus consejos, shisho?

-Tómalo como te parezca –suspiró él, empezando a caminar.

-Todas tus palabras son muy valiosas para mí.

-Pues allá tú y lo que haces con ellas.

Hinata no se ofendió, sino que sonrió ante aquella sempiterna desaprensión y se acompasó a sus pasos. No iban a ninguna parte, simplemente se habían puesto en movimiento. Recorrieron una calle poco concurrida, por lo que Sasuke se sintió a salvo de las torvas miradas que de vez en cuando le dirigían los vecinos. Él no los culpaba, pero tampoco era _míster superado_. Lo cierto es que lo incomodaba. Y ahora pasaba gran parte de su tiempo con alguien muy importante para él, demasiado como para dejar que algo de esa animosidad la pudiera alcanzar.

Entonces se preguntó si alguna vez había sido capaz de seguir su propio consejo.

-Ser capaz de hacer siempre lo mejor que puedas también es un talento, ¿verdad?

A Hinata le sorprendió un poco que le saliera con una pregunta de ese tenor, tan impropio de él. Sin embargo, de algún modo, comprendió su inquietud. Le sonrió con entendimiento, contenta por verlo abrirse de esa manera y agradecida por su confianza.

Y tal vez más conmovida de lo habitual.

-Así lo creo –respondió-. Hasta para darlo todo se necesita mucha fuerza de voluntad y a veces eso es precisamente lo más difícil de acopiar.

-Tú la tienes de sobra.

-Tú también, Sasuke-kun.

-No estoy tan seguro –repuso él, cuyo rostro se mantenía inescrutable-. Muchas veces me lo he cuestionado.

-El hecho de que te hayas convertido en uno de los ninjas más poderosos del mundo demuestra que la tienes.

-A la hora de un combate, sí. A la hora de vivir, ya no puedo afirmarlo.

La kunoichi comprendió y guardó silencio. El siguiente tramo del camino los encontró reflexivos, cada uno sumergido en sus propias cavilaciones. Hasta que ella retomó la conversación.

-Supongo que se trata de una lucha cotidiana, de algo que se resuelve día por día.

-Tal vez.

-Lo importante es no darse por vencido, ni siquiera cuando lo estés.

-¿Y los resultados?

-No pienso en los resultados, Sasuke-kun –dijo ella con la dulzura que la caracteriza-. Si cada paso que damos, de por sí dificultoso, lo medimos únicamente en función de los resultados, nos frustraremos con más asiduidad de la que podríamos soportar.

-Uno siempre espera cosas, Hyuuga –observó él.

-Esperar no es lo mismo que buscar –replicó la joven-. Trato de esforzarme y de esperar lo mejor sabiendo que puede darse o no. Cuando me propongo una meta, en cambio, hago las elecciones que me conducen a ella. Como la de convertirme en una buena kunoichi –señaló según lo hablado con anterioridad-. Jamás lo conseguiría si sólo me siento a esperar lo mejor. Estaré más cerca de la meta si entreno, si me concentro, si me someto a situaciones de combate. Aunque me cueste, aunque reniegue, aunque haya más retrocesos que avances, eventualmente alcanzaré un estadio superior, evolucionaré, habré mejorado.

-Buscarlo, ¿eh?

-Nada se consigue si permanecemos quietos y a la expectativa, si no somos capaces de cambiar.

-Cambiar para alcanzar las cosas que deseamos –repitió él, sopesándolo con cuidado.

-De eso se trata siempre, de cambiar y de mejorar.

-Cambiar y mejorar…

Ella lo miró con interés, entendiendo quizá la zozobra que lo embargaba. Él no tuvo que mirarla para saberlo, para corroborar que ella podía leer dentro suyo aunque se empecinase en cerrar todas las puertas. Hinata no era de las que se rendía, Hinata siempre daba lo mejor de sí y por eso siempre obtendría lo mejor, puesto que Hinata _era_ mejor que él.

Le hubiera gustado decírselo, pero en ese momento no supo cómo hacerlo.

De todas maneras le buscó los ojos. Extrañamente para él, necesitaba una buena dosis de la ternura que desbordaba de ellos, de esos ojos tan desconcertantes como cobijadores.

Si ella supiera cuánto lo afectaba, cuán hondo había calado dentro de sí y qué clase de pretensiones ocultaba… A él le costó toneladas de fastidio, de enojo contra sí mismo, de hastío, de rezongos infantiles y de palabras muy poco edificantes dirigidas al traicionero de su recientemente descubierto corazón, pero al final del proceso ya podía estar seguro, tan seguro como apabullado. La verdad podía ser apabullante, así como verificar una vez más hasta qué punto la dichosa terapia se le había vuelto en contra.

-Has mejorado mucho, Sasuke-kun –susurró ella, ruborizándose.

Quién sabe lo que habría visto en su semblante para tener la necesidad de decirle esas palabras. Conociéndola como la conocía, seguramente le habría costado una buena parte de pudor y tal vez esa noche hasta tendría pesadillas de naturaleza similar a las sufridas durante la misión, pero lo había dicho. Esa muchacha no hacía más que asombrarlo día tras día, de una u otra manera.

Como toda respuesta, lógicamente, desvió la vista, chasqueando la lengua con indiferencia.

-Tonterías –farfulló.

Lo hubiera conmovido o no, era una observación demasiado melosa como para agregar algo más. E imprudente teniendo en cuenta su incipiente estado sentimental. Y pareció que Hinata se daba cuenta de lo que le sucedía, porque su sonrisa se transformó en una risita que cubrió recatadamente con el puño cerrado.

Lo dicho, ella lo conocía hasta un punto desconcertante. Pero tenía que creerle, Hinata nunca exageraba ni mentía. Si había llegado a esa conclusión, había sido con basamentos. Esa imagen que ella solía devolverle de sí mismo, una que siempre le generaba extrañeza, lo complementaba de forma inusitada, lo obligaba a volver a mirarse para buscar eso que sólo ella, al parecer, veía.

 _Las mujeres son de temer_ , refunfuñó para sus adentros.

Nunca tenía éxito en el intento. Cuando se echaba un vistazo a sí mismo, en todo caso se notaba más gordito, pálido, con la misma cara de pocos amigos de toda la vida, la ropa tal vez demasiado holgada y las vendas de su implante constantemente oscurecidas por la tierra y su negligencia. Además continuaba instalado en el bosque, alimentando la imaginación de los niños. Pero de todos modos le creía. Sólo en Hinata podría confiar al respecto.

Si ella veía algo bueno en él, entonces algo bueno, en definitiva, había logrado.

-Los aldeanos, sin embargo, siguen temiéndome –señaló luego de esos comprometedores momentos de mutua camaradería.

-Es porque no les das la oportunidad de conocerte.

-Sigo aquí varado, ¿no? Me ven pasar todos los días.

Ella volvió a reír con timidez.

-Me refiero a otra cosa, Sasuke-kun.

-¿A qué cosa?

-Pues, por ejemplo, a socializar.

-Maldita sea.

-Si te la pasas renegando, si no intercambias con nadie más que con tus más cercanos amigos, nunca te reconciliarás adecuadamente.

-¿Y ahora quién da los consejos? –masculló Sasuke, notando que los roles se trocaban con una facilidad alarmante.

Hinata se limitó a sonreír. Al parecer ese día le había tocado a ella asumir el nefasto rol de guía espiritual.

No obstante, el ninja le dio vueltas al asunto, en parte fastidiado y en parte receloso. Nunca había sido San Conversador de las Buenas Amistades, así que no podía imaginarse socializando con todos los aldeanos con la desenvoltura con la que lo hacía Naruto. De sólo imaginarse en la situación de sonreír y comentar el clima y lo delicioso que sería un buen plato de ramen le provocaba vahídos y se sentía completamente ridículo. Aun así, a despecho de su propia aspereza, entendía perfectamente la necesidad de hacerlo.

Ahora, de ahí a dar el gran paso había un abismo francamente insondable.

Aunque le hubiese gustado considerarlo en honor del interés de la joven, de acuerdo a su adusto temperamento terminó por desechar la idea. Jamás transigiría en convertirse en la parodia de sí mismo por más que las apariencias y su misión actual pareciesen demostrar lo contrario. Él no era como Hinata, a él le costaba mucho tratar de hacer lo mejor posible y no empezaría por trabar amistades para poner a prueba su problemático anhelo de superación.

Al notar aquella obstinada postura ella suspiró absteniéndose por el momento de insistir, pero el ninja advirtió que no con desaliento. Ni siquiera con él estaría dispuesta a rendirse. De nuevo Sasuke hubiese querido hacer o decir algo que estuviese a la altura, pero tampoco supo qué ni cómo hacerlo.

Recién entonces cayó en la cuenta de que la había retenido demasiado tiempo cuando acababa de llegar de una misión. La excusa le vino de pelos para evadirse como laucha por tirante.

-Debes estar agotada.

A Hinata le desconcertó un poco el abrupto cambio de tema, pero supo amoldarse.

-Lo estoy. En estos días he dormido poco.

-¿Por la misión?

-A decir verdad, no por la misión en sí.

-¿Entonces por qué?

Ella asumió una postura pensativa, evocando las inusuales sensaciones que la acometieron mientras estuvo fuera de Konoha.

-Pues… No atino a explicarlo mejor, pero… me sentí vigilada, como si alguien me estuviese observando todo el tiempo. Fue muy raro y perturbador, y no me dejó dormir bien.

Como todo shinobi profesional –y con cola de paja- Sasuke ni se inmutó.

-Te habrá parecido.

-Sin embargo, se sintió muy real.

-Te exiges demasiado.

Hinata no pareció muy conforme con esa apreciación y siguió meditando en eso durante algunos instantes. Al final se encogió de hombros, decidida a dejarlo atrás.

-Tal vez haya sido como dices.

-Ve a descansar, Hyuuga –le aconsejó él con la cara más dura que el mármol. _Antes muerto que descubierto_ , pensó.

-Tú también, shisho –repuso ella.

Antes de que pudiera decirle lo que seguía pensando de ese descabellado mote, Hinata enfiló en dirección a su casa. Lo más probable era que persistiera en sus intentos de desentrañar el acertijo, pero Sasuke sabía que no lo descubriría. Había tomado todos los recaudos posibles durante el viaje y su secreto estaría a salvo.

Permaneció inmóvil un rato, observándola, y luego también siguió por su camino, por ese camino cuyo tramo final todavía desconocía.

Lo importante era moverse. Moverse, avanzar, pensar y aceptar, aceptar de una buena vez por todas que se había enamorado.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n  
_

 _Soy de la época de los cassettes, por lo que para describir un poco el contenido del capi de hoy, diría que es el "Lado B" del capítulo anterior XD En términos actuales, diríamos que se trata de una secuela._

 _Agradezco a todos por su paciente lectura. A veces en mis fics el amor se desarrolla de manera más activa, entonces me critican que no lo haya hecho más lento. Cuando lo hago lento -como en la presente ocasión-, me señalan que va demasiado despacio... Amén de que uno no puede darle en el gusto a todos, un escritor lleva la historia según su ritmo y aquí hay muchos fics y muy variados como para encontrar en ellos lo que se busca en una historia. Pero también me gustaría señalar algo: nada tiene que ser rápido para ser bueno. Lo "bueno" o lo "malo" no depende del ritmo, hasta donde creo suponer. Y en el caso de la lectura, además, considero que el disfrute se obtiene a partir de la atención, de tomarse el tiempo para leer y deleitarse con cada línea, si es que este deleite se produce. Aunque estén apurados, aunque no les quede otro remedio que leer desde el celular, les recomendaría que se tomen el tiempo. De otro modo, nunca van a disfrutarlo de verdad, la historia nunca les va a gustar, ni a cerrar, no podrán engancharse y entenderán todo mal._

 _Bueno, ya me dejo de parlotear moralinas XD Saludos para **Cami-shama** , me alegra que te haya gustado el capi anterior, ahí tenemos a Sasuke ya conciente de sus sentimientos, veremos cómo lo maneja a partir de ahora. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar n.n **Ema** , jejeje, ¿de verdad te lo pudiste imaginar? Es muy gracioso pensar así de Sasuke XD Sí, ya hemos pasado la mitad del fic, ahora habrá que empezar a redondear el asunto. Muchas gracias por tu afecto y compañía n.n **The Noroi** , tu review me ha conmovido profundamente, sos demasiado generosa en tus apreciaciones. Que el fic te sirva para sobrellevar los asuntos cotidianos es lo mejor que me podés decir, porque uno transita por estas páginas justamente para eso, por lo que te agradezco sentidamente que lo hayas mencionado. Te agradezco mucho por seguir la historia, por el aliento y por tu tiempo para leer y comentar. Te contesto por aquí porque no tenés habilitada la opción para hacerlo desde el review, y realmente necesitaba responder a tan afectuosas observaciones. Te mando un gran abrazo :D  
_

 _Disculpen por los errores que puedan encontrar y muchas gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **XI**

 **Empieza cosas nuevas**

* * *

¿Cómo podía ser posible que después de un despliegue de entusiasmo, satisfacción y superación de fracasos amorosos se viniera abajo tan súbitamente? ¿En qué momento había quebrado? ¿Y por qué razón? Sasuke la observaba gimotear y no lograba hallar la explicación. Pero más que desconcertado, se sentía como un idiota por no haberlo previsto, por haber bajado la guardia confiando en su determinación.

Había olvidado cuán sensible podía ser Hinata en realidad. Era fuerte, sí, y voluntariosa, pero también anidaba dentro de ella una fragilidad que podía manifestarse en el momento menos pensado. Y ese era el momento menos pensado. A Sasuke le molestó terriblemente ese inopinado retroceso, pero supo ocultarlo con el traje de consejero sentimental que cargaba siempre consigo.

Después de la misión con Naruto y la consecuente rendición de cuentas ante su maestro, la templanza de Hinata terminó por colapsar. Por más superada que se hubiera mostrado, Sasuke alcanzó a entrever que sólo se trataba de una coraza a punto de resquebrajarse. Cuando lo encontró una de las criadas de los Hyuuga para comunicarle que la joven lo mandaba a llamar nada extraño sospechó, hasta que se encontró con ese panorama. Entonces fue asaltado por una catarata bastante atrasada de recelos, inquietudes y cuestionamientos.

¿Realmente se había sentido _tan_ cómoda trabajando con Naruto? ¿Realmente había olvidado su amor por él? ¿Realmente había superado la prueba? ¿Realmente habían funcionado sus consejos?

En el amplio y solitario dojo, sentados ante un kotetsu con un refrigerio que la propia Hinata había preparado, al parecer en un torpe intento por canalizar la tristeza que sentía, soportó acodado frente a ella y sin probar bocado los lastimeros gemidos que de vez en cuando emergían a través de la grieta que formaba con su cabeza oculta entre los brazos. Porque la kunoichi no se atrevía a levantar la vista y enfrentarse a los ojos de su sacrosanto mentor.

Sasuke supuso que trataba de esquivar su mirada de decepción. No obstante, sus sentimientos no podían estar más lejos de ello, aunque Hinata era incapaz de detectarlo. Tampoco estaba muy interesado en sacarla del error, le gustaba permanecer en su compañía incluso en ese apoteósico estado de melancolía.

Sí, se había resignado a ser su paño de lágrimas, su papel tissue abollado, el oso de felpa al que abrazase llorándole la frustración amorosa más calamitosa del mundo. Sí, Sasuke lo haría… Mejor él que cualquier otro pelmazo. En el estado en el que se encontraba podría haber terminado en los brazos de alguno de sus compañeros tranquilamente, y la esforzada paciencia de Sasuke ya no podía lidiar con eso.

Jamás lo permitiría. Antes oso de felpa que consentir que sucumbiese a la perniciosa influencia de esos clanes tan frikis de perros e insectos, sobre todo después de la cantidad de tiempo de análisis y vaivenes emocionales que le llevó admitir cuán enamorado estaba de ella.

 _Que llores por otro, vaya y pase, pero sólo lo harás delante mío, maldita sea_ , le dijo mentalmente a Hinata como si con eso pudiese conjurar aquellas amenazas.

Un oso de felpa resultaba inofensivo, poco comprometedor y convenientemente discreto. Era un simple muñeco carente de emociones, de intereses y de conciencia, un muñeco que por invento de algún artesano insomne se limitaba a transcurrir sentado de patas abiertas en el banquito de madera del rincón. Rellenito, tal vez, _apapachable_ y esponjoso, pero carente de voluntad y, por ende, de inconvenientes tentaciones.

En eso se convertiría esa tarde, entonces, en un tierno, insondable e incógnitamente sonriente oso de felpa… Los caminos de la expiación podían ser imprevisibles.

-Le dije que pre-prestara atención a su de-derecha –gimoteó ella por centésima vez, aunque la voz surgía apagada por persistir en esa defensiva postura-, cu-cuando en realidad el enemigo se acercaba po-por el frente…

Sasuke suspiró. Recordaba perfectamente la situación, pero no tenía más remedio que disimular y escuchar aquel quejumbroso descargo con la infinita paciencia de la divinidad que todavía era, al menos para Hinata. Ella necesitaba desahogar las instancias más bochornosas por las que había transitado ante los ojos de la cucaracha de su ídolo y tendría que soportarlo estoicamente, como el enamorado recién graduado que era.

-Luego tropecé con una rama que se partió de inmediato, cu-cuando la consigna era deslizarse con si-sigilo… ¡Y casi quedo atrapada en la su-sujeción de sombras preparada por Shikamaru-kun junto a uno de los rivales!

Las anécdotas de actos fallidos, equivocaciones tontas, tropezones absurdos e intervenciones verbales desentonadas se sucedieron como las cuentas de un rosario, o como un mantra recitado para alcanzar la sanación, Sasuke no podía definirlo. El desahogo femenino era un territorio nuevo y totalmente inexplorado, por lo que se limitaba a escuchar en silencio mientras sopesaba posibles aberturas por las que deslizarse, aunque fuese de lo más complicado. El cerebro y la templanza del ninja constituían el único recurso con el que contaba para afrontar la situación, pero el monólogo de Hinata era realmente inexpugnable.

-Po-por la noche le ofrecí onigiri para cenar –continuó ella después en un susurro lastimero-, pe-pero Naruto-kun ya se había terminado su ración y estaba durmiendo…

Sasuke gruñó con hastío. ¿Por qué le preocuparía tanto quedar como una boba delante de un tipo casado? ¿Por qué no habría eliminado esos absurdos detalles de su memoria y por qué se habría venido abajo tan de repente por los avatares de una misión ya concluida? Entender las enrevesadas cadenas de razonamiento de una mujer le resultaba imposible.

Quizá se había esforzado demasiado delante de él con el único fin de evitarle el disgusto, o quizá no había olvidado a Naruto aún hasta el grado de no dejarse afectar por los incidentes propios de la convivencia. Sea como fuere, fiel a su nuevo rol de oso de felpa, se mantuvo imperturbable.

-Pe-pero lo peor, lo peor, Sasuke-kun –volvió a proferir ella desde su escondite existencial-, lo peor fue cu-cuando junté flores silvestres a lo largo del camino de regreso… ¡pa-para que se las diera de regalo a Sakura-san!

El ninja no supo qué hacer con semejante información. Eso sí que era patético, hasta alguien tan parco como él lo sabía. Había creído que esa tarde sería él quien se llevase los laureles al respecto, pero por lo visto Hinata podía sacarle una cabeza de ventaja en la carrera del patetismo.

La atmósfera del dojo se volvió más deprimente. El oso de felpa, aún paciente, cambió de mano en la que acodarse sin dejar de mirar la coronilla de la joven, el único rasgo que distinguía de esa cabeza oculta, avergonzada y sollozante. ¿Debería convertirse ahora en un kilo de crema helada de chocolate? En más de una ocasión había oído que las mujeres podían vaciar sus crisis a la par de un recipiente repleto de ese delicioso postre.

Pero entonces, además de deprimirse por su torpe manera de comportarse delante de su amor trunco, se deprimiría por haber comido de más. Sasuke se conformó con seguir siendo un oso.

-Me decepciones, Hyuuga –dijo por fin.

-Lo sé, shisho –murmuró apagadamente ella.

-Pero no por la forma como te comportaste con Naruto.

Se hizo un expectante silencio. Hinata se removió, asomó los ojos por encima del antebrazo que salvaguardaba los vestigios de su dignidad y finalmente se irguió, mirándolo con interrogación. Las oscuras bolsas sobrecargadas de los pesares del bochorno y las horas de insomnio consternado que se dibujaban debajo de aquéllos eran el signo inequívoco de la congoja fatal que la acometía.

-¿No?

-No –confirmó Sasuke.

-¿Entonces qué te ha decepcionado?

Al oso de felpa le gustó que, una vez atraída la atención sobre sí, haya dejado de tartamudear. Y de paso, para no perder la costumbre, se sintió estúpido porque un detalle tan simple le acarreara semejante sensación de bienestar.

-Que lo lamentes –respondió.

Hinata pestañeó, confusa. Lo pensó durante algunos instantes, realmente interesada en esa insospechada perspectiva. Sasuke, por su parte, volvió a guardar silencio, aunque acompañó con la mirada esa nueva remontada de razonamientos. Sólo ella podía llegar a la conclusión adecuada, a esas alturas él se sentía demasiado molesto como para darle más pistas o motivaciones. Se sentía más a sus anchas, además, cuando seguía conduciéndose con ella bien parco de emociones, de otro modo temía verse expuesto.

Aunque persistió en la idea de que mejor él que cualquier otro pelmazo. _Kakashi no se librará del desquite que le espera. Si no fuera por él…_

De pronto pareció que Hinata entendía.

-No debería haberle dado tanta importancia –susurró, comprendiéndolo por fin. Seguía triste y algo apagada, pero ya se veía más ligera, como si se hubiera sacado un peso de encima. El peso de su propia inseguridad.

-Exacto –dijo Sasuke-. Te comportaste como lo haces siempre, Hyuuga: con compañerismo, con generosidad, con la dedicación que te caracteriza. ¿Qué importan unos cuantos errores? ¿Acaso eres la única que los comete? Lo importante es que estés atenta, que seas conciente de ello para poder repararlo, que no tengas que arrepentirte de nada.

-Lo sé, lo entiendo, pero...

-Hace unos días llegaste a la más que razonable conclusión de que Naruto no tiene por qué ser el epicentro de tu vida –la interrumpió el otro para cortar de plano el rumbo de la negación-, ni él ni nadie. ¿Qué ha cambiado para que estés ahora en este estado?

Hinata tuvo que detenerse a pensarlo.

-Tal vez pretendí haber mejorado antes de tiempo.

-Ni tú te lo crees.

-Es que aunque ya no lo quiera co-como antes, ¡tampoco quiero que crea que soy una tonta!

-Eso es ridículo.

-Lo sé, shisho, ¡lo sé! –exclamó ella, volviendo a ocultar con gesto teatral el apenado rostro entre los brazos.

Sasuke masculló una maldición. Sólo el conocimiento que tenía de Hinata lo mantuvo a salvo de los celos ante tales declaraciones, pero todavía no podía manejar el _detallito_ de la posesividad. Aun así, se condujo como todo un profesional… es decir, como un auténtico oso de felpa.

-Pues entonces tómate más tiempo.

-Creo que ya no es cuestión de tiempo –dijo ella, emergiendo de nuevo.

-¿Entonces de qué crees que se trata? –indagó él muy orgulloso de sus incipientes e inusitadas habilidades de terapeuta.

-No estoy segura –admitió la joven, pensativa-. Sé que ya no se trata de amor, pero aún hay algo que me impide sentirme por completo cómoda con él.

-Con la cucaracha –aportó Sasuke, mitad por rencor, mitad para recordarle la táctica principal. Tal vez un poco más por lo primero que por lo segundo. Luego suspiró con resignación-. Piénsalo con cuidado entonces y volvamos a encontrarnos cuando lo tengas claro.

-Puede que me cueste un poco.

-No importa. Hazlo.

-Lo haré, shisho –repuso con más firmeza Hinata, ansiosa por hacer lo que interpretó como una tarea escolar.

El oso de felpa volvió a farfullar maldiciones debido a esa persistente y exagerada manera de tomarse sus intervenciones, pero de todas formas se sintió aliviado. Ahí estaba de nuevo la mujer determinada que conocía.

-No fuerces las cosas –continuó él, más confiado-. Si todavía te duele, deja que duela. Llegará el día en que ese dolor se vuelva insignificante.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Lo sé –le aseguró, ya más repuesta-. Estos días han sido un poco complicados, pero estoy segura de que todo mejorará.

-Bien dicho, Hyuuga. Aprovecha ese tiempo para iniciar cosas nuevas.

Ahora Hinata se sentó mejor, acusando recibo del nuevo consejo. Cada vez que el maestro de los corazones embrollados hablaba, aportaba un poco de orden en el complicado universo de los desafueros amorosos.

-Iniciar cosas nuevas –repitió como para memorizarlo.

Al oso de felpa le pareció que ya estaban volviendo a la normalidad, a la peculiar normalidad del extraño vínculo que habían forjado. Sin embargo, fue incapaz de decidir si le alegraba o si volvía a fastidiarle. En todo caso, lo mantenía conectado con ella.

-Además de tu trabajo en la academia, podrías… no sé… dar clases particulares aquí mismo.

-¡Lo he pensado varias veces, shisho! –exclamó Hinata con entusiasmo.

-También podrías pensar en abrir tu propio negocio, muchos de tus compañeros lo han hecho.

-¡Es verdad!

-O quizá podrías tomar clases avanzadas de ninjutsu, eso es algo que siempre ayuda a mejorar.

La lista de sugerencias prosiguió. Sasuke proponía actividades con un nivel de inspiración e interés francamente imprevisto y Hinata, predispuesta a todo despliegue de su ancestral sabiduría, asentía repetidamente con la cabeza, tomando nota mental de cada una de esas posibilidades. Iniciar cosas nuevas… Podía ser difícil, pero tener proyectos era mucho más saludable que desahogarse frente a un kilo de crema helada de chocolate.

Y a Sasuke lo ayudó a distraerse de la ligera sospecha de haber jugado el papel de idiota a lo largo de toda la conversación. Sólo un idiota, o un hombre muy enamorado, podía soportar que la mujer pretendida gimotee delante suyo por alguien más. Aunque ya hubiese sido glorificado como _la divinidad de los amores frustrados_ , realmente fue así como se ganó un lugarcito en el cielo.

Al final Hinata optó por unificar dos de las sugerencias enumeradas: ofrecer clases particulares obraría a la vez como un emprendimiento. Sería su propio negocio, una forma de emancipación. El oso de felpa asintió con aprobación, satisfecho, y dieron por terminada la sesión… o la nueva y esmerada consulta al oráculo sentimental.

A continuación consiguieron empezar a comer.

-Le daré clases particulares a cualquiera que, sin tener formación shinobi, quiera aprender al menos algo de ninjutsu –decretó ella.

Una vez más, ante la sola idea de que acudieran hombres de toda laya Sasuke se removió en su asiento, incómodo. Antes de que tuviera el buen tino –y el disimulo- de pensar qué decir, mandó al cuerno su impostada vocación de gurú.

-Sólo trabaja con niños -dictaminó.

-¿Con niños?

-Como lo oyes.

-¿Por qué? –se extrañó Hinata.

-Porque son más dóciles –improvisó él.

Mentía, por supuesto, pero como ya sabemos y repetiremos a coro: ¡mejor con niños que con cualquier otro pelmazo!

-Tendré que organizar mi horario y preparar el dojo –consideró ella, sin que se le cruzara por la cabeza objetar la arbitraria decisión de su venerado maestro-. Haré folletos y luego los repartiré. ¡Tendré trabajo, shisho!

-De eso se trata –secundó él-. Pero sólo con niños –reiteró por si acaso.

Al oso de felpa le gustó que aquel entusiasmo barriera por completo la anterior depresión. Los sentimientos típicos de los seres humanos eran un misterio, por lo que necesitaba someterse a las vivencias necesarias para experimentarlos y entenderlos mejor. Tal vez hubiese sido esa incipiente predisposición a empatizar lo que entrevió Hinata en él los pasados días cuando le dijo que había mejorado.

Jamás olvidaría esas palabras. Al evocarlas, se sintió más a gusto.

De todos modos todavía le costaba. Más allá de lo que sentía por ella y de todas las sensaciones nuevas que se removían en su interior, incluida la dichosa cosa cálida, en el fondo seguía siendo el joven apático que aún proyectaba seguir su vida fuera de Konoha. El plan de Kakashi había sido bueno, tenía que reconocerlo, pero todavía no podía tildarse de efectivo.

No mientras el orgullo Uchiha siguiera fluyendo por sus venas… de oso de felpa.

Hinata podía ser exactamente lo que necesitaba, ni más ni menos, estaba dispuesto a admitirlo. Pero él tenía sus propias inquietudes, sus propias frustraciones y sus propios modos de procurarse algo de paz.

-¿Shisho? –indagó Hinata al advertir su retraimiento.

-Sólo pensaba –dijo él, de regreso de sus cavilaciones.

-¿Me ayudarás con mis clases?

Sasuke elevó la vista con asombro, casi con horror.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a dar clases?

Hinata asintió con una sonrisa.

-Sería maravilloso –dijo con timidez.

El ninja ni siquiera se dignaba a imaginarse en un rol semejante. Se lo había dicho ya en otro momento, ¿por qué insistiría? Jamás se sometería a la tortura pedagógica de tratar de transferir un pensamiento sensato en la testaruda cabeza de un molesto rapaz.

Podía convertirse en un papel tissue abollado, podía condescender a ser un oso de felpa e incluso un kilo de crema helada de chocolate si la situación lo requería, ¿pero entrenador? ¿Él ofreciendo clases? ¿De veras? ¿No tenía suficiente con aquella absurda labor de consejero?

-En tus sueños, Hyuuga.

-¡Pero shisho!

-Ni pensarlo.

-¡Eres uno de los más indicados para esa función!

Él decidió cortar de plano con la estupidez y con cualquier intento de persuasión.

-¿Nunca has pensado que tarde o temprano me marcharé de Konoha?

Ahora Hinata pareció convertirse en piedra. Con un bocado de arroz a medio camino, la kunoichi permaneció estática, como si no pudiera procesar esas palabras. El oso de felpa se sintió un poco avergonzado por haber esgrimido tan súbitamente ese recurso, pero ni modo, ya lo había hecho y no podía desdecirse.

-¿Irte de Konoha? –preguntó ella en un susurro sin poder digerir la novedad.

Sasuke asintió, preguntándose por qué reaccionaría ella de esa manera.

-Hace tiempo que quiero marcharme, pero por alguna u otra razón lo he tenido que postergar -confesó.

Hinata se retrajo durante algunos instantes con angustia contenida, hasta que pareció recuperar la voz.

-¿Por qué te irías? –quiso saber, mirándolo con una interrogación del tamaño del universo. A Sasuke nunca se le hubiera ocurrido que la noticia de su partida pudiera conmocionarla tanto, ni siquiera que hubiera una persona que en verdad lo lamentase. En todo caso, había creído lo contrario: que todos esperaban que se fuera.

-También yo quiero iniciar cosas nuevas –se limitó a decir. Su semblante, como de costumbre, no transmitió emoción alguna.

Sin embargo Hinata, que había aprendido a leer bastante bien dentro de él, no se conformó.

-Puedes hacer eso aquí –dijo-, puedes crecer y terminar de reparar tus acciones del pasado aquí. Este es tu hogar, Sasuke-kun.

Esas, precisamente, eran las palabras que más lo exasperaban y le dolían, así como le dolía la lucidez con la que había vislumbrado sus verdaderas inquietudes.

-Konoha no es mi hogar. Dejó de serlo hace tiempo, Hyuuga, lo sabes.

Ella se negó a admitir semejante afirmación.

-Naruto-kun dice que el hogar está en donde se encuentra tu corazón.

-¿Y?

Esta vez fue Hinata quien lo miró con cierta decepción.

-Creí que aquí es donde está tu corazón –dijo casi con tristeza-. Aquí es donde viven las personas que te quieren, aquellos a los que quieres y aquellos en quienes confías.

Ella no podría imaginar hasta qué punto eran ciertas esas palabras, y con qué magnitud Sasuke había aprendido a amar.

 _Si supieras, Hyuuga…_

-Eso no me alcanza –dijo él de todos modos.

La kunoichi ya no supo qué contestar. Desvió la vista, compungida, tal vez buscando una palabra que pudiera acertar en su corazón así como él había buscado antes, sin éxito, las apropiadas para salvarla de su depresión. Pero nadie puede salvar a nadie, sino que cada uno debe bastarse por sí mismo. Una dura lección, pero necesaria para sobrevivir.

Y Sasuke, por ese entonces, sólo atinaba a sobrevivir.

-No te preocupes, todavía no me iré –le aseguró-. Al parecer aún necesitas de orientación y no suelo dejar mis misiones a medias.

Volvió a ponerse así la máscara de gurú, aunque ni de ese modo consiguió atenuar la evidente preocupación de Hinata, que persistía en su contrariedad y en cuestionar con otras razones una decisión de ese tipo. Sasuke retrucó a cada observación, pero Hinata sólo se volvía más insistente y parecía cada vez más angustiada.

La única persona que podía doblegarlo, la única que podía hacerlo dudar. De repente vislumbró que la había lastimado.

 _¡Qué idiota!_ , se reprochó.

En un intento por controlar la herida, más interesado en dejarla tranquila que en el enojo contra sí mismo por haber revelado sus verdaderas intenciones, le repitió que se quedaría, que sólo se trataba de un proyecto a largo plazo, que permanecería a su lado hasta que se cansara de él. Pero ya la había lastimado. Involuntariamente, la había herido.

Hinata no dio señales de haber comprendido, pero al final calló. Acto seguido, volvió a mostrarse cabizbaja e inusitadamente más deprimida que cuando lo que le preocupaba eran sus torpezas. Ni veinte kilos de crema helada la rescatarían ahora de la desazón.

Sasuke se maldijo por lo bajo, irritado contra sí mismo. Al diablo con su temperamento, con sus dilemas ¡y con el condenado afán expiatorio!, ahora era él la causa de aquella consternación y de esa tristeza que lo sobrepasó por lo inesperada y lo contundente. ¡En menudo guía espiritual se había convertido!

Se moría por jurarle contra toda lógica y sentido común que se quedaría junto a ella, pero fue incapaz de hallar el modo de hacerlo. Aunque asegurarle semejante cosa no fuese más que un intento de consuelo e incluso aunque terminara por decepcionarla de veras.

Pero lo había arruinado, había metido la pata en grande.

Para repararlo de algún modo, Sasuke se propuso ser mejor para ella, tolerar cada uno de los malditos roles en los que lo pusieran sus sacudidas emocionales y adoptar para siempre el condenado traje de gurú. Sí, si dejaba de mirarlo con ese ruego en los ojos sería un buen gurú, un _gran_ gurú, ¡el mejor gurú del mundo shinobi! Su gurú, su oso de felpa, su desesperado kilo de crema helada... Mejor él que cualquier otro pelmazo.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n_n  
_

 _Al parecer en el capítulo de hoy se da vuelta la tortilla, ya verán por qué ;)_

 _Saludos para **Ema** , tal cual, Hinata es demasiado sensible. Sasuke se ganó el cielo por escucharla con esa paciencia, ojalá existiera un hombre así en la vida real... pero para que después de escucharnos nos cante un par de verdades y nos dejemos de joder con el que no nos da ni la hora XD Muchas gracias por seguir del otro lado, que sigas bien :D_

 _Disculpen por los posibles fallos que puedan encontrar y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **XII**

 **Juega con más frecuencia**

* * *

Había comenzado como un leve aguijonazo, una sensación súbita e inefable de misterioso origen que podía conjurar pasándose la mano por la nuca, como si lo hubiese picado un insecto. Luego, con el correr de los días, la picadura reincidía a diversas horas y con mayor contundencia. Unas veces deshacía la molestia con un distraído sacudón de cabeza, pero otras lo asaltaba de manera tan repentina que apenas si lograba sustraerse de la aguda puntada con alguna ocupación casual. Hasta que Sasuke comenzó a sospechar.

Había estado del otro lado del mostrador hacía muy poco tiempo, por lo que al final alcanzó a entrever por dónde venía la mano y cayó en la cuenta de qué estaba sucediendo en realidad. _Es lo único que me faltaba…_

Podía detectar su insistente mirada con facilidad, y en un momento dado el aguijonazo empezó a hacerse sentir con rotundo ensañamiento. Ni bien lo percibía se detenía en su camino para darle a entender que había detectado su presencia, pero la acechante sombra se diluía de inmediato sin dar la cara ni explicaciones.

 _Cobarde._

A veces Hinata era de temer. Desde que le había hablado de sus intenciones de marcharse se le había dado por vigilarlo, por controlar cada uno de sus movimientos, por medir cada paso que daba. Se le había pegado como una lapa, bah, aunque a prudente distancia. Sigilosa como un gato, astuta como una gacela, emprendía largos turnos de _observación de conductas Uchiha's_ tanto en horas diurnas como en horas nocturnas, con una dedicación no menor a la determinación que detentaba. Como la kunoichi que era, como la kunoichi que se había prometido ser.

Pero para Sasuke, en realidad, vivía acechándolo como la fanática loca a su ídolo pop. A él ya no lo engañaba, se olió la táctica persecutoria como el ninja _stalkeador_ experimentado que era.

No sabía si agradecerle o gritar.

Sumergida hasta el cuello en esa labor autoimpuesta, Hinata prácticamente se había convertido en el epítome del shinobi profesional: furtiva, temeraria, habilidosa, observadora, paciente… Pero él estaba hartándose de la situación. ¡Ni que fuera un crío! Le aclaró ochocientas veces que no se iría sin antes despedirse, y que no dejaría la aldea hasta estar seguro de que hubiera superado sus problemas, pero he ahí la espontánea reacción de la muchacha: acosarlo a sol y a sombra.

Una actividad declarada ilegal en varios estados, dicho sea de paso.

Aunque de nada le habían valido tales argumentos. Estaba enamorado, pero sus aspiraciones en nada tenían que ver con convertirse en el blanco de su asechanza. Según su educación, algo pacata por cierto, en todo caso debería ser él quien la asechara con sus intenciones románticas. Aun así, la sola idea también le daba náuseas.

 _Gurú vaya y pase, pero andar de pretendiente sentimental por la vida… Kakashi, maldito seas tú y tus siniestras habilidades de celestina._

Esa tarde caminaba de regreso al bosque cuando volvió a detectarla. Sobre su hombro derecho, a unos cincuenta metros de distancia, parapetada en los tejados. Evidentemente, no lo dejaría en paz hasta que él renunciase a sus planes.

Sus humildes planes de vida… Por lo visto, ningún gurú tenía derecho a sus propios planes, y su vida ya no le pertenecía. Sasuke hizo una mueca. Masculló una serie de maldiciones al advertir cuán bajo había caído en su situación, en sus pensamientos y en su consideración hacia sí mismo.

 _Me las pagarás, Kakashi…_

Era increíble la facilidad con la que recaía también en el resentimiento.

Se detuvo en seco y esperó. Como de costumbre, la sombra que lo seguía pareció fluctuar en su determinación. Sin embargo, esta vez Sasuke no le permitiría evadirse. Si persistía en _stalkearlo_ , entonces debería aprender algunos códigos, como por ejemplo ese mismo: detenerse sería la señal por la que la joven tenía que entender que la había descubierto.

Durante algunos instantes no acusó recibo de la señal, hasta que el propio ninja, impertérrito y sin molestarse en girar en aquella dirección, la conminó a comprenderlo.

-Hyuuga.

La voz espectral de la leyenda urbana de Konoha se abrió paso a través del espacio-tiempo y presagió funestas horas de reproches. Cincuenta metros más allá la sombra volvió a retorcerse, tal vez abochornada por haber sido descubierta, pero también muy quieta en su sitio a modo de precaución. Sasuke reiteró su espeluznante llamada en un tono más alto:

-Hyuuga –la invocó con el poder divino que lo caracterizaba. Divino y aterrador.

Ahora sí que, dada la clarísima hostilidad implicada en la entonación, la sombra emergió de entre los tejados y saltó a la calle. Hinata se acercó a paso lento, culpable, y lo miró apenada.

-Shisho…

Sasuke se giró y la encaró desde lo alto de la torre de su desdén.

-¿Qué crees que haces?

La kunoichi guardó silencio, cabizbaja, al igual que una niña que ha sido descubierta en plena travesura y recibe por ello una merecida reprimenda.

-¿Durante cuánto tiempo tendré que soportarlo?

Silencio.

-¿Acaso piensas seguirme hasta el cuarto de baño?

Más silencio.

-¿No tienes nada que decir?

Mucho más silencio. Sasuke se sintió al borde del agotamiento.

-Ya deja de seguirme, Hyuuga –le ordenó con encono, la voz malignamente rasposa esperando que así lo entendiera.

A pesar de aquel mandato, del mandato sagrado de la reencarnación de Visnú –o del Sabio de los Siete Caminos, vaya uno a saber-, Hinata no recularía así como así.

-Que-quédate en la aldea –le dijo mirándolo por fin.

No era un pedido, pero eso a Sasuke, lógicamente, lo tenía sin cuidado, aunque procuró ocultar la emoción que realmente lo invadía ante semejante abordaje. Hinata quería que se quedara, Hinata lo tenía entre sus pensamientos y entre sus preocupaciones… La cosa cálida aumentó unos cuantos grados de temperatura.

-Haré lo que me convenga –replicó de acuerdo a su arisco temperamento.

-Entonces deberías que-quedarte.

-No intentes enredarme, Hyuuga.

-¡Desde luego que no, shisho! –se apresuró a aclarar ella-. De verdad creo que pe-permanecer en Konoha es lo que te conviene.

Sasuke escudriñó su semblante y notó lo ruborizada y tensa que se encontraba. Le reconocería el esfuerzo al igual que siempre, incluso admitiría que se sentía importante por hacerla tartamudear. Semejante despliegue emocional seguramente le costará a la pobre más pesadillas, tropezones, cierto arrepentimiento y una nueva carga de vergüenza que la acometería en el futuro a través de los recuerdos.

El infierno de los tímidos. Pero él tampoco recularía.

-Pues aquí estoy –declaró con simpleza, aunque con sequedad-. Expones el asunto como si se tratara de la muerte de alguien. Estás exagerando.

-Estoy preocupada.

-Pues ocupa el tiempo en otras cosas –repuso él, apelando a la poca paciencia que le quedaba-. Hemos hablado muchas veces de esto y te he ofrecido varias alternativas.

-No me rendiré contigo, Sasuke-kun.

El ninja nunca podría definir si lo sobresaltó más el contenido del enunciado o la convicción y el arrojo con los que pronunció esas palabras. O tal vez sus propias emociones arremolinándose en su interior… No era bueno ni para él ni para sus planes que Hinata se le plantase de ese modo, ella ignoraba lo escasamente inocentes que podían resultar sus intenciones para un hombre realmente interesado en la persona de la que provenían.

Para peor, le recordó a Naruto y su rimbombante apología de la perseverancia. Lo picaron de repente unos inesperados celos al advertir que seguía sus preceptos del mismo modo en que había seguido los de su amigo… En definitiva, que él no era el único _shisho_ en su vida.

Y también se sintió ridículo por eso.

-Nunca te he dado ese consejo –señaló con innecesario énfasis, marcando terreno a pesar de que unos días atrás se había propuesto _dejar de marcar el terreno_ -. Sí te he sugerido que chequees tus amistades y que inicies cosas nuevas. Revisa bien entre tus recuerdos, Hyuuga.

-Hablo en serio, Sasuke-kun.

-Yo también, maldita sea. -Por un momento perdió el autodominio, pero ni bien se dio cuenta de ello se tomó unos instantes para recuperarlo. Sólo Hinata podía descolocarlo de ese modo-. Deberías preocuparte por ti más que por mí, mujer.

Hinata guardó silencio. Su ceñudo semblante traslucía desencanto y algo de angustia. Sasuke no supo qué pensar de eso. Él tenía muy en claro que se había enamorado de ella, pero Hinata sólo tenía ojos –o al menos los había tenido- para una única persona y, aunque él estuviese ayudándola a superar esa frustración, le había visto también demasiados momentos de vulnerabilidad como para hacerse algún tipo de ilusión. No obstante, a veces esas reacciones lograban confundirlo.

 _No seas estúpido, se trata de Hinata. Es así de buena contigo y con el resto de la humanidad,_ se dijo a modo de defensa. Sin embargo, sus emociones persistían en chicanearlo, en perturbarlo, en hacerle dudar.

Cuando ella lo miró con reproche, sintió además un buen ramalazo de culpa. Al parecer la había herido otra vez. Después le sonrió, aunque era una sonrisa triste.

-Nos preocupamos por nuestro nakama, por nuestro amigo, por la persona con la que luchamos –dijo Hinata en voz baja-. Eso es lo que somos. ¿No es eso lo que somos, Sasuke-kun? Shinobis de Konoha y de la Nación del Fuego.

El mazazo dio en el blanco, en la dura cabezota Uchiha. Ahí estaba ella para recordarle una vez más quién era en realidad y a dónde pertenecía, le gustase o no. Y lo peor de todo era que en el fondo lo sabía, Sasuke sabía perfectamente bien que nunca dejaría de ser quien era ni dejaría de pertenecer al lugar donde pertenecía, el tipo de cosas que resulta imposible de cambiar. Había intentado cambiarlo una vez, y así le había ido.

Sus cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas por una repentina y extraña sensación. Sintió el impulso de mirar hacia abajo y descubrió con un desconcierto del tamaño del universo y por tanto muy, muy difícil de ocultar, que Hinata había tomado su mano en su afán de llegar hasta él.

Aunque la sujetaba suavemente, su calidez no tardó en propagarse hasta el centro de su alma. Se quedó cortado, patitieso, el cerebro tratando de procesar una multitud de datos nuevos que le resultó imposible ordenar en su testaruda cabeza. Hinata sosteniendo su mano… ¿En qué bendito momento lo había hecho? ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? La miró con una ceja levantada.

Al principio Hinata no pudo entender el pasmo ajeno, hasta que por fin bajó la vista y casi colapsó cuando comprendió, bastante tarde también, la causa de esa reacción. Más abochornada que Sasuke, descolocada, roja hasta las raíces y atravesada por unas cuantas sensaciones más, cada una más incómoda que la otra, procedió a apartar la mano traicionera con toda la delicadeza de la que fue capaz.

A Sasuke ni se le cruzó por la cabeza retenerla, pero sí se sintió inesperadamente frío ante el vacío posterior. Y también más ridículo que antes. Carraspeó desviando la vista, dándose tiempo para reponerse del impacto. Hinata, por su parte, también necesitaba ese tiempo y se lo agradeció con el alma mientras, quizá, también trataba de poner un poco de orden en su corazón. Ella tampoco se había percatado del gesto.

-La sabia Hyuuga –murmuró él luego cuando recuperó la voz y la cordura, burlándosele un poco. Fue la única manera que halló para ocultar sus emociones, las enrevesadas emociones humanas que experimentaba desde que la trataba, o más bien desde que la amaba-. A cambio de refrescarme esa nefasta verdad –le dijo, retomando el tema-, te daré un nuevo consejo.

Hinata, demasiado ruborizada todavía, advirtió la maniobra evasiva. Se forzó a recordar por qué lo había seguido hasta allí.

-Sasuke-kun…

-Hum, veamos –sopesó el ninja, cortándole las intenciones. De pronto reparó en que había una casa de juegos de azar del otro lado de la calle y se inspiró con dudosa adecuación-. Ahí está: juega, Hyuuga, diviértete. Deja de preocuparte tanto por los demás y vuelve a enfocarte en ti misma.

-Eso sería egoísta.

-Pero también sería sensato.

-¿Desde cuándo el juego está asociado a la sensatez?

-Desde que tu maestro lo dice.

Y así fue como Sasuke se impuso sobre la voluntad ajena y, de paso, corroboró definitivamente que se había doblegado ante el absurdo rol de maestro. ¿El orgullo Uchiha? Quizás hubiese existido alguna vez una sustancia como esa, pero las versiones eran confusas. Más bien pertenecía al ámbito de las leyendas, al igual que él.

Además, todavía no lograba reponerse de todo de aquel espontáneo contacto.

La joven lo miró sin comprender. No porque haya reconocido por fin un rol que para ella estaba decretado desde hacía tiempo, sino porque le había salido con algo completamente irreflexivo. Sasuke lo leyó bien claro en su gesto asombrado, pero ya nada podía hacer para retroceder o para deshacer lo que sea que estuviera haciendo.

 _Si crees que soy tu shisho, entonces seré tu maldito shisho._

Aprovechó el desconcierto de la joven para tomarla de la mano y acarrearla al local en cuestión. Ese tipo de sujeción les sentaba mejor: impersonal, precipitada, nada comprometedora, obligándola a hacer algo que seguramente ella no querría hacer… En absoluta concordancia con su impositiva y arrogante personalidad. Nada mejor que un ninja renegado para _renegar_ de cualquiera de las formas de la verdad.

Se deshizo de esos inconvenientes pensamientos al tiempo que ingresaba al lugar. Nunca había estado allí, pero prefería esa incertidumbre a seguir a merced de su mirada triste y suplicante. Hinata había ganado demasiado poder sobre él y no podía permitirse averiguar hasta qué punto.

La distraería a como diera lugar. Y que el cielo lo ampare.

Entraron en la casa, una humilde construcción con una larga mesa central donde una docena de hombres de diversa extracción se sentaba para jugar con el contrario distintos tipos de partidas: unos de dados, otros de naipes y otros de shoggi. Al menos parecía un sitio pacífico.

Sasuke acomodó a Hinata en un extremo de la mesa y él se sentó enfrente. Tomó un mazo de naipes sin usar y empezó a barajar con cierta habilidad. Uno de los dependientes se acercó a ellos y pidieron unos refrescos, pues de algún modo tenían que justificar su presencia allí. No contaban con suficiente dinero para apostar, ni les interesaba. Tampoco habían entrado por esa causa.

-¿A qué sabes jugar? –preguntó él luego de que el dependiente depositase las bebidas a un lado.

Desde hacía rato, Hinata lo miraba con una buena dosis de reproche, aunque igual de ruborizada que antes. Sasuke empezó a impacientarse por eso. ¿Qué tan expuesta se sentía frente a él? ¿Y por qué endiablada razón? _Supéralo ya, Hyuuga, o no podré superarlo tampoco._

-¿Qué tal si jugamos a la escoba? –indagó sin dejar de barajar, ignorando olímpicamente la parte del reproche.

-Al chinchón –propuso ella, algo más repuesta tal vez, pues quiso llevarle la contraria.

-Mejor al tute.

-A la canasta.

-Al culo sucio.

-¡Shisho!

-Es sólo un juego, Hyuuga –aclaró él con sequedad.

-Realmente no soy buena en esto –declaró Hinata, mirando las cartas con temor reverencial. Su abuela le había enseñado a jugar a los naipes, pero el entrenamiento como kunoichi siempre había sido la prioridad. Además, todavía tenía que lidiar con el problemilla de Sasuke y sus ganas de irse, por lo que se resistía a aquel delirio del juego.

Sasuke, por su parte, sospechó que se estaba comportando como un idiota. Aun así, persistió en sus propósitos. El material del que estaba hecha la determinación de Hinata siempre le había resultado del todo incognoscible, por lo que se veía en la obligación de echar mano de cualquier recurso para reorientarle los objetivos. Lo dicho: la kunoichi se había convertido en alguien de temer y a cada instante no hacía más que verificarlo.

De repente, inusitadamente, empezaron a debatir sobre qué juego iniciarían con un fervor digno de un tahúr. Él proponía e inmediatamente después ella le lanzaba una contrapropuesta, en parte para ganarle por cansancio y en parte debido a su propio malhumor. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus respectivos objetivos, parecían dos expertos jugadores, por no decir ludópatas de última hora. De haberlos visto, Tsunade se hubiese sentido orgullosa.

La ética shinobi se les había ido al diablo… y al mazo, literalmente.

De paso, encontraron el modo de dejar atrás cierto contacto fortuito e inconveniente.

Después de aquella caótica aunque exhaustiva enumeración de juegos de naipes cuya dinámica conocían asombrosamente al dedillo, acordaron una ronda de cada uno de ellos en orden alfabético, para que ninguno se ofendiera. Además de ludópatas, parecían niños de diez años. Anotarían los resultados en un trozo de papel donde Hinata trazó prolijamente dos columnas con sus nombres a la cabeza, y el vencedor tendría que desistir de sus afanes de persuasión o de su decisión de marcharse, según sea el caso.

Al menos no se habían olvidado del tema principal de la discusión.

A Hinata mucho no le gustó, pues nunca había sido muy hábil con los naipes, pero accedió con la esperanza de que los hados y la suerte estuvieran de su parte, al menos por esa vez. Sasuke, en cambio, encaró el desafío con más curiosidad que interés, pues de entre las molestas sensaciones humanas que lo atravesaban, la de divertirse había resultado agradable. Y vaya si con Hinata se divertía, aunque ella ni siquiera lo registrase.

Y empezaron a jugar.

Fue como una guerra, sin sangre ni lágrimas, pero con el sudor suficiente para denunciar el grado de esfuerzo y concentración. Ambos tenían sus motivos para ello y ninguno daría el brazo a torcer. Muy pocas veces se habían encontrado en el campo de batalla como enemigos, y esos tiempos sería mejor olvidarlos, pero allí sentados uno frente al otro repartiendo los naipes con recelo, analizando las posibilidades propias tanto como las del oponente y maniobrando con extrema precaución en cada jugada, parecían dispuestos a aniquilarse sin ninguna clase de conmiseración.

Las barajas carecen de piedad.

A la canasta ganó Hinata, al chinchón ganó Sasuke, a la escoba volvió a ganar Hinata, al tute volvió a ganar Sasuke… Y siguieron así hasta que en el salón tuvieron que encender los faroles. El resto de los jugadores, notando la tensión reinante entre los jóvenes, olvidaron sus propias partidas para contemplar ese insólito despliegue de competitividad.

Una partida singular y laaaarga como el primer mes de trabajo después de vacaciones.

Muchos años después, cada vez que recordasen esa inextricable noche, ninguno de los dos podría describir con precisión las vicisitudes del juego, tan cambiantes y confusas. La suerte por momentos se sentaba con uno y por momentos coqueteaba con el otro. Los relatos que algunos sobrevivientes conservaron en su memoria, testigos casuales de los acontecimientos –o sujetos en estado de embriaguez que después de perder todo su dinero no se atrevían a volver a sus casas- estaban plagados de lagunas, tergiversaciones y las consabidas contradicciones.

Hacia el anochecer, por tanto, esa partida no había terminado. Algunos dicen que Hinata ganó y que Sasuke tuvo que firmar con sangre un pergamino donde prometía permanecer en Konoha hasta el día de su muerte; otros, en cambio, afirman a voz en cuello que ganó Sasuke y que la muchacha tuvo que jurarle lealtad hincada en una rodilla cual caballero andante ante su señor feudal. Voces más comedidas, no obstante, proclaman hasta el día de hoy el empate más anodino, mientras que los fabuladores más audaces aseveran poniendo al cielo de testigo que la partida jamás terminó sino que siempre se les ocurrió un juego nuevo para perpetuarla hasta el final de los tiempos…

Y mejor ni pensar en la reformulación de la leyenda del ninja vagabundo que esa partida habrá fraguado en las efervescentes mentes infantiles.

El asunto es que, cuando por fin salieron del local, habían jugado hasta hartarse, aunque por la expresión de sus rostros se podía apreciar que a ninguno de los dos le conformó el resultado, que quedó en el misterio. Pero ya era muy tarde para echárselo en cara así como para reincidir en el reclamo por el que se habían encontrado. Eso sí, como buenos ninjas que eran procuraron ocultar muy bien de la mirada del otro cuánto se habían divertido juntos.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

 _Un nuevo consejo para Hinata y un nuevo desafío emocional para Sasuke, y en el medio la bomba de tiempo de sus sentimientos a punto de estallarles en la cara. Habrá mensajes subliminales ya no tan subliminales (?) XD  
_

 _Saludos para **Ema** , muchas gracias por tu compañía y apoyo, he aquí una nueva y problemática instancia en esta relación. Espero que sigas bien :D **Vanessa** **Acosta** , me alegra que disfrutes de la historia, muchas gracias por leer y comentar :)_

 _Disculpen por los posibles fallos que puedan encontrar y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **XIII**

 **Reconcíliate con tu soledad**

* * *

 _El entrenamiento finalizó con una serie de letales kunais lanzados hacia diversos blancos previamente dispuestos. Sasuke acertó en todos._

 _Agitado, Orochimaru sonrió con orgullo pese al agotamiento. El tiempo se le acababa y planeaba apropiarse de su discípulo en los próximos días._

 _-Por hoy es suficiente –determinó._

 _Sasuke le echó una mirada al cielo del atardecer, impertérrito._

 _-Se acerca la temporada de lluvias –vaticinó._

 _Kabuto lo miró con sorna._

 _-¿Ahora eres meteorólogo? –se burló._

 _-El aire está cambiando –repuso él sin hacerle caso._

 _-Sasuke-kun tiene razón –intervino Orochimaru, solazándose con la inminente concreción de su meta más anhelada-. Los cambios son positivos._

 _Pero Sasuke pensaba en otra cosa._

 _-No es tiempo de cambios –dijo, enigmático-. Es tiempo de oportunidades._

 _ **.**_

 _Kiba olisqueó en torno con el ceño fruncido, irritado._

 _-El clima está por cambiar –anunció-. Huele a lluvia. Será molesto._

 _Sin embargo Hinata se llenó de expectativa._

 _-Será bueno para los frutos que están por crecer, Kiba-kun –señaló._

 _-Igual será molesto –porfió él._

 _Pero ella no se desanimó con el comentario._

 _-Es un nuevo ciclo que comienza –insistió con la determinación que la caracteriza. Y alzando la vista hacia el cielo del atardecer, esperanzada, agregó-: Y también es tiempo de oportunidades._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Con el correr de los días las cosas volvieron a la normalidad, Sasuke dejó de sentirse observado y se llenó de alivio. Conocer ese inesperado lado de Hinata, una Hinata _stalker,_ le había generado un trauma muy difícil de superar.

Aun así, la satisfacción de verla evolucionar y de formar parte de esa evolución se sobrepuso al fastidio experimentado. Jamás había transitado por una vivencia como aquélla, por lo que, por una vez en la vida, el orgullo Uchiha fue cediéndole espacio al orgullo por alguien más, el orgullo que Hinata le infundía a través del vínculo y el intercambio, de la lucha por ser mejor. Los sentimientos humanos podían ser incómodos, pero también agradables.

 _Y tal vez hasta podría publicar un maldito libro de autoayuda… Bienvenido a la vida cotidiana del hombre común, Sasuke Uchiha._

Resignado, un poco desconcertado todavía por el profundo cambio acontecido en su vida, pero de todas maneras dispuesto, se dirigió al dojo de los Hyuuga para colaborar en una de las clases que había empezado a impartir su ya proclamada pupila. Porque al final sí, después de horas y horas de insistencia, encarecidos ruegos y cantidades alarmantes de demostraciones de aprecio –algunas de las cuales requirieron de todo, todo su autodominio para resistirse a esos inopinados encantos-, Hinata logró convencerlo de ayudarle a dar clases. Y que un mal rayo lo parta por haber accedido a ejercer ese nefasto rol formativo.

El ninja devenido en oso de felpa, devenido en papel tissue y devenido en gurú espiritual ya no podía desentenderse de su retorcido destino ni renegar de los nuevos roles que éste le reservaba, por lo que una vez más –y ya había perdido la cuenta-, se resignó a bailar al compás ajeno. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué le hacía una mancha más al tigre?

De todas formas, no sólo obraba en función de su objetivo con la kunoichi, sino también guiado por sus sentimientos hacia ella. Sabía muy bien que así era, que sólo por esa razón un sujeto como él podía condescender hasta tal punto. Podía resguardar tales inclinaciones de la mirada de todos los demás, pero ya no de sí mismo, nunca más de sí mismo... Aunque, además de permanecer a su lado, no supiera qué más hacer al respecto.

Entender que en ese momento desempeñaba otro de sus nuevos roles, más exactamente el rol de pretendiente, le hubiera resultado descabellado.

Cuando llegó al dojo, encontró a Hinata practicando sola.

-¿Y tus alumnos? –preguntó sin saludar.

Ella se giró y le sonrió.

-Se trataba sólo de dos hermanos pequeños –explicó-. Su madre acaba de irse, me avisó que hoy no podrían asistir porque tenían fiebre.

-¿Los dos?

-Los dos.

-Es extraño.

-Entre hermanos se contagian las enfermedades con facilidad, Sasuke-kun.

El susodicho hizo un esfuerzo por recordar si así había ocurrido con Itachi durante su infancia, pero ese período de su vida se hacía borroso, se le quedaba cada vez más atrás, no tanto por el tiempo cronológico transcurrido como por las vivencias acumuladas a continuación. Muchos recuerdos nuevos, nefastos en la mayoría de los casos, habían conseguido imponerse sobre los escasos y buenos. Otra de las lamentables consecuencias de los odios pasados.

Tal vez se le hubiese contraído el gesto por esa repentina evocación, porque Hinata lo miraba con preocupación.

-¿Sasuke-kun?

-Practiquemos un poco, entonces –decidió Sasuke, evasivo.

Hinata asintió sin cuestionar.

Empezaron con algunos ejercicios de calentamiento y siguieron con otros básicos. Practicaron posturas, velocidad, reflejos, equilibrio, fuerza… De vez en cuando resultaba saludable volver a las fuentes después de tanto tiempo dedicado al entrenamiento intenso del ninjutsu. Además, vivir en tiempos de paz menoscababa en cierto grado el rendimiento, por lo que aquel nivel de ejercicio ayudaba a reforzar las habilidades elementales.

Un par de horas después terminaron exhaustos, pero satisfechos.

Luego de algunos ejercicios más de relajación, se sentaron a lo indio en el centro del dojo con sendas botellas de agua y se refrescaron en silencio durante algunos momentos, cada uno con la vista fija en cualquier parte. El verano estaba comenzando y el calor de la tarde se hacía sentir, por lo que la pausa les proporcionó algo de alivio.

Se sentía demasiado bien permanecer en esa reposada camaradería, tanto que alguien del temperamento de Sasuke hubiese comenzado a sentirse afectado. Sin embargo, fue capaz de seguir en ese pacífico trance con la mente en blanco, tan cómodo que ni siquiera se dio cuenta del paso del tiempo. Y tal vez otro tanto ocurriese con Hinata, porque tampoco hizo tentativa alguna por romper ese beatífico paréntesis en el acontecer.

Pero todo lo bueno tenía un final.

-Bien, ya tengo que irme –determinó Sasuke una vez que logró eclipsar el embrujo.

Hinata lo retuvo.

-Quédate un poco más, shisho –le pidió.

-Aunque te refieras a mí con ese título y con todos los honores del mundo, Hyuuga, me iré de todos modos.

-Sólo un momento.

-Se hace tarde, mujer.

-Por favor, Sasuke-kun.

Hubo algo en su tono de voz que hizo que Sasuke desistiera de sus propósitos. Le bastó con echarle un breve vistazo a su rostro para entender que se lo pedía en serio.

-¿Qué sucede? –indagó, temiéndose un nuevo desahogo. Sólo ponía esa cara cuando se trataba de Naruto, la cucaracha más resistente de la tierra.

Durante algunos instantes Hinata pareció indecisa.

-Si te vas ahora, me quedaré sola –dijo por fin, algo cohibida.

A Sasuke le alcanzó con eso para entender que por esta vez no se trataba de Naruto, pero que se hallaba francamente preocupada por algo.

-¿Y tu padre?

-De viaje.

-¿Tu hermana?

-Entrenando.

-¿Otros familiares? –Ahora también actuaba como un encuestador profesional, menudo ninja estaba hecho.

-Cada quien en sus obligaciones –respondió ella con un suspiro-. Ha sido un día largo, mis alumnos faltaron, estoy sola en la casa… Sólo cuento contigo, Sasuke-kun.

Lo dicho: en el último tiempo, Hinata se empeñaba en poner a prueba su autodominio de joven enamorado sin aspiraciones a ser correspondido. Inconcientemente estaba jugando con fuego… y tal vez también con el problemático destino de dama de compañía que había recaído sobre él. Pero la quería demasiado para agraviarla, para negarse o para reprocharle algo.

-Me quedaré.

Eso a Hinata pareció reanimarla de un modo tan expansivo que a él le llamó la atención. Oteó con disimulo en todas direcciones, por si se había aparecido algún ser querido que le generase las emociones que le iluminaban tan maravillosamente el semblante... Sin embargo, sólo estaban ellos dos. Sasuke sospechó.

A menos que él se hubiera convertido precisamente en ese ser querido…

 _Ni pensarlo_ , se mosqueó, desechando de plano semejante suposición. La diferencia entre Sasuke como ser querido y el siniestro protagonista de una película de terror resultaba imperceptible. Un ser querido él, ¡ja! Mejor tener pesadillas con Freddy Krueger.

-Gracias, shisho –dijo ella.

-No es para agradecer, Hyuuga –repuso él con sequedad-. En todo caso, deberías llevarte bien con tu soledad.

-¿Es un consejo nuevo?

-Puedes tomarlo así si te parece conveniente.

-Entonces así lo tomaré –le aseguró Hinata con una dulce sonrisa.

-Hum… -A Sasuke se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca con esa sonrisa.

De verdad, ¿por qué en el último tiempo también le sonreía tanto? ¿Cómo podía alguien sonreír con tanta frecuencia? ¿Y por qué con tan evidente sinceridad? ¿Sería producto de algún factor externo, como el polvillo o la humedad? ¿O tenía él alguna clase de habilidad para generar tal fenómeno? Y de ser así, ¿por qué no funcionaba con él mismo, que sería el portador?

La cuestión le suscitó una serie de dilemas existenciales. Casi prefería la Hinata _stalker_.

La kunoichi seguía mirándolo con sonriente expresión, entre alegre y ansiosa, aunque también con su timidez habitual. El ninja continuó dándole vueltas a la idea, reacio a comprender que pudiera tener algo que ver con su buen estado de ánimo. Al final, sintiéndose ridículo, trató de desenfocarse de la cuestión. ¿Por qué tenía que inquietarse tanto por una simple sonrisa? Aunque esa sonrisa fuera la más bella del mundo, y la más devastadoramente dulce.

Se forzó a recuperar la compostura. Para su fortuna, fue Hinata quien retomó la conversación.

-Es verdad –terminó por decir con gesto meditabundo-, dependo demasiado de los demás.

Sasuke se sobresaltó un poco por la forma como había interpretado sus palabras.

-No me refería a eso –se apresuró a aclarar. Hinata era la persona más rápida del mundo para asumir un defecto más allá de las verdaderas intenciones de su interlocutor.

-Sé a qué te referías, shisho –dijo ella mirándolo con calidez, aunque también con cierta tristeza-. Cuando creces con la idea de impresionar a una persona, olvidas tus propias motivaciones, tus propias inclinaciones –razonó-. Cada uno de nosotros es un universo en sí mismo. Debería llevarme bien con mi soledad.

-Exacto. Si no puedes llevarte bien contigo misma excluyendo a todos los demás –continuó él-, entonces a la larga tampoco podrás convivir con ellos.

-Es que a veces los amigos _son_ el mundo.

-No siempre y no bajo cualquier circunstancia.

Ahora Hinata lo miró con interés.

-Es una pena que creas eso, shisho.

-Créeme, sé lo que digo.

-Pero de todos modos, es una pena.

Sasuke supo a qué se refería y se sintió incómodo. De una u otra manera, su pasado y su historia siempre conseguían emerger e intercalarse en sus conversaciones, y él ya no quería exponerlos frente a los ojos de Hinata. Por más libre de prejuicios que fuera su mirada ya no quería mostrarle sólo ese costado de sí mismo, tan oscuro y sofocante. Estaba demasiado enamorado. Aunque también era conciente de que carecía de algo mejor.

Esta súbita certeza, imprevista pero contundente, lo aguijoneó dolorosamente, lo hirió en lo más profundo.

De pronto la atmósfera, además de calurosa, se tornó densa. Sasuke no lo había pretendido así, pero así se había dado. Hubiera querido decirle algo más, ofrecerle un nuevo asidero, pero ya no se sintió capaz. Trató de no perder de vista las únicas razones que lo unían a ella y lo mantenían en Konoha, pero en ese momento tuvo que luchar más denodadamente que en otras ocasiones.

¿Tanto la quería? ¿Tan fundamental se había vuelto esa mujer para él que en el presente hasta se sentía avergonzado de lo poco que tenía para ofrecerle si se le daba la posibilidad? Nunca antes había experimentado tanta contrariedad.

Sin embargo, de algún modo consiguió sobreponerse otra vez. Si quería irse algún día de Konoha tenía que asegurarse de dejar a Hinata orientada y fuerte, libre de cualquier arrepentimiento, de cualquier pesar y de toda esa sarta de inseguridades que vivía cargando. Debería poder hacer eso por ella, al menos eso. A veces la joven parecía sostener el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, y él conocía demasiado bien la sensación como para permanecer al margen.

 _Pero si todavía quieres cargar con eso, al menos demuéstrame que ya no te afecta. O jamás podré irme tranquilo de aquí, Hyuuga._

-Practicaré –determinó ella finalmente, mirándolo con convicción.

Durante algunos instantes, después de tantas idas y vueltas mentales, Sasuke no entendió de qué estaba hablando.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A aprender a lidiar con mi soledad.

-Hyuuga…

-Entendí la idea, shisho. ¡Practicaré y podré con ello!

Ahora Sasuke la miró con cierto estupor. ¿De veras? ¿De veras ya había captado la idea? ¿De veras había cambiado la tristeza por determinación tan rápido? ¿Qué diablos había sucedido? ¿Y por qué condenada razón creía que la soledad podía _practicarse_? ¿Acaso la soledad era una coreografía de danza clásica?

De pronto regresaban en el tiempo, a las primeras etapas de aquel desatinado tratamiento de recuperación de almas frustradas, por lo que Sasuke se vio obligado a descender a tierra. Cierto, le había dado un consejo. Al parecer era él quien se estaba preocupando de más, o el que se había llenado de tribulaciones. La muchacha, en cambio, seguía sus… más que absurdos preceptos con tanta atención y dedicación como la alumna más aplicada del universo.

 _Quién te ha visto y quién te ve_ , bufó por lo bajo. De nuevo percibía cómo se daban vuelta las cosas, la forma como ella, pese a todo, se hacía más fuerte mientras que él, por el contrario, se volvía vulnerable. _Esto también es tu culpa, Kakashi._

-Eso no se practica, Hyuuga –masculló.

-Sí que se practica.

-¿Y cómo diablos piensas hacerlo? ¿Retirándote a lo alto del árbol más alejado de la civilización sólo… para _practicar_ estar sola?

-¡Shisho! –profirió ella con tono de reproche. El sarcasmo no le iba.

-La soledad no se practica, mujer, la soledad se… se…

-¿Se…?

Sasuke gruñó, contrariado.

-Lo descubrirás por ti misma –dijo al final, orgulloso de la genial evasiva. Raramente se hallaba tan inspirado para una respuesta así de… elevada.

Hinata simplemente le sonrió –de nuevo, ¡maldita sea!- y él fue incapaz de establecer si fue una sonrisa condescendiente o una de entendimiento. Tampoco quiso saberlo.

-Estoy segura de que lo haré –afirmó, gozando un poco, al parecer, de la contrariedad ajena-. ¿Debería pedirte que te vayas para empezar a trabajar en eso? –preguntó luego.

Semejante salida a Sasuke lo descolocó otra vez. Vaya que la kunoichi podía perturbarlo. Si bien había tenido la intención de marcharse hacía apenas un rato y se había quedado expresamente por pedido de ella, que fuera ella la que al final tomara la iniciativa no le gustó ni medio.

 _De modo que puedes deshacerte de mí sin miramientos ni escrúpulos, ¿eh?_

Después de todas las emociones por las que había atravesado, la sola idea de que ella pudiera prescindir de él le dio de lleno en el orgullo Uchiha, cuyo fuego aún no podía extinguir ni siquiera el orgullo que sentía por Hinata. La conocía lo suficiente para saber que no tendría ningún problema en echarlo de allí para empezar a "practicar" estar sola, siempre se había tomado al pie de la letra cada maldito consejo que había salido de su boca.

Estaba demasiado enamorado como para aceptar semejante cosa. Era como si la realidad lo abofetease, la realidad que implicaba que Hinata no podía sentir por él lo mismo que él sentía por ella. Una cosa era saberlo y otra muy diferente era experimentarlo.

Un arma de doble filo, en eso se había convertido ese curioso influjo que ejercía sobre ella. Si quería, Hinata podía dejarlo atrás... No señor, la idea no le gustó ni medio.

-¿Ahora me echas? –inquirió, guardándose muy bien sus verdaderas inquietudes.

Hinata se cubrió una traviesa sonrisa con la mano. Sasuke se sintió peor.

-¿Debería? –insistió ella, riendo aún.

-¿Te parece gracioso?

-Tal vez.

-¿Te estás divirtiendo a mi costa, Hyuuga?

-Mu-mucho –admitió la joven, aunque la osadía, un componente extraño en su personalidad, la hizo tartamudear. Luego, quién podría decir lo que vio en el rostro de Sasuke, porque de inmediato gesticuló negativamente según su costumbre. Sólo que seguía riendo-. ¡Era broma, shisho, una broma! ¡Jamás me atrevería a deshacerme de ti!

Él chasqueó la lengua con desdén, pero seguía intranquilo tanto por el tema de conversación como por las reiteradas sonrisas -¡más y más sonrisas!- que le suscitaba a ella. Hinata no podría percatarse nunca de la verdadera dimensión de sus preocupaciones, de cuánto podían calar en su corazón semejantes palabras ni hasta dónde habían llegado sus análisis emocionales, por lo que semejante aseveración no podía ofrecerle ningún sosiego. Por el contrario, aumentaba su confusión.

Que ella pudiese bastarse sola vaya y pase, y también sería motivo de orgullo. Pero que pudiera _prescindir de él_ era otra cosa, lo ponía al borde de la más arrendada desolación, le abría un vacío en el estómago que nunca antes había experimentado. Por otro lado, que afirmase también que jamás se desharía de él sugería otras implicaciones, emociones muy parecidas a la esperanza y a la ilusión, y eso ya no le gustaba nada. ¿Pero qué hacer? ¿Declararse como un galán de telenovela sólo porque no podía manejarse con la ambigüedad de sus mensajes? Sería más sencillo figurarse el apocalipsis.

Jamás imaginó que el amor unilateral pudiera acarrear tantos trastornos.

Para el ninja, ejercer el rol de maestro, de papel tissue y de oso de felpa había resultado sencillo, o mejor dicho, _fácil_ , podía estar con Hinata y orientarla sin tener que justificar sus sentimientos ni sus acciones para con ella. Pero lo cierto era que esos otros sentimientos _existían_ , tan inusitados y tan por afuera de sus planes que cualquier palabra, gesto o manera de tratarlo disparaban en él una serie de especulaciones que ya no podía detener. Se sentía apabullado, molesto, aquejado de un deseo cada vez más difícil de sofrenar.

Él se había propuesto otros objetivos, tenía otras metas para cumplir… Ahora se cuestionaba qué pretendía en verdad.

-¿Shisho? –indagó Hinata al verlo tan abstraído otra vez.

Sasuke se rehízo al instante.

-Harías bien en hacerlo, Hyuuga –dijo finalmente, poniéndose de pie.

Ella lo imitó con rostro más serio, preocupada.

-¿Te marchas?

-Sí, será lo mejor.

-Pero quería que te quedaras...

-Ya debo dejarte.

-¿A qué te refieres? –le preguntó Hinata visiblemente alarmada. Al parecer el temor de que se fuera de Konoha todavía la tenía a mal traer, y ciertas actitudes y palabras de Sasuke la hacían dudar.

-A darte espacio para que practiques estar sola.

Esta vez Hinata lo miró con interrogación. ¿Lo había ofendido?

-Antes bromeaba, shisho -reiteró-. No pretendía…

-Lo sé –la cortó él-, lo sé bien. Eres demasiado buena, demasiado amable. Pero debes hacerte responsable. Ambos debemos hacernos responsables.

Hinata se ruborizó intensamente. Bajó la vista, durante unos instantes fue como si se debatiera, y volvió a enfocarse en él. Inesperadamente, pareció tomar una resolución.

-Sasuke-kun, te-tengo que decirte algo –anunció, todavía ruborizada.

-¿Es importante?

-Lo es, al menos para mí –dijo ella en un hilo de voz a causa del esfuerzo que le demandaba la decisión tomada. Apenas si había conseguido controlar la tartamudez.

-Otro día –determinó él restándole importancia al asunto.

Hinata, después de desgajarse juntando valor, lo miró con una mezcla de pasmo y de confusión tal que Sasuke, por un momento, pensó que, al fin y al cabo, la había agraviado. ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto si la escuchaba o no, o si se quedaba o se iba?

Por una fracción de segundo, le pareció entrever en ella emociones que creyó reconocer por haber aprendido a experimentarlas recientemente, emociones que podían alentarlo a tener algo que esperar. Sin embargo, dado que últimamente le pasaba con frecuencia y que nunca percibía ninguna otra evidencia en esa dirección, volvió a desechar esos pensamientos con rapidez.

 _Deja de ver lo que te gustaría, tonto. Cuídate de la esperanza._

-Hasta la próxima, Hyuuga –se despidió, enfilando hacia la salida-. Tranquila, nos veremos dentro de unos días y escucharé lo que tengas para decir –agregó sin mayor consideración.

Esta vez Hinata, desconcertada y, quizá, algo frustrada en su tentativa, no hizo nada por retenerlo. Aún se sentía demasiado movilizada por algo que se dijo, o más bien, probablemente, por algo que se insinuó y que a ella le hubiera gustado mucho aclararle, dejárselo saber.

-¿De verdad, Sasuke-kun? ¿De verdad nos veremos pronto? –fue todo lo que pudo proferir.

Sasuke volvió a sentirse contrariado. ¿Había angustia en su voz? Por lo general detectaba miedo, timidez, tristeza, calidez… ¿pero angustia? ¿Qué diablos se la provocaba? ¿Él mismo, acaso?

Bastaría con volverse durante unos segundos para mirarla a los ojos y verificar… Aunque tal vez no fuese necesario, ni provechoso. Corría el riesgo de volver a confundirse, de esperanzarse. No era tan tonto y ya se había decidido a defenderse de esas debilidades. En lugar de girarse, por ende, siguió caminando hacia la salida.

-Hasta dentro de unos días –confirmó finalmente antes de cruzar la puerta.

 _Habrá que hacerse responsable_ , se dijo a sí mismo una vez más, sin claudicar ante las emociones que se arremolinaban en su interior. La cosa cálida palpitaba más intensamente que nunca.

Afuera, se detuvo durante algunos instantes de cara a la calle que se abría bajo sus pies, aunque por un segundo le costó registrar en dónde estaba. En cuanto inhaló un poco del aire fresco del atardecer, después de una jornada tan calurosa, consiguió seguir su camino.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n  
_

 _Releyendo este capítulo para editarlo un poco, comprendí que para imaginar a esta Hinata, sobre todo la que verán hoy, me he inspirado en la protagonista de Kimi ni Todoke. No sé si vieron este animé, lo recomiendo mucho porque Sawako, la prota, consigue superar muchas de sus dificultades por sí misma, incluso sus dificultades para conectar con el chico que le gusta. Es realmente admirable -y muy cómica- la forma como consigue superarse. Es muy parecida a Hinata y por eso he tomado una parte de su determinación para dársela a la kunoichi en esta ocasión._

 _He estado recibiendo comentarios anónimos muy extraños XD Si bien el nombre siempre es distinto, el mensaje siempre es el mismo:_ _"Veri n1c3cfHst0ridE". Creo entender que le gustan mis historias, y no sé si leerá esta también. Si lo hace, le agradezco mucho el tiempo y el interés, pero me gustaría que pusiera algo más o algo distinto, porque resulta muy extraño recibir reviews así XDDD  
_

 _Saludos para **Ema** , sí, a eso me refería con los mensajes subliminales XD Me alegra que el capi te haya llegado en un momento de necesidad y te agradezco el compartirlo, entiendo perfectamente la sensación. Muchas gracias por seguir ahí n.n **Vanessa Acosta** , he aquí la continuación, qué bueno que la historia te guste! Muchas gracias por el apoyo, por leer y comentar n.n_

 _Disculpen por los posibles fallos que puedan encontrar y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **XIV**

 **Olvídate de lo que ya no tiene remedio**

* * *

Esas nefastas tormentas tropicales... En días de verano el calor podía ser realmente apremiante, y para peor el ciclo terminaba inevitablemente con una contundente tormenta. Lluvia, granizo, viento, todo junto hasta agotar la paciencia. Sasuke buscó refugio en un olvidado cobertizo y salió mejor librado que algunos de los libros de la pobre Hinata.

Esa fue la tragedia de turno.

En su habitación, sentada en el borde de la cama, apenas si pudo expresar con voz ahogada por la angustia cuánto lamentaba la pérdida de los volúmenes que había dejado en la mesa junto a la ventana… inconvenientemente abierta. El día en cuestión, la jornada anterior, había amanecido muy caluroso, y ni cuando el cielo comenzó a cubrirse de oscuras nubes ni cuando se oyeron los primeros truenos recordó haberla dejado así. Luego se levantó viento y empezó a llover.

Distraída con esa bendición que refrescaría los cuartos de la casa se entretuvo contemplando el fenómeno, cada vez más intenso, sentada en una de las galerías exteriores. De chica le hubiese dado miedo la intensidad de los elementos desencadenados, pero en ese momento sólo se sentía agradecida. Cuando recordó la ventana abierta, ya era demasiado tarde.

De pie a su lado, Sasuke contempló su rostro compungido primero y los libros humedecidos hasta la decoloración después. En algunos casos ya ni siquiera podía adivinarse el título, mucho menos el contenido de las páginas al hojearlos. Era el día siguiente, de nuevo bajo un sol brillante, más aliviados del calor, pero preocupados por las consecuencias del meteoro.

-No sé qué hacer –murmuró ella, contrita, después de examinar de nuevo cada uno de esos preciosos libros, ahora expuestos al sol, acariciados en vano con toallas absorbentes y sometidos a sus torpes intentos de ventilación-. Creo que algunos son irrecuperables.

Al ninja, al principio, le costó un poco entender semejante sentimiento de tragedia, como si la pérdida de esos libros pudiera equipararse con la pérdida de un ser querido. Sólo los lectores por naturaleza podrían comprender la amargura que se abatía en el corazón de la joven. Él, en cambio, nunca había sido un lector dedicado sino más bien práctico, por lo que le daba igual que se estropearan o no. Sin embargo, hizo un esfuerzo para recordar lo que valían esos objetos para algunas personas y ponerse en sus zapatos.

Para ella se trataba de un asunto doloroso, desolador, irremediable… Sasuke procuró evocar esos sentimientos humanos hasta conseguir conducirse como la persona sensible que era, o al menos como la que intentaba ser.

-Sólo son libros –arguyó, porque de todas maneras seguía siendo Sasuke Uchiha y sus intentos podían resultar algo… ásperos.

Lo único que logró fue entristecerla todavía más. Masculló una maldición. S _oy más hábil en situaciones sentimentales que en adversidades materiales, maldita sea._

-Quizá no te merecían –volvió a intentar, ganándose otra mirada desazonadora-. O quizá ya les había llegado la hora –insistió con el mismo resultado-. ¿No hay mal que por bien no venga? –improvisó al final. Dándose cuenta de su inutilidad para consolar a las kunoichis que sufren de males literarios, suspiró dándose por vencido-. Me rindo.

-Los libros son parte de mi vida, Sasuke-kun –le explicó ella entonces en un hilo de voz, casi con culpabilidad por tener que verse en la necesidad de corregirle la perspectiva-. Aunque los haya leído tendré que darlos por perdidos, tendré que desprenderme de una compañía muy querida, y necesaria. En cada una de esas páginas he sido feliz.

Al verla más cabizbaja y con lágrimas en las comisuras de los ojos, Sasuke se autocorrigió de inmediato, como correspondía, es decir, abofeteándose mentalmente unas cuantas veces por haber hablado como un idiota. Desde luego que los libros eran importantes para ella, ¡todas las cosas que la rodeaban eran importantes para ella!, de modo que tenía que medir adecuadamente sus palabras si no quería generarle más tristeza.

¿ _Quién diablos me manda a tratar de consolar a alguien?_ , pensó, rebuscando en su cerebro alguna frase más edificante. Molesto consigo mismo, con la tormenta y con el universo, dejó en un rincón la turbación que lo embargaba para tratar de hallar el modo de contener a ese ser torturado por la revelación de lo irreparable.

Y de nuevo se vio en el penoso trance de tratar de consolar a una mujer. Su… especialidad.

-Tal vez haya llegado el momento de buscar libros nuevos –ensayó, listo para amordazarse de inmediato si volvía a meter la pata.

Hinata sorbió por la nariz en su centésima tentativa por contener el lacrimoso desmoronamiento de su alma, y suspiró y asintió con la cabeza.

-Tal vez –concedió con la voz apagada.

Sasuke volvió a suspirar, pero de alivio. Había encontrado por fin el camino del oso de felpa.

-Renovar la biblioteca tiene su encanto –continuó, ya con un poco más de confianza.

-Seguramente.

-Podrás renovarla, enriquecerla.

-Sí.

-Las cosas se pondrán mejor.

-Eso espero.

-Haber perdido unos cuantos no puede ser tan malo.

Por la mirada que le dirigió Hinata, entendió que había abusado de su buena suerte. Retrocedió unos cuantos casilleros en el tablero de la empatía. Volvió a maldecirse por idiota. Lo dicho: su especialidad era la desilusión amorosa, no la literatura. Su discípula al parecer lo percibió y se decidió a ponerlo en autos.

-Cada libro nos ofrece un mundo, una emoción, una experiencia –comentó-, por lo que nunca resulta fácil despedirse de los que se han perdido. Los nuevos siempre son bienvenidos, desde luego, pero no es suficiente para apaciguar la pena.

En su apuro para manejarse a la altura de la situación –y para encubrir su torpeza-, Sasuke le respondió como si le hubieran sacado las palabras de la boca.

-Eso mismo quise decir –balbuceó.

-Un libro es como una puerta hacia otro universo, uno en el que el lector se adentra sin miedo ni prejuicios, dispuesto a dejarse llevar.

-Tal cual.

-Cada línea es un paso más y cada página un atisbo de la felicidad.

-Absolutamente.

-Por eso, cuando ocurren estos accidentes, resulta tan penoso.

Esta vez Sasuke se abstuvo cuidadosamente de replicar. Como pocas veces junto a ella, se sintió desacomodado y prefirió dejar de conducirse como un papanatas, venía desempeñando muchos roles humillantes como para caer también en eso.

Respetaba esa fascinación por la lectura, pero sus inquietudes actuales –y las pasadas también, para qué nergarlo-, distaban mucho de las literarias y de las artísticas en general. Hinata lo estaba ubicando y eso le hizo sentirse algo avergonzado. Y ya era como la vigésima vez que se sentía así con ella. El destino persistía en señalarle lo rezagado que iba en la carrera de ser persona gracias a sus antiguas pretensiones de superioridad, sobre todo desde que se sabía enamorado.

Aun así quería esforzarse, todavía le quedaba mucho por entender de las emociones humanas. Para ello, lógicamente, se requería de un nivel de sensibilidad _archimegadesarrollado_ , cosa de la que a todas luces aún carecía. Tal vez el hábito de la lectura hubiera podido ayudarlo.

Pero nunca fue un buen lector y ahora también se sintió avergonzado por ese descuido. Le echó la culpa a Kakashi, en parte por costumbre y en parte porque, después de haber visto la clase de literatura que éste consumía, le sacaba las ganas de leer a cualquiera, sobre todo si tenía sólo trece años de edad y estaba más preocupado por vengarse.

A pesar de todo, se sentía encaminado con respecto a los sentimientos humanos. No era posible pasar todo ese tiempo con Hinata Hyuuga sin que algo de su sensibilidad se pegue, por supuesto. Sin embargo, todavía desconocía la mejor forma de manejar la dosis recientemente adquirida para ponerla a circular en su adusto sistema nervioso.

Ya podía distinguir entre la abigarrada gama de los sentimientos positivos. Podía distinguir, por ejemplo, entre lo interesante y lo agradable, y entre lo gratificante y aquello que llenaba de dicha. No obstante, sabía bien que todavía le faltaba mucho para alcanzar el nivel de alguien como ella, tan por encima del humano promedio.

 _Muy_ por encima, la verdad. Tal vez un nivel inmediatamente inferior, el nivel correspondiente a la cucaracha Naruto Uzumaki, fuese una meta más accesible.

 _Aunque, si trato de aproximarme al nivel de Naruto, tendré que esforzarme en vincularme, perdonarlo todo y hacerme amigo hasta de quienes hayan intentado matarme… Ni en sueños, maldita sea._ La sola idea le causaba urticaria y ni expiando en sus próximas diez vidas alcanzaría ese estado de indulgencia.

Pero por Hinata, sólo por Hinata, intentaría empatizar un poco.

-Vamos, Hyuuga, he aquí un consejo: olvídate de lo que ya no tiene remedio.

Por un momento creyó que había vuelto a meter la pata, pero Hinata se levantó de la cama como un resorte con el rostro repentinamente limpio de pesares y mocos traicioneros.

-Olvidar –murmuró, procesando la información.

Al parecer la palabra del Maestro en Pesares Amorosos todavía ejercía algún poder sobre ella. El ninja sintió un alivio del tamaño de la nación y procedió a seguir con la idea. La pena por los libros perdidos no le había afectado los reflejos condicionados.

-Amabas esos libros, se han echado a perder y ya no queda otra alternativa más que volver a comprarlos, si tanto te interesa tenerlos –dijo Sasuke, ganando seguridad-. Pero tú misma has dicho que valían mucho más que eso. Las historias que encerraban, eso jamás lo perderás.

Ahora Hinata esbozó una sonrisa, visiblemente emocionada.

-Olvida los objetos, en cambio retén lo que te han dejado –continuó él-. Algún día, esos libros volverán a aparecer en tu camino y tú decidirás si quieres recuperarlos o dejarlos pasar.

-Shisho…

-Créeme, Hyuuga, a veces el olvido es sanador. Sobre todo cuando se trata de cosas materiales. –Sasuke se detuvo un momento, sopesando detenidamente la cuestión, y a continuación agregó-: Aunque, si lo piensas, el olvido puede resultar saludable en varias circunstancias.

La sonrisa que le dirigió Hinata, llena de entendimiento, le brindó una nueva ola de satisfacción. Ese sentimiento también había aprendido a reconocerlo, tal vez antes que a los otros, y en ese momento, además, aprendió a diferenciarlo del orgullo.

-Entiendo –dijo ella con timidez y algo ruborizada.

Él desvió la vista hacia los volúmenes estropeados. Luego los apiló con agilidad.

-Me encargaré de ellos –determinó, pues supuso que a Hinata le faltaría valor para desecharlos.

-Gracias, Sasuke-kun.

Y luego guardaron silencio, indecisos acerca de cómo seguir. De pronto la tristeza había cesado, el consejo había sido pronunciado y el asunto de los libros más o menos zanjado, por lo que ya no tenían motivos para continuar allí, juntos y como a la espera. Pero a la espera se quedaron.

Últimamente, Sasuke era acometido por ese sentimiento con relativa frecuencia, más agudo cuando estaba solo y algo apaciguado cuando se encontraba con Hinata. Sin embargo, nunca se apagaba del todo, era como si le quedase algo en el tintero, como si hubiera una determinación dentro de sí que pugnaba por hallar espacio para emerger. Pero todavía no podía discernir de qué clase y con qué propósito.

Por lo general venía acompañado de ciertas sensaciones, además de la mentada cosa cálida que ya ni siquiera tenía que analizar. Ansiedad, expectativa, cierta dosis de impaciencia… Sabía lo que sentía por Hinata, pero también sabía bien que a la chica le costaba dejar atrás definitivamente el fantasma de Naruto. Por más que el amor se le hubiese ido, la sombra de lo que había significado todavía permanecía allí, tan palpable que hasta una persona de su hosquedad podía detectarla.

Y eso le fastidiaba aún más que el sentimiento del amor unilateral. Sea de la naturaleza que sea, esa expectativa que maduraba dentro de sí, si tenía que ver con abrirse frente a ella, debía ser cercenada cuanto antes.

 _Se te da bastante bien lo de gurú, así que sigue tus consejos_ , bufó para sí.

-Ya me voy –anunció por fin para cortar con el momento incómodo. Acto seguido, tomó la pila de libros por la base para llevárselos consigo.

-Shisho –lo detuvo ella con cierta ansiedad-. Cuando hablaste de olvidar, te referías también a olvidar el amor, ¿ve-verdad?

Sasuke la miró con una ceja levantada. ¿Y eso? ¿Por qué le salía de repente con ese asunto? ¿Y por qué tartamudeaba? ¿Acaso había mencionado la palabra _amor_ sin darse cuenta? ¿Es que ya se había delatado como un novato?

-Dije "varias circunstancias" –puntualizó con precaución.

Hinata se apresuró a asentir con entendimiento.

-Desde luego, seguro… Pe-pero sé que te referías precisamente a eso, al amor –insistió. La voz le fallaba por primera vez en mucho tiempo-. La mayoría de los co-consejos que me has dado hasta el momento ti-tienen esa intención: hacerme olvidar el amor por Naruto-kun.

-Sólo intento ayudar, Hyuuga.

-Pero has hecho to-todavía más.

Se había ruborizado hasta un punto que a Sasuke le pareció alarmante. Temía preguntar, no sabría definir bien por qué razón, pero tenía que hacerlo.

-¿Qué crees que he hecho por ti?

La kunoichi, a pesar del bochorno, consiguió sonreír.

-Me has acompañado en el ca-camino –dijo con una mezcla de dulzura y timidez que cualquier tipo, con o sin orgullo, se hubiese disuelto de amor por ella. Pero Sasuke, en su cerrazón, supuso que se debía a ese repentino rapto de sinceridad, pues no se le ocurría otra explicación-. No sólo fueron palabras, también se trató de apoyo y de ca-camaradería. Has conseguido que crea en ti, Sasuke-kun, y que qui-quiera… seguirte…

La frase se diluyó a causa del esfuerzo que hacía. Fue tan honesta que durante una fracción de segundo Sasuke sintió rasposa la garganta debido a la conmoción. ¿Ella creía en él? ¿Estaba dispuesta a seguirlo? Ya en otras ocasiones le había dicho palabras similares, pero en sus actuales circunstancias, ¿cómo interpretarlas? ¿Cómo darles su justo valor? Trató de dominarse.

-No sé qué intentas decir –manifestó como pudo, porque nunca nadie le hablaba de ese modo y no podía estar seguro de cómo manejarse ni qué responder.

Pero ella siempre conseguía arreglárselas. Hinata siempre conseguía ser valiente por los dos.

-Intento decirte que he olvidado mi amor por Naruto-kun –declaró con sencillez.

Sasuke se le quedó mirando, impertérrito. Por dentro, no obstante, trató de procesar la única y mejor recompensa que podía recibir por toda aquella desatinada labor de consejero con el corazón latiéndole a mil pulsaciones por minuto.

Además de comprobar una vez más la autenticidad del interés que sentía por ella, Sasuke tuvo que recurrir a todo su autodominio para mantenerse impasible, sus sentimientos eran sometidos de nuevo a una dura prueba. Se sostuvo de las únicas ideas que podían sofrenarlo de verdad, las ideas orientadas a preservarse a sí mismo y preservar a Hinata de la oscuridad de su vida… Lo del resentimiento, las malas decisiones, los crímenes cometidos y todo eso que lo hacía tan popular.

-Lo sé –replicó, imperturbable-. Pero si crees que daré la misión por cumplida, lamento decirte que estás equivocada, Hyuuga –añadió, levantando la pila de libros-. Hay muchos tornillos que ajustar aún.

La expresión de Hinata pasó repentinamente de la dulzura a la alegría, como si con esas palabras la rescatara de algún desasosiego existencial. Sasuke, extrañado, se preguntó qué tanto había estado deseando oír que continuaría aconsejándola y por qué diabólica razón parecía feliz con eso. Meneó la cabeza con resignación. Esa chica no tenía remedio.

-¿Eso quiere decir que pe-permanecerás en Konoha?

-Eso quiere decir que cumpliré debidamente con mi misión –repuso él, fastidiado.

-¡Pondré mi mayor esfuerzo! –exclamó Hinata con el rostro iluminado.

-Demasiado bien lo sé, para mi desgracia.

Pero ninguna de sus majaderías de chico malo alcanzaría a zaherir jamás la genuina animosidad de alguien como ella.

-Te lo agradezco mucho, shisho.

Sasuke se sintió todavía más extrañado y enfiló hacia la salida oteándola de vez en cuando con incredulidad. Nunca entendería de qué estaba hecha, _nunca_.

O no tenía remedio o en verdad era masoquista. ¿Qué tanto la ilusionaba seguir recibiendo consejos suyos? A menos que fuese él quien estuviera perdiendo práctica en el arte de generar desconfianza en los demás…

 _Te estás haciendo viejo_ , reconoció. _Dentro de poco hasta tu propia y absurda leyenda se habrá desvanecido en el aire. Deberías expiar tus culpas sin perder del todo tu atemorizante forma de ser._

-Shisho –volvió a retenerlo Hinata.

-Qué –se exasperó él después de todo el esfuerzo que requirió mantenerse sereno.

La joven desvió la vista, dubitativa y nuevamente ruborizada. Miró hacia un costado, abajo, y luego consiguió enfocarse en él otra vez, entrelazando las manos por delante con timidez. El pelo le caía por encima de los hombros encantadoramente lacio y oscuro, y Sasuke se ablandó hasta sentirse como un bobo.

-¿Qué? –volvió a preguntar con mayor delicadeza.

Hinata seguía titubeando. Ahora Sasuke hizo una mueca de impaciencia y trató de componer un poco su semblante, por si fuera la causa de tanta indecisión. Es decir, se mostró tan inexpresivo como de costumbre.

-Hay algo…

Como la joven no pudo continuar la frase, el ninja escudriñó más detenidamente en su rostro, aunque no llegó a entrever nada en particular. Conciente de una nueva angustia, no obstante, decidió ayudarla.

-Me lo dirás otro día.

-Es que… no sé si otro día… tendré va-valor –dijo ella, la voz apagándose con cada palabra.

De pronto, Sasuke recordó que habían transitado por una escena muy similar la última vez que se vieron. Se alarmó. Y luego, como si un rayo de lucidez lo atravesara, comprendió. Entonces, se paralizó. _No puede ser posible…_

Había vivido esa escena ya numerosas veces como para continuar fingiendo que no veía nada. Bueno o malo, emocionado o anonadado, se forzó a recordar nuevamente que debía preservarse a sí mismo y debía preservar a Hinata…

Había pasado demasiado tiempo con ella, _demasiado_.

Antes de analizar si había entendido bien o mal o si sus presentimientos eran acertados o no, se obligó a abandonar el lugar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

-Me lo dirás otro día –repitió.

Se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero antes de que pudiera traspasar la puerta una mano ágil y más rápida que sus entorpecidos y obcecados pensamientos de joven receloso y falto de fe se aferró a su chaqueta por detrás, reteniéndolo. Del asombro, apenas fue capaz de evitar que los libros se le cayeran.

No fue necesario voltear porque ya no necesitaba de los ojos para ver, ni tuvo que decir nada porque el instante de silencio que siguió fue más revelador que un torrente de palabras.

De pronto, la posibilidad de una vida en Konoha no le parecía tan opresora como antes, ni tan dolorosa. Incluso a pesar de sí mismo, de su terquedad y de sus pretensiones, había recuperado una de sus raíces. Una sola, pequeña, tímida y sedienta, casi olvidada, pero a la espera.

Jamás podría definir cuándo había acontecido el milagro, pero sabía perfectamente de quién era la mano que lo había conducido hasta encontrarla. Ahora, inesperadamente, esa mano se aferraba a él y él, cegado como un imbécil, creyéndose y creyéndola a salvo de lo único que podía ser más absurdo que aquella desatinada misión de orientarla, no había querido verlo. Por ende, entonces, tampoco había podido hacer nada para impedirlo.

Ni en sus sueños más audaces si hubiera atrevido a suponer, siquiera a suponer eso que ahora, cuando menos se lo esperaba, se hacía claro y palpable. No había querido ilusionarse, se había negado a la esperanza, pero la realidad le había ganado la partida.

-Hyuuga… -Una advertencia, al menos todavía podía ofrecerle eso.

Pero Hinata siempre conseguía ser valiente por los dos.

-Lo sé, Sasuke-kun –musitó con la vista en el piso, la mano aferrada a él todavía-. De verdad lo negué, me sublevé, que-quería hacer que desapareciera… Pero luego ya no quise…

Por un momento pareció que Sasuke la interrumpiría, pero al final no consiguió decir nada.

-Me pregunté por qué tendría que hacerlo –continuó Hinata con cierta angustia en la voz-. ¿Por qué tendría que olvidarte a ti también? ¿Por qué dejarte ir a ti también? ¿Por qué dar un paso al costado de nuevo y cobardemente? –La voz se le iba por el esfuerzo, por todo el valor que tuvo que reunir para enfrentarse por fin a la persona que amaba, pero ya no tartamudeaba-. Sé que a veces puedo ser una carga, pero también sé que puedo luchar. Y ahora quiero luchar, Sasuke-kun. Tú me diste la fuerza. A ti no quiero olvidarte.

A pesar de que la voz se le apagó, continuó sujetándolo de la ropa con la mirada gacha y una incertidumbre del tamaño del universo. Sasuke, en cambio, se debatía entre creerse lo que estaba oyendo y salir disparado, salir disparado por el bochorno de verificar una y otra vez que Hinata, la kunoichi a la que más había subestimado a lo largo de su vida, era en realidad la más fuerte del mundo shinobi.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n  
_

 _Bueno, parece mentira pero a este fic sólo le faltan cinco capítulos para llegar a su final. Realmente les agradezco a todos aquellos que siguen la historia, hayan o no hayan comentado, y espero que este último tramo esté a la altura de sus expectativas._

 _Mientras editaba el capítulo de hoy, me pareció notar que he descuidado un poco el aspecto humorístico... si es que hubo algo parecido a eso en lo que va de la historia XDD El humor no es mi fuerte, pero lo intenté. Tal vez el romance le esté ganando la partida ahora, y con justa razón._

 _Como de costumbre, aprovecho este espacio para responder a los comentarios anónimos. **Ema** , jejeje, sip, me pareció interesante darle ese giro. Como la perspectiva que predomina es la de Sasuke, le correspondía a Hinata darnos la sorpresa XD Muchas gracias por tus palabras, y gracias por ocuparte de la casa de Sasuke XDDD **Vanessa Acosta,** me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, pronto hallarás la respuesta a tu pedido ;) Muchas gracias por seguir ahí n.n **Guest** , en serio que no quise hacer llorar a nadie, pero es verdad, uno se emociona fácil con el amor, sobre todo cuando es genuino y algo... dificultoso. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar n.n_

 _Disculpen por los posibles fallos que puedan encontrar y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **XV**

 **Si necesitas algo, pídelo**

* * *

A Sasuke no le inquietó tanto el inusitado plan del día como la naturalidad con la que lo asimiló. Solía ser más bien retraído y parco a la hora del esparcimiento, pero la súbita invitación de Hinata tuvo el poder de sacarlo de su bien amada zona de confort. Al fin y al cabo había sido ella la de la iniciativa y, sabiendo cuánto le costaba ponerse en ese papel, no fue tan desconsiderado como para negarse, que es lo que en realidad hubiera debido hacer.

Ella le llevaba ya tremenda ventaja en el plano de las relaciones y él de pronto se vio tan tardo en la materia que el orgullo herido lo instó a aceptar. Demasiado idiota había sido ya todo ese tiempo como para continuar fingiendo que nada había cambiado.

Porque _todo_ había cambiado.

En el momento de la declaración más insospechada, el momento en que la línea había sido cruzada por la persona más determinada que había conocido jamás, fue incapaz de conducirse a la altura y se retiró tan silencioso como impertérrito, según su costumbre, dejando a la pobre Hinata con todo el peso de la incertidumbre a cuestas. Se sintió avergonzado, incómodo, pero tan lleno de estupor y desconcierto que con eso le alcanzó para superar el bochorno.

Después, en las semanas que siguieron –sí, semanas, porque alguien de su carácter no puede superar un desconcierto de ese tamaño de un día para el otro-, procuró refugiarse en misiones inventadas y en evasivas sacadas de la galera. Los primeros días fue fácil y hasta innecesario, pues Hinata también había establecido una distancia, pero luego se hizo más complicado. Ocurrió que, una vez dado el paso considerado más difícil, la kunoichi reincidió en la escalofriante práctica del _stalkeo_ , aunque con una ligera variante.

Ni bien Sasuke notaba su presencia y se giraba para lanzarle uno de sus dardos parapsicológicos con el único fin de espantarla, resultaba que se desvanecía en el aire antes de cualquier acción o mirada lapidaria. Se giraba para encararla de frente y espetarle un par de sus frases más hirientes para amedrentarla, pero ella, sin darle tiempo, desaparecía de un brinco. Retrocedía en sus pasos sólo para gruñirle en la cara, pero Hinata se diluía en el espacio como el agua entre los dedos.

Al parecer la joven había desarrollado un sentido especial para detectar sus desplantes, por lo que podía eludirlos con suma eficacia. Hasta Orochimaru la hubiera felicitado y recurrido a ella en busca de consejos.

La cuestión es que Sasuke podía sentir sus ojos clavados en él al menos veinte horas al día… las otras cuatro no porque dormía. Poco, pero dormía.

Así las cosas, con el principal asunto que ahora los unía sin resolver y con la consiguiente dificultad para restablecer la comunicación, Sasuke estimó que ninguno estaba preparado para retomar el trato y que ni uno ni otro podrían volver a representar sus viejos roles de maestro y discípula con normalidad. Por el contrario, cada vez se distanciaban más. El _stalkeo_ sólo empeoraba la situación y hacía más evidente el intríngulis en el que se encontraban.

Pero, una vez más, había sido un iluso. Porque un buen día Hinata se detuvo en su sigiloso andar y se plantó delante de él, roja como una amapola, pero firme en su resolución, para exponerlo una vez más al ridículo de entender que para el romance era un completo inútil. Se le apareció en el medio del bosque, ante el añoso árbol que él irónicamente denominaba hogar, con una gran cesta colgada del brazo.

Lo dicho: Hinata siempre conseguía ser valiente por los dos.

 _Maldita sea, Hyuuga, ¿de qué estás hecha? ¿De adamantium?_

- _¿Eh?_

-Lo que oíste.

-¿De veras?

-Sí.

-¿Te sientes bien, Hyuuga?

-Perfectamente, Sasuke-kun.

Él boqueó durante algunos instantes como pez fuera del agua, atónito ante la insólita idea de pasar un día de campo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, como si nada hubiese ocurrido, como si no estuviese caminando todos los malditos días de su vida desde _ese_ día en particular sobre agujas de punta afilada. Y ella invitándolo a comer...

Impostando la misma "naturalidad", tuvo el tino de acotar que ya habían comido juntos en diversas ocasiones. Hinata señaló con irrefutable precisión que el dojo no era lo mismo que una pradera, entonces Sasuke contraatacó con un compromiso previamente establecido con el Hokage. Rápida como el rayo, Hinata arguyó que el Hokage había viajado hacía dos días por asuntos diplomáticos, y Sasuke, cada vez más expuesto en su torpeza, ya no tuvo ánimos para volver a objetar.

Sí, Hinata tenía ese poder, el poder de dejarlo sin defensas… _Eres más fácil que la tabla del dos, Uchiha Sasuke. Y maldito seas otra vez, Kakashi._

Todavía turulato con el repentino abordaje, se le quedó mirando como si ella fuera el problema matemático más complejo con el que le hubiera tocado lidiar. Le costó entender el gesto, no tanto por la generosidad de Hinata, siempre dispuesta a conservar la armonía, como por el objetivo que apenas llegaba a intuir. Eso aumentó su fastidio, nacido de la conciencia de su propia impotencia. _¿Qué te propones, Hyuuga?_ Molesto, aunque intrigado, al final cedió.

Malhumorado uno, con la determinación a prueba de balas el otro, fue así como, de un modo ciertamente improvisado, empezaron a salir del engorro. Hinata había conseguido romper el hielo armada únicamente de su ternura, de su paciencia y de su resolución, y Sasuke terminó cediendo porque la quería demasiado para seguir desairándola. Entendía el arrojo de la joven, y lo mucho que le costaba, por lo que ahora también se sentía culpable por haberla dejado cargar sola con el peso de la situación.

Como si no fuese él, quizá, el principal responsable... Algún día se disculparía adecuadamente con ella por haberla dejado sola, por ser un ignorante en el campo de las relaciones amorosas. Y también tendría mucho para agradecerle.

Así que ahí estaban, sentados a lo indio sobre la típica manta a cuadros desplegada sobre la hierba, ante la variedad de viandas que Hinata había preparado. Habían elegido una verde colina, de las más alejadas y solitarias, y el cielo diáfano de un mediodía apenas caluroso se cernía amablemente sobre sus cabezas.

 _Demasiado bucólico y trillado_ , farfulló Sasuke para sus adentros, sospechando una conspiración universal. Cuando dos jóvenes solteros en edad de merecer se juntaban a solas, lo más probable era que la naturaleza se aliara para fomentar en sus corazones los sentimientos oportunos. El ninja masculló una maldición. ¿Es que no podían ser más obvios? Ya que no se animaban a terminar de ser francos, entonces el paisaje lo gritaría por ellos.

 _Maldito paisaje._

-¿Sasuke-kun? –se extrañó Hinata al percatarse de que su fastidio sobrepasaba ya los niveles habituales.

-Nada –se apresuró a decir él y bebió un largo trago de refresco desviando la vista.

Luchaba desde hacía tiempo para mantener a raya los sentimientos que se le desbordaban cada vez que estaba con ella, por lo que no permitiría que una oficiosa colina verde y el estúpido cielo azul lo hicieran claudicar. Maldita sea, ¡él seguía siendo Uchiha Sasuke!, el último de su casa, el renegado, el que había sido capaz de vencer a sus propios ancestros… con un poco de ayuda de Uzumaki Naruto, claro, pero, al igual que él, había llegado hasta el extremo de sacrificar su propio brazo para ponerle el punto final a su insidioso pasado. ¡Ni el cielo ni la colina sabían con quién se estaban metiendo! ¡Jamás se dejaría manipular tan vilmente!

Sin embargo, en el transcurso de la jornada, muy a su pesar, se sintió cada vez más cómodo y relajado. Más allá de sus recelos, de las emociones que se debatían en su interior y de la propia incapacidad para descifrar las pretensiones de Hinata, de algún modo todo empezó a marchar con cierta fluidez, casi como antes.

 _Condenada armonía cósmica…_

Pero no se trataba sólo del paisaje, lo sabía bien. Era Hinata, el poder que Hinata con su sola presencia ejercía sobre él, calmándolo hasta lo imposible para un temperamento como el suyo. A veces no sabía si disfrutarlo o temerle.

Comieron poco, hablaron apenas lo necesario, pero lograron superar la primera incomodidad. De a poco, sin presiones, mientras el tiempo corría y lo único que hacían era permanecer en compañía, tal y como lo habían hecho desde el lejano día en que ella se había embriagado. Acostumbrándose, quizá, a que las cosas habían cambiado, o que en realidad no habían cambiado tanto porque ellos seguían siendo los mismos, y en el presente se conocían más y mejor. Sólo debían adaptarse, asimilarlo, saberlo. Tal vez fuese este el objetivo de Hinata.

La calidez de la tarde y cierto cansancio espiritual los impulsó a recostarse sobre la hierba. A prudente distancia el uno del otro, las manos cruzadas en la nuca y cada quien con la vista fija en algún impreciso punto del firmamento, pero sin intenciones de separarse. El silencio también, poco a poco, resultó reconfortante.

Se estaba acostumbrando demasiado a ella, meditó Sasuke. Si seguía por ese camino terminaría por ablandarse, mucho más de lo que sus ansias expiatorias requerían. Los sentimientos humanos que había desarrollado, más las emociones ligadas a Hinata, se habían convertido lisa y llanamente en un problema de difícil solución para su testaruda forma de ser. Él se había propuesto cambiar, pero no hasta ese punto.

Una cosa era dar un giro de ciento ochenta grados y otra muy distinta era dar uno de trescientos sesenta. La matemática, como ya se señaló, no era lo suyo, pero podía darse cuenta de que el segundo caso implicaba una serie de replanteos de mayor extensión que el primero, un repaso al completo de lo que había sido y de lo que podría llegar a ser. Y no quería involucrar a Hinata, se negaba todavía a acarrearla consigo hacia desconocidas y tal vez desagradables vicisitudes, esas a las que se enfrenta todo hombre endeudado con su destino.

En el pasado solía ser más rápido para resolver esa clase de dilemas, pero en el último tiempo se detenía demasiado en ellos, tal vez a causa de su incipiente sensibilidad. Aunque, ¿a quién podría engañar? Se detenía a reflexionar más profundamente en esos dilemas precisamente debido al amor que sentía por Hinata, que se había convertido en el eje de su voluntad. ¿Sería conveniente aceptarla a su lado? ¿Sería bueno para ella admitir la correspondencia de sus sentimientos? ¿Sería justo?

Dolía pensar en eso. Le dolía, sí, sobre todo porque caía en la cuenta de que había madurado lo suficiente para entender que debía hacerse responsable de lo que sentía, de lo que sentían ambos. Incluso a pesar de cuánto pudiera perjudicarlos.

Por otro lado, las decisiones que había creído inamovibles no hacían más que tambalear desde que descubrió que estaba enamorado, y mucho más desde que supo que era correspondido. Como la decisión de irse de Konoha, por ejemplo… Las cosas no podían resultarle más complicadas. E inciertas.

Hatake Kakashi… Como buen shinobi, Sasuke sabía reconocer la astucia en cuanto la percibía, y al final sólo podía admirarla. Incluso a su pesar. Kakashi lo había pergeñado, había apostado a que algo como eso podía suceder… Pero no, a esas alturas tampoco podía seguir aferrándose a la idea de echarle la culpa de todo a Kakashi. No, era él quien debía hacerse responsable.

Y Hinata no tenía por qué seguir soportando el peso del que él se había desentendido. Eso sí que sería injusto. Si era el oso de felpa que creía que era, tenía que empezar a hacer su parte. Aunque fuera para alejarla, para desilusionarla si fuese necesario, tenía que empezar a accionar en ese inusitado y singular campo de batalla.

Hinata yacía recostada a cierta distancia, en silencio y meditabunda. La miró de reojo. El ceño levemente fruncido delataba cierta preocupación, cierta angustia apenas contenida, por lo que Sasuke entrevió que también ella estaría debatiéndose duramente en su fuero interno. Tenía que dar inicio al plan de desalentarla.

-¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó aunque fuese obvia la respuesta.

Hinata no respondió enseguida. Luego se irguió, abrazó sus rodillas flexionadas y se volvió hacia él con mirada vacilante.

-Tal vez –dijo por fin.

-Sé más específica.

-No me atrevo, shisho.

Sasuke alzó una ceja.

-¿A qué cosa no te atreves? –indagó con ironía. Como si no hubiera dicho ya todo lo que tenía para decir.

-A contarte lo que estoy pensando en este momento –murmuró ella, esquiva-. En re-realidad… no me atrevo a pe-pedir algo…

El ninja, recostado aún, la miró fijamente, imperturbable. Todavía podía comportarse como una roca viviente aunque por dentro estuviese muriendo de curiosidad y de cierto temor. Porque, ¿con qué novedad le saldría ahora? ¿Qué necesitaba de él? Aparte de todo lo que cabía implicar de una declaración amorosa, desde luego…

Después de actuar como guía espiritual, como leyenda y como oso de felpa, ningún personaje le resultaba tan difícil de representar como el de galán indiferente.

Pese a todo, le vino bien que intentaran retomar la línea de la normalidad. Por esa vía, por la vía conocida, tal vez hallase la forma de desilusionarla.

De modo que Hinata quería pedirle algo… Con razón parecía tan nerviosa y preocupada. Por lo visto, cuando se trataba de ofrecer ella se sentía mucho más predispuesta que cuando se trataba de pedir. Conociendo la naturaleza de su carácter, a Sasuke no le costó mucho comprender cuánto esfuerzo estaba poniendo de su parte, ni le sorprendió.

-Pide lo que necesitas sin tanto pudor, Hyuuga –le dijo, implorando para ser interpretado de la manera adecuada-. A veces las necesidades son demasiado apremiantes, o las dificultades nos sobrepasan, y nos sentimos demasiado solos –agregó, tratando de no sonar ambiguo… sin éxito, por supuesto. Y volvió a maldecirse, pero esta vez por pensar de más.

A cien años luz de esos enrosques existenciales, la joven, dejando de lado sus escrúpulos por un momento, lo miró con atención. Como una mente menos enrevesada hubiera supuesto, ella sólo había captado el consejo, el portentoso consejo nuevo de su idolatrado mentor.

-Entiendo, shisho –repuso como un soldado.

Sasuke gruñó al notar la excesiva severidad con la que había sido interpretado.

-No fue eso lo que quise…

-Eres muy sabio, Sasuke-kun.

-¡Pero es que…!

-Recordaré muy bien este consejo –lo interrumpió ella, siempre fiel a sus directivas-. Es cierto que me cuesta un poco pedir las cosas, que me aflige incomodar a los demás... Se nota que tienes experiencia en esto.

A él no le gustó ni que se tomase sus palabras tan a pecho ni que relacionara el tema con "su experiencia". No porque estuviera lejos de la verdad, desde luego, sino porque había dado justo en el clavo y eso lo fastidiaba, además de fastidiarle el plan de desilusionarla.

-Estamos hablando de ti, no de mí, jovencita –la amonestó con el ceño fruncido, irguiéndose también para poder encararla mejor-. Si tienes algo que pedirme, hazlo y ya.

Hinata dejó pasar la reconvención e inmediatamente volvió a su turbación inicial.

-No estoy se-segura de cómo vayas a tomarlo –dijo con voz pesarosa.

Sasuke en parte suspiró y en parte gruñó ante tanta prevención. Además, ¿cuándo hablarían de lo importante? Por lo visto, les faltaba _timing_. Verla ahora tan insegura delante suyo después de que se atreviera a confesarle nada más ni nada menos que sus sentimientos le resultó de lo más contradictorio. _Ni que fuera a devorarla_ , rumió en su interior. ¿Qué diablos quería pedirle y por qué le costaba tanto?

-Hyuuga… –profirió en tono de advertencia.

Ella entendió que había estirado innecesariamente la situación. Entonces, decidida, se armó de valor, carraspeó y por fin exteriorizó su inquietud.

-Quiero pedirte que te quedes en Konoha, Sasuke-kun.

El interpelado se quedó de piedra, aunque una mueca de asombro se le escapó finalmente de su por lo regular inexpresivo semblante sin que pudiera evitarlo. Ignoraba qué clase de pedidos había imaginado de su parte, pero sin duda ése era el último que había esperado escuchar. Lo dejó irremediablemente descolocado y no fue capaz de ocultarlo.

No habían tocado el tema principal directamente, claro, ¿cómo hacerlo? ¿Como los adultos que ya eran? ¡Por supuesto que no! Pero al parecer lo abordarían por la maldita tangente. _Eres buena, Hyuuga,_ masculló en su interior a modo de reconocimiento.

¿Desde hacía cuánto vendría arrastrando esas intenciones? Aunque había desistido de sus anteriores afanes de control, persecución, vigilancia, acecho y acoso liso y llano –exceptuando por el último tiempo debido a las _otras_ causas deliberadamente acalladas pero por lo visto bien presentes-, había continuado arrastrando ese asunto de forma tan secreta que Sasuke había sido incapaz de percibirlo y, por ende, de anticipar la situación. Hinata no había olvidado sus planes originales.

Lo dicho: como shinobi se estaba oxidando y ella ya le llevaba _siglos_ de ventaja.

Desvió la vista, perturbado. No se trataba de ayuda, de algo material, de asistencia, de práctica, ni siquiera de otro de sus ridículos consejos. Se trataba de él, le pedía algo que tenía que ver ni más ni menos que con sus propósitos y sus conflictos y ella seguía ahí, mirándolo con sus grandes y anhelantes ojos, esperando una respuesta.

El silencio se perpetuó porque a Sasuke le resultó difícil lidiar con lo que sentía. El fastidio se mezclaba con la emoción de ser, efectivamente, importante para alguien. Que Hinata insistiera, que además de confesarse realmente quisiera retenerlo, le generaba un dolor nuevo, extraño y dulce, una emoción muy difícil de tolerar sin que el corazón se le agitase y le complicara los mentados planes de desilusionarla.

Recordó las últimas palabras que le había dicho aquella vez. _Puedo luchar_. Hinata luchaba, nunca dejaría de hacerlo.

 _Sí que sabes perturbar a la gente, Hyuuga…_

La kunoichi respetó su vacilación. Había hecho lo que había podido y había dicho lo único que podía demostrarle cuán importante era para ella. Más tarde, si todavía había tiempo, podría pensar en algo nuevo, en algo mejor, pero por el momento era todo lo que tenía. Agachó la vista, apesadumbrada, y después se distrajo con la panorámica que desde esa colina alcanzaba a tenerse de la aldea.

Ése era su hogar, para ella era incuestionable, pero para Sasuke se trataba de una larga, sombría y dolorosa historia. Si podía cambiar eso para él, tal vez pudiese permitirse una esperanza.

-Sabes que esta aldea representa demasiadas cosas, ¿verdad? –dijo el ninja por fin con aire retraído, la vista fija en el mismo lugar que ella. No sería muy digno de su parte, pero quizá podía usar esos conflictos para amedrentarla, para desilusionarla y apartarla de una buena vez-. Y no precisamente de las cosas buenas -agregó.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza.

-Lo sé –susurró.

-Entonces también sabrás que no sería fácil para mí quedarme sin más.

-Lo entiendo, lo sé –repitió ella-. Entonces me gustaría poder cambiarlo, me gustaría que Konoha vuelva a ser un hogar para ti.

A él esas palabras le generaron una nueva conmoción, así como ser el objeto de ese interés tan genuino y devastador. Ojalá supiera qué hacer con unas emociones tan intensas.

-Todavía estoy intentando reconciliarme con eso, Hyuuga –le explicó-. Intento reconciliarme con mi pasado, con mi acontecer, con lo que verdaderamente soy.

-Lo sé.

-Konoha me ata, pero no es una sensación agradable, sino abrumadora.

-Lo sé.

-No tengo nada para ofrecerle más que arrepentimiento –declaró Sasuke con el ceño contraído-. No creo que pueda quedarme, ni siquiera aunque me lo pidas tú.

Hinata volvió el rostro hacia él, que ya lo tenía enfocado en ella. Intercambiaron durante algunos instantes en silencio, registrando en la mirada del otro la profundidad del empeño y de la angustia que los aguijoneaba. Y el amor latiendo por debajo. Una mirada honesta, la primera que pudieron dirigirse después de tanta incertidumbre.

-Tal vez yo tenga un consejo para ti –terminó por decir Hinata.

Él suspiró con resignación.

-Me parece justo –aceptó.

-Si el pasado es irremediable y el presente es abrumador, entonces crea nuevos recuerdos, Sasuke-kun –le dijo-. Quédate en Konoha para conjurar lo irreparable, quédate para conocerla de nuevo, quédate y empieza a fabricar los recuerdos por los que llegues a amarla.

Sasuke sintió el nudo, la cosa cálida que se removía, se expandía y lo chicaneaba por dentro, y que le confería la experiencia de aprender una nueva clase de dolor. Ya no supo si entendía, o si Hinata lo entendía, o si su corazón, traicionero como siempre que se trataba de ella, estaba luchando por imponerse. Pero más allá de dejarlo ganar, o de ganar él mismo, fue incapaz de extraer alguna clase de precisión en medio de la maraña de sentimientos por fin desatada, clara y embriagadora.

La quería, por esas cosas y esos pensamientos la quería, y eso era más importante y definitivo que sus aprensiones. Adiós entonces al plan de desilusionarla.

Se acercó a ella y la besó, la besó para reconocer que lo había anhelado durante más tiempo del que pudiera contabilizar, para corroborar de una vez por todas en qué dirección se dirigía su voluntad a pesar de él mismo, de su temperamento y de todo lo que suponía que representaba. La besó convencido, ardientemente, y por fin las disidentes voces dentro de sí se acallaron y lo dejaron en paz.

Hinata le correspondió, tímidamente al principio, después con la misma intensidad, una nueva revelación para su mente analítica. En ningún momento había podido preverlo, ni lo había notado, porque se había acostumbrado tanto a esos intercambios, a la cotidianidad construida, que jamás se le pasó por la cabeza preguntarse qué tanto estaría modificando él en ella, hasta dónde había alcanzado su influencia, qué teclas había tocado en su alma. Hinata le correspondía y todo lo que podía hacer era empezar, siquiera empezar, a entenderlo por fin.

Se inclinaron tanto que cayeron de costado. Se quedaron mirándose en parte con incredulidad y en parte con cierto asombro, casi como si se viesen por primera vez. Aunque tal vez eso hacían precisamente, diciéndose de otras formas, de formas que empezaban a descubrir, aquello que no habían podido decirse abiertamente.

Luego se acomodaron mejor, cabeza con cabeza, para detenerse de nuevo en el cielo, el único lugar donde anclar sin temores. Sasuke se sentía infinitamente tranquilo, una sensación siempre bienvenida para él, e igualmente agradecido. Agradecido no sólo por el amor, sino porque a pesar de que fue incapaz de comportarse a la altura, Hinata de algún modo había visto que él la amaba, que la esperaba, y supo cómo abordarlo.

-Se hace tarde –señaló ella después de un largo rato de silencio.

Era cierto, el cielo iba apagándose poco a poco. Al final Sasuke tuvo que admitir que lo trillado del paisaje había ayudado bastante.

-Eso parece –secundó.

-Debemos regresar.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer?

Ella se removió y Sasuke sintió sus ojos sobre él. Ladeó la cabeza para darle su atención y la vio sonriente, cercana, como siempre había sido en realidad, como si sólo así pudiesen estar.

-Ya lo he hecho, Sasuke-kun.

Él entendió.

-Sin duda, lo has hecho. Siempre consigues hacerlo –dijo con un atisbo de admiración en la voz, aunque experimentando cierta culpa-. Yo… Hubiera querido… No sé si hubiera podido…

Pero Hinata jamás guardaría algún rencor. Así como no sería necesario que se declarase con palabras, tampoco sería necesario que se disculpase, por lo que dejó de intentarlo. Ella confiaba en él y sabía que hallaría el modo de compensarlo. El amor siempre hallaba el modo.

-Estoy contenta. Y agradecida.

Su sinceridad volvió a golpearlo en la boca del estómago. Todavía le costaba un poco procesar lo que había sucedido, lo que tenían ahora.

-Eres de lo que no hay –dijo, sinceramente emocionado-. Gracias, Hyuuga.

Ella sonrió más ante el halago.

-¿De-deberíamos regresar entonces?

-Todavía no. Ahora eres la única persona con la quiero estar.

Para Hinata eso valía más que cualquier otra palabra cariñosa.

-Espero que no sea molesto para ti –insinuó con timidez.

Sasuke pasó el brazo bueno bajo sus hombros y la atrajo en un abrazo íntimo y posesivo, pero delicadamente afectuoso.

-Siempre serás buena para mí, mujer, demasiado buena –murmuró pensando en ello y en otras tantas cosas-. La pregunta en realidad es… si lo merezco.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n  
_

 _Entramos entonces en el último tramo de esta peculiar relación, veremos qué nuevos intríngulis emocionales deberán enfrentar los personajes para terminar de asentarse como pareja. Y ya me puse seria XDDD_

 _Saludos para **Vanessa Acosta** , gracias a vos por seguir del otro lado :)_

 _Disculpen por los posibles fallos que puedan encontrar y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **XVI**

 **Cuestiona, pregúntate, duda**

* * *

Para variar, Sasuke se encontró haciendo exactamente lo opuesto a lo que dictaba su verdadera naturaleza. Sentado –o más bien sofocado- entre una diversidad de ninjas de todos los rangos, naciones y aldeas, bulliciosos y parranderos a más no poder, asistió al cumpleaños de Shikamaru Nara en compañía de Hinata, que casi lo había llevado a rastras.

El salón principal de la propiedad de los Nara estaba lleno a rebosar. Al parecer el tipo se había granjeado su fama, porque habían venido a saludarlo shinobis de diversa procedencia y jerarquía, sobre todo, tal vez, provenientes de Suna. Algo había oído Sasuke de su compromiso con Sabaku No Temari y eso lo explicaría. También se hallaban sus viejos compañeros, cada quien celebrando a su modo el acontecimiento, y eso lo puso al borde de la indigestión en mayor medida que la comida chatarra propia de esas ocasiones.

Tener que socializar… _¡Ja!_ Nunca se rebajaría a intercambiar campechanamente con jóvenes de su edad, como si fuera…. precisamente un joven de esa edad. ¡Ni paspado! Excepto por Naruto, Sakura y la propia Hinata no se relacionó con nadie, e incluso con ellos habló lo justo y necesario. Jamás consentiría en mostrarse desenvuelto, simpático o espontáneo, ¡ni aunque un arsenal de kunais apuntara en su dirección!

 _Malditas sean todas las fiestas del mundo_ _y de la historia_ , bufó para sus adentros.

No había acontecimiento social que le generase menor interés y más fastidio. Odiaba las fiestas. Las consideraba una instancia superflua, banal y de algún modo despiadada, porque brindaban la ilusión de un momento de algarabía pleno que, a la larga, tenía por fuerza que acabarse. Es decir, las fiestas causaban el desagradable efecto de recordarle a la gente que todo lo bueno tenía un final, y que la vida no era ni por asomo ese continuum de plenitud y felicidad.

Ni qué hablar del griterío, la confusa mezcla de aromas culinarios y corporales, las risotadas a destiempo, las botellas volcadas, las reacciones espontáneas y… y en fin, la alegría de las personas que podían permitírselo. Sus sentimientos humanos no habían llegado a desarrollarse tanto como para someterse de buen grado a la algarabía general.

Al diablo con él por haber accedido tan fácilmente a asistir. Esto de haberse enamorado y andar noviando podía exigir de él actos mucho más indecorosos de los que había imaginado, pondría a prueba su orgullo y su dignidad escamoteándole malignamente la chance de decir que no. Pero el amor y el noviazgo habían sido creados precisamente para eso, quizá, para comprometer a los pobres ilusos y someterlos a situaciones escabrosas con la excusa de que constituían una pareja… Nefasto. Sasuke lo aprendería mientras era exprimido como una naranja.

 _Ahora también soy una naranja exprimida, maldita sea…_

Y encima tenía que departir con sus congéneres, los ninjas a los que había traicionado. Porque otra palabra no cabía, hubiese sido edulcorar lo que ya no tenía remedio. En aquel entonces había decidido cortar sus lazos en pos de determinados fines, y en el presente podía decirse que no le interesaba reconstruirlos porque, en definitiva, sería como tratar de arreglar un jarrón hecho añicos. La confianza nunca volvería a restituirse, o al menos así lo creía en su interior.

Sólo alguien del temperamento de Hinata podía tratar con él sin escrúpulos ni prejuicio alguno. Con Naruto y con Sakura operaba otra clase de entendimiento, uno nacido de haber compartido una historia que, aunque muy lejana ya en sus apreciaciones, había dejado sus huellas y él lo había aprendido a aceptar. Sin embargo, con los demás era otro asunto y solía sentirse en foja cero.

Empezó a preguntarse si en realidad había algo que recuperar…

Entonces se limitó a beber y a observar en derredor con su imperturbabilidad habitual, el máximo esfuerzo adaptativo que le permitía su parquedad. No se marcharía como si fuese un marginado, un antisocial y un maleducado, desde luego que no, sino que simplemente continuaría alimentando la leyenda del ninja espectral que habitaba en los alrededores de Konoha. Dada la actitud de los demás, igualmente fría y distante, supuso que ese era el mejor de los caminos.

Hacia el anochecer la mayoría de la concurrencia se había retirado, cada quien a la posada o al albergue que había encontrado para descansar antes de emprender el regreso a sus respectivas aldeas. Sasuke consideró que había tolerado todo bastante bien, pues era uno de los pocos que todavía seguía allí sin mucho sentido en realidad. Hinata, a su lado, había sido una buena excusa para conseguirlo, aunque más allá de ella se olía alguna nueva trampa del destino. Que precisamente él permaneciese allí cuando casi todos los demás se habían ido le pareció una señal muy difícil de desdeñar.

 _Esto no me huele nada bien_ , rumió para sus adentros oteando con sigilo.

Habían dispuesto de largas mesas de madera con los bancos correspondientes, aunque durante la celebración los invitados habían preferido reunirse en pequeños y dispersos grupos, a veces sentados y a veces de pie en algún rincón para poder platicar con mayor comodidad. Sin embargo, en ese momento Sasuke observó que se había operado un cambio: una inesperada formación de shinobis se había acomodado en una de aquéllas, severamente alineados.

Más precisamente, frente a él y a Hinata.

Bebió un último trago para darse tiempo mientras analizaba la situación. El grupo compuesto por Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, Shino Aburame y Kiba Inuzuka no podía haber tomado asiento del otro lado de su posición por pura casualidad o por carencia de mejores lugares. Que lo mirasen a hurtadillas, que murmurasen, que se dieran sigilosas indicaciones no podía deberse únicamente a su rostro guapo y fama internacional. Ya sea por su paranoia antisocial o por meras dotes de observador, el asunto es que Sasuke sospechaba que esa conducta escondía un propósito muy concreto que todavía se le escapaba y que de plano tenía que ver con él.

Pero esto podía deberse a la mala ventilación del lugar… O tal vez fuese por las taladradoras miradas que ahora se clavaban sobre él.

Depositó la taza vacía sobre la mesa con absoluta tranquilidad, sin un gesto de más ni acusar recibo de aquel acecho parapsicológico. Maldijo para sus adentros. Sasuke podía sentir en cada uno de sus poros los recelos, la animadversión y los afiladísimos puñales extrasensoriales que emanaban con violencia apenas disimulada. Un planteo maduraba en el aire, un reclamo tan antiguo como el mundo. Sasuke se preparó para lo peor.

Y tan pacíficamente que había pasado sus días en Konoha hasta entonces…

Algo se estaba cocinando en sus narices. Tal vez fuera él mismo en un guisado a fuego lento condimentado con especias pero sin sal para cuidarse de la presión. Como si con ser una naranja exprimida no bastase… Semejante asociación de jurados dispuestos a acometer no tenía nada que envidiarle al Tribunal del Santo Oficio de la Inquisición.

También podía sentir, desde luego, los crecientes nervios de Hinata, que había notado el repentino movimiento de sus amigos y el estado de alerta de su compañero. Sasuke, para apaciguarla, se llenó de aplomo y determinación. Nada tenía que temer de esa inusitada pandilla de verdugos. Al único que le debía respeto era Naruto, porque era el único con el que tenía una historia y un lazo que cuidar, pero los demás seguían sin importarle.

Y que Kakashi se atreviera a decirle lo contrario.

Desvió la vista con desdén, fingiendo indiferencia. Kiba gruñó porque _sabía_ que él _sabía_ que ellos _sabían_ que el otro _sabía_ , además del disgusto que le generaba esa altanería con la que siempre los había enfrentado. Shino lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, igual que Chouji, pero por lo visto ya habían acordado quién dirigiría el interrogatorio y, por ende, guardaban escrupuloso silencio.

-Espero que te hayas divertido, Sasuke –dijo Shikamaru, el evidente portavoz del grupo y quizá también el líder. Se dirigió a él con tono de voz normal, la actitud perezosa de costumbre, las palabras convencionales que corresponden luego de una fiesta… y los escrutadores ojos fijos en el interpelado. Oscuros, pero atentos.

Sasuke entendía aquel tácito liderazgo. Había vivido muchos años fuera de Konoha, antes y después de la guerra, pero de ninguna manera desconocía la potencialidad de Shikamaru. Su inteligencia y capacidad le habían granjeado una sólida reputación en las cinco naciones, por lo que hasta alguien como él se andaría con cuidado delante de semejante rival. Sin embargo, dados los motivos que seguramente los predispuso a realizar aquella irrisoria avanzada, no se dejaría amilanar bajo ningún aspecto.

Por lo visto Sasuke no era ni con mucho el único animal territorial allí. _Veremos quién orin… quien llega más lejos._

Como toda respuesta, se limitó a asentir brevemente, la vista todavía puesta en cualquier otro punto del espacio.

Pero a Shikamaru tampoco lo amedrentaría esa despectiva postura.

-¿Qué tal tu estancia en Konoha? –indagó, y los cuatro rostros de quienes lo flanqueaban se adelantaron imperceptiblemente a la misma vez, interesados en la contestación.

Sasuke se tomó unos segundos antes de responder.

-Tranquila –dijo, esperando que esa banda de sátrapas entendiera el mensaje.

-Ya veo –repuso Shikamaru con cierta indolencia. Se acodó sobre la mesa y agregó-: Me alegra que lo hayas encontrado todo de esa manera, de lo contrario hubiese sido problemático.

Como fue un comentario proferido al azar, no cabía devolución alguna. Sasuke guardó silencio, carraspeó y se acomodó mejor en su asiento, fingiendo que nada lo incomodaba.

-Shikamaru-kun… –musitó Hinata, no muy segura acerca de su intervención. Supuso que tenía que decir algo, que _tenía derecho_ a hacerlo, pero ignoraba qué. Era como si todos hubieran confluido dentro de una gigantesca esfera de cristal y que cualquier cosa que dijera resquebrajaría la frágil atmósfera arruinándolo todo en lugar de salvaguardarlo.

No obstante, él la escuchó.

-Espero que tú también te hayas divertido, Hinata –le dijo con mayor amabilidad, desviando hábilmente el centro de la atención, aunque sólo por un momento.

Sasuke vislumbró la estratagema pergeñada con el único propósito de que bajara la guardia, pero por nada del mundo le daría el gusto de hacerlo. Tampoco podía salir en defensa de Hinata, ni tratar de resguardarla, puesto que la respetaba demasiado para subestimarla de esa forma. Cada uno por su parte tendría que apañárselas para salir bien librado de ese estúpido trance.

 _Resiste, Hyuuga._

-Mucho –respondió ella, un poco aturullada.

-¿La comida? –Hinata asintió con aprobación-. ¿La bebida? –Mismo ademán-. ¿La compañía?

Aquí ella vaciló por un instante, pero terminó por asentir de la misma forma. La pregunta le resultó capciosa, aunque dentro de los nervios que la aquejaban, logró mantenerse incólume.

Como digna discípula de Sasuke Uchiha.

-¿Qué dices tú, Sasuke? –indagó Shikamaru volviendo a enfocarse en él con aire distraído-. ¿Ha sido todo de tu agrado?

Sasuke le devolvió la mirada de experto jugador de shogi… o tal vez de póker.

-No tengo de qué quejarme –respondió con aspereza-. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

-¿Te molesta?

-No.

-¿Entonces?

-Me aburre.

-No creí que te aburriera.

-La fiesta terminó.

-¿Quieres marcharte?

-Me quedaré si eso prefieres.

-No se trata de preferirlo o no –disparó entonces Shikamaru, jugando la carta fatal-. Aquí nadie te ha echado, Sasuke.

Desde luego, el joven entendió la indirecta cuyas ramificaciones podían remontarse a la mismísima noche de su partida, allá lejos y hace tiempo. Había creído que venía a un cumpleaños, pero ahora caía en la cuenta de que se trataba de un duelo, una pugna de naturaleza moral. Lo estaban chicaneando, tanteando, oliendo al perro de caza que se había atrevido a regresar a su sacrosanto territorio para tomar algunos de sus más apreciados tesoros: Konoha y Hinata.

Porque sabía que se trataba de las dos. Algún día iba a pasar, y ese día, al parecer, sería hoy.

Hinata, a su lado, estaba desahuciada, también ella había sido capaz de leer el enunciado en toda su extensión. _Sólo un poco más, Hyuuga.  
_

Los demás jóvenes permanecían expectantes, fijos sus igualmente ceñudos ojos en él. Habían permanecido impecablemente mudos, atentos, respetuosos del líder, por lo que Sasuke dedujo que, como en la mayoría de las manadas, sólo cortando la cabeza conseguiría imponerse sobre los demás, que se dispersarían sin voluntad. Aunque, ¿cómo diablos vencería a Shikamaru?

Shikamaru era, por mucho, el ninja más letal e insuperable en cualquier clase de duelo racional, intelectual, mental, lúdico, estratégico, nomotético… sea lo que sea eso. Capataz de las redes neuronales, comandante en jefe del razonamiento, padre del pensamiento hipotético-deductivo, adalid del intelecto y forjador de toda lógica, Shikamaru era, a lo menos, indestructible. Y Sasuke lo sabía bien.

¿Qué hacer entonces?

Sólo había una estrategia posible. Demostrarle, precisamente, que había visto la suya y que también tenía capacidad para desarrollar una propia.

-Tal vez nadie haya tenido los cojones –terminó por decir con igual o superior desidia.

Hinata se escandalizó. Chouji, Kiba y Shino amagaron con ponerse de pie, más rápidos que un vaquero en el Lejano Oeste Norteamericano. Y con la misma rapidez, Shikamaru los detuvo con un gesto, absolutamente tranquilo. Entendió que él entendía y con eso bastaba.

-Siempre tan susceptible –comentó.

-Hago mi mejor esfuerzo –repuso Sasuke.

-Es algo problemático.

-No tanto como crees.

Aquí Shikamaru esbozó una semisonrisa. Ya que al parecer las cosas habían quedado claras, había que ir al punto sin más rodeos.

-Puedo figurarme por qué permaneces en Konoha.

A Sasuke le gustó la honestidad tanto como la predisposición a zanjar de una buena vez el asunto. Por fin podían hablar a calzón quitado… no literalmente.

-Pues si ya lo sabes, no entiendo para qué tanto cuestionario.

-Ya no tenemos trece años, Sasuke, ahora somos nosotros los que estamos a cargo de la aldea –señaló Shikamaru, y los otros tres asintieron rotundamente con la cabeza-. Y también velamos por nuestros camaradas. La pregunta es…

-La pregunta es –lo cortó Sasuke- si yo también soy un camarada.

-Shikamaru-kun –intervino Hinata, que ya no pudo contenerse-, Sasuke-kun ha estado conmigo todo este tiempo y se ha comportado como un verdadero nakama.

-Y eso me lleva a otra pregunta que también ha sobrevolado por mi cabeza –dijo el susodicho sin hacerle mucho caso, estirando los brazos hacia adelante como para desentumecerse-. ¿Qué tanto te llevará completar tu trabajo con Hinata?

-Eso mismo, ¿qué tanto? –intervino Chouji.

-¿Y por qué pasan tanto tiempo juntos y andan de aquí para allá como hermanos gemelos? –quiso saber Kiba.

-Es sospechoso –musitó Shino con ominoso tono de voz.

 _El más sospechoso de todos eres tú_ , masculló Sasuke para sus adentros, pero se abstuvo de decirlo en voz alta.

El hecho de que se preocuparan tanto por Hinata era lo único que mantenía a Sasuke calmado, además de la certeza de que había tenido razón. Ella, al escucharlos, se embrolló en sus habituales gestos de negación atolondrados, pero el ninja la contuvo con un gesto.

-Lo que hagamos o dejemos de hacer con Hinata –respondió con displicencia-, es asunto nuestro y de nadie más. Y no pediré disculpas por eso. Ni permiso.

Kiba, Shino y Chouji farfullaron una serie de palabras ininteligibles, superados por semejante desfachatez. Shikamaru, en cambio, le sostuvo la mirada, tratando, quizá, de leer en sus mismos pensamientos. A Sasuke no le hubiera extrañado –ni a nadie que lo conociera de verdad- que hubiese desarrollado sus de por sí extraordinarias dotes intelectuales hasta el punto de lograrlo.

Shikamaru era invencible, sí, y por eso la estrategia consistía, probablemente, en abstenerse de tratar de igualarlo. Lo que podía hacer era demarcar su propio territorio, como hacían ellos, y por el cielo que lo haría.

-Entiendo –dijo por fin el estratega. Los otros tres lo miraron como preguntándole _qué diablos_ _entendiste_ , pero el tipo los ignoró-. Espero que las cosas les salgan bien –agregó-. Lo digo más por ella que por ti, y tampoco tengo intenciones de disculparme por eso.

Sasuke consideró que había salido bastante bien librado de esa espinosa cuestión. Sólo faltaba _la_ _otra_ espinosa cuestión.

-En cuanto a lo demás –anunció-, no está en mis manos decidirlo.

Shikamaru volvió a acodarse sobre la mesa para escudriñarlo mejor.

-¿No puedes decidir qué cosa? ¿Quedarte o irte? ¿Ser nuestro compañero o irte? ¿Terminar tu expiación aquí o irte?

Nuevo adelantamiento de rostros intrigados, coreográficamente perfecto. Hasta Hinata, al lado de Sasuke todavía, sentía también una gran curiosidad por esa respuesta, siempre evasiva. Y el ninja lo sabía bien.

Aunque habían avanzado, todavía no podían admitir una relación sentimental más allá de los primeros e inseguros tanteos, algo lógico teniendo en cuenta que ninguno de los dos había buscado que ocurriera. De repente se sentían atraídos por la persona menos esperada, aquella que parecía la más ajena al propio universo, por lo que se encontraban aún demasiado abrumados con la novedad.

Sasuke llevaba tiempo sabiendo lo que sentía, pero eso no le confería ninguna ventaja. El que ella le correspondiera, además, le hacía sentir más obligado de lo que debiera sentirse en realidad. Ese conocimiento le había conmovido los cimientos de manera tan rotunda que por momentos se le quedaba mirando largo rato, como si en la kunoichi pudiese hallar algún tipo de pista para entenderlo. Hasta que caía en la cuenta de que el nuevo lazo que los unía le resultaba tan perturbador a ella como a él.

Eran un par de inexpertos caminando sobre ascuas y emociones intensas.

Habían pasado apenas unos días desde la tarde en la colina y se habían reunido pocas veces, siempre con cierto bochorno de parte de Hinata y con vacilación de parte suya. Dichosos en cada encuentro, pero igualmente inseguros, tanteaban en el otro como si lo vieran por primera vez. Sin embargo, de algún modo, se mantenían conectados, como si compartir ese desasosiego fuese más que suficiente.

Y tal vez de eso se trataba. Más que el amor, quizá fuese la zozobra lo que los vinculaba así como la soledad que acarreaban consigo.

De pronto lo comprendió. Allí, siendo abordado por un grupo de ninjas-guardabosques, entrevió por fin que aquel lazo estaba compuesto en realidad por tantos hilos y de tantos colores y texturas que jamás podría abarcar los matices por completo. ¿Acaso no era así con todas las personas?

¿Acaso no era así de contradictorio y aleatorio, pero igualmente estrecho y definitivo, su lazo con Konoha también? No era preciso complicarse con el absurdo afán de diseccionarlo. Sólo tenía que saber que así era, que así existía, agradecerlo y protegerlo, incluso si no lo merecía.

Por Konoha estaba preguntándole ahora Shikamaru, y esperaba una respuesta.

-No sé lo que soy para ustedes –dijo por fin con serenidad, al tiempo que se ponía de pie con intenciones de marcharse-. Eso no puedo decirlo yo. Por lo demás, he decidido quedarme en la aldea.

Por el rabillo del ojo discernió cada una de las emociones que pasaron por Hinata en cada una de las tonalidades del rojo que colorearon sus mejillas. Ella también se puso de pie para irse con él, visiblemente conmovida. Al fin tenía la respuesta que tanto había esperado.

 _Uno de los primeros consejos que te di fue que ocultaras tus emociones, Hyuuga_ , rumió para sus adentros, aunque sin enojo alguno.

Shikamaru y los otros tres guardabosques a los que nadie les había pedido opinión también se levantaron. Aunque Kiba siguiera mirándolo con amenaza mal disimulada, Shino desde atrás de sus ominosas gafas oscuras y Chouji gruñendo con disgusto, el líder, en cambio, por primera vez a lo largo de la entrevista parecía satisfecho.

-Hinata no es la única que puede considerarte un verdadero compañero, Sasuke –le dijo, con un nivel de honestidad que se podía palpar en el aire-. Tenlo en cuenta. Y no sólo se trata de lo que pensemos, sino de los que hagas para que lo pensemos.

El interpelado guardó silencio durante algunos instantes, como procesando el mensaje. Luego afirmó con entendimiento. Habían levantado las barreras, ahora todo dependía de él.

Enfiló hacia la salida acompañado de una Hinata aliviada. Con qué pocas y sencillas palabras podía confortarse un corazón como el suyo. Él, en cambio, se iba dejando una carga, pero había tomado otra nueva. Sus ex compañeros le habían dejado la puerta abierta, pero esta vez, si volvía a meter la pata a causa de alguno de sus siniestros dilemas existenciales, se la cerrarían en la cara para siempre.

No podía culparlos. Por el contrario, comprendía la necesidad de atravesar de una buena vez la muralla del reclamo y del planteo. Naruto nunca lo había hecho, pero con Naruto todo se resolvía siempre de forma distinta. Los demás, en cambio, habían constituido la verdadera barrera a superar. Aunque nadie les hubiera instado a intervenir, supuso que era lógico que eventualmente lo hicieran, ya que también se trataba de cuidar de Hinata.

-¿Estás bien, Sasuke-kun? –se interesó ella.

La noche se mostraba apacible, estrellada y silenciosa. A Sasuke le gustó compartirla con ella, caminar a su lado, sentirse un poco más desahogado.

-¿Por qué debería estar mal? –replicó-. ¿Porque por fin pueden hacerme el reclamo largamente postergado? ¿Porque están buscando el modo de volver a confiar en mí? ¿Porque cuidan de su hogar y de su amiga?

-Aun así no se ha terminado, ¿verdad?

El joven entendió a qué se refería.

-Nadie dijo que sería fácil.

-Nunca lo es –secundó ella-. Pero estoy dispuesta a intentarlo.

Y ahí iba de nuevo con esa férrea determinación.

-Por todos los cielos, mujer, ¿de qué diablos estás hecha?

Ella lo miró sin entender.

-¿Shisho?

Él se detuvo de pronto, obligándola a hacer lo mismo.

-Sí, tu shisho te lo pregunta, maldita sea –masculló. Hacía tiempo que había asumido los roles absurdos que fueron surgiendo a lo largo de su misión de _eliminación de sentimientos amorosos hacia Naruto_ _Uzumaki_ , pero seguía resultándole un verdadero quebradero de cabeza. Sobre todo porque aún se sentía como una naranja exprimida y un guiso sin sal-. Este es un nuevo consejo que te doy, y escúchalo bien: cuestiona, pregúntate, duda. Desde que sé lo que siento por ti, no he hecho más que hacerlo, Hyuuga.

-Sasuke-kun…

-Hasta esos cuatro se juntaron para encararme, precisamente porque eso hacen –continuó él sin enojo, pero con cierta tenacidad en la voz-. Pregúntate si vale la pena, pregúntate tú también si esta relación es buena, o si yo soy bueno para ti, o si tengo algo bueno que ofrecerte.

La kunoichi guardó silencio, visiblemente impresionada. Luego bajó la vista y tomó tímidamente una de sus manos.

-No son esas las dudas que tengo, Sasuke-kun.

Él lo sabía, lo sabía bien, pero aun así…

-Hyuuga…

-La única pregunta que me hago, la única duda que tengo ahora –murmuró ella-, es cuánto tiempo más seguirás dudando tú.

La noche se cernía apacible sobre sus cabezas, las estrellas encerraban una promesa. Sasuke había creído avanzar en su entendimiento de sí mismo, pero sólo lo había hecho en parte. Hinata, aunque fuese tan insegura para aceptarlo, en realidad ya lo había superado. Se quedaría en Konoha, ya lo había decidido, pero su relación con ella era otro asunto. La estrechó entre sus brazos sin decir palabra, pues no hubiera sabido qué decirle en realidad.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n  
_

 _No puedo creerlo pero ya quedan sólo tres capítulos. Más deprimente todavía es calcularlo en función del final del año, es decir, calculo que la historia estará finalizada para Navidad D: ¡No quiero seguir envejeciendo! T_T_

 _Saludos para **Tashy** , muchas gracias por leer y comentar, espero que la historia te siga gustando n.n_

 _Disculpen por los posibles fallos que puedan encontrar y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **XVII**

 **Sé tú misma, siempre**

* * *

 _Hinata no podía entenderlo. ¿Cómo había sido posible? El paisaje de siempre, su hogar, la aldea donde había crecido, habían sido arrasados. Aquello que había sido lo más familiar, aquello que a veces ni siquiera registraba por ser lo de costumbre, lo que permanece, de repente se había desvanecido, se había convertido en un páramo sin sentido, en una vastedad de nada… Y el vacío se hizo aún más profundo en su corazón._

 _ **.**_

 _Sasuke observó la devastación con indiferencia. Sus compañeros hicieron consultas, comentarios igualmente desidiosos, y él se limitó a dar las indicaciones para seguir._

 _Ya nada lo ataba a nada. En el final de todas las cosas, incluso del eco del pasado sólo quedaba una tierra desolada que tal vez un día había sido la suya… Y el odio se hizo de piedra en su corazón._

 **.**

 **.**

La nueva Konoha, la Konoha después de Pain y la guerra, todavía no encajaba del todo con la de sus recuerdos. En varias ocasiones había meditado en ello, lo había discernido y analizado, y cada vez le generaba lo mismo, el mismo interés y la misma contrariedad.

A veces buscaba instintivamente un árbol que ya no estaba allí, se dirigía a un comercio que debería haber estado dos calles más próximo según lo aprendido por sus pies o se topaba con un pequeño espacio verde que nunca antes había visto. Alguien, alguna entidad traviesa y desalmada, había movido maliciosamente las cosas de lugar, o había despedazado el rompecabezas para rearmarlo luego sin cuidado ni consideración.

Esos cambios habían acaecido hacía años ya, pero él nunca había permanecido el tiempo suficiente para llegar a identificarlos en detalle. Siempre se había limitado a observar la aldea a la distancia, sea para pensar en cómo destruirla en el pasado o sea para controlar que estuviera a salvo de cualquier incursión enemiga en la actualidad. Los tiempos de paz no eliminaban los resentimientos.

Ahora que llevaba varios meses viviendo allí, Sasuke reparaba en esos cambios con cierta frecuencia y trataba de asimilarlos y aprenderse las variaciones. A veces le costaba, otras le fastidiaba, pero en la mayoría de las ocasiones le dolía, sobre todo cuando además de cambios notaba ausencias. No era nada sencillo reconstruir y seguramente hubo cosas definitivamente irrecuperables. Precisamente esas cosas perdidas le lastimaban, porque por lo general estaban atadas a los escasos recuerdos buenos que todavía conservaba.

Quedándose allí, entonces, pudo reparar en eso, en esas variantes y en esas faltas definitivas. El percibirlo formaba parte de sus procesos internos, pues intuitivamente sabía que sólo a través de esos detalles conseguiría volver a conectarse con el lugar. Tenía que aprenderse la nueva Konoha, trazar nuevas memorias de ella, tal y como le sugiriera Hinata, si pretendía cerrar el ciclo de una buena vez por todas. Y lo intentaba.

Lo dicho: se estaba haciendo viejo. _Y un viejo condenadamente nostálgico, maldición_ , rumió para sus adentros, incómodo con la novedad.

Decidió que por ese día ya había experimentado suficiente añoranza para deprimirse y reunido suficiente información nueva para retener. Qué diablos, ¡la próxima vez se compraría un mapa! Se puso de pie, le echó un último vistazo al panorama que se le ofrecía desde la colina donde estaba y descendió ágilmente por la ladera. Se le hacía tarde y había quedado con Hinata.

Un rato después, ella le salió al encuentro una calle antes de llegar al dojo.

-¡Sasuke-kun! –lo saludó con alegre sonrisa.

-Hyuuga –repuso él con su parquedad habitual. Por más enamorado que estuviera, un shinobi era un shinobi, y Sasuke Uchiha era Sasuke Uchiha.

Sin embargo ella, pese a los consejos recibidos y los imperativos categóricos propios de su noble profesión, se mostró sonriente, desenvuelta y brillante por demás. Por lo visto, el enamoramiento le había influenciado de otra manera.

Por un momento, Sasuke se sintió encandilado por esa inusitada luminosidad, tan naturalmente expuesta que parecía de otro mundo. El ninja, primero, alzó la mano como para protegerse los ojos, pero luego, _romántico_ hasta la médula, recurrió a su Sharingan para verificar que no se tratase de algún malhadado genjutsu concebido sólo para trastornarlo. No obstante, llegó a la conclusión de que no se trataba de otra cosa más que de un síntoma de felicidad.

Y vaya que Hinata sabía mostrarse feliz.

-¿Por qué tan feliz? –preguntó, haciendo gala de mayor romanticismo aún.

Ella rió cubriéndose pudorosamente la boca con las manos ahuecadas.

-¿Por qué crees? –replicó.

-No estoy para juegos, Hyuuga.

-Ni yo.

-Entonces responde de una vez.

Hinata se dio por vencida con ese ejemplar de novio que se había gestionado.

-Po-porque te veo –le dijo con sencillez, y un suave rubor le coloreó las mejillas.

-¿Por verme? –se extrañó Sasuke, desconfiado, ya con el romanticismo a la enésima potencia. Era de no creer… Nadie le había advertido que una persona enamorada podía obnubilar a la otra sólo con mostrarse feliz. Una cosa era disfrutar del ser amado y otra muy diferente quedarse ciego.

-Por verte –confirmó Hinata, ajena a sus absurdas cavilaciones.

-¿Y eso?

Ella tuvo que hacer acopio de paciencia ante aquella atávica torpeza emocional, aunque la situación un poco también le divertía. Procuró disimularlo, o correría el riesgo de confundir aún más a esa despistada y arisca leyenda urbana aspirante a persona normal.

-Cuando una persona gusta de otra –explicó con amorosa pedagogía- experimenta una alegría súbita con sólo verla, una especie de… emoción intensa… y ta-tal vez romántica.

Sabido es con cuánta contundencia podría calar en el carácter de Sasuke Uchiha ese amasijo de actitudes e inclinaciones denominado _romanticismo_ , pero nadie podría culparla por intentar que lo entendiera.

-Ya veo –dijo Sasuke, circunspecto.

-¿Tú… no sientes lo mismo?

-¿Cuando te veo? Hum… –El joven se puso a analizarlo con detenimiento, no era una pregunta fácil de responder… No señor, nada fácil.

Hinata aguardó con expectativa mientras él escudriñaba entre sus recién nacidos sentimientos humanos. Tenía que barajar entre ellos hasta distinguir aquello que mejor encajara con el evento descripto, lo cual representaba todo un desafío para él, tan ducho en el arte de lo sentimental.

Tal vez… Probablemente… Puede que sea… O quizás…

Al percibir ese burocrático recorrido emocional, la kunoichi suspiró con resignación.

-¿Te molesta mi presencia? –indagó, virando pedagógicamente por un atajo que podría resultar más práctico y esclarecedor.

-Claro que no.

-¿Te sientes decepcionado?

-¿De qué?

-¿Algo te pincha por dentro?

-Hum… A decir verdad, desde que volví a Konoha hay cierta cosa cálida que…

-¿Te sientes bien, completo, inesperadamente reconciliado con el mundo en el preciso instante en que te cruzas conmigo?

Aquí Sasuke se mostró más renuente a responder.

-Te estás pasando, Hyuuga –le advirtió, aunque no pudo evitar que sus ojos delataran la aserción que procuraba soslayar.

Hinata sonrió con dulzura, pues lo había notado.

-Entonces a ti también te alegra verme.

A él no le gustó mucho que, de repente, los roles del proceso enseñanza-aprendizaje se hubiesen invertido –cosa que en realidad venía sucediendo con relativa frecuencia-, ni estuvo muy convencido de la lógica aplicada para llegar a… semejaaaante conclusión. No obstante, tuvo que admitir que la chica era buena porque jamás admitiría que en realidad él era el lerdo en esa relación.

Desde luego que _también_ podía catalogarse de alegría aquella sensación acuciante que lo asaltaba cada vez que la veía. Sin embargo, cuestiones tales como la alegría, la felicidad, la dicha y otros fenómenos análogos le resultaban aún tan extraños a su temperamento que se le hacía difícil reconocerlos y asumirlos.

 _De modo que así ocurre cuando una persona gusta de otra… Y lo dice con tanta seguridad la que más tartamudea_ , observó Sasuke para sí. Una tenue semisonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y la miró taimadamente. De nuevo Hinata le sacaba un siglo de ventaja.

La joven se turbó al advertir el gesto. Sasuke lo notó y la sujetó por los hombros.

-Me equivoqué contigo, Hyuuga. Eres de temer.

-¿Sasuke-kun? –indagó ella sin entender ese repentino arrebato. Ni que hubiera descubierto el misterio del universo...

Sin agregar más el joven la estrechó entre sus brazos. En plena calle, ante las miradas curiosas de los eventuales transeúntes. Habían corrido ciertos rumores en la aldea sobre su relación, pero sólo entonces adquirieron la consistencia de la veracidad. Sasuke Uchiha y Hinata Hyuuga… ¿Quién lo hubiera creído?

Luego se apartó un poco, aunque todavía sujetándola por los hombros, para decirle:

-Sé tú misma, siempre.

Menos cohibida, Hinata volvió a sonreír y asintió con la determinación acostumbrada para darle a entender que entendía… que entendía que se trataba de un nuevo apotegma liberador pronunciado por el Maestro en Problemáticas Sentimentales, tal y como el hábito de la misión había impuesto.

-Seré yo misma, shisho –ratificó con énfasis.

Sasuke ahogó una maldición. Cierto, lo del gurú y todo eso. Al parecer el oficio de maestro se ejercía de por vida y cada enunciado que le ofreciera con el simple fin de motivarla o de halagarla sería tomado automáticamente como una máxima para la restitución de los sentimientos heridos.

Un tema que Sasuke había creído ya superado, pero ni modo, habían llegado al punto donde también a él le convenía cerciorarse de los resultados. Ya en otras ocasiones había trazado el balance correspondiente, pero tendría que verificar. Y por lo visto Hinata no se haría ningún problema con eso, para su desgracia de ninja con pretensiones de una relación normal.

Al fin y al cabo, lo de ellos no había comenzado con normalidad y, por ende, tampoco se desarrollaría así. No mientras la kunoichi persistiera en ponerlo en el altar de las Divinidades Supremas. Además de acallar sus propios escrúpulos, esas pequeñas alertas que no terminaban de autorizar a una persona tan oscura como él para tener una relación sentimental con alguien tan bueno como ella, llevaría tiempo recalcular el verdadero tenor del vínculo que estaban construyendo y por el momento optó por seguirle la corriente.

-No precisas aparentar algo que no eres –indicó.

-No tengo que aparentar –repitió Hinata, grabándoselo en las venas como buena discípula.

-De qué sirve una relación si sólo te comportas para ser aceptada.

-No debo comportarme sólo para ser aceptada.

-Las máscaras nos alejan de los demás.

-Las máscaras nos alejan...

 _A este paso retrocederemos al estado anterior_ , consideró Sasuke con fastidio, y rebuscó rápidamente en su cerebro nuevas formas de expresar la idea.

Ya no quería volver atrás ni quedarse atrás de Hinata. Si se quedaba atrás corría el riesgo de no merecerla, o al menos eso creía. Entonces las pequeñas alarmas resonaron otra vez, planteándole una serie de apremiantes cuestionamientos.

¿Cómo creérselo? ¿Cómo creerse que alguien como él generaría una alegría tan brillante en otra persona? ¿Cómo creerse que alguien como ella lo buscaría y seguiría respetando sus palabras como si estuvieran dictadas por la ética más incuestionable? ¿Cómo creerse ese amor espontáneo, desprovisto de prejuicios y de recelos?

Y peor aún: ¿cómo merecerlo? ¿No estaba siendo egoísta al aceptarlo como algo natural? ¿No habrá un destino mejor para Hinata, uno más valioso que el que él pudiera ofrecerle? ¿Cuánto tiempo tenía antes de que el sueño terminase, antes de perderlo todo?

El tipo necesitaba un psicólogo con urgencia. Cuando notó el desconcierto de Hinata ante su prolongado silencio, carraspeó para disimular.

-No hay otra persona como tú, así que no necesitas cambiar –dijo por fin, retomando el diálogo. Si ese tipo de intercambio era lo único que podía tener con ella, entonces en lugar de modificarlo, debía protegerlo.

-No necesito cambiar.

-Siendo tú misma has llegado muy lejos gracias a tu determinación y tu voluntad.

-No necesito cambiar.

-Puedes alcanzar cualquier meta que te propongas, siempre ha sido así.

-Por eso no debo cambiar –siguió repitiendo ella casi con abnegación.

-Nunca cambies, Hyuuga. Si cambias aunque sea un poco, ya no podría reconocerte.

Aquí Hinata fue incapaz de corresponder a sus palabras, embargada de una profunda emoción. Él tampoco pudo seguir sosteniendo, justamente, la máscara del guía espiritual, ni la de Buda, ni la de dama de compañía, ni la de oso de felpa, pues la honestidad le había ganado la partida. La miró fijamente para que lo notara, para que lo viera a él siendo lo más franco que podía ser, lo más romántico que podía sacar de adentro de su polvoriento cofre de sentimientos humanos.

Esos que venía analizando y clasificando para volver a ponerlos en su lugar.

Konoha podía verse diferente en muchos detalles, en sus calles, en sus rincones, incluso también en su propia gente, pero aquello que los constituía y los reunía bajo ese cielo y en ese preciso lugar, permanecía fiel e inalterable. Por más que se hubiese alejado o que hubiese pasado los últimos años de su vida viajando de un lugar a otro, todavía tenía ojos para verlo, para entenderlo y para aceptarlo como parte de sí.

Y Hinata formaba parte de ese inefable tejido vital.

Como toda respuesta, visiblemente conmovida, ella le dio un beso fugaz. No se atrevió a más, en parte por la ancestral timidez que la caracterizaba y en parte porque continuaban en el medio de la calle, aunque ya no tuviera importancia. Lo miró con dulzura, aceptando el amor de Sasuke tal y como Sasuke podía ofrecérselo.

-Tampoco cambies, Sasuke-kun –le dijo a continuación, otra vez ruborizada-. Por más que sea difícil, sigue siendo como eres.

-¿Aunque no lo valga?

A Hinata le entristeció que él siguiera pensando de esa manera. Había creído que con el correr de los días sus dudas y la falta de confianza se apaciguarían, pero ahí estaban otra vez, corriendo por debajo. Se trataba de un obstáculo muy difícil de superar para ella con las armas que tenía, porque poco se puede hacer por el otro si es el otro el que vacila de sí mismo.

-Si no lo valiera, ni siquiera lo hubiera intentado –manifestó.

-Tal vez hayas cometido un error al hacerlo –comentó Sasuke con cierta amargura.

Pero esta vez, Hinata frunció el ceño con disgusto.

-O tal vez haya co-cometido el error de creer que estabas listo.

Fue como si le hubiesen propinado un cachetazo. Un cachetazo emocional, en pleno, que dejó a Sasuke medio turulato y sin contestación. Por fin fue capaz de tomar distancia de sus escrúpulos para caer en la cuenta de la imagen que exhibía delante de ella, una imagen bien patética y completamente absurda. Se le quedó mirando con asombro, desacomodado por la severidad del planteo y bastante avergonzado de sí mismo.

¿Por qué tanta vacilación? ¿Por qué tanto cuestionamiento? ¿A qué le tenía tanto miedo en realidad? ¿A tener una vida? ¿A ser feliz? ¿A formar un hogar propio?

Sí, un hogar propio, con todo lo que eso conllevaba. Y con Hinata. Ya eran dos adultos… Diablos, _¡él era un adulto!_ , y no podía seguir comportándose delante de ella como un mozuelo inmaduro.

Por supuesto que no la merecía, tal vez nunca podría aspirar a eso, pero por el cielo que lucharía a su lado para ser mejor, para corregirse, para aprender. Si tenía una oportunidad, si todavía les quedaba a ambos una posibilidad de ser felices más allá de las frustraciones del pasado, entonces sería más indigno de su parte dejarla pasar como si nada.

No, no dejaría pasar la oportunidad. En todo caso, si él no era el indicado, entonces lucharía para serlo. Si aspiraba a un lugar demasiado elevado, dedicaría el resto de su vida a ganárselo, a ser digno de ello.

Sasuke sabía que, en definitiva, ya estaba jugago. _Y si gago mal, ya me lo cobrará el destino. E_ _l muy ladino sabe cómo hacerlo._

Todavía impresionado de su resolución, y finalmente aliviado después de anclar en una idea más loable que las lamentaciones de su insuficiencia, se le quedó mirando en silencio. Había olvidado por un momento que podía ser tímida, pero de ninguna manera cobarde. Aun así, el esfuerzo de hablarle con rotundidad para ver si se le aclaraban las ideas a Hinata le costó pronto el enredarse con palabras de disculpas, ya que confundió su silencio con un sentimiento de ofensa.

Sasuke la detuvo con un gesto.

-Basta, Hyuuga, dijiste lo que tenías que decir. Te lo agradezco. –Esta vez fue ella quien se quedó asombrada-. Ahora sé que es contigo donde debo estar. Si no es a tu lado, entonces no sé dónde más podría aprender a mejorar.

Aliviada y dichosa al entrever el verdadero sentido de sus palabras, Hinata volvió a sonreírle con alegría y calidez. Y también se sintió agradecida.

-Aférrate a mí, Sasuke-kun –le pidió.

Él comprendió. Aferrarse a ella… Quería hacerlo, _necesitaba_ hacerlo. Nunca había notado el peso de su soledad hasta que se enamoró, ni había entendido cuán difícil le resultaba todo hasta que empezó a compartir cosas con ella.

Una vez más, le conmovió profundamente sentirse así de apreciado, una sensación que todavía le resultaba difícil de asimilar. Le costaba lidiar con lo bueno, con la sinceridad, y precisamente por eso precisaba de alguien como ella para aprender a aceptarlo. Aun así Sasuke no pudo evitar preguntarse por milésima vez si realmente tenía un destino con una joven de la calidad de Hinata, y si ella merecía caminar al lado de alguien como él.

 _Llevará tiempo, pero me lo ganaré,_ insistió para sus adentros _. Algún día sabré decirme que sí._

-Lo haré –dijo con firmeza-. Y ni se te ocurra soltarme.

La kunoichi le copió el gesto en son de broma.

-Jamás.

Entonces Sasuke sonrió de lado, ajustándose a la atmósfera burlona que se generaba en torno a ellos y ajustándose también al nuevo camino que ya había decidido recorrer.

-¿No quieres pensarlo otra vez? –le sugirió, estrechándola contra sí-. Tal vez te hayas fijado en la persona equivocada.

Ella meneó negativamente la cabeza, entendiendo el juego.

-Me he fijado en la persona que sabe quién soy.

-O en la persona que crees que soy.

-O en la persona que sé que eres.

-O en lo que quieres que sea.

-O en lo que eres en verdad.

-O en verdad tal vez no lo soy.

-O en lo que sé que sabes que eres, porque si sabes que eres lo que eres también puedes entender qué es lo que realmente… ¿soy?

Él empezó a marearse y masculló una maldición. Hinata también se vio en un aprieto cognitivo-espiritual y empezó a murmurar sola como si estuviera revisando un cálculo matemático muy complicado de resolver.

En buen berenjenal existencialista se habían metido. Sasuke le puso el punto final estampándole un beso en los labios, más prolongado y apasionado que el anterior con la esperanza de que un buen ejemplo práctico clarificase el asunto.

Buen intento, aunque infructuoso.

-Quién sabe quién eres y quién sabe quién soy, Hyuuga –sentenció luego abrazándola otra vez, con una muy cuestionable formulación metafísica del problema-. Mejor dejemos que el tiempo lo decida. Te acompaño a tu casa.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n  
_

 _Recorriendo ya el último tramo, los últimos tres capítulos. Saludos para **Vanessa** , muchas gracias por seguir del otro lado n_n_

 _Disculpen por los posibles fallos que puedan encontrar -como mis imprecisiones con el/los brazos de Sasuke que a veces me acometen XD- y gracias por leer :)_

* * *

 **XVIII**

 **Ponte a prueba**

* * *

Casi se había reconciliado por fin con los absurdos motivos que lo obligaron a permanecer en Konoha, cuando el mismísimo Hokage lo convocó a su despacho y terminó por enemistarse otra vez. El mensajero ANBU se materializó de pronto sobre una de las gruesas ramas del árbol donde residía para llevarle el recado y Sasuke gruñó por lo bajo ante semejante e innecesario despliegue de formalidad. Ni que se tratara de una misión de clase S. Kakashi, al igual que Hinata, se lo tomaba demasiado en serio.

Mientras se dirigía al edificio, pensó que tendría que haberlo previsto. Más allá del rango o las estupideces, en definitiva se trataba de una misión y lo lógico era que la autoridad máxima de la aldea, quien se la había endilgado sin escrúpulo ni conmiseración, requiriese el debido reporte. El único problema era que no se le ocurría nada para decir.

 _Misión cumplida: Hinata ha olvidado el amor que sentía por Naruto. Misión cumplida: Hinata ha dejado la frustración de lado y ahora me quiere a mí. Misión cumplida: como guía espiritual he obtenido los mejores resultados después de ofrecerle los mejores consejos y, por si fuera poco, he ganado una discípula más que dispuesta a acatarlos hasta el final de los días…_

 _Que un mal rayo me parta_ , rumió Sasuke para sí al final de la ridícula enumeración, fastidiado. Ni loco emitiría algunos de esos incordiosos y comprometedores enunciados, y mucho menos cuando éstos dejaban al descubierto la sagacidad de Kakashi al asignarle el trabajo. Tener que informarle de los progresos realizados vaya y pase, pero darle la razón al admitir un éxito tan disparatado atentaba contra el poco orgullo Uchiha que le quedaba y contra la fútil vanidad que había logrado conservar después de toda aquella locura.

No señor, jamás admitiría que el plan había funcionado, ni hasta qué punto. De todas formas, para su desgracia, el muy ladino terminaría por enterarse, porque la aldea al completo ya conocía los pormenores de aquella incipiente relación.

Estimó que ciertos besos y abrazos prodigados en la vía pública habrían expuesto sobre ellos lo suficiente y los rumores habrán corrido como reguero de pólvora. Pero eso no quería decir, bajo ningún aspecto, que él estuviese dispuesto a hablar de ello como si nada.

 _Maldita sea_ , volvió a farfullar Sasuke para sus adentros. Su preciada privacidad se había ido al garete. _No esperes nada más de mí, Kakashi_. _En todo caso, eres tú el que me está debiendo una cuenta bien grande_.

Porque por más enamorado que estuviera, por más que la bochornosa misión haya terminado por beneficiarlo en todos los aspectos posibles, su precioso orgullo Uchiha había sido vapuleado de múltiples e indignantes formas, y eso jamás lo olvidaría. Y sabemos bien que el resentimiento siempre ha encontrado terreno fértil en la susceptible alma de este joven shinobi.

En el camino, entonces, en lugar de repasar las diversas instancias de la misión para la correcta rendición de cuentas, se entretuvo pergeñando enrevesadas estrategias de desquite y ominosos métodos de resarcimiento. Kakashi sería un hueso duro de roer, pero igualmente lo intentaría, al menos para desahogarse un poco.

Una vez en su despacho, el Hokage lo recibió con su bonhomía habitual sentado ante su atestado escritorio. Ante semejante acumulación de trabajo atrasado Sasuke tuvo que postergar sus ansias asesinas, pues los sentimientos humanos lo forzaron a empatizar.

 _Malditos sentimientos humanos._

-Tiempo sin vernos –lo saludó Kakashi.

-Demasiado poco para mi gusto.

-Siempre tan sociable.

-¿Para qué me llamaste?

Sería inútil cualquier intento de intercambio afectivo, Sasuke ni siquiera se lo proponía y Kakashi lo asumió con la resignación acostumbrada. A continuación, entonces, se acodó sobre el escritorio y lo miró fijamente.

-¿Cómo fue la misión? –inquirió sin rodeos.

El joven gruñó por lo bajo. Sabía que se trataba de eso y le irritaba la repentina atmósfera de seriedad impresa en su actitud, como si del éxito de la mentada "misión" dependiera el futuro de Konoha y de la Nación del Fuego. Al diablo con él y su siniestra forma de regodearse en la victoria de sus decisiones.

Y todo por una maldita desilusión amorosa... Evidentemente, los conocimientos de Sasuke en Historia Universal eran bastante deficientes o jamás hubiera subestimado el poder de un desengaño. Imperios enteros habían caído gracias a esa clase de pesares, de haberlo sabido antes tal vez otra hubiera sido su manera de encararlo.

Pero él era un gurú, no un historiador.

-Lo que tú llamas misión –empezó- concluyó con la adecuada reorientación de los sentimientos de Hinata Hyuuga –terminó.

Durante algunos instantes Kakashi permaneció expectante, a la espera de mayores detalles. Que no llegarían jamás. Al darse cuenta de ello, suspiró con hastío.

-Nunca cambias, Sasuke –observó-. Parco hasta la médula.

-¿Qué más necesitas saber?

-Hum, veamos… –consideró el otro, sopesándolo con detenimiento-. Métodos, fases, estrategias, resultados parciales, resultados finales…

-Estupideces.

-Aunque, por lo que he oído, el resultado definitivo fue realmente sorpresivo –dijo Kakashi con tono sugestivo, mirándolo más fijamente aún.

El joven se mantuvo impertérrito. Ni una mueca delataría lo que estuviera pensando o sintiendo ante semejante insinuación, ni un mohín, ni un gesto, ni la más mínima irregularidad en su pulcro e imperturbable semblante de shinobi profesional.

 _Regodéate todo lo que quieras, viejo, de mí no obtendrás nada. Esto también lo anotaré en mi lista de pendientes._

No obstante, las novedades susurradas por las calles de Konoha y por los corredores del edificio donde se hallaban eran demasiado interesantes para que Kakashi cediera ante esa flemática postura. Como si no tuviera más remedio, se puso de pie y lo encaró con indolencia.

-Como sea –dijo-. Te he asignado una misión de naturaleza delicada, pues estaban en juego los sentimientos de Hinata –señaló-. Lo que más me importa ahora es corroborar que hayas podido reencauzarlos. Y que hayas aprendido algo en el proceso.

Sasuke alzó una ceja. _Lo sospeché desde un principio_ , rumió para sus adentros, plagiando de alguna parte. Se había preguntado desde el inicio de esa ridiculez cuál sería el objetivo en verdad, y ya tenía la confirmación de sus sospechas.

-¿Y cómo lo comprobarás? –indagó.

-Tendrás que acompañarme a cierto lugar para averiguarlo –dijo Kakashi con tono enigmático.

 **.**

 **.**

Entonces Sasuke lo comprendió. Apostado junto al Hokage en la terraza de una vivienda, a cierta distancia de determinado punto de encuentro, recordó una vez más y a la fuerza que nunca debía subestimar a Hatake Kakashi, ni siquiera en los asuntos amorosos.

Naruto venía por el norte y Hinata venía por el sur. La calle por la que caminaban los uniría de un momento a otro frente a su vista, un encuentro que a ellos les parecería fortuito pero que en realidad no tenía nada de casual. Kakashi se las había apañado para atraerlos y poder verificar así los resultados de la intervención de Sasuke.

 _Maldita sea…_ Aunque se habían cruzado ya en varias ocasiones, esta sería la primera vez que Hinata enfrentase a solas a Naruto, la vieja cucaracha que le había causado tantos desvelos. Tarde o temprano tendría que ocurrir más allá de los planes de Kakashi o de sus propias y territoriales indicaciones de evasiva, pero le costó no poco esfuerzo mantenerse calmado y al margen de lo que sea que fuera a suceder.

Sea como sea, tenía que confiar en ella y en su propia labor de dama de compañía, gurú y oso de felpa. Al fin y al cabo, sus intervenciones no se habían limitado a andar suspirando por ella como un idiota. _Ponte a prueba, Hyuuga_ , la conminó desde su interior sin quitarle los ojos de encima, apoyándola en cada paso que daba hacia la confrontación final… o fatal. _Ponte a prueba, muéstranos una vez más de qué estás hecha._

Animarla aunque más no sea mentalmente, pues otro remedio no le quedaba, contribuyó a mantenerlo enfocado. Podría haberse puesto a patalear y a lloriquear como un niñato caprichoso al que estaban a punto de quitarle el dulce, desde luego, pero sospechó que la treta no iría muy bien con su imagen. Tendría que quedarse allí parado y conformarse con observar.

Kakashi, de pie a su lado con los brazos cruzados, tampoco les quitaba los ojos de encima, ni a esos dos ni a Sasuke. El joven lo supo, pero no le interesaba tanto como el choque de cometas que estaba a punto de presenciar.

Se mantuvo incólume incluso cuando Hinata, al divisar a Naruto dirigiéndose a su encuentro, pareció vacilar por una fracción de segundo sobre sus pies. Sólo por una fracción de segundo, pero suficiente para la aguda y preocupada mirada de Sasuke.

-Qué hubo, Hinata –escuchó que saludó Naruto, aproximándose a ella con su espontaneidad de costumbre-. ¿Vas a encontrarte con Sasuke?

El susodicho dio un respingo, lo mismo que la interpelada. _Siempre tan oportuno_ , masculló para sí con ironía y las ansias asesinas renovadas.

Pero peor aún que la legendaria indiscreción de Naruto fue el inconveniente y continuado silencio de Hinata. _Salúdalo, salúdalo, ¡salúdalo!,_ la exhortó Sasuke haciendo acopio de toda la fuerza mental que podía.

Algo de sus crispadas ondas energéticas pareció alcanzar la conciencia de la joven.

-Hola, Naruto-kun –respondió en un susurro apenas audible-. Sí, Sasuke-kun me espera pa-para… bu-bueno… me espera para…

Hasta ese punto había sido diagramada la trampa, notó Sasuke con disgusto. Sin embargo, una vez más se abstuvo de invocar a Susanoo para reclamárselo a Kakashi. Lo realmente urgente ahora era que Hinata tomase las riendas de la situación, que también se mantuviera enfocada, normal, y que dejara de tartamudear de ese modo porque sólo conseguiría generar más suspicacia acerca de su relación.

 _Maldita sea, ¡completa la frase, Hyuuga!_ , volvió a conminarla desde su puesto de observación.

-¿Para? –se extrañó Naruto, que a pesar de los rumores siempre había sido algo lento para entender ciertos aspectos de la vida, como el romance y todo eso. O proclive a malinterpretarlo, o a hacer referencias a destiempo. _Timing_ , eso fue lo que siempre le faltó al tipo y aún de adulto y con esposa seguiría padeciéndolo. Mejor dicho, lo padecerían _los demás_.

-Pa-para… –El nerviosismo de Hinata se palpaba en el aire, sólo que habría sido difícil de definir si la ponía así el inesperado encuentro con Naruto o el verse impelida a una respuesta que podría exponer el verdadero motivo de la permanencia de Sasuke y su nuevo vínculo sentimental con él. Tal vez hubiese un poco de cada cosa-. Pues para… entrenar… y pa-para… charlar.

La respuesta no podía ser más sencilla –y torpe-, pero para alguien, a su vez, tan sencillo –y torpe- como Naruto fue más que suficiente. Sasuke prefirió no analizar demasiado el asunto y fue la decisión más sana que pudo tomar.

-Últimamente conversan mucho ustedes dos –comentó Naruto con naturalidad.

Pero para Hinata fue como si hubiera hecho una observación de dimensiones astronómicas.

-No mu-mucho –se apresuró a aclarar, gesticulando atolondradamente en forma negativa. Y de inmediato se ruborizó hasta las raíces, pues caía en la cuenta de la inconveniente ambigüedad de sus palabras.

En otras circunstancias ese gesto tan conocido le hubiese divertido, pero en ese momento Sasuke ahogó una maldición. Hinata estaba hecha un lío. Además, ¿tan distraído podía ser el otro que todavía ignoraba el tipo de vínculo que los unía ahora con ella? Era de no creer.

 _Muéstrate más segura_ , _Hyuuga_ , la conminó luego con mayor énfasis mental. Adivinó una sonrisa detrás de la máscara de Kakashi, al parecer el benemérito Hokage se la estaba pasando en grande entre las tribulaciones de una y los sobresaltos del otro, por más impasible que se mostrase.

 _También te mataré por esto, Kakashi._

-Pero se reúnen a menudo –recalcó Naruto sin entender lo que su insistencia generaba.

-Bu-Bueno… –Aquí Hinata pareció reponerse algo-. No tan a menudo como quisiéramos, tal vez, pero lo suficiente para nuestra amistad.

Aquí se percibió un _crack_ en el Universo. _¿Qué diablos quiso decir con "amistad"?_ Sasuke se quedó pasmado ante la inesperada declaración.

-¡De modo que se han hecho buenos amigos! Me alegra oírlo, Hinata.

Ella sonrió. ¿Por qué rayos sonreía?

-Sasuke-kun ha sido muy generoso conmigo –comentó.

-Lo sé –repuso Naruto-. Es bueno que se haya quedado en la aldea y que vuelva a vincularse con su gente. Ojalá esta vez se quede con nosotros.

-Así lo hará –le aseguró Hinata. De pronto ganó mayor seguridad y naturalidad al departir con Naruto de un tema tan importante para ambos-. Fue difícil, pero ya tomó la decisión de quedarse.

-¿De veras? –se animó Naruto con una gran sonrisa.

Ella lo secundó en el gesto.

-De veras –ratificó.

-¡Es la mejor noticia que podías darme! –exclamó él, sinceramente dichoso con la novedad, lo cual exasperó todavía más a Sasuke, siempre tan sensible a las demostraciones de cariño-. ¡De verdad que lo es! Entonces… Un momento… ¿Es cierto eso que dicen en la aldea sobre ustedes? ¿Has tenido algo que ver con esa decisión?

Aquí Hinata se ruborizó de nuevo, admitiéndolo con una sonrisa. Acto seguido, Naruto también lo celebró con la expansión y la calidez habitual. No era tan tonto como Sasuke había creído. De inmediato se deshizo en exclamaciones de sorpresa, parrafadas de felicitaciones y otro montón de frases afines que no hicieron más que turbar a Hinata, entre agradecida y emocionada. Naruto les deseaba lo mejor y eso no era un mero formulismo, incluso Sasuke podía detectar la calidad de su sinceridad.

Sin embargo, todo se estaba poniendo demasiado sentimental y deseó que la tortura terminase de una vez.

-¿Sakura-san? –indagó Hinata para cortar con esa incontenible emisión de buenas intenciones, porque la cohibía. Y casi como si hubiese percibido el creciente fastidio de su novio.

-En el hospital, como siempre –contestó el joven-. No deja de entrenar y de mejorar sus técnicas. La vieja Tsunade está convencida de que la ha superado.

-Sakura-san se esfuerza mucho.

-Todos nos esforzamos, los tiempos de paz no anulan lo que somos –dijo Naruto.

-Es verdad –corroboró Hinata.

-Me alegro de verte, Hinata –dijo él luego con una de sus grandes sonrisas-, así como me alegra todo lo demás. Shikamaru me está esperando para una misión y no puedo demorarme más. Esta vez me anticiparé a él con las novedades –terminó por decir con alegre expectativa.

La kunoichi sudó frío ante esa ingenuidad, pero supo conservar la compostura.

-Espero que les vaya bien.

-Seguro que sí, ¡se trata de una misión de clase S! Nos vemos, Hinata –se despidió Naruto, pero se frenó al segundo paso y se volvió hacia ella-. En cuanto a Sasuke… Bueno, tú sabes. Te lo encargo. -Y siguió su camino sin esperar la respuesta.

Hinata se quedó allí parada observando a su compañero mientras se alejaba, todavía con una sonrisa en los labios, primero algo melancólica, luego más resuelta. Después se giró y prosiguió la marcha. Lo había logrado, había podido intercambiar con Naruto como lo hubiese hecho con cualquiera de sus queridos amigos. Había olvidado ese amor y ahora podría seguir adelante.

Cucaracha-kun volvió a convertirse así en su admirado referente.

 **.**

 **.**

En el silencio que siguió, tanto Kakashi como Sasuke se sumieron en sus propios pensamientos. Incluso cuando Hinata y Naruto se habían separado hacía rato, persistieron todavía en su reflexiva postura. Sasuke, tal vez, demasiado transido por las emociones.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, notó que había cerrado con tal fuerza los puños que se había dañado con sus propias uñas debido a la tensión acumulada. Podía sentirse orgulloso de Hinata, pero no podía obviar ni desentenderse del contenido de la conversación, o más bien de todo lo que había dejado traslucir.

Ellos seguían pendientes de él. Seguían preocupados, esperanzados, incluso resueltos a retenerlo más allá de cuanto habían cambiado las cosas, del tiempo transcurrido y de todo aquel pasado que lo marcaría de por vida. Continuaban esperando, continuaban confiando… La indoblegable amistad de Naruto seguía pareciéndole de otro mundo, así como el inesperado amor de Hinata.

Y Hinata siempre tan sensible, tan serena, tan superior en todo lo que hacía a los sentimientos. Por un momento, cuando lo reconoció como un simple amigo, el corazón le había dado un brinco. Pero después, cuando la conversación lo demandó, no tuvo ningún reparo en admitir la verdadera relación que tenían. Y Naruto lo había celebrado… Realmente tenía esas personas, _las tenía_ , aun cuando pensaba que lo había perdido todo.

 _Esperas demasiado de mí, Hyuuga_ , se dijo, entre perturbado y emocionado una vez más por ese nivel de confianza. En Naruto no le sorprendía, aunque todavía lo conmoviera, pero en Hinata, dado el vínculo que habían forjado, lo descolocaba, lo embargaba de un vértigo muy difícil de controlar. Así eran las cosas, y que el cielo lo ayude a estar a la altura.

-Eres afortunado, Sasuke –dijo Kakashi por fin, rompiendo el silencio-. Conservas un amigo leal y ahora has ganado una mujer verdaderamente noble y hermosa.

-Esperan demasiado de mí –repuso Sasuke antes de poder medir lo que diría, fallándole el autodominio a raíz de las sensaciones que experimentaba.

Pero Kakashi no se impresionó de ello.

-Esperan lo que saben que puedes dar.

Al ninja eso no le bastó. Había trabajado arduamente para ser el guía, el gurú, el Buda, el oso de felpa, el kilo de helado, la dama de compañía, el pañuelo de papel arrugado, pero ninguno de esos roles le servía ahora para hallar la respuesta que necesitaba, la respuesta que lo ayudaría a entender. Ni los veinticinco avatares de Visnú podrían iluminarlo al respecto.

Tal vez la idea que buscaba era tan sencilla y evidente que se le escapaba de la vista, al igual que la carta robada del famoso cuento policial. O tal vez ni siquiera el afecto de Hinata había logrado derretir aún el hielo de su terquedad o su dificultad para aceptar lo bueno.

-¿Para qué fue todo esto, Kakashi? –decidió preguntar, algo cansado ya, yendo al epicentro de la cuestión-. ¿Qué pretendes lograr? Porque sé bien que lo del amor de Hinata por Naruto fue tan sólo una excusa.

Kakashi lo miró con franqueza.

-Si ya sabes que fue una excusa, entonces no tengo nada que aclarar –le dijo-. Fue una misión para ti y una misión para ella, sin que ella lo supiera, para que ambos pudiesen volver a la senda o para que buscasen lugares nuevos. Aposté por los dos, y los dos ganaron.

-El mismo negligente de siempre –masculló Sasuke-. ¿Y qué tal si la broma salía mal?

El interpelado se alzó de hombros.

-Retomarías tu viaje y Hinata haría el duelo por su cuenta –respondió-. De cualquier modo, lo hubieran superado. Pero supieron encontrarse y llenar los vacíos del otro. Te aseguro que jamás imaginé que la cosa resultaría así. Además –agregó con sorna-, no creí que a Hinata le atrajesen los tipos problemáticos.

Sasuke dejó que la indignación se abriera paso entre la maraña de confusión que experimentaba. De modo que ni siquiera había calculado los riesgos… Y encima se burlaba.

-Eres de no creer –le reprochó, lamentando haber perdido la oportunidad de invocar a Susanoo.

-¿Tanto te molesta el amor, Sasuke?

El joven shinobi se indignó de nuevo ante el alevoso intento de ponerlo contra las cuerdas, por lo que se limitó a chasquear la lengua con desdén. Kakashi prosiguió:

-La amistad siempre ha sido un vínculo fundamental en nuestro mundo, sin ella no podríamos sobrevivir –señaló-. Pero también existe el amor, aunque muy poco se hable de él.

-No entiendo a dónde vas con esto.

Kakashi suspiró con resignación. Su discípulo no tenía remedio, ni siquiera estando enamorado.

-No sólo la amistad, también el amor ha sido el motor de nuestros afanes, de nuestra búsqueda por ser mejores –explicó con paciencia-. El amor de Naruto por Sakura y por la aldea lo motivó a superarse día tras día. El amor de Asuma ayudó a Kurenai a seguir adelante con su familia. El amor de Hinata por Naruto la hizo crecer. –Aquí Kakashi hizo una pausa, pensando en eso-. Y el amor que Hinata siente por ti ahora la hará madurar. ¿Qué crees que podrá hacer el amor que sientes?

Sasuke desvió la vista, interiormente abrumado. Era cierto, nunca había cruzado por su cabeza la idea del amor ni su influencia sobre las personas, en parte porque siempre habían sido otras sus inquietudes y en parte también por inexperiencia, tuvo que admitirlo. ¿Qué podía hacer el amor que sentía por Hinata? Sólo el tiempo le daría la respuesta, el día a día que les quedaba por vivir.

Una aldea traicioneramente ocupada por unos inoportunos e improvisados mensajeros del amor que en el pasado supieron ser orgullosos shinobis de elite… En eso se había convertido Konoha. Y él había tomado la condenada decisión de permanecer allí. Que un mal rayo lo parta.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

 _Anteúltimo capítulo de esta historia, creo que es el fic más largo que he escrito hasta el momento, después tendré que fijarme para corroborarlo. Les agradezco desde ahora a todos los que siguen leyendo todavía, hayan dejado o no comentarios. Espero que puedan seguir disfrutándolo hasta el final._

 _En la entrega de hoy habrá un apartado centrado en Hinata, me pareció que merecía ese espacio para entender mejor sus sentimientos. De todos modos, pienso sostener la perspectiva de Sasuke hasta el final, así me convierta en un ninja resentido dispuesto a la venganza XD_

 _Saludos para **Tashy** , jajaja, Naruto como cucaracha no se vería tan mal, ¿eh?, tendría su encanto. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y comentar n.n **Vanessa Acosta** , gracias por seguir ahí, he aquí el nuevo capítulo n.n_

 _Disculpen por los posibles fallos que puedan encontrar y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **XIX**

 **Conserva cada instante**

* * *

Fue realmente vivificante. Los mantuvo atrapados en su retorcido genjutsu durante un buen rato, sometiéndolos a situaciones absurdas y desafíos degradantes. Al fin y al cabo, se lo merecían. Ladronzuelos de su calaña constituían un verdadero incordio en tiempos de paz, sobre todo en los pequeños poblados que no contaban con un cuerpo shinobi para defenderse.

A modo de disculpa por los "inconvenientes ocasionados" la última vez, Kakashi le propuso a Sasuke aquella sencilla misión en una aldea cercana a Konoha. No podía ofrecerle algo mejor, en el presente trataban de resolver los conflictos por la vía diplomática, pero habiendo comprobado la testarudez de esos maleantes, denunciados en repetidas ocasiones, al Hokage le pareció adecuado darle el encargo al joven para que canalice allí sus ansias asesinas.

Probablemente fuera una exageración enviar a uno de los mejores y más atemorizantes ninjas de la Nación del Fuego, pero como se sentía un poco en deuda por la misión sentimental que le había endilgado, y viendo que a Sasuke se le desbordaban por los poros las ganas de desquitarse, se decidió a darle el trabajo a modo de compensación. Y Sasuke, hastiado ya de los problemas amorosos, de los sentimientos humanos, de las cucarachas, de la cosa cálida y de los roles que venía interpretando y que no volveremos a enumerar aquí porque los hemos enumerado muchas veces, aceptó sin objetar.

Cualquier cosa le vendría bien con tal de desentumecer el corroído engranaje de sus habilidades.

Y vaya que hacía tiempo que no se desentumecía. Lo sintió en cada músculo, en cada fibra, en cada articulación, pero fundamentalmente en sus ojos oxidándose por la falta de uso. En otras épocas el exceso los dañaba, pero ahora la falta de estímulo era lo que los perjudicaba más.

Así que lo disfrutó, disfrutó salir de Konoha aunque fuese a pocas millas de distancia, disfrutó de enfrentarse a un enemigo aunque fuese de poca monta y disfrutó aplicar el Mangekyo Sharingan aunque fuese totalmente exagerado de su parte.

Diablos, ¡así se sentía ser un ninja! El apoteósico universo artificial creado para esos malvivientes pronto los hizo escarmentar y los dejó gemebundos retorciéndose por el suelo, inseguros acerca de qué cosa era real y cuál no.

 _¡Esto es vida!_ , se decía, regodeándose sádicamente.

Una última y desdeñosa mirada fue la única e inapelable advertencia que les lanzó antes de dejarlos atrás, desentendiéndose del desbarajuste psicológico que los neutralizaría de por vida. Había empezado a anochecer y no quería demorarse más. Fue una experiencia oportuna, aliviadora, revitalizante, pero no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo con gente de ese nivel. Una vez terminada la catarsis, entonces, se dispuso a volver a Konoha antes de que fuese noche cerrada, pues así se lo había prometido a Hinata.

Deslizándose velozmente entre las ramas de los árboles evocó el breve encuentro con ella, esa misma mañana, para informarle de la misión que tenía por delante. Era justo lo que estaba necesitando y estimó que Hinata así lo comprendería. Sin embargo, al contarle, la joven lo miró con preocupación mal disimulada.

Sasuke supo interpretar esa mirada así como sabía bien que sólo él tenía la clave para apaciguar aquellos recelos. Si bien había tomado la decisión de quedarse en Konoha, al parecer Hinata aún experimentaba ciertas inseguridades, y esa súbita salida, por más breve e insignificante que fuese, había bastado para removerlas.

Aunque no dijera ni le pidiera nada, podía leerle en los ojos la verdadera inquietud que callaba. _Ojalá pudiera ayudarte mejor con eso, Hyuuga._ La quería hasta el punto de que podría hacer cualquier cosa por ella, pero su historia con la aldea a veces pesaba tanto como ese amor y le provocaba aún ciertas tribulaciones.

También recordó las palabras de Kakashi al respecto, y la confianza expresada por Hinata y por Naruto la vez que se encontraron, la esperanza de haberlo recuperado definitivamente. La cosa cálida, los sentimientos humanos, los roles desempeñados, todo se arremolinaba dentro de él y tiraba en diversas direcciones, carente de recursos para apaciguarlos un poco.

Le hubiera gustado mucho convertirse en un simple oso de felpa.

 **.**

 **.**

Esa mañana, después de despedirse de Sasuke, Hinata permaneció pensativa en la entrada de su casa de cara al cielo de finales de verano. El sol irradiaba calidez, pero la hora del día y la cercanía del otoño generaban una sensación apacible y reconfortante. Incluso le ayudaba a meditar.

Sumida en ese estado de abstracción, demoró en registrar la presencia de su padre, que iba de salida. Al ver a su hija así de retraída, Hiashi prefirió aguardar antes que proseguir su camino.

-Padre –exclamó ella con cierto sobresalto al notar por fin su mirada.

-Ya era hora –repuso él con seriedad, aunque sin reproche alguno.

Hinata sonrió ante el merecido reclamo.

-Lo siento, me distraje –reconoció con timidez-. Buenos días –agregó con dulzura.

Hiashi la miró detenidamente durante algunos instantes.

-Te ocurre con frecuencia –señaló.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Distraerte.

-Lo-lo siento…

-Y conozco bien la razón por la cual te sucede –la cortó él inesperadamente-. Creo que a mi edad ya puedo diferenciar entre un rumor y la verdad concreta, sobre todo cuando esta verdad ha trascendido ese rumor.

La joven, algo asombrada pero conciente de la situación, se abstuvo de objetar. Su padre no era ningún tonto y no iba ella a tratarlo como tal esgrimiendo excusas e inútiles justificaciones. Su relación con Sasuke era real, el amor que sentía por él era real y el temor de que el ninja, guiado de sus resquemores, y a pesar de lo vivido y declarado, decidiese sacrificar eso y dejarla atrás, era el más real de todos, en especial desde que esa mañana lo viera partir.

Se sentía una tonta por vacilar por tan poco, por una tontería, pero así se sentía. Sólo que se lo guardaba para sí. Aunque, al parecer, ese temor no había pasado desapercibido para su padre.

-Sasuke-kun –aceptó luego por lo bajo, la única razón que la sumía en esos retraimientos.

-Sasuke Uchiha –ratificó Hiashi con sencillez.

Luego cruzó las manos en la espalda y se enfocó en el firmamento, así como había hecho su hija momentos antes. En el silencio que siguió, cada uno se detuvo en contemplar su porción de cielo, sumidos en sus propios pensamientos y recelos.

Hiashi Hyuuga se había reconciliado con el pasado, con su clan, con su historia. No guardaba rencores, sino que, por el contrario, sentía el corazón en paz, alivianado de una carga que lo había sometido y convertido en un hombre que jamás hubiera deseado ser. Exigente, severo, insensible, un buen día descubrió, gracias a su sobrino, que era mejor desoír algunas reglas de familia antes que ser temido por sus propias hijas.

Echaba de menos a su hermano, a Neji, a todos aquellos que había perdido en la guerra y aún antes, pero había aprendido a vivir con los ecos ampliados de sus existencias, con el significado que sus vidas habían conferido a la suya. Lejos estaba de su ánimo el interponerse en la felicidad de su hija en nombre de aquellas tradiciones, en ocasiones tan representativas como nefastas, pero tampoco podía desentenderse de la realidad. Sasuke Uchiha había elegido recorrer un camino muy diferente del que transitaba Hinata y le preocupaba que ella tuviese que llevar una carga demasiado pesada, casi tanto como la que había cargado él años atrás.

Podía entenderlo, pero una cosa muy diferente era aceptarlo.

Por su parte, la propia Hinata se sentía a veces carente de certezas. Entendía que el sentimiento que la unía a Sasuke, nacido del día a día, del intercambio, de la paciencia y de un objetivo en común, distaba mucho de parecerse en su naturaleza al que había sentido por Naruto. El amor por Naruto, infantil, ingenuo y luminoso, pero con las limitaciones de la inexperiencia, en nada se parecía a la intimidad y la confianza sólida que había desarrollado, al conocimiento que tenía de Sasuke, tanto más valioso en la medida en que venía matizado de dolor. Él con sus duelos y ella con los suyos, así fue como habían terminado por conectar. Y una conexión de ese tipo constituía un fundamento demasiado firme como para replantearse su legitimidad.

Hinata no podía cuestionarse lo que sentía por Sasuke, pues nacía de los pesares y los logros cotidianos. Nacía tanto de la melancolía por lo que habían perdido como de la ilusión de lo que todavía podían recuperar, y se nutría tanto de la historia que cargaban como de la nueva que habían empezado a construir. Aun así, en ocasiones, se sentía inquieta, como en ese momento en que él había partido a una misión. Y si ella experimentaba esa clase de turbaciones por una razón tan simple, ¿qué tipo se preocupaciones estarían atravesando a su padre?

Hinata comprendía. Tal vez no podría ofrecerle ninguna seguridad, Sasuke era tan inasible como el viento y tan misterioso como el destino, pero estaba determinada a intentarlo. Si quería vivir sin arrepentimientos, si quería permitirse por una vez en la vida tener lo que deseaba, hasta un amor como ése merecía la oportunidad.

-No puedo decir que tu elección me satisfaga –dijo Hiashi por fin, los ojos todavía enfocados en el cielo-. Tampoco puedo decir que me inspire confianza.

-Lo sé, padre.

-Pero tampoco estoy en posición de criticarte o de exigirte que renuncies.

Hinata cerró los ojos. Si se tratase de un noviazgo normal, si ella fuese una novia _normal_ , debería experimentar felicidad después de oír semejantes palabras. Sin embargo, lejos estaba de ser eso y de sentir un sentimiento tan prometedor. En todo caso, intuía una responsabilidad.

-Te lo agradezco –murmuró.

-No creas que será fácil, ni para ti ni para él.

-Lo sé.

-Todavía le debe mucho a esta aldea, a su propia historia.

-Lo sé.

-Habrá momentos en que partirá prescindiendo de ti. Así lo entiendo porque, en su lugar, eso mismo haría yo. Y entonces tendrás que soportar lo tuyo, como lo haces ahora.

-Lo sé.

-Más vale que lo sepas.

La determinación de Hinata carecía de poder para tranquilizar el corazón de Hiashi. Aun así, el hombre se conformó con saber que ella discernía la situación y estaba bien plantada en la realidad.

-Los estaré observando de cerca, trataré de entender mejor la clase de afecto que los une –dijo luego sin cambiar de expresión ni de postura, pero con mayor afabilidad-. La confianza es algo que se construye y ustedes tendrán mucho trabajo con la mía.

La kunoichi asintió con una sonrisa.

-Lo sabemos.

-Eso espero. –Hiashi avanzó unos pasos al recordar a dónde se dirigía antes de toparse con ella. De todas maneras, ya había dicho lo suyo. Sin embargo, se detuvo una vez más y se volvió hacia su hija-. Por lo visto, ese joven todavía no se decide a asentarse –señaló.

Aquí Hinata, algo ruborizada por lo que implicaba de ella esa observación, no pudo evitar que la delatara la inquietud que venía experimentando desde esa mañana.

-Para él todavía es di-difícil –admitió en voz baja-. Le resulta impropio aferrarse, necesita un poco más de tiempo.

Hiashi asintió con la cabeza, pensativo.

-No me importa el tiempo, hija –repuso-, pero me gustaría tener alguna seguridad. Será duro para ti.

Entendiendo las palabras de su padre, Hinata hizo un esfuerzo para desechar el pesimismo y la tristeza que la embargaban cada vez que pensaba en eso. Se enfocó en el objetivo, tal y como el propio Sasuke le aconsejara alguna vez, y lo miró con resolución.

-Si no fuera así, entonces no valdría la pena.

Hiashi leyó en sus ojos la magnitud de la determinación que había asumido. En verdad se había enamorado de ese joven. La confrontó durante algunos momentos sin decir nada, secretamente admirado de la mujer en la que se había convertido. Le hubiera gustado ufanarse al respecto, pero sabía que el mérito que le correspondía era mínimo. Hinata se había abierto camino por sí misma, se había caído y se había levantado con su propia fuerza cada vez.

Se sentía culpable por los años en los que le había exigido más allá de lo sensato y por la forma en que la había descuidado cuando más lo necesitaba. Pero también se sentía orgulloso de que hubiese podido crecer sin su ayuda. Y le entristecía. Su hija ya había desplegado las alas y estaba dispuesta a echarse a volar, a dejarlo atrás, a fundar su propia familia.

Resignado, sonrió levemente asintiendo con la cabeza.

-No me cabe la menor duda.

La confianza depositada en ella por uno de los hombres más importantes de su vida valió mucho más para Hinata que una aceptación convencional.

 **.**

 **.**

La encontró sentada en la galería exterior de la casa. La pálida luz de las estrellas le iluminaba la piel de forma sobrenatural, casi como si Hinata fuese una aparición. Y tal vez eso fuese en su vida. Pero era real, la única persona en toda la aldea que estaba esperándolo.

Se sentó a su lado en silencio. Hombro con hombro, durante un largo rato se limitaron a disfrutar de la mutua compañía, de los apagados rumores de la noche, del aire fresco, como si fuese un ritual que practicasen con frecuencia. Sin embargo, era la primera vez que lo hacían.

Se sentía demasiado familiar, Sasuke tuvo que admitirlo, así como reconfortante.

-¿Y la misión? –indagó Hinata después de ese compartido silencio.

-Nada del otro mundo –respondió él.

-¿Qué tal el regreso?

-Sin novedad.

-Pero se siente bien regresar, ¿verdad?

Ahora Sasuke se volteó hacia ella, desconcertado por la pregunta y el dejo de ansiedad que contenía. La miró largamente y Hinata resistió con valentía la confrontación.

-Sé muy bien cómo regresar, Hyuuga –dijo él, pues había comprendido la tribulación. De seguro habría estado preocupada durante toda la jornada, haciéndose quién sabe qué tipo de ideas con respecto a su ausencia.

 _¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, mujer?_

-Me alegra saber que no olvidas el camino –repuso ella con timidez y un alivio evidente.

-Como si fuera tan fácil.

-Pe-pero a veces… a veces...

Ahora fue Sasuke el que tuvo que ofrecer la seguridad, el afecto, la sinceridad con la que tanto le costaba lidiar. Le dijo palabras que jamás se hubiera creído capaz de pronunciar, pero fue la única forma que encontró para apaciguar el corazón de Hinata, para asegurarle que a pesar de todas las dudas que lo acometieran en el presente o en el futuro, siempre sabría cómo volver a su lado.

Y es que Hinata tenía ese poder, un poder que ignoraba: le bastaba con ser ella misma para que él se sintiese completamente desarmado y a su merced, para que sobre sus recelos y aprensiones se impusiera la necesidad de regresar a ella.

Aunque se esforzaba en disimularlo, lo cierto era que se descubrió vulnerable sin ella. Si quería, podía seguir viviendo como un ninja independiente, autosuficiente, errante según sus propósitos originales, solitario como se había acostumbrado a estar. Pero después de conocer a Hinata, aunque una vida de ese tipo todavía se le antojaba tentadora o la única posible para alguien de su temperamento, también le parecía carente de significado.

Con Hinata el mundo se había convertido en un lugar más grande. O quizás el amor fuese eso precisamente, una experiencia que ampliaba los horizontes, que sumaba, que extendía las hasta entonces estrechas miras hacia posibilidades insospechadas. No era que Hinata fuese su mundo, sino que el mundo de Hinata ahora se había añadido al suyo, haciéndolo crecer.

Podía seguir porfiando o cuestionándose como pareja cuanto quisiera, pero ya no podría socavar esa generosidad. Diablos, ella también se había convertido en un guía espiritual, en _su_ guía, el faro que lo guiaría al verdadero lugar al que pertenecía.

-He dicho que me quedaré y eso es lo que haré, Hyuuga –dijo por fin con firmeza.

Hinata compuso una semisonrisa, evidentemente aliviada por volver a contar con esa seguridad. Ojalá su padre lo hubiese escuchado.

-Hay un edificio con apartamentos para ninjas solteros –se apresuró a contarle, disimulando apenas el entusiasmo-. Kakashi-sama lo mandó construir para hospedar a los shinobis en tránsito, para los visitantes o para quienes vienen para entrenamiento o labores diplomáticas.

-¿Habrá alguno disponible?

-¡Seguro que sí! Podrás instalarte allí al menos por una temporada mientras pensamos en una residencia mejor.

-Mañana nos encargaremos de eso.

Hinata asintió con alegría. En verdad el corazón se le desbordaba y Sasuke, que creyó conocerla ya en ese estado, realmente se impresionó por lo dichosa que se veía entonces. Al parecer ella se estaba sacando un gran peso de encima, la incertidumbre la habría estado carcomiendo y se lo había guardado. Se maldijo por ser la causa de una pena que había sido incapaz de medir.

Todavía le costaba un poco creerse la decisión tomada, pero ya no cambiaría de opinión e interiormente decidió obrar de modo que Hinata tampoco dude más. Se quedaría en Konoha, el único lugar que todavía estaba dispuesto a cobijarlo junto a las personas que, más allá de su entendimiento y contra todo sentido común, todavía veían algo valioso en él. Y se quedaría con ella, la única persona que lo veía simplemente a él.

-Estás feliz, ¿eh? –le dijo para chicanearla.

- _Muy_ feliz –remarcó Hinata con renovada sonrisa.

-Pues consérvalo, Hyuuga, guarda cada instante de felicidad.

-¿Es un consejo, shisho?

Él se crispó.

-Era sólo una expresión de deseo, maldita sea.

-Así lo haré –accedió ella, riendo de su acritud.

Sólo Hinata Hyuuga podría reírse de los defectos de Sasuke Uchiha. Y sólo por Hinata y _por_ _ningún otro ser humano sobre la faz de la tierra que osara hacerlo_ , él aceptaría esa reacción con absoluta impavidez.

-Mi padre dijo que nos estará observando –añadió ella luego.

-No me extraña.

-Tendremos que demostrarle la calidad de nuestra relación.

-Me lo temía.

-¿Podremos con el desafío?

Viéndolo venir desde hacía mucho, y un poco asombrado del bajo costo de la concesión, Sasuke aceptó sin cuestionar. ¿Qué ganaría con provocar a la familia de su novia? Ponerse a medir la eficacia de sus respectivos jutsus oculares con el único fin de imponer sus razones sobre las del otro sólo la pondría triste y los haría ver como unos idiotas.

Seguramente, la de Hiashi no sería la única voluntad a conquistar ni la última persona de la aldea a la cual tendrían que iluminarle el entendimiento. Y él, gracias a las desilusiones amorosas ajenas y las órdenes endilgadas para su tratamiento, se había convertido en todo un especialista.

Se puso de pie para marcharse.

-¿Ya te vas? –indagó Hinata, imitándolo.

Sasuke la atrajo hacia sí de súbito y la besó largamente, disfrutando de cada caricia de sus labios ahora que toda sombra u obstáculo parecía haberse evaporado. Al fin y al cabo también para eso la quería, porque en los besos de Hinata hallaba los sabores del mundo que se había unido al suyo, a la vez que le auguraba calidez y serenidad.

La serenidad tanto tiempo buscada, perdida por su testarudez y por sus ignoradas carencias para procurársela. Hasta eso había encontrado en Hinata.

Cuando el beso terminó, la abrazó con posesividad.

-No me voy Hyuuga. Aquí me quedaré, si eso es lo que quieres –le susurró en la sien sobre su pelo tenuemente perfumado-. Me quedaré contigo hasta que todos los soles destinados a nosotros hayan terminado de desfilar por el cielo –añadió, y Hinata le retribuyó aferrándose a él con más fuerza-. Y tendrás que soportarme hasta el final. ¿Qué te parece eso como declaración?


	20. Chapter 20

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _Desde algún lugar del universo con internet, porque hace más de diez días que en casa no tengo, pucha digo T_T_

 _Advertencia: CAPÍTULO NO APTO PARA DIABÉTICOS_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

 _Caigo en la cuenta después de ocho años de fanficker de que los capítulos finales suelen salirme más cursis y melosos que el resto del fic, de allí la necesidad de poner la advertencia. Más allá de mis intenciones, me salen así. Tal vez sea la ansiedad de terminar o de haber logrado consolidar la pareja… No lo sé. Uno de los desvelos del fanficker es la búsqueda de palabras y expresiones que ofrezcan una descripción distinta o una mirada renovadora, pero a veces uno fracasa atrozmente y termina por caer en las frases más trilladas que pueda haber. En todo caso, pido disculpas._

 _Yendo a la historia, debo hacer dos aclaraciones. En primer lugar, verán que en este capítulo se cierra la serie de pequeños flashbacks. En algunos de ellos nuestros protagonistas interactúan y en otros no. El sentido de hacer esto es muy simple y obvio, creo: ya que el sasuhina de por sí nunca existió en la historia original, tenemos que trazar y fomentar el vínculo a partir de nuestra propia imaginación. En las escenas que ambos comparten de niños, dibujé fundamentos de conexión. En las escenas de más grandes y por separado, traté de esbozar una afinidad. Hinata es quien hablará de ello._

 _En segundo lugar, siendo que el eje de la historia ha sido el olvido, el capítulo final también estará centrado en este concepto. El conocidísimo dicho popular afirma que "un clavo saca a otro clavo", y aunque pueda resultar algo brusco y desacertado, creo que tiene su parte de verdad. No porque una persona valga más que otra, ni mucho menos porque sea fácil olvidar un amor "cambiándolo" por otro. No es así como funciona. Pero sí es cierto, me atrevo a afirmar, que a veces exaltamos exageradamente el significado y el peso que la pareja que perdimos tenía en nuestra vida. Sin duda uno pasa por diversas etapas hasta entender qué busca y qué quiere, y a determinada edad todo parece más doloroso y definitivo. Pero no hay que desgarrarse las vestiduras ni creer que la vida se terminó con la persona que nos dejó, perdimos o ni siquiera tuvimos. Conoceremos a muchas otras a través de los años y a cada una de ellas habrá que darle su justo valor. Supongo que Hinata sabrá darle su justo valor a Naruto así como sabrá darle su justo valor a Sasuke._

 _Desde luego, se aceptan objeciones y tomatazos, ¡que nadie tiene la fórmula de la felicidad!_

 _La cuestión es, y ya voy cerrando, que en todo caso se trata de encontrar a la persona adecuada, tan simple y tan… condenadamente difícil como eso. La felicidad, en mi humilde opinión, no es un estado de exaltación perpetua, sino de serenidad, de satisfacción con lo que uno es, con lo que uno tiene y con las personas que conoce. Me sentiré muy afortunada el día que lo consiga y desde ya les deseo a todos los que leen que puedan alcanzar sus propias formas de felicidad._

 _Les agradezco por última vez a los anónimos de_ _ **Misael**_ _,_ _ **Guest**_ _y_ _ **Vanessa Acosta**_ _. A los que han comentado con cuenta el capi anterior les debo la respuesta para cuando tenga internet, porque estoy en el trabajo y no puedo hacerlo como se debe. También les doy las gracias a todos los que han seguido la historia en silencio, a quienes abrazo con el corazón._ _ **Gracias de verdad a todos por haber aceptado a este Sasuke y a esta Hinata y por haber confiado en esta forma de hacerlos interactuar.**_

 _Disculpen por la cháchara y muchas gracias por leer. Y felices fiestas!_

* * *

 **XX**

 **Olvida**

* * *

 _Los vio de lejos, experimentando sentimientos que a su corta edad todavía no podía reconocer como celos. El mayor cargaba al más pequeño sobre sus hombros con gran cuidado y afabilidad, y se regocijaban en su mutua compañía. Parecían volver a casa._

 _A Hinata le hubiera gustado tener un hermano mayor. O tal vez le hubiera gustado pertenecer a esa familia, una familia donde los hermanos se cuidaban entre sí y velaban por el otro incluso en el simple camino de regreso de la escuela…_

 _Perdida en su fantasía infantil, desconocedora aún de ciertos códigos, no alcanzó a identificar el símbolo del clan estampado en sus atuendos. Quizás estuviera asociado al fuego._

 **.**

 **.**

La felicidad siempre había sido una sensación elusiva, ajena y misteriosa en su torcido acontecer. Recordaba haber sido feliz durante su infancia, en su casa y junto a los suyos, pero habían pasado tantos años y circunstancias, tantas travesías y desengaños, que su niñez se le antojaba un sueño, el sueño de un mundo lejano, el sueño de un desconocido. O el sueño de un pequeño llamado Sasuke Uchiha que alguna vez había tenido una casa donde vivía con su familia.

Después, durante largos y enrevesados años, había mirado al costado para constatar que estaba irremediablemente solo. Circulaban rostros a su alrededor, pero para él no significaban nada, ya había trazado sus propósitos y nadie significaba nada ni tenía espacio entre sus pensamientos. Las únicas personas importantes habían muerto miserablemente y tenía que vengarlas.

Ni siquiera la mirada de Naruto había podido penetrar en el cascarón de rabia que había forjado. Apenas si había registrado la existencia de una niña llamada Hinata.

Y sin embargo ahora, cuando todo había pasado, su presencia era lo más concreto en el vasto páramo de su soledad. A través de mecanismos insospechados, su sola gentileza y la calidez de su amor habían conseguido reconciliarlo, si no con el mundo, al menos con Konoha, y tal vez hasta con él mismo y una parte de su sinuosa historia. Hinata era la única promesa de felicidad.

Todavía habría dificultades, lo sabía, la vida no se terminaba en la aceptación del ser amado o en una unión formal. A muchas personas les costaba entender lo que había sucedido entre ellos. Sin embargo, no podía pararse a pensar en ello, porque, para su asombro, también había muchos otros apoyándolos de manera tácita o declarada. Y si le importaba en algo esta disparidad era más que nada por consideración a Hinata, porque a él en el fondo honestamente le daba igual.

La aprobación de los Hyuuga sería lo más difícil de obtener, Hiashi ya se los había advertido. Sólo en ellos pensaba Sasuke con especial interés, esperando hallar el modo de demostrarles cuán fuerte y auténtico era el lazo que los unía. Con ellos se esforzaría, lucharía día por día para ganarse su respeto. _Aunque tenga que ejercer también el rol de pretendiente de telenovela_ , farfullaba.

Más allá de estas cuestiones, no obstante, continuaban con su vida y su relación de forma normal. Incluso empezaron a transitar, Dios nos asista, la natural –y contraproducente- etapa de las preguntas, ésas que apuntan a indagar en los gustos, pensamientos y –inconvenientemente quizá- en el pasado de los enamorados.

-¿Por qué Naruto? –le preguntó un día a Hinata, _inspiradísimo_ interrogante que podía terminar poniendo a prueba el ánimo del novio más templado.

Sin embargo, lejos de asombrarse o de sentirse importunada, Hinata entendió el planteo y se detuvo a pensarlo durante algunos instantes. En cierto modo le pareció interesante, sobre todo al recordar que la totalidad de sus compañeras sólo habían tenido ojos para Uchiha Sasuke, su pareja actual, mientras que ella apenas lo había registrado en contadas ocasiones.

Vaya ironía de la vida… Insólita y abrumadora ironía.

-Tal vez porque era como yo en ese entonces –dijo por fin, algo dubitativa en la medida en que reflexionaba-. Nadie le prestaba atención, lo mismo que a mí.

-Lo recuerdo. Pero, para serte franco, me parece que la indiferencia está sobrevalorada.

-Pues en este caso, funcionó.

-Evidentemente –concedió él, algo irritado.

-Me admiraba el esfuerzo que ponía en todo –continuó ella sin hacerle caso. Al fin y al cabo, él se lo había buscado al iniciar esa clase de conversación-. Era solitario, fallaba en la academia, los entrenadores lo reñían constantemente, indignados de sus travesuras… Pero nada de eso lo afligía. Siempre terminaba sonriendo, lo intentaba de nuevo, procuraba mejorar.

 _Maldita sea, hasta yo me hubiera enamorado de él,_ rumió Sasuke para sí _._

-Nunca entendí de qué están hechos, ni él ni tú –declaró. Hinata lo miró con interrogación y él desestimó el comentario con un gesto-. Supongo que tenían mucho en común –terminó por admitir de mala gana.

-Supongo. Fue mi primer maestro.

-No me gusta que lo llames así –masculló Sasuke sin poder contenerse más ni posar de superado, celoso y molesto por sentirse de ese modo.

Hinata sonrió al darse cuenta.

-Entonces diré que fue mi primer modelo a seguir.

-Tampoco sé si me gusta eso –siguió murmurando él entre dientes, más molesto aún, aunque lo supiera desde hacía tiempo-. En todo caso, te enamoraste de él.

El enunciado sonó tanto a conclusión como a reproche, Sasuke no pudo manejarlo. Hinata sonrió con disimulo esta vez para no aumentar su irritación.

-Ya he olvidado ese amor, Sasuke-kun –optó por señalar.

El susodicho asintió con la cabeza, visiblemente satisfecho ahora de la madurez de su pareja, ya que a él en esos momentos le estaba flaqueando un poquito.

-Olvidar es lo mejor para ti –tuvo el tupé de decir cuando por dentro pensaba _Más te vale que así sea,_ con inclinaciones muy poco edificantes-. Las cucarachas no lo sienten.

-Seguro, shisho.

-Que no me llames…

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué recuerdas de nuestra niñez?

Ahora Sasuke compuso un desdeñoso mohín, en parte fastidiado por la forma como siempre le cortaba ese reclamo y en parte incomodado por la súbita pregunta. Sus recuerdos, al menos los buenos, distaban tanto en el tiempo como en sus sentimientos.

Tal y como lo pensara antes le pertenecían a otro niño, un niño que ya no era él.

-No tengo ganas de recordar, Hyuuga.

Ella no se desanimó con su reserva.

-¿Ni siquiera las cosas buenas?

-Si hubo algo así, prefiero que se quede como está.

-Hablar de ello no hará que desaparezca.

-Pero puede hacer que cambie de valor.

Hinata, algo remisa aún, tuvo que ceder a esa postura. Podía parecer terco e incluso huraño, pero en realidad Sasuke tal vez fuese más sentimental de lo que parecía o de lo que él mismo suponía. A ella, en cambio, los recuerdos buenos le ofrecían un refugio, constituían una forma de repasar quién había sido en el pasado para reafirmarse en el presente. Los buenos recuerdos, en ocasiones, hasta tenían el poder de sanar.

En el instante que siguió permanecieron en silencio, pensativos, como repasando imágenes a pesar de las intenciones de uno y de la nostalgia de la otra. A Sasuke en particular le hubiera gustado reconciliarse un poco con el niño que había sido, pero hasta lo bueno le amargaba cuando terminaba por contrastarlo con lo sucedido después.

-A veces te recuerdo, o creo que te recuerdo –murmuró de pronto Hinata-. Recuerdo una carrera en la academia, de niña. Recuerdo haberme caído y que alguien me levantó, y que tal vez hayas sido tú. –Sasuke la escuchaba con atención, asombrado de esas memorias-. Recuerdo a un niño convidándome chocolate, un niño dormido al que le acerqué un refresco, un niño sentado sobre los hombros de su hermano mayor –continuó Hinata, abstraída-. Tal vez ese niño, en todos los casos, hayas sido tú.

-Tal vez –convino Sasuke, en quien esas imágenes apenas destellaban, y quizá ni eso.

-Casi no tengo recuerdos contigo, nunca hemos compartido nada.

-Es verdad.

-Pero no me importa –siguió diciendo ella con sinceridad-. No me importa porque esa es otra historia y ahora sé que, si quiero tenerte, tengo que contar una historia nueva y entretejer nuevos recuerdos… contigo.

A Sasuke se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. _Diablos…_ El amor lo había idiotizado si ni siquiera entonces podía encontrar las palabras más adecuadas para expresar lo que sentía, cuando Hinata merecía más que nunca una devolución.

-Quiero esto, estoy segura de que quiero lo que tenemos –agregó la kunoichi en voz baja, tratando de mantener a raya la timidez-. ¿Qué es lo que quieres tú, Sasuke-kun?

-¿Qué quiero yo? –repitió él, como si la pregunta lo hubiera descolocado.

Y así fue en realidad, hacía mucho tiempo que nadie le preguntaba qué quería. Era una pregunta que ni él mismo se hacía, porque, siendo conciente de sus inclinaciones egoístas, no creía que tuviera derecho a hacérsela, no al menos desde que recorría el camino de la expiación. Había traicionado a los suyos y tenía que pagarlo, esa era la convicción que lo guiaba.

¿Qué quería él…? Era lo que menos importaba. En todo caso él _debía_ , y como deudor de su destino se había dedicado a compensar y a devolver, en la medida de lo posible, aquello que egoístamente había sustraído, tanto de los otros como de sí mismo. Si había algo que quisiese, ese algo sería recuperar la dignidad.

Y no sólo la dignidad perdida en una misión espiritual de dama de compañía improvisada, desde luego. Su dignidad como shinobi de Konoha, como compañero, como protector, como el último sobreviviente de uno de los clanes fundacionales más importantes de la aldea.

La dignidad que ni siquiera sus padres pudieron proteger y que su hermano mayor se había esforzado tanto en restaurar… ¿Estaba él a la altura del sacrificio de Itachi? ¿Había ya rozado al menos ese grado de entrega, de olvido de sí mismo en pos de una causa superior?

Quizá nunca lo consiguiese. Y si por la vía elegida sólo alcanzaba más desazón y frustraciones, entonces muy probablemente tuviera que perseguir lo que buscaba por otro lado, por el rumbo menos pensado pero, a la vez, quizás, el más prometedor.

-Qué es lo que quiero… -Hinata esperó con paciencia, entendiendo su vacilación-. Quiero… quiero volver a ser un ninja de Konoha, quiero ser reconocido por mis compañeros por mi cambio y mi empeño, y no debido al miedo o a una mala elección.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza. Una tenue semisonrisa asomaba a sus labios.

-Quiero construir una casa y fundar mi propia familia –continuó Sasuke ahora que lo veía, ahora que entendía que el deseo había estado siempre allí, latente, y que sólo le habían faltado palabras para dilucidarlo y un oído dispuesto para escuchar-. Quiero un hogar… contigo. Quiero llegar a un lugar donde sea natural que llegue, donde no tenga que mirar sobre mi hombro, donde ya no importe lo que fui.

-Sasuke-kun…

-Quiero que me veas de esta manera siempre, quiero que al final del día sólo se trate de ti, de nosotros, sin preguntarme cuánto va a durar ni preocuparme de lo que queda por hacer…

De mayor, sólo había llorado después de la batalla con Naruto, y bastante avergonzado se sentía cada vez que le venía a la mente, por lo que ni siquiera con Hinata se lo permitiría aunque se le hubiese quebrado la voz. Al menos no todavía. Tuvo que callar y darle espacio a la hojarasca de sentimientos que se arremolinaba en su interior.

Ella, quizás, hubiese podido decirle que para eso estaban también, que podían llorar juntos si lo necesitaban, pero seguramente estimó que Sasuke requería de más tiempo y permaneció en el mismo silencio, acompañándolo desde allí. La intimidad es algo que se construye y ambos tenían varios obstáculos que superar aún.

De todas formas lo hizo por él. Calladamente, interiormente, lloró por él, liberó las lágrimas que Sasuke todavía se guardaba en el orgullo y la soledad y que dolían tanto como las cosas que ya no tienen remedio. Lloró por la forma de llorar de Sasuke, por su búsqueda, por todo lo que aún tenía que recomponer. Por fuera, sin embargo, le ofreció una de sus cálidas sonrisas.

-Al final de cada día, entonces –susurró, sellando el pacto.

 **.**

 **.**

Observaron el solar durante un largo rato. El verde se extendía hasta más allá de la cerca que lo delimitaba, donde se alzaba una pequeña arboleda que, de contar con los recursos, también podrían adquirir. Allí mismo, si todo iba bien, construirían su casa.

Sasuke le agradeció a Hinata la elección. Había mucho espacio en Konoha destinado a la construcción, pero ese en particular le parecía perfecto: alejado de la zona más trajinada de la aldea, cerca de la casa de los Hyuuga, a buen trecho de la academia y no muy distante de la salida, para cuando ambos tuvieran la necesidad de algo más que de sí mismos.

Hasta en eso lo entendía. _Tendría que haberme fijado en ella hace tiempo_ , se reprochó el joven, aunque sin arrepentimientos. Había conocido a Hinata cuando tenía que conocerla y había conectado con ella cuando debía conectar, lo demás sería enredarse en absurdas entelequias. No podía permitirse perder el tiempo lamentando los "acaso" sino procurar el que les quedaba por delante, el tiempo real que pasaría a su lado, una filosofía de vida que pensaba ejercer a rajatabla.

Porque, para que sepan, el oso de felpa se ha convertido por fin en el Iluminado, en el Sapiente, en el digno Exégeta del Gran Libro de la Condición Humana. Vacío de inclinaciones materiales, limpio de impurezas espirituales, ungido en la Fuerza Cósmica y la Energía Astral, esta inopinada reencarnación de Osho, este eterno aspirante a Dalai Lama, este ensayo de Buda renacido y purificado, por fin se ha liberado de la duda y de la insoportable histeria masculina de las últimas semanas para unirse en cuerpo, alma y chakras al devenir universal.

Que estaba listo para sentar cabeza, bah.

-¿Entonces te casas conmigo? –indagó de pronto rompiendo abruptamente el silencio, carente también, al parecer, del tacto conveniente. Que el proceso de su metamorfosis en Profeta de lo Insondable hubiese culminado no significaba que el muy negligente se hubiera enterado de ello.

Del sobresalto, Hinata empezó a toser. La kunoichi había creído que ya no sería necesario caer en los procedimientos convencionales de la propuesta, pedido de mano o como quiera llamársele, pues la unión se había ejecutado tácitamente entre ellos desde hacía tiempo. De hecho, por esa razón precisamente se encontraban allí, contemplando su futura propiedad. No se esperaba ese súbito abordaje, ni lo había requerido.

Lo miró de reojo, turbada, como si se hubiese materializado a su lado una criatura desconocida. Aludir de forma tan explícita a una situación que los involucraba tanto desde lo emocional –y que insinuaba tantas… _cosillas_ que les quedaban por hacer, aunque ya hubiesen "practicado" varias y de diversos "modos", la verdad-, actitud tan fuera de lugar en el ninja, la dejó francamente desconcertada, hasta el punto en que por un momento… dudó, de veras dudó acerca de qué debería contestar.

 _Me lleva el diablo_ , rumió Sasuke para sus adentros al caer en la cuenta de lo que había generado. Hinata estaba más roja que un tomate, seguramente por la inconveniente alusión a las… _cosillas_ que ya habían tenido ocasión de "practicar". Lo dicho: el amor lo idiotizaba, o su mal llevado sentido de la oportunidad lo había traicionado, o le venía fallado de fábrica, o se lo había contagiado la cucaracha de su amigo. En todo caso, había tropezado como pretendiente.

-Pu-Pues… -Hinata continuaba vacilando, abrumada por el inusitado abordaje y el recuerdo de las… _cosillas_. Sasuke volvió a maldecirse por su atrofiado sentido de la ubicación-. ¡De-Desde luego, shisho! –terminó por responder con torpeza y un nivel de seriedad tan innecesario como la pregunta formulada.

Lógicamente, ante semejante formalidad Sasuke se crispó, como de costumbre, pero como él mismo se lo había buscado, y como las imágenes de las… _cosillas_ se le estaban propagando por la mente sin que pudiera evitarlo, optó por dejarlo pasar. A esas alturas, todos y cada uno de los diversos matices que adquirían sus intercambios le daban igual mientras pudiesen entenderse.

-Bien –repuso con brusquedad.

-Bi-Bien –secundó Hinata, tragando saliva con dificultad.

A continuación, carraspeos aislados, atolondrados mohínes y una buena cantidad de suspiros evasivos fueron proferidos con gran industria por parte de ambos en un noble intento por zanjar la cuestión. Después, algo más repuestos, se enfocaron en lo principal.

-Me gusta –dijo Sasuke, de cara a la verde extensión.

-Eso creí –repuso Hinata.

-Dentro de poco podremos empezar a construir.

-Así lo espero.

-Llevará tiempo, pero tendremos nuestra propia casa.

-Nuestro propio hogar.

-Para cuando nos… hum… para cuando nos… _casemos_ –empezó él con voz áspera por verse en el aprieto de volver a mencionar aquellopor su nombre, reiniciando para su completa desgracia el espinoso momento y la proyección mental de las… _cosillas_ -. Quiero decir… para ese entonces tal vez ya contemos con un sitio habitable.

Hinata, por las dudas, se aclaró la garganta antes de contestar, procurando eludir las referencias a futuros estados civiles que pudieran cohibirlos aún más.

-Seguro.

Y no agregó más. _Nunca volveré a pronunciar esa palabra, maldita sea_ , farfulló Sasuke para sí, y tal vez otro tanto especulase ella. Evidentemente, había vocablos demasiado comprometedores… o más bien reveladores de sentimientos humanos y situaciones íntimas denominadas… _cosillas_.

-¿Hay algún otro requisito aparte de los que ya hemos hablado? –preguntó rápidamente para escapar de una buena vez por todas de la zona bochornosa.

Hinata, aliviada y agradecida, respondió:

-Ninguno. Hoy en día, siendo shinobis, los trámites tienden a facilitarse.

-Es bueno saberlo.

-Me gustaría tener un gran parque y que todas las puertas del dojo dieran a él –se ilusionó la kunoichi, ahora que podía permitírselo.

-Así será, entonces.

-Y me gustaría contar con un espacio exclusivo para la lectura.

-No me cabe duda de que contaremos con eso.

-Recuerda que también se trata de lo que tú quieres, Sasuke-kun.

Él giró el rostro hacia ella, la única presencia de la casa que lo ilusionaba y el único paisaje que le interesaba, lo apaciguaba y lo hacía anclar. Hinata era todo lo que necesitaba y una certeza tan simple como contundente le removía aún un conjunto de emociones nuevas.

Habían recorrido mucho, habían hablado mucho, habían aprendido mucho. Y muchas veces también supieron detenerse, callar y soltar, liberarse sobre todo de las ideas, las personas y las cosas en las que ya nunca podrían apoyarse, de las que ya no tenían nada que esperar.

Lo más parecido a un sentimiento de felicidad, lo más próximo a la dicha de sentirse satisfecho, completo, lo había reconocido Sasuke en cada momento compartido con ella. Era conciente de que su historia recién comenzaba, que la senda sería larga y muchas veces ardua, pero como ya no estaba solo, como ahora podía contar con Hinata, la incertidumbre ya no le abrumaba.

¿Qué podía hacer su amor?, le había preguntado Kakashi aquella vez. Si lo pensaba, ya había hecho bastante, por ella y por él. Lo demás tendría que descubrirlo día a día, instante por instante, en el acontecer de lo cotidiano. El primer paso, no obstante, ya lo habían dado.

-Olvida.

Hinata lo miró sin comprender. Sasuke la tomó de la mano y la miró a los ojos.

-Además de lo que dije la última vez, lo que quiero es esto, Hyuuga –confesó-. Olvida. Olvida lo que hemos perdido, olvida lo que jamás tuvimos. Olvida lo que pudo haber sido, olvida lo que fui y lo que no fui contigo.

-Sasuke-kun…

-Me hablaste de detalles efímeros, de escenas mínimas que quizá recordabas, y todo era bueno y familiar –prosiguió él-, pero lo cierto es que hay más sombras que claridad. Olvídalo todo, Hyuuga, así como las tonterías que he estado diciéndote como si fueran claves para la vida. La verdad es que no tengo la menor idea de cómo hay que vivir.

-No importa, Sasuke-kun, nadie lo sabe –se apresuró a decir ella, conmovida-. De verdad que no me importa.

-Lo sé, y por eso mismo te lo pido. Prefiero que me recuerdes de aquí en más, que me conozcas ahora y me pienses en este preciso momento, cuando lo único que puedo ofrecerte es la certeza de saber por fin quién soy.

Hinata guardó silencio. Con los ojos humedecidos le tomó el rostro y lo besó. Lo besó a conciencia, con entrega, para retribuirle aunque sea de ese modo la honestidad de sus sentimientos. Los enrevesados sentimientos de su adorado gurú, de su obstinado oso de felpa. Luego se apartó y le sonrió.

 _Algún día debería decirle también lo que vale esa sonrisa._

-Olvidaré lo que deba ser olvidado y recordaré cada detalle de la persona que tengo delante de mí –prometió Hinata.

-Espero que no tengas que arrepentirte –gruñó él reteniendo con su mano la mano de ella.

-¿De qué cosa?

-De eso, de haberte fijado en mí.

Hinata rió ante la insistente observación. Lo dicho: ese sujeto era demasiado obstinado. Pero así lo quería, así lo había elegido. El tiempo contribuiría a limar las asperezas.

-Pero tuve que hacerlo, shisho –repuso, utilizando el término adrede a modo de broma porque _siempre, siempre, siempre_ le había gustado el gesto de disgusto que se le dibujaba en la cara cada vez que se dirigía a él de esa forma-. Realmente tuve que fijarme en ti. Aunque nunca me lo hayas aconsejado, fue un ejercicio necesario para poder olvidar el amor.

 **FIN**


End file.
